A New Life
by Shadow Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Itachi is given a second chance at life by The Sage of Six Paths and Kami. He is sent to Earthland, where he reunites with Izumi who he had thought to have died on the night of the Uchiha massacre. ItachiXIzumi. Strong! OP! Godlike Itachi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fic so I hope you all love it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch.**

"…you don't ever have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from now on out, know this…I will love you always." Said Itachi smiling at his younger brother, as his soul left the body of the reanimated shinobi and ascended into the sky.

"Awaken" said a female voice

Itachi opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings wondering where he was. He knew that he had undone the reanimation justu. So why did he not return to the dead? He saw a woman approach him. She has long white hair, beautiful white eyes, and wore a white kimono. Next to the woman was a man who appeared to be floating in midair. He had gray hair and beard, he wore a white robe, and carried a black staff on his lap and nine black spheres floating behind him, but what caught Itachi attention was the man's eyes. They were purple and had ripples in them.

"Uchiha Itachi, you must have questions for us but let us answer them before you ask. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, you may know me as The Sage of Six Paths."

"And I am Kami. The place we are now is Limbo. A place in between Life and Death. You must be wondering why you are here. The reason is that we have been keeping an eye on you since you were an infant."

"You grew up to be very intelligent, strong, and talented young man. You sacrificed yourself, your happiness, everything you had to protect the Hidden Leaf Village, and your little brother." Said Hagoromo

"You lived your life playing the role of a villain after your clan's massacre. You were ill with an untreatable sickness. You were going blind because of the use of your Mangekyo Sharingan. You took medicine to prolong your life so that you would die by the hands of your little brother. You died playing the villain when in reality you were…are a hero. You were later revived during the war and managed to dispel the reanimation justu. You freed the souls of those who were forced back to the living. Once again helping not just the leaf village but the shinobi alliance. That's why we have decided to give you another chance at life." said Kami as she looked into Itachis eyes.

"If you choose to accept you will no longer live in the shinobi world. You would be sent to a different world." Said Hagoromo

Itachi kept silent letting everything that the Sage and Kami said sink in.

"Hagoromo-san, Kami-sama. After thinking about it for a few minutes I have come to a conclusion. First, I would like to thank you for giving me another chance." He said bowing his head. "As for the answer…I accept"

Kami snapped her fingers as two large blades appeared in front of Itachi.

"These two belonged to your former partners. I am giving them to you. Samehada and the Executioners blade. The moment you enter the new world you will fall unconscious for a week. The reason is that you will be training in your mindscape. You will be able to use your chakra and will also learn how to use magic from the world you will reside in." she said as she looked at the Sage. "Hagoromo"

"Uchiha Itachi, you who are from the Uchiha clan carry the blood of my eldest son, Indra, but your ideals and perspectives are those om my youngest son, Ashura. I see both of them inside of you, so I will give you something" he said as he rose his staff "Come and place your hands on the staff"

Itachi walked forward placing his hand on the Sages staff. Itachi could feel tremendous power flowing into him. In an instant Itachis normal clothing changed into a similar white robe that the sage was wearing. A staff appeared in his right hand and nine spheres floating behind him, his long black hair had turned white and his eyes were now purples with ripples and six tomoe.

"This is-" Before finishing his sentence he looked around as the Tailed Beasts appeared.

 **"** **Old man, does this mean you want us to go with this Uchiha?"** said the orange fox with nine tails as the other tailed beasts looked at Hagoromo. Who gave them a simple nod.

"Kurama…" said Itachi gaining the attention of the fox and the other tailed beasts. "Please call me Itachi. I would also like to know all of your names"

 **"** **I'm Shukaku!"** yelled the one tailed Tanuki.

 **"** **Matatabi"** said the two tailed bakaneko engulfed in blue flames.

 **"** **Isobu"** said the three tailed Tortoise.

 **"** **Name is Son Goku"** said the four tailed red monkey.

 **"** **Kokuo"** said the five tailed dolphin horse.

 **"** **Saiken"** said the six tailed bipedal slug.

 **"** **Chomei"** said the seven tailed rhinoceros beetle.

 **"** **Gyuki"** said the eight tailed octopus ox.

 **"** **And as you already know, I'm Kurama."**

"You must be wondering how correct. While they are in the Elemental Nations these are their pother halves. I split the ten tails into the nine tailed beasts but its power was too great that I could only let half of the power stay in the Elemental nations while these half stayed with me." Explained Hagoromo as he looked over at Kami.

"Before I send you to the other world, I shall tell you that when training in your mindscape you will be able to control the time you wish to train. An example would be like your Tsukuyomi. You can spend days, weeks, months, even years in your mindscape while only one day would pass in reality. Also if you are wondering time in the new world flows differently than in the world of the Elemental Nations. Now the next time you appear you will be in your mindscape where your training partners will be ready for your training. You will have many training partners including two that will teach you magic" said Kami as Itachi was about to speak but she snapped her finger and gave him a smile as the floor beneath him disappeared and he fell in loosing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and here is the Next Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All Character respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 2**

 **Magnolia**

Everyone in the guild celebrated the return of Lisanna who most thought had died. Lisanna spent her time with Mirajane and Elfman. Natsu and Gray were fighting as other guild members joined in.

"…say, Gildarts…" said Master Makarov as he sat down on the bar "too bad about Mystogan…but let's pray that he's doing well in Edolas."

"He is." Said Gildarts who looked at the guild members having a brawl "He was raised in this guild. Of course he's doing well."

Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Carla were sitting at a table chatting about the events that occurred in Edolas.

The guild doors opened as a girl with long brown hair who held her hair in a ponytail using a red hair tie, she had onyx colored eyes with a beauty mark under her right eye, she wore a black a short skirt with a sleeveless high collared shirt with what seemed to be a red and white fan printed on the back.

"Hey everyone" she said as she walked up to the group of girls.

"Hey" they greeted her

"Where were you Izumi-san?" asked Wendy who scooted over so Izumi could sit next to her

"Thank you" said Izumi who sat down next to Wendy "And, I was at Fairy Hills. I had returned from a job and dropped my stuff off in my room then I remembered that rent was due in next week" giving a nervous chuckle.

"I'm guessing the job didn't pay well" said Levy as Izumi nodded in response.

"Did you see something Carla?" asked Wendy who was looking at her who seemed to have had a vision.

"I saw someone falling through the ro-"

A loud crash was heard in the guild as something had crashed into it. The guild was filled with dust from the debris. In the middle was a man who had two large swords strapped onto his back as his appearance began to change from his long white hair to long black hair, his white robe turned into a black shirt and black pants, his stave and spheres disappeared as tomoes appeared under his neck. As the dust cleared the members of the guild gathered around the man as Master Makarov and Gildarts made their way to the center.

"Who is he? Is he ok?" questioned the guild members

"I-Itachi-kun" Izumi shouted as she ran up to the unconscious Itachi.

"Gildarts, get this boy into the infirmary" said Master Makarov as Gildarts unstrapped the two swords from Itachi's back.

"These swords are pretty heavy" he said as he handed one to Izumi and the other to Erza as they made their way into the infirmary placing him on a bed.

Izumi and Erza placed the two swords on the wall near the bed as she sat down next to him

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, please wake up Itachi-kun" she said as she held onto his hand but Itachi didn't move a muscle

"I'm sure he will awaken Izumi" said Erza as she made her way out of the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary the guild members were talking about the man. They were still in shock but what shocked them the most was that Izumi knew him and that she added the suffix "-kun" after his name as she never added any type of suffixes to anyone's name.

Master Makarov and Gildarts were in the infirmary looking at Izumi who looked worried.

"Izumi, do you know this boy? Master Makarov asked as Izumi responded with a simple nod "I've called Poluchka to come and check on him" he and Gildarts started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Izumi who spoke up.

"Master...Gildarts…I…I must speak with you two about something first…"

"What is it Izumi?" Gildarts questioned

"Well first…just like Mystogan…Itachi-kun and I aren't from this world…but we are not from Edolas like Mystogan is. We are from a world of Shinobi…" she said gaining a shocked expression from the two.

"I see. So you knew about Mystogan…" said Makarov

"Yes, I did but he asked me to keep a secret…" she looked at Itachi and spoke again "In our world…we are trained since children to fight and kill in order to protect our village, ourselves and those who matter to us…of course I've never killed anyone…"

"Has he?" asked Gildarts

"Yes, he has…you see he's been through more than I can imagine. He was known as a prodigy throughout our village because of how smart and killed he was…"

"Izumi, how did you end up here?" asked Master Makarov

"There was a certain incident that happened one night…" she responded clutching Itachi's hand "After that incident I awoke here"

"What incident?" asked Master Makarov and Gildarts

Izumi shook her head "I'm sorry but that's something you would have to ask Itachi-kun. I don't want to reveal something that he wouldn't want anyone knowing."

"I see…well we will give you some privacy" Master Makarov said as he and Gildarts made their way out of the infirmary.

 **Mind Scape**

"Juzo…Kisame…Zabuza" said Itachi looking at three Mist Swordsman who wielded their own copy of their blades.

"Looks like we will be training you in using these blade…Itachi-san" said Kisame as he pointed Samehada at him.

"Long time no see Itachi…" said Juzo

"Hurry up and wield the blades so we can get started" said Zabuza resting his Executioners blade on his shoulder.

"Have you decided how much time you will spend with each partner" Said Kami as she appeared next to them

"I will spend one week training with each partner to equal one day in reality. Since I have three partners at the moment I will spend three weeks in one day in reality." Replied Itachi

"I will also inform you that through all these training sessions you will gain their abilities" said Kami as she disappeared and they started their training.

Their weeks of training have come to an end as they said their farewells and disappeared. Moments later a young man who seemed a bit older than Itachi appeared.

"Looks like I'm your next training partner, Itachi" said the young man with a smile.

"Shisui" said Itachi but before he could say anything else Shisui began the training.

The training week had finished, Shisui and Itachi were sitting talking about what had happened after Shisui's death.

"Looks like it's time for me to go Itachi" Shisui stood up patting Itachi's shoulder "I knew it was the right choice to leave my eyes with you" he said giving him one last smile before disappearing.

Itachi felt a pulse in his eyes as he felt Shisui's and his eyes have become one gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi quickly dodged an attack of a man who appeared behind him.

"Quick as ever…Itachi"

"Obito…" said Itachi as he looked at the man that had helped him massacre the Uchiha Clan.

Their week was over and Obito began to fade away. "Naruto and your brother have grown very strong Itachi." He smirked as he finally disappeared and Itachi felt a pulse in his eyes once again.

Three days in reality had already passed. Itachi had trained with the swordsman and a Mage who had appeared to help him with requip during their training. He also trained with Shisui and Obito.

 **Reality**

Izumi stayed by Itachi's side as Poluchka walked into the infirmary and examined him.

"I'm sorry I was late but when Makarov called for me I was far collecting medicinal herbs"

"Is there anything we can do to wake him up?" asked Izumi as Poluchka shook her head.

"It seems he is in a comatose state, and I don't know when he will awaken…but physically he is in well shape"

Izumi looked down as she held his hand and Poluchka exited the infirmary making her way towards Master Makarov who was sitting in his usual spot on the bar.

"How long has she been with him?" she asked Makarov

"She only leaves when she bathes. Other than that she stays with him when she eats and sleeps" Master Makarov replied "Is there something you can do to wake him up?"

"No….If he awakens call for me again so I can make sure he is ok" she said as she left the guild.

 **Mind Scape**

"Lord First, Second, Third and Fourth"

"Itachi-san" said the Fourth Hokage

"Itachi" said the Third Hokage who held a smoking pipe in his hand

"So you're the boy who murdered his clan for the safety of the Village and your younger brother" said the Second Hokage who had his arms crossed

"So you're Itachi, I've heard splendid things about you. You were a great older brother, and even a greater shinobi than I ever was" said the First Hokage with a grin.

"Itachi-san, Kami told me to inform you that the four weeks with us will only last half a day in reality" said Minato as he took out his flying thunder god kunai.

"Only half a day? Why?" he asked

 **"** **Because for the other half you will be training with us" Said Kurama as the tailed beasts appeared behind the Hokages.**

 **"** **We will teach you how to utilize our abilities and how to go into tailed beast mode and your Sage of Six Paths mode too" said Son Goku as the rest of the tailed beasts nodded in agreement.**

"Let's not waste any more time and begin the training" said the Second Hokage.

Itachi finished his training with the Hokages as he could feel their knowledge and abilities coursing through him.

 **"** **It's finally our turn!" shouted Shukaku**

 **"** **You will train from the weakest to the strongest. So Shukaku will go first." Said Kurama**

 **"** **Weakest?! What makes you think I'm the weakest?!" angrily shouted Shukaku**

 **"** **The number of our tails demonstrates who the more powerful ones are" Kurama said mockingly**

 **"** **There they go again" said a sighing Gyuki**

 **"** **Now, now calm down you two" said Chomei**

Itachi's sweat dropped and slightly chuckled at the display they were giving. They finally calmed down and began their training that went by extremely quick. After the weeks of their training Itachi had learned more about the tailed beasts.

 **"** **Oh, I almost forgot. Now that we are with you, your chakra reserves have gone up extraordinarily and the sickness you had in the elemental nations is no more." Said Isobu as the tailed beasts began to slumber and fade away.**

A man seemed to ascend from the ground. His power was felt demonic and strong. He wore a long black coat and had long silver hair that reached down to his waist.

"My name is Raijin and I am your training partner now" he said as white lightning flickered around his body "I will teach you how to control a demons lightning."

Time passed and the week was finally over as a stairway that lead downward appeared.

"This will not be the last time we meet as you still have much to learn." Said Raijin making his way down the stairway.

"Hm. I see, so you will be the boy I train. Let's see how well you dance" said the man who had red armor and long spiky black hair that went down to his waist.

"Uchiha Madara…" said Itachi who quickly blocked one of Madara's attacks.

They sparred not stop not taking a breaks. Madara's smile kept growing as he saw that Itachi was a strong opponent. Madara gave out a laugh at his enjoyment of the battle.

"My blood has boiled now the most than ever! You are someone who has truly danced better than Hashirama and the man with the Eight Gates!" he shouted as he finally calmed down "Here I give this too you" He tossed his Gunbai at Itachi who caught it "It's no use to me in death, now it's time for you to awaken….Uchiha Itachi"

 **A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter! Like I said it's my first time writing a fic so I'm still new to this. I'm also not going to describe every character in detail as most already know who they are. I will try to have the next chapter up by next week or the week after since I have to balance my full time job, family and social time. And sleep which is the best time haha. Thanks for reading and I hope you all love it as much as I do :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Hope everyone is doing well. Hopefully everyone likes the chapter. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All Characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 3**

Erza walked into the guild noticing it was pretty quiet which was unusual. She walked towards the group of girls who were chatting.

"Hello Erza-san" said Wendy when she spotted Erza walking towards them

"Hey Erza" Said Lucy and Levy

"Hello everyone" Erza said sitting next to Levy as she looked around "It seems really quiet for some reason"

"Oh, that's because Natsu went home with Happy and Gray is on a job with Juvia" replied Lucy

"How about Izumi?" Erza asked

"Izumi-san is still in the infirmary taking care of Itachi-san" replied Wendy

"So, what do you think he is like? Do you think he's like Natsu? Gray?" asked Levy

"We already have enough people like Natsu, and I don't think we need someone else taking their clothes off like gray" replied Lucy as a sweat dropped.

"Maybe he's the Mysterious and quiet type like Mystogan" said Mirajane who had brought Erza her Strawberry cake

"Thank you" said Erza with sparkles in her eyes as she took a bite of the cake "We will just have to find out once he wakes up"

"He must be someone special that Izumi would have spent this entire week taking care of him" said Levy as she read a book

"A family member?" questioned Lucy

"Maybe a friend from a long time ago" said Wendy

"It could be her boyfriend" said Mirajane who giggled as she left the table

"It could!" said Levy putting her book down on the table as the other girls nodded in agreement as Erza got up from her seat "something wrong Erza?"

"I just remembered that rent is due in a few days and Izumi still hasn't been on a job lately" said Erza making her way through the guild towards the infirmary, knocking on the door as she walked in

"Erza?" said Izumi who held onto Itachi's hand

"Izumi, you know rent is due in a few days and you haven't left this room or even the guild" said Erza who placed her hand on Izumi's shoulder

"I know…but I promise I'll get the remaining amount I need on a job tomorrow" said Izumi who looked at Erza who gave her a smile and a nod in return

"Those swords…" Erza looked at the two large blades in curiosity as she has never seen swords like those "Is he skilled with swords? And why is one of them wrapped up?" she asked

"He might is skilled using a sword but I've never seen him use those two before" said Izumi as Erza nodded and left the infirmary

"Itachi-kun…please wake up" Izumi leaned on his bed as she began drifting into sleep "Itachi…-kun"

 **The Next Morning**

Itachi slowly opened his eyes as he sat up looking at his surroundings but his eyes were blurry. He felt something was squeezing his hand as he looked down and noticed that someone was in a chair asleep laying their head on the bed he rested on. His eyes were still blurry as he tried focusing on the person next to him as the door opened and he quickly looked towards the entrance.

"I see you have finally awoken young man, I am Makarov Dreyar. The Master of the Fairy Tail guild" he said as he walked closer to Itachi's bed.

"Thank you for looking after me while I was unconscious, Makarov-san" replied Itachi

"If you wish to thank someone, thank her." said Master Makarov as Itachi looked at the person "She has stayed here by your side the whole time"

Izumi began to awaken as she straightened out her hair moving it away from her face. "Master Makarov? Is it morning already?" she asked as he only grinned. She looked to her side as her eyes widened as she saw Itachi was awake and sitting up

"I-Izumi" said Itachi who was shocked at his lover who he thought had died during the Uchiha clan massacre was still alive

"I-Itachi-kun…y-you finally woke up…Itachi-kun!" she said launching herself onto him as she hugged him, crying into his shirt.

"Izumi…please forgive me…" he said wrapping his arms around her

Master Makarov smiled at the sight of the two as he walked towards the door "Come speak with me once you are ready, Itachi." Makarov exited the infirmary and sat at his usual spot on the bar.

"You don't have to apologize Itachi-kun. What our clan was planning wasn't right and you did everything to protect the village" she said as she looked at him tears in her eyes

"You really are too kind Izumi" he said gently wiping her tears away "Also, exactly how is it that you are here?"

"I don't know. After that night I was sure I was dead but then I awoke and found myself here…" she said holding onto him tightly not wanting to let go "How did you make it here?"

"I also died… but I was given a second chance and was sent here" he replied

"A second chance?" she questioned as he simply nodded not wanting to reveal what kami and the sage had done to him yet "What happened after that night?"

"After that night… I left the village being branded an S-class Criminal. I joined a criminal Organization so I could spy on them and inform the Leaf village of anything. I died during my fight with Sasuke, though it was not him who killed me but a terminal sickness that grew within me over the years…. I was then reincarnated during the fourth great shinobi world and helped the Allied Shinobi forces against Madara Uchiha." He said as she held onto him harder, saddened at what he has gone through. "Izumi… I need you tell me about this world."

"Well unlike in our world where we use chakra, here it's magic. There are many rules but let explain to you about guilds first. Guilds are places for mages to join and get jobs. There are three types of guild. Legal, Dark, and Independent guilds. Legal guilds are guilds that are approved and registered with the magic council. Dark guilds are those who have not been approved by the magical council and are treated as criminal organizations due to the fact that they take on shady jobs like assassinations and theft. Independent guilds are those that are not approved by the magic council but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization, it appears they do anything they want as long as the magic council doesn't disapprove of their actions. If you're wondering Fairy Tail is a legal guild" said Izumi

"I see. Thank you Izumi. I believe its time I talk with Makarov" he said slowly letting go of her as she did the same.

Itachi got out bed and made a few shadow clones

"Shadow Clones?" Izumi asked as he nodded

"They will gather more information and study upon the geographical layout, the history, and any details I may need to know about this new world" he said

He walked towards the door opening it as a chair flew across the guild crashing into the wall beside him. His clones immediately rushed out of the room and out of the guild not being seen by anyone thanks to their speed. Itachi paid no mind to the chair that hit the wall as he walked towards the bar dodging any flying projectiles coming his way, as he spotted Master Makarov. Izumi sweat dropped seeing that the guild was once more brawling thanks to Natsu and gray who had come back. She was walking next to Itachi keeping close to him as they reached Master Makarov.

"Makarov-san" said Itachi gaining the Masters attention

"Oh, I see you're feeling better child. Izumi has told me many fine things about you. Also, do not fret about your secret. I will not speak a single word to anyone. That is for when you decide" Said Makarov as he drank beer from his mug

"Thank you"

"Itachi…I know you're new to things here but would you like to join Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov with a smile

Itachi looked at Izumi who was smiling at him and looked back at Makarov

"Do Fairies have tails? Do they even exist…like them this place as eternal mystery…and a never ending adventure" said Makarov as her looked towards everyone in the guild enjoying themselves.

Itachi looked around seeing how cheerful everyone is. Even though they fight with each other they smile and laugh.

"Master, you don't have to say that every time a new member joins" said a female with long silver hair who walked up to them as Makarov simply smiled "My name is Mirajane Strauss by the way and you are?"

"Itachi." he said

"So what do you say Itachi? Will you accept my offer?" Makarov questioned again

Itachi once again looked around at everyone as Izumi nudged his shoulder. He looked at her and back at Makarov. He closed his eyes and let out a small breath as he opened them once again.

"I accept"

"That's great! Mira could you go get the stamp"

"Of course, Master" said Mirajane as she towards the office and returned a few moments later "Now where and what color do you want your guild mark Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Izumi then spotted her guild mark which was in red with a black outline. He then looked back at Mirajane

"I'll have mine on my right arm, in black with a red outline" he said as Mirajane stamped his right arm

"There you go. You're now an official Fairy Tail member" said Mirajane smiling at him as she left into the kitchen getting Itachi and Master Makarov drinks

"Izumi"

Izumi heard her name as she looked behind her and saw Erza motioning her to come to her. Izumi left Itachi's side as she walked towards Erza

"Erza?"

"Izumi, rent is due in two days and you still haven't gone on a job yet. You promised to go today but seeing how he's awake I assume you will be with him the whole time" said Erza looking at Itachi then back at Izumi

"I'm sorry Erza, I've just been worried about Itachi-kun. I promise that I'll go on a job tomorrow and get the rest of the money" said Izumi

Itachi overheard their conversation due to his enhanced senses.

'Because of me she hasn't gone on a job to pay her rent…' he thought as he looked down

"Are you ok Itachi?" asked Master Makarov

"Makarov-san, you know where Izumi lives correct?"

"Yes, she lives in Fairy Hills"

"How much is the rent?"

"100,000 Jewels but the dormitory is for gir-" Makarov stopped as he knew what Itachi was thinking

'She has been busy taking care of you so she hasn't been able to go on jobs to pay her rent. You plan on paying it for her' he thought as he gave a small grin

Itachi walked up to the request board and looked at all the different jobs. He grabbed a flyer and walked over to Mirajane as she looked at the request and signed off the request

"Wait, Itachi I'd like to test your skills first before yo-"

Makarov blinked and when he opened his eyes Itachi was gone. He looked around but saw him nowhere

'He's quick' he thought as he called Mirajane over

"Master"

"Mirajane, what job did Itachi just take?"

"There seems to be a group causing trouble in a small town near here. It said to help the town stop the group" she said

'Hopefully he doesn't bite more than he can chew' Makarov thought

Izumi looked back towards the bar but saw that Itachi was not there anymore. She looked around to see if maybe he was talking with another guild member but there was no sight of him. She couldn't feel his chakra either so she walked towards Master Makarov who was speaking with Mirajane

"Master, have you seen Itachi-kun anywhere? I can't seem to find him"

"He said he was going into walk around town and sightsee some of the places" replied Mirajane

'Nice save' Makarov thought looking at Mirajane giving her a slight nod

"He could've told me so I could go along with him" she muttered softly crossing her arms

'She likes him' thought Mirajane as she smiled letting out a small giggle

 **Outside Magnolia**

Itachi quickly reached the outskirts of Magnolia as he gained the memories and knowledge from his clones who were dispelled. Thanks to his clones he now knew which way to go and also knew more about this world. He ran through the forest from tree branch to tree branch. With his speed it would take less than an hour to get to the small village. As time passed he made it to the small town and walked through the empty streets looking for the person who placed the request. He kept walking as he saw an old man walk towards him.

"Are you a mage that has come to help us?" he asked

"Yes" said Itachi as he walked with the old man into a building

They walked into an office and the old man sat down in a chair motioning for Itachi to take a seat

"As you can saw there seems to be no one on the streets. Well that is because they fear that a group of rogue mages come and cause us harm"

'Rogue mages…' Itachi thought

"They have even taken my granddaughter and the towns children. They said that if we left town or tried to get help that they would murder the children. Luckily one of the civilians was able to make contact with a family member outside of this town and helped us by putting out this request" he said as he walked towards the window looking into the empty streets

'This isn't originally the job request but I can't just leave the children with the rogue mages'

"Please…I….no, we beg you to help us please" begged the old man as kneeled and bowed his head "We don't have much to give but we have collected some money that hasn't been taken by the rogue mage…"

A scream of a woman was heard outside the building as they both looked outside the window they saw a man was dragging a woman out of her home by her hair. Itachi glared at him as a light surrounded his hand as an animal with marking on it appeared. He put the mask on and appeared in front of the man.

"Who the hell are you? If you know what's good for you I recommend you get out of my way." said the man who let go of the woman. "What? Are you deaf or something? I said move!"

The man threw a punch at Itachi who easily caught his wrist and broke it. The man screamed in pain as Itachi kicked him into the wall then quickly appeared in front of the man and punched him in the gut.

"You will tell me where your colleagues and the kidnapped children are if you don't wish to experience pain you've never felt before" said Itachi whose voice was cold

"As if I'd tell you anything" said the man who spit blood at Itachi

The man looked at Itachi's eyes which seemed to change from his onyx colored eyes into the Sharingan. The man now found himself in a black and gray plane where his body started to light on fire as he screamed in pain.

"Fine I'll tell you just make this stop! Don't kill me!" he screamed as he found himself back in reality as Itachi held the man on the wall by his shirt. "Th-There's a building near hear if you keep going north you'll find the guild and the children who are being held hostage"

Itachi punched the man I the gut once more knocking him out. He tied the man up on a street pole tightly so he could not get away when he awakens. Itachi looked at the old man who witnessed what had happened and gave him a nod as to accept his request. Itachi quickly jumped on the rooftops and ran up north. He only ran for about ten minutes as he saw the dark guild that had a flag of a serpent's eye. Itachi did not sense anyone outside of the guild but he did sense many people inside. He also sensed the children who seemed to be underground.

"Hidden Mist Justu" Itachi said raising one hand as mist began to engulf the whole area around the guild.

Itachi purposely knocked down a tree making a large noise as the dark guild members walked outside into the mist but could not see anything

"What the hell was that" said a member as he heard screams of another member

"Stop!" yelled another member as he was knocked out

"Help me!" screamed a few other members as their voices faded out

"W-What the hell is going on" said the man as he saw a figure coming towards him with a large blade resting on his shoulder

"W-Who the hell are you?!" he yelled

He stepped back but tripped over an unconscious body but before he completely fell he saw the figure run up to him quickly as he swung the large blade and was hit with the back of the blade which made him fly into the wall. Itachi walked into the guild as a large man who seemed to be the guild master was sitting on what seemed to be a throne.

"So you're the one causing all the ruckus outside" he said as he got up "seems like they were too weak to defeat a weakling like you"

"It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearance" Itachi said calmly

"Heh, I'll see about that!"

The man grabbed a large hammer and swung down at Itachi who simply dodged it. The man swung to the side as Itachi blocked the attack with the Executioners Blade sending him skidding back a few feet

"Nice sword. I'll make sure to take care of it after I kill you!" he yelled smashing the hammer into the ground where Itachi once was "Where'd you go? Don't tell me you're scared?"

Next thing the man knew he was hit in the side and was sent flying into the throne

"You little shit!" he said as he got up

Itachi stood there waiting for the man to get closer. The moment the man had his hammer in the air Itachi swung the blade and knocked the hammer out of his hands and quickly swung again as he hit the man in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. As soon as he tried getting up Itachi quickly appeared in front of him and hit him with the hilt of the blade knocking the man out. Itachi undid the mist jutsu as he gathered all the unconscious member and tied them up throwing them into a pile.

'That was easier than I expected it to be'

Itachi looked around as he found a hidden door as he opened it a passage way lit up and he walked into it heading down stairs. Once he was underground he found the children that were kidnapped. They were all chained up onto the walls behind jail cells. Itachi opened the cells and freed all the children. He led the way back upstairs as the children held hands and a little girl held onto Itachi's shirt.

"What's with all this mist?" said a man with black hair and had scars on the left side of his face

"I don't know but it seems to be letting up" said the other man who had long hair that he kept tied up and wore glasses

They reached the dark guild as they saw Itachi who was still wearing his mask and led the kids out of the dark guild

"Halt! Or we will use force!" said a man

Itachi looked at a large group of people who wore similar outfits. The children hid behind Itachi as they looked at the group

"Wait. I don't think he's bad" said the man with glasses

"Why do you say that, Lahar?" said the man with the scars

"The children are hiding behind him Doranbolt. They don't see him as a threat." said Lahar "Could you please remove your mask and tell us who you're. We are from the magic council and are here to arrest the members of this dark guild"

Itachi's mask disappeared. Once the mask was gone the female rune knights gained hearts in their eyes as they saw his face. He walked towards the Rune knights as the children followed behind him.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi of Fairy Tail" he said showing them his guild mark

"Why are you here?" asked Doranbolt

"This guild has harassed the small town south from here and had taken these children hostage. I took upon the request to help them." He said calmly

"And the members of this guild?" asked Lahar

"Hey! All the members are knocked out cold and tied up!" shouted a female rune knight

"She's right!" yelled a male rune knight

'I-Impossible, he defeated a whole guild and saved all these children by himself…just who is this guy' thought Doranbolt

"If you excuse me I need to get the children back to their families" said Itachi who was about to leave but was stopped by Lahar

"Wait. After we load the criminals into the anti-magic carriages we can drop the children off into the town. It's quite the walk and they'll get tired. Also you will have to accompany us to the magic council" said Lahar

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked as Lahar shook his head

"There's actually a bounty on some of the members and you will be rewarded since you took them all down"

Itachi stayed quiet as he agreed with Lahar and helped them load the criminals into the anti-magic carriages and helped the children onto the normal carriages. They made their way towards the small town and as they arrived the old man and all the civilians were gathered at the entrance as the rune knights lowered the children and they all ran back to their families as they all hugged and cried tears of joy. The old man walked towards Itachi as a little girl who he recognized was the one that held onto his shirt the whole time was with him.

"Thank you…Thank you very much for returning my granddaughter and all the children back. We can't thank you enough for what you did" said the old man as the rest of the civilians gathered around Itachi thanking him

"Here is all we have to give you. It might not be much but it is all that we have left" he said as he handed Itachi 80,000 jewels

"No. keep it if it's all you have I would feel bad taking it. Use it for the town and the children" said Itachi handing the money back

"At least take half. We would feel bad that the savior of our small town did not get rewarded" he said handing Itachi 40,000 jewels

Itachi gave a small smile and accepted the money. He turned to leave but felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw that it was the old man's granddaughter. Itachi crouched down as he was at eye level with the little girl

"Mister, what's your name?" the little girl asked

"Itachi Uchiha. And yours?" he said with a gentle smile

"Ruri" she said as she hugged Itachi "Thank you. Big Brother Itachi"

All the children from the town came up and hugged him. As they all let go Itachi got back onto the carriage with Lahar and Doranbolt as they could see them waving at him goodbye

"Goodbye Big Brother Itachi!" the kids yelled in unison as Itachi looked back and smiled

Time went by quickly as they finally arrived at the magic council which took them almost the rest of the day to get there. The criminals were taken to their cells as Itachi waited on Lahar.

"Ok, here you go" said Lahar

Itachi looked at the money that seemed to be a large amount.

"This is too much" Itachi said

"Well their master quite the large bounty of 200,000 jewels since he used that rare hammer of his which is meant to break someone completely with one hit and he's been on the run and in hiding for about four years now. Then his men each had about 20,000 jewel bounty on them too." Lahar said as he walked away

'200,000 jewels plus 20,000 jewels for each member. There were about 40 of them so there's….1,000,000 Jewels in here…' he thought as he quickly put the money away and made his way back to Magnolia

 **Magnolia**

"Where are you Itachi-kun" said Izumi who was walking around Magnolia "It's getting dark. I should head back to the guild, maybe he's already back"

"Fight me!" yelled out Natsu as soon as Itachi stepped into the guild

Natsu fist was engulfed in flames as he ran up to Itachi but seemed to have slipped right through him and hit gray instead.

'Wait, I'm sure I was going to hit him. So why didn't I?' thought Natsu

"What the hell! You want an ass beating Flame brain!?" screamed Gray

"Hah, as if you could beat me you stripper!" yelled Natsu as they began to brawl once more

Itachi walked up to Erza who was eating her strawberry cake.

"Erza"

"Oh, you're Itachi right? Izumi has been looking for you"

Itachi took out 100,000 jewels and put them on the table Erza was eating at

"What's this?" she asked

"Izumi's rent" he said as he walked towards Master Makarov

"I see you're back, how was it?" asked Master Makarov

"Easy"

"Seems like it took longer than expected"

"The job was more than was described on the request and rune knights showed up"

"The Council? Why?"

"The group from the request were criminals from a dark guild. They came to arrest them"

"Anything else?"

"Freed the children taken as hostages and received a large reward from the criminals bounties"

"Oh? How much?" asked Master Makarov as he drank some beer

"1,000,000 Jewels" Itachi said stoically

Hearing the amount that Itachi had received made Master Makarov spit his drink out

"That much?!" he asked as he received a simple nod "Itachi"

"Hn"

"I wish to test your strength in a spar with a few of the mages here. Of course it would be tomorrow since it is already dark outside and most mages are ready to head home" Makarov said as Itachi simply nodded

Izumi entered the guild spotting Itachi but was halted by Erza

"Erza?"

"Your rent has been payed"

"What? How?"

Erza looked at Itachi and then back to Izumi

"Itachi" she said after walking off

'Itachi-kun payed my rent, but how….wait he wasn't out sightseeing…he took a job request' she thought as she walked towards Itachi and Master Makarov

"Will you find a place to stay Itachi?" Master Makarov asked

"I'll see if I can. If not then ill camp out" said Itachi

Izumi stood next to Itachi glared at him with one side of her cheeks puffed out. Itachi looked at her and poked her cheek

"Where were you?" Izumi asked

"Out"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not" he said since she didn't specify where he was exactly

"Well I must finish some paper work, I'll see you two tomorrow" said Master Makarov as he jumped off the bar and waved them off

"Bye Master"

"Goodbye Makarov-san" said Itachi as he looked at himself "I need to take a bath"

"You can use the one at my place if you'd like" said Izumi

"Are you sure?"

Izumi nodded as they left the guild and headed to her room in Fairy Hills. Izumi had taken a bath before Itachi. She wore her purple pajama pants and shirt as she read a book as Itachi was bathing. Moments later Itachi came out from the bath as he wore black pajama pants with red clouds on them.

"Izumi, have you seen my shirt" he asked

Izumi blushed seeing him with no shirt on showing off his abs and muscular figure.

"I-I think it's on the desk" she said trying to get the blush off her face as Itachi found his black shirt with the leaf village symbol on the sleeve and the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Are you sure its ok for me to sleep here? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble" said Itachi

"Don't worry, Erza said it was fine"

Itachi grabbed some blankets and made a bed on the floor

"What are you doing?"

"Making a bed"

"You know you can sleep on my bed"

"I wouldn't have you give your bed up for me"

"Itachi, we can share the bed. It's not like we haven't shared a bed together before"

Itachi picked up the blankets he had placed on the floor and folded them placing them in the closet. He got into her bed as she turned off the lights. An hour had passed Itachi had fallen asleep but Izumi was still awake blushing bright red and her heart beating rapidly. She turned to face Itachi as she felt him wrap and arm around her.

'He smells so good and he's warm too' she thought placing her head on his chest and drifting to sleep

There was a knock on the door but Izumi and Itachi were sound asleep

"Izumi-san? Pardon the intrusion" said the woman "Juvi!" she squealed before covering her mouth with a slight blush

"What is it Juvia?" asked the other female who came in "Oh~ looks like Izumi is sleeping very happily"

"We should go Evergreen-san, Juvia does not wish to awaken them"

"Ok, ok" replied Evergreen before taking a picture of the two cuddling with smiles on their faces

"Goodnight you love birds"

 **A/N: Hope everyone likes the chapter and Thank you all for the positive reviews! Also since Itachi gained the abilities of the other Uchihas he now has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan so he will not go blind. I don't want to use his magic much yet since Devil Slayer Magic wasn't introduce until later on but I will have him use it in different ways. I made this chapter longer than the others but let me tell you that it's not as easy as it looks haha. Next chapter will be up in the next two weeks maybe since usually hand write the chapter first before actually typing it and posting it on here. If anyone has any ideas feel free to PM me. Again Thank you Everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter! Hope everyone likes it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 4**

Inside the Mindscape

"I hope you didn't think that one week would be enough for you to master this type of magic" said Raijin "But I have to say, you are an impressive human to have gotten the hang of it at this level"

Itachi swiftly landed a kick infused with lightning into Raijin's chest causing him to slide back. The panting Raijin fell back in exhaustion as he saw Itachi walking up to him.

"Seems you still have much left in you but, it seems this is all for now. We will train more once you sleep again"

Reality

Itachi slowly opened his eyes as he moved his hand over his face trying to block the light from the sun. Trying not to awaken Izumi he slowly released himself from her grasp and substituted himself with a pillow. He dressed himself and left a note on the table as he jumped out the window instead of leaving through the door as he did not want to run into one of the girls and have them flood him with questions. He walked around Magnolia being greeted by the civilians and shop owners that were opening up.

 **'** **They all seem very friendly'** said Matatabi

'Oh, you're awake Matatabi? How about the others?'

 **'** **They are still asleep but they should awaken soon'**

'I see. And yes the people seem very friendly and peaceful'

 **'** **If you're looking for a clothing store, there should be one up ahead'**

'Thank you. That's actually exactly what I was looking for'

Itachi walked into a shop as a young man greeted him. Itachi looked through some clothes picking out a few shirts and jeans. Itachi could feel someone's gaze upon him so he looked towards where the gaze came from and saw a few women look away quickly with a small blushes on their faces. He walked up to the young man asking if they could add the Uchiha crest on the back of the shirts.

"Yes we can but it will cost a bit more. Is that okay with you sir?" said the man "Is there anything else that I can help you with? Maybe a custom order?"

"Actually yes. I wanted a few black coats and sweatshirts with the Uchiha crest on the back. I wish for the coats to be a lightweight but very durable material" said Itachi

"Ok I should have all of your clothing ready in about a week" said the shopkeeper writing down his request.

Itachi nodded and payed the man full in advance. Itachi exited the store placing his jeans and some regular shirts in a sealed scroll. He walked around and bumped into some of the male guild members as they greeted him and made their way. He then spotted a store that sold suits. He remembered that a few jobs on the request board seemed to be some that needed one to dress nice. He made his way into the store as a few young women greeted him. One of them helped Itachi look around as he picked out two suits. The woman insisted he try it on to make sure he liked it. Itachi took the suits into the dressing room and came out wearing an all-black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. All of the women looked at him with blushes on their faces. Itachi walked back into the dressing room as he again came pout now wearing an all-black suit with red pinstripes, a red dress shirt and black tie. All the women looked at him as he walked towards the mirror and he ran his fingers through his long hair moving it out the way since he forgot his hair tie at Izumi's place. He looked back at the women who were looking at him as they had hearts in their eyes. He then changed back into his normal clothes and picked out a few extra shirts and dress shoes. He walked up the woman at the counter and paid what he owed.

"Please come again!" yelled one of the women

Itachi looked back and gave them a smile as one of the girls fainted. Itachi walked towards the park as he held the large bags. He took the scroll out and sealed his new clothes in it. He knew that his pocket dimension using requip was limited but he could seal as much as he could into a scroll and then have his scroll in his pocket dimension. He headed towards the guild thinking about what he would do about his living condition. He couldn't stay in Fairy Hills forever, it was for a fact a women's dormitory. The only reason he was allowed to stay last night was because Izumi had gotten permission from Erza since he had no place to stay.

"Good morning Itachi" said Mirajane waving her hand

"Good morning Mirajane. Is the master here yet?"

"Ah, Itachi. Good morning, I hope you're ready for your spar today" said Master Makarov as he sat on the bar

"Good morning, Makarov-san and of course I am ready" he replied as he sat on the stool

"Good. We will begin once your opponents have arrived. I've also called Poluchka who will check on your health" said Master Makarov as Mirajane brought him his beer and Itachi some juice since he did not drink much.

Meanwhile at Fairy Hills, Izumi was awake and dressed. She noticed Itachi's hair tie and she put it on tying her hair in a ponytail. She walked through the halls and made her way down towards the entrance, running into the other girls.

"Izumi-san, did you sleep well?" asked Wendy who held onto Carla

"I slept better than ever!" she shouted with a large grin

"Oh~ there must be a reason for your great sleep Izumi" said Evergreen "Maybe you were being held nice and tight by something nice and warm" she teased as she smirked at Izumi

"I-I don't know…maybe" said Izumi as she looked away blushing

"By the way, where is Itachi? He was sleeping in your room wasn't he?" asked Erza as Wendy was now also blushing once she put the pieces together.

"H-He got up early and was gone by the time I woke up. He did leave a note saying he was going to buy some clothes in town."

"So that was Itachi-san that Juvia saw jumping out your window early this morning" said Juvia

They walked into the guild as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were arriving at the same time

"Gray-sama!" shouted Juvia as she embraced him

"AH, it's the same thing every morning with you!" said gray as he tried to escape from her grasp and the other girls laughed

"Ahem." Said Master Makarov gaining the attention of the guild "We will be having some sparring matches in the back and id like a few of you to participate in them. Now let's go your opponent is waiting"

They all exited the guild as they walked towards the sparring ground as they spotted Itachi waiting for them. They all stopped at a distance for they did not want to be caught in any of the attacks going around.

"Ok, first is-"

"ME!" yelled Natsu who sprinted and began his assault

Itachi turned around as he saw Natsu run up to him with his fist engulfed in flames. Natsu kept punching but couldn't land any hits on Itachi who simply dodged with an expressionless face. Natsu then went for the upper cut but Itachi caught his wrist and kicked Natsu sending him back as he landed on his feet.

"Alright no more going is easy!" he yelled as he took a deep breath "Fire Dragons Roar!"

Flames shot out Natsu's mouth heading towards Itachi who made hand signs too fast for anyone to notice except for Izumi who had activated her Sharingan at the beginning of the fight.

"Water style: Water wall"

A large wall of water arose from the beach protecting Itachi as their attacks collided making it unable to see clearly due to the steam. Natsu tried to look around but couldn't see anything so he used his nose.

'Behind me' he thought

Natsu turned around as he was kicked into an earth wall that Itachi created in the steam. As the steam faded away everyone saw Itachi walk towards Natsu who was getting up. Itachi stood in front of Natsu who gave him a smirk.

"Got you!" Natsu shouted as he quickly stood up and tried to attack

Itachi quickly kneed Natsu in the stomach making him gasp for air as he was then hit with an elbow to the back of the neck. Itachi then kneed him in the face lifting him off the ground as Itachi kept punching him in the face and the gut as he started falling down beside Itachi.

"H-Hey gramps…this might be too much let me help him" said Gray as Master Makarov kept watching

"N-No!" shouted Natsu who tried getting up "I can take him myself!"

Itachi looked at Natsu who was struggling to get up as he reached for his neck and slammed Natsu into the wall.

"You are weak…"

Natsu glared at him but could barely move, the rest of the guild looked at them frightened as some of the girl's eyes were widened and they held their hands over their mouths as some of the guys wanted to help but they wouldn't since Natsu told them not to.

"Master we need to stop this fight" said Erza

"Not yet" said Master Makarov as their guild mates were surprised by his decision

"Why not?!" yelled Gray

"Look closely. He's not going to harm him much more"

"He's teaching him a lesson" said Izumi as she stood next to Master Makarov giving them a nod

"Do you know why you are weak?" he paused for a few moments then continued "It's not because you lack power"

Natsu grunted as Itachi kept his hand firm on his neck not trying to cause him anymore damage

"It's because you fail to analyze your opponent and charge head in." he stated "And you fail to accept the help of your comrades"

The guild member's eyes widened as they heard what Itachi had just said. He really was teaching him a lesson.

"Never do everything alone, you are destined to fail" he said as he let go of Natsu's neck and helped him walk back to the crowd "I'm telling you from experience. I once also tried doing everything on my own"

"What…happened?" asked a barely conscious Natsu

"I failed…I did not know where I made a mistake but, a friend of mine found my mistake and explained it to me. You can say you remind me of him" said Itachi as he carried the unconscious Natsu towards the guild member's and handed him to Elfman so he could take him into the infirmary.

"That friend of yours, what was his name?" asked Master Makarov

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" stated Itachi as he walked back towards the sparring ground

"He's strong…I don't think someone could simply beat him. Look how easily he defeated Natsu" said Gray

"He also uses Water magic like Juvia" stated Juvia

"Is nobody going to ask where that wall came from?" asked Macao

"It was Itachi" said Izumi

"Earth magic too…he uses more than one element but how?" asked Levy

"Erza" said Master Makarov

Erza nodded as she walked and stood a distance away from Itachi. Erza looked at him, he showed no emotion as if he wasn't even interested in fighting her. Or maybe he thought she was too weak. Erza shook her head trying to read him but she couldn't get a single thing about him.

"Begin!" shouted Master Makarov

Erza quickly requipped into her Heavens wheel armor as she wielded two swords and flew towards Itachi.

"Heavens wheel armor this early into the fight?!" questioned Wakaba

Poluchka made her way through the crowd finding her way to Master Makarov. She looked at the two who were about to clash.

"Makarov!" Poluchka shouted angrily "He just woke up and you already have him fighting someone. And of all people Erza, who doesn't know the meaning of holding back!"

"He's strong and-"

"I don't care how strong he is! He should be taking it easy after crashing through the guild roof and waking from his comatose state!"

Makarov slouched from her screaming as she finally calmed down and looked at Erza who was already a few feet away from Itachi.

'He's not moving. If he doesn't do something she'll take his head' thought Poluchka

Erza swung her sword as the blade approached him only inches away as a wall of sand protected him stopping her attack. Her sword stuck in the sand, she swung her other as the sand protected him once again as it coiled around her arm and swung her into a tree.

"H-Hey…sand magic too…" said Max

"…no" said Levy

"I don't feel any magic residing in the sand. It's as if the sand is protecting him itself" said Mirajane

They watched as Erza flew into the sky as many swords form a circle around her.

"Heavens wheel: circle sword!" she shouted

The swords began to spin around quickly as they shot towards Itachi. The sand rose again making a wall but the spinning swords started to cut through the sand. Itachi extended his arm out as Madara's Gunbai appeared in his hand. He swung the large Gunbai as a large gust of wind as the sand of wall fell and sent the swords flying back towards Erza.

'Shukaku that's enough for the sand'

 **'** **Fine!'** shouted Shukaku who sat behind Itachi as he faded away

"Requip" whispered Erza to herself

Erza watched Itachi as his Gunbai disappeared. He lifted his hands making hand signs quickly.

"Fire style: Fireball Justu"

A large ball of fire formed as it shot towards Erza as she quickly requipped into her flame empress armor. She swung her sword as flames formed and made impact with the large fireball.

"Water style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu"

"Water style: Water Dragon Justu"

A dragon made of water flew through the flames as Erza requipped into her Sea Empress armor slicing the dragon in half. She let a small sigh but her eyes widened as she slowly looked to her side as water shark chomped on her body and blew up. Erza slowly tried getting up as she stabbed her sword into the ground for support.

"You're beaten, stay down." Said Itachi calmly walking towards her

"As long as I can stand. I will fight" replied Erza

"So be it"

Erza smirked as her armor changed into her flight armor. Itachi looked at her smirk as she quickly disappeared.

'An armor that enhances your speed immensely' thought Itachi

Itachi stood there waiting for to attack. He knew where she was, he could hear her footsteps splashing in the wet grass. Erza finally decided to attack as she quickly launched herself from behind. Itachi turned around as he saw the sword getting closer to him. Erza was confident that she would finally land a large blow on him. Next thing she saw was Itachi disappear into a puddle of water.

"A water clone" said Izumi

"Wait, so this whole time Natsu-san and Erza-san were fighting a copy made of water?" asked Juvia

Erza felt something held against her back. She slowly turned her head enough to see Itachi behind her. The guild members were shocked to see him.

"I win" Itachi stated

Itachi pulled his fingers away from her back as Erza spun kick. He blocked the attack as he saw her jump back panting.

"Like I said. As long as I can still stand, I will fight" she said

Itachi stood there as white lightning began to flicker around his body.

"This is bad" said Mirajane

"What do you mean Nee-chan?" asked Elfman

"Elf-nii. Look at the ground it's all wet from his water attacks" responded Lisanna

"If he uses that li-"

"Chidori stream"

Everyone looked as they saw the white lightning violently flow through the wet field. Erza requipped into her Lightning empress armor but had no luck as the lightning was to strong. She screamed in pain as her armor disappeared leaving her in her white blouse and blue skirt. Itachi stopped his lightning as she fell to the ground. He approached her as she was struggling to get back on her feet.

"S-She lost?!" yelled most of the guild members

"What a man!" yelled Elfman

He extended his hand as she took it but was surprised as he swung her onto his back.

"W-Wait. I can walk back you don't have to carry me" said Erza

"I hit you too hard with the lightning. I didn't mean for the lightning to be that strong." said Itachi

"It's ok. I used my lightning empress armor so your lightning did less damage than it should have" replied Erza

"It's impressive how quick you think and the way you use your armors to your advantage"

"Thank you" said Erza as she finally rested herself on his back

"Are we finished Makarov-san?" asked Itachi

"Yes, we are" said Master Makarov "Oh, Poluchka is here to check up on you"

"I guess I'll have to check on Erza too. And I also heard Natsu is in the infirmary. All of you are so troublesome" said Poluchka as she walked to the guild

Everyone began walking back to the guild as Izumi stayed behind Itachi walking beside Erza who was on his back

'He's just helping her. There's nothing more. Just a friend helping a friend…Ah! Why is she so lucky! I want Itachi-kun to carry me too!' shouted Izumi in her mind

"Izumi" said Erza

Izumi looked up and faced Erza. Erza could see the jealousy in Izumi's eyes. She giggled at how she was reacting.

"Huh?" said Izumi

"He-Is-All-Yours" slowly mouthed Erza so Itachi wouldn't hear.

Izumi read her lips as a blush rose onto her face. She quickly looked away still blushing as she heard Erza giggle more. Itachi could hear Erza's giggling but had no idea why so he decided not to pay any mind to it. Itachi placed Erza onto one of the beds as Poluchka and Wendy had finished healing Natsu.

"Erza-san. Ill heal you right away"

"Thank you Wendy" replied Erza

Poluchka walked up to Itachi and began examining him

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Any pain?"

"No."

"Loss of consciousness? Or Black outs?"

"No."

"Going to tell me why you crashed through the roof?"

"Hn."

"Sleep well?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Good. You seem well so I guess you're cleared" said Poluchka as she walked towards the door "oh, Makarov wanted to speak with you. So you should go see what he wants"

Poluchka walked out of the infirmary as Itachi followed behind a few moments later along with Izumi. Itachi and Izumi walked to the masters office as they were about to knock on the door but Gildarts opened it.

"Gildarts? When did you arrive?" asked Izumi

"Just now actually" replied Gildarts "I also heard that you gave Natsu and Erza a good fight, Itachi. Maybe one day we can have a friendly spar don't you think?"

"It would be great to fight Fairy Tail's Ace. From what I've heard" replied Itachi

Gildarts laughed and told them to come inside where the master was waiting. Gildarts stood next to Master Makarov as Itachi and Izumi sat on the couch.

"Itachi." said Master Makarov "That was a very impressive and you're by no doubt someone who can carry the title of S-Class mage"

"Master does that mean you're going to give him the S-Class promotion without having to take the exams?" asked Izumi

"Yes" master Makarov replied "He has shown skill and power by defeating not just Natsu but Erza"

"From what I heard he defeated Natsu quite swiftly. And also he left a big impression on everyone because of his spar with Erza. You could say that Erza was his opponent for the Exam and he defeated her with ease" said Gildarts

"Also…Itachi. Tell me, how strong are you? Or did you think I would not notice that you held back"

They all looked at Itachi who was calm as he always was. He stayed silent for a few moments as he finally spoke up.

"You have quite the sharp eye Makarov-san, but to tell you the truth. I have not yet fully measured my strength"

"I see. Well I will need you to fill out some paper work so I can send it to the magic council. With that they will recognize you as an official S-class mage" said Makarov

"Thank you"

"Have you found a place to stay yet?" asked Gildarts

"Not yet. I was hoping to look around today after I finished the spars"

"Do you have an idea where?"

"An apartment or maybe if it would be possible I could build a house in the outskirts of town or in the forest near the guild"

"There should be no problem with building one in the outskirts of town and the forest would be fine too" responded Master Makarov

"Umm…Itachi-kun…"

Itachi looked at Izumi who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"I-If it's ok with you, can I, can I l-live w-with you?" she asked nervously waiting for his reply

"Yes"

"Really?!"

He nodded and gave her a gentle smile as she smiled brightly. Izumi was so excited she could barely contain her emotion and wanted to let it all out. Master Makarov and Gildarts chuckled at her expression.

"Now, if you excuse me I will be looking for a place to live" said Itachi

Itachi and Izumi left the office and walked around the guild. Itachi left the guild and walked into magnolia as Izumi sat with the other girls talking.

"Izumi-chan, did you get your rent money?" asked Lucy

"Itachi paid her rent" said Erza as she ate her Strawberry cake

"He did?!" yelled the girls in Unison as Izumi nodded

"I wish he would pay mine too" cried Lucy

"He's not just strong but generous too. Where is he by the way?" said Levy

"He went into town to look for a place to stay. Right Izumi" said Mirajane as she walked up to the table with drinks

"Yea. I insisted in going with him but he said 'Maybe next time' and poked my forehead" she gently rubbed her forehead and whispered "Since I'm going to be living with him"

"I thought he already had a place to stay" said Lucy

"No. he actually slept in Izumi's room last night" replied Erza

"Oho~ they weren't just sleeping but they were nice and close cuddling, right Izumi" said Evergreen who had come back from shopping

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Evergreen" Izumi replied

"Oh? So this isn't you and Itachi?"

Evergreen revealed a photo of Izumi and Itachi cuddling in their sleep. The girls looked at the picture and slightly blushed.

"Izumi-chan, I didn't know you two were so close" said a giggling Levy

"Ah! Where did you get that?!"

Izumi tried taking the photo but the rest of the girls kept passing it around. In the end Wendy was kind enough to give Izumi the picture as everyone giggled at the thought of Itachi and Izumi together.

"Izumi-san" said Wendy

"Yes?"

"Did you just say you were going be living with him?"

"Y-Yes"

The girls were quite for a moment and in an instant they all squealed.

"Izumi-chan. Why didn't you tell us sooner! This is a big step forward in your relationship!" said Levy

"Actually, I just found out moments ago too. I asked him if I could live with him and he said yes"

"We need to have a slumber party and hang out!" said Lucy

"I'll ask him if it would be ok."

After a few hours of looking around Itachi decided he would rather just build a home. So he walked to the forest near the guild and after walking a small distance into the woods finding a small plane where he could build the house he began doing some hand signs. His chakra flared for the jutsu would need a wild amount of chakra.

"Wood style: Four Pillar House"

He slammed his hands onto the ground as wood came out forming a two story house.

'Thank you First Hokage'

Itachi walked in the new house. On the first floor was the kitchen, a dining room, the living room, a bathroom, and a game room. He walked up stairs as it consisted of three bedrooms with their own bathroom, a study room and two bathrooms one by the stairs and the other near the end of the hallway.

'It seems nice. Though I might not use the game room much or at all. Well in the end it looks great.'

Izumi felt Itachi's chakra flare. She knew it was his because who else other than her can use chakra and because the feeling felt so familiar to her. Was he ok? What happened? What would cause him to use so much chakra at once? She began to worry and quickly ran out of the guild.

'Itachi-kun, please be safe'

She ran into the woods since she could pinpoint where his chakra came from. After a few minutes of running she saw a two story house. She silently walked towards the window and tried to peek inside. She couldn't see anything as she felt someone poke her back. She swiftly went for the roundhouse kick but she stopped midway as seeing that it was Itachi who was ready to catch her kick.

"Itachi-kun! Don't scare me like that" she said letting out a relieved sigh

"What are you doing out here?"

"I felt your chakra flare and I got worried. I thought something had happened to you" she said slightly embarrassed

"The jutsu to make this house consumes a lot of chakra. So I had to release a lot for it" he explained

Itachi gave Izumi a tour of the house as her eyes sparkled at how amazing it was. She asked if it would be ok for her to have some of the girls over for a slumber party or just to hang out. Itachi gave her his approval.

"When can I move in?"

"Whenever. We just have to bring your belongings over here."

"Can we do it now?" she said

He nodded and gave her a key to the house

'A new home. And I get to live with Itachi-kun!"

-A Week Later-

Master Makarov and Gildarts exited the Masters office and sat at the bar. They drank and talked for a few hours as Master Makarov let out a sigh.

"What's wrong Master?" asked Gildarts

"He reminds me of Mystogan"

"Mystogan? How?"

"He's a quiet person but he is more talkative than Mystogan, he also comes and goes, and it seems that he keeps a lot of thigs to himself"

"You're worried about his wellbeing?"

"He's gone on a few jobs and always gets the job done quickly and all the clients speak highly of him. Even the council personally request him for some of their raids on dark guilds and capturing rogue mages but, I feel like there is something he carries on his chest. Like a burden or a tragic memory"

"Have you tried talking with him? Or maybe asked Izumi about his past?"

"I've spoken with her already but she only knows little until the incident she mentioned when he arrived."

"The incident huh? She said we should ask him about it since he only knew. Well then let's ask him"

"How? He hasn't arri-"

Gildarts pointed towards the request board where Itachi and Izumi stood.

"When did he?"

"Don't know I just noticed him right now too"

Itachi couldn't seem to find a job of his liking at the moment so he and Izumi walked towards the bar to get some juice.

"Itachi" said Master Makarov

"Makarov-san, Gildarts-san"

"We wish to speak with you in private. You too Izumi" said Gildarts

Itachi and Izumi nodded as the Master jumped off the bar and walked to the office as they followed. As they entered the room Gildarts locked the door so they would not have any interruptions.

"May I ask if I did something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong Itachi. When you arrived Izumi spoke with us and revealed that you two are not from this world or from this dimension you could say. She said she arrived here after a certain incident but did not want to reveal anything"

"You wish to know what happened"

"Yes" they said in Unison

"Rather than telling you" Itachi's eyes activated into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan "I'll show you"

They all looked into his eyes, they blinked and the second they opened their eyes they seemed to be in a different place.

"Where are we" asked Gildarts

"The world of Tsukuyomi. A world that I control. Before I can tell you about the incident you must first learn about me. You will learn about my past and events that occurred up to the incident and after." Itachi explained "Are you ready? If you wish for me to stop than I will before I start"

"Whatever you're going to show us seems to be something that you carry like a burden." said Master Makarov

"And we wish to relieve you of that burden, Itachi" replied Gildarts

"Itachi-kun, please show us. I've also felt like you kept something painful to yourself. I want to help you so please" Said Izumi as she held onto his arm.

"Thank you" Itachi said with a smile "Then let me show you the story of Uchiha Itachi of the Elemental Nations…"

 **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'd like to thank you all** **for reading my FanFic and for being patient with me. Hope everyone looks forward to the next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad many of you like the story. Well, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

"Dumplings" Present speech

'Dumplings' Present thought

 _"_ _Dumplings" Past speech_

 _'_ _Dumplings' Past thought_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch.5**

In a blink of an eye they were all on a battle field as bodies lay waste all over the ground

"Where are we? What happened here…?" asked Master Makarov

"This is where it all began. The Third Great Ninja War" stated Itachi

They walked around the battle field as they saw a small boy helping a fallen ninja.

"Itachi. Is that you?" asked Gildarts who got a nod in return

They stood next to the boy as he gave the ninja water then looked towards their direction

"Can he see us?" asked Master Makarov

"No. These are only memories of the past. No one can see, hear or touch us." Itachi replied

In an instant the man got up and was about to attack but in a flash the young Itachi slit his throat instinctively. As an older man who seemed to be his father stood behind him. Master Makarovs and Gildarts widened as they the man fall back dead.

 _"_ _Father. Why did he try to kill me? I didn't do anything wrong" asked Itachi_

 _"_ _Because this is war" replied his father_

"How old were you when this happened?" asked Gildarts

"Four" Itachi replied

"Why? Why would they make someone so young participate in war?" asked Master Makarov who clenched his fist in anger

The group followed the young Itachi and his father to a small cliff, where they got a view of all the dead bodies on the ground

 _"_ _Listen, Itachi… Never forget this sight…"_

 _"_ _Uh-huh"_

They then appeared at a funeral where many ninjas were mourning their family members, friends and allies that died during the war. They stood on the side as they saw the young Itachi approach a man with long black hair and pale skin.

 _"_ _Grieving over the dead is meaningless. If there's any meaning in death, it's to take advantage of it"_

 _"_ _What is the meaning of life?"_

 _"_ _There is none. There's meaning in life if it's eternal"_

They saw as the young Itachi look back at the people and then look back at Orochimaru who was already walking away. They then appeared on a tall cliff as they saw Itachi standing near the edge.

 _'_ _There's no meaning… in life?'_

They could hear his thoughts as their eyes widened and Izumi gasped as Itachi threw himself off the cliff. They seemed to be falling next to him as a crow cawed and the younger Itachi opened his eyes. They saw him taking a kunai out and stabbing it into the cliff. He wasn't able to keep the kunai in it as he took out another and tried again. As they kept falling he removed his kunai dodging a large rock and spun looking away from the cliff as he stabbed both his kunai into the cliff decreasing his speed. Itachi safely landed on the ground.

"You idiot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" yelled Master Makarov who slapped the back of Itachi's head

Itachi rubbed the back of his head as they saw his younger self walk towards the crow.

 _"_ _No one wants to die, right?"_

The crow flew away as it returned with a larger swarm or crows and flew around them. The crows dispersed as the younger Itachi extended his arm out and the crow landed on it.

'So this is why Itachi-kun uses crows' thought Izumi

 _'_ _What is life anyway?'_

The group then appeared in a hospital as Itachi walked out with a woman with raven hair.

 _"_ _Mom. Are you sick?" Itachi asked_

 _"_ _Oh, it's nothing like that, you see…you're going to have a little brother or sister" she replied as she pulled Itachi into a hug "That's right you're going to be an big brother"_

 _"_ _Mom. I want a little brother"_

 _"_ _But a sister would be cute too, right?"_

 _"_ _I have a feeling it's going to little brother"_

They looked into the sky as it began to snow. After a few seconds the snow disappeared as they were back in the hospital and the sun was shining outside.

 _"_ _It's a boy. Here's your little brother" said Itachi's mother_

 _'_ _A life. A new life' thought Itachi as he poked baby's cheek_

Itachi's father carried baby and rocked him in his arms.

 _"_ _Have you decided on a name?" she asked_

 _"_ _Yea. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Itachi's father replied with a smile_

Itachi and the others smiled at the newborn baby. They then saw into a memory of the younger Itachi.

 _"_ _There, there Itachi" said his father who was holding him in the air as he giggled_

"Aww, Itachi-kun you looked so cute when you were a baby!" Said Izumi

They then appeared in a field where a large stone was placed in the middle.

 _'_ _Birth…death…birth…death' Itachi thought as he walked_

 _"_ _Hey, hey" called out a girl with brown hair "Aren't you Itachi-kun? An Uchiha in my class? Let's play together"_

"Izumi! Is that you?" asked master Makarov

"Yup." She replied

"Izumi you were so cute! Right, Itachi?" asked Gildarts in a teasing manner

"Yes." He replied as a small blush crept up on Izumi's face

They looked back at Itachi who walked past the younger Izumi and the group of boys

 _"_ _Hey! Are you dissing us?" asked the boy with grayish hair_

 _"_ _Say something!" said the boy with blueish hair_

 _"_ _I have shuriken training right now" replied Itachi_

 _"_ _Well then, lets practice shuriken too" said the boy with brown hair_

The boys picked up rocks from the ground.

 _"_ _No, stop it!" yelled Izumi_

The boy with the brown hair threw the rock at Itachi but missed as Itachi simply dodged it.

 _"_ _That kid!"_

 _"_ _Trying to act cool. What a stuck-up"_

The boys kept throwing rocks at Itachi as he walked away but all were evaded.

 _"_ _Hey, you guys. Stop it!" yelled Izumi_

 _'_ _Life is born. Life dies. Life is…a battle…'_

They heard his thoughts once more as they saw him catch one of the rocks and spun around throwing the rock back at them as it collided with the other rocks in mid-air and finally one of the rocks that the boy was about to throw. Itachi then started to walk away again. They followed Itachi as they arrived at his house and he began to play with Sasuke.

 _"_ _Mom. Is Lord Fourth going to have a baby too?" Itachi asked_

 _"_ _Yes. I wonder what it will be" she replied "I'll be going out tonight so go ahead and have dinner. Your father is working too, so please watch Sasuke"_

As his mother left the house, Itachi walked outside onto the porch and held Sasuke in his arms. They looked upon the full moon as a cold breeze of wind blew. Sasuke began to cry as Itachi cradled him.

 _"_ _Don't cry Sasuke. No matter what happens, your big brother will protect you…"_

Seconds later a large poof of smoke appeared as large gust of winds blew. As the smoke cleared they could hear a loud roar. They looked up and saw a fox with nine tails as it began destroying buildings.

"That fox… is huge" said Gildarts

Izumi tensed up a bit seeing the nine tailed fox as Itachi held her hand and gave it a light squeeze as he looked at her. Izumi held his hand in return and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

'Is this the incident that happened?' thought Master Makarov

The group followed the younger Itachi as he ran out of the house holding his baby brother as the building around him began to collapse from the debris. They saw people being thrown into the walls and other running as they were hit by the debris. A large piece of debris landed near Itachi as he fell but was able to protect his baby brother. Itachi began to run with his brother in his arms as he saw a girl crying in an alley way.

 _"_ _Dad! Mom!" cried out Izumi_

 _"_ _Come here!" shouted Itachi holding his hand out towards her_

 _"_ _Itachi-kun"_

 _"_ _Hurry!"_

Itachi could see the building behind her start to collapse as he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her around the corner saving her from harm's way.

 _"_ _We are going to the shelter" said Itachi_

Itachi began to run as Izumi held onto his shirt as if it was her life line. He talked with his father as he headed towards the shelter. Master Makarov and Gildarts looked away as they saw how many innocent people were killed during the nine tailed fox's attack. Once again they were at a funeral as an old man spoke up.

 _"_ _Many lives were lost…including the fourth Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina…the facts about the incident are still unknown…" said the Third Hokage_

 _'_ _Life is born…'_

 _"_ _But for now let us mourn our comrades…"_

 _'_ _And life…dies'_

They walked up to the stone that looked like flames and saw a new born baby.

"Itachi. Who is this baby?" asked Gildarts

"Uzumaki Naruto. His parents were the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. As you see they died during the attack. They sealed the fox inside of him."

"What do you mean sealed?" asked Master Makarov

"The nine tailed fox now resides inside of him."

"Poor boy. To lose his parents right when he is born…" said Gildarts

Master Makarov saw that Izumi held onto Itachi's hand tighter.

"Izumi. Did you lose someone?" asked Master Makarov

"My Father…" she replied

"I'm sorry…"

The scenery changed once more as Itachi stood holding Sasuke by some rubble.

 _"_ _Itachi-kun!" yelled Izumi as she ran towards him "Thank you for before, because of you I am safe."_

 _"_ _I'm glad you didn't die" he replied_

Master Makarov and Gildarts sweat dropped at his response. They then noticed little Sasuke looked grumpy as he held onto Itachi.

 _"_ _Your younger sister?" asked Izumi_

 _"_ _Younger brother"_

 _"_ _Can I hold him?"_

 _"_ _No"_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _I don't want him to cry"_

 _"_ _You're not going to cry, right?"_

The younger Izumi held Sasuke in her arms as he began to throw a fit and began pushing her face away. Master Makarov and Gildarts laughed at the seen as Izumi glared at them as they tried not to laugh. They then saw Itachi hold Sasuke in his arms again as he began to cheer up and giggle.

 _"_ _Aw, come on!" yelled Izumi_

They then saw Itachi train by the lake. They saw Itachi and Izumi at the academy's entrance ceremony. They saw many girls fawn over him. They saw him easily take down a boy twice if not three times his size.

"Quite the ladies' man I see, Itachi" said Gildarts nudging Itachi's shoulder

 _'_ _There is birth…and death…Life flocks together…' thought Itachi 'What is a Shinobi? What is a village?'_

'To think that at such a young age he thought and saw things at an adult's perspective. For him to think about life and death so deeply…' thought master Makarov

 _"_ _You're very talented for your age"_

 _"_ _I'm no match for you. Shisui-san"_

They saw Itachi train with Shisui. They saw his clone easily dodge every attack that was thrown at him until they grabbed him from the back and he disappeared. They saw him graduate from the academy early. The scene changed once more as they saw Itachi walk with his father.

 _"_ _You're the face of the Uchiha, I'm proud I'm able to walk beside you, father"_

 _"_ _Enough flattery…should we get your favorite snack on the way home?"_

They followed Itachi and his father as they reached a dumpling shop but Itachi was sad since they were sold out.

 _"_ _Itachi-kun"_

 _"_ _Izumi"_

Itachi's father smiled and left the two as they walked and sat at the lake.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Itachi-kun. Are you sure I didn't interrupt you and your dad?" she asked_

 _"_ _Yea, its ok. It's been a while hasn't it?"_

 _"_ _Yea. It has. It's the first time since you became a genin. Ah, that's right. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your promotion…I didn't even congratulate you. I'm really sorry."_

 _"_ _You don't have to apologize so much…"_

 _"_ _This doesn't really qualify as a gift but if you don't mind, won't you have one? My mom loves the tri-color dumplings from that shop, but I guess someone like you who is brilliant and excels in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu and whizzed through the academy…wouldn't have a sweet tooth. Sorry for just assuming…well, since I opened them, I guess I'll eat them all myself"_

Itachi looked down as he saw her about to eat the dumplings she caught him looking at her intensely.

 _"_ _Don't tell me… you want one?" she asked_

Itachi looked away blushing as Master Makarov and Gildarts chuckled.

"Itachi. If you want we can get Mirajane to make some dumplings for you" said Master Makarov

"To think that you have a sweet tooth, Itachi" said Gildarts while Izumi giggled

Izumi gave Itachi some dumplings as they ate. Izumi started giggling.

 _"_ _Is it weird?" he asked_

 _"_ _Oh no, it isn't that._ I've known you for quite some time but I didn't know what your favorite foods were." She replied

 _"_ _Rank and gender have nothing to do with what someone likes to eat."_

 _"_ _Yea, that's true. Sorry." She said as she started to giggle more "I'm sorry…it's because, Itachi-kun…you looked so ready to use your Sharingan. It was funny. I promise I won't laugh anymore" she saw Itachi looking away "I'm sorry. I'm sorry… let me make it up to you. Is there anything you want?"_

 _"_ _Anything I want?"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

Itachi gazed into her eyes as a few seconds past and she looked away.

 _"_ _Yea… I thought so…but that's something I can't give you"_

"Ohoho, Itachi. What were you asking for? Weren't you two a little too young for that kind of stuff" Gildarts teased

"It's not what you're thinking" he replied

Izumi blushed at Gildarts question as they began to see Itachi going on missions with his team.

"SO CUTE!" shouted Izumi when she saw Itachi with the cat ears then got mad when she saw his team mate drooling over him

They saw when the masked man killed his team mates. They saw when he finally activated his Sharingan.

"Those eyes. They're the same as Izumi's" said Master Makarov

"All of the Uchiha have these eyes, the Sharingan" replied Izumi

They started to see him grow a bit older as he went on missions with Shisui. Become chunin, Jonin, Anbu and then Anbu captain at age thirteen. They saw the small dates that Itachi and Izumi had, eating sweets near the lake, laying on the Hokage monuments watching the stars of the night sky, and having picnics under the cherry blossom trees. Master Makarov and Gildarts smiled as they looked at the two who were still holding hands.

They saw as Itachi's best friend, Shisui, give him his eye then committed suicide causing the activation of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan.

"I knew it…I knew you didn't kill Shisui. I knew you were innocent" said Izumi

Now they stood in a room filled with the Uchiha clansmen they were talking about doing a Coup d'état and his father asked him to spy on the Village from the inside. As the village asked him to spy on the Uchiha. They also learned that Itachi was a double agent and now they stood near a building and Itachi was taking with a man with bandages around his head and right eye.

 _"_ _Despite what lord third said…when push comes to shove…he will do whatever it takes to protect the leaf."_

 _"_ _Danzo-sama, I'd like to ask for me to be able to save my little brother and Izumi. Please, let me save them both"_

 _"_ _I will give you two options Itachi. One side with your clan and launch the Coup d'état and be slaughtered along with your family…Or side with the Leaf, and before they attempt the Coup d'état, eliminate every Uchiha except your younger brother?"_

 _"_ _What about Izumi…"_

 _"_ _The only reason we will allow your younger to live is because he is still young and has no knowledge of the Coup d'état. As for your lover she knows of it and has decided to side with your clan. Those are the only two options Itachi… In order to protect the leaf, every possible step must be taken to avoid mayhem. The only one who can handle this mission is you, a double agent for the Uchiha and the Leaf. There is no one else Itachi."_

Izumi's eyes widened as she heard that Itachi wanted to save her too on that night. Makarov and Gildarts were mad, they couldn't believe what the Uchiha were up to but they also hated that they wanted Itachi to murder his own clansmen.

 _'_ _The village…the clan...shinobi…is fighting…inevitable? The village or the clan…what should I do.'_

It was getting dark and they followed Itachi into the forest as they waited and saw a man with long hair and a mask. It was the same man who had killed Itachi's team mates.

 _"_ _Hey…there's something I would like you to help me with. Uchiha Madara"_

 _"_ _And what would that be?"_

 _"_ _I know you feel resentment against the Uchiha clan. You hate that they betrayed you long ago. So help me massacre the clan but you will have to leave the village alone."_

 _"_ _I've got a condition of my own. You must join an organization that I'm making. If you do then I'll help you."_

Itachi nodded in agreement as they left the forest and appeared at the Uchiha compound.

"Gildarts-san. Master Makarov. You will now witness the incident of that night." Said Itachi as they entered the compound.  
Gildarts and Master Makarov followed Itachi as he led a woman away from the inside of her home and snuck into the house.

 _"_ _Itachi-kun. What's wrong? What's going on?" asked Izumi_

 _"_ _Izumi…I'm sorry"_

They saw as activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and put Izumi under an extremely powerful Tsukuyomi. There they saw her become a chunin, she retired from the shinobi life and became Itachi's wife and raise their children, and lived to become eighty years old before dying of old age alongside Itachi.

 _"_ _Thank you, Itachi-kun. For giving me the life that I always wanted"_

 _"_ _Thank you, Izumi. For loving me"_

Moments later Izumi died in Itachi's arms as tears fell and he held onto her for a few seconds more.

'Itachi…Izumi…' thought Gildarts

'This is what caused her to arrive here' thought Master Makarov

Itachi put his mask back on as he started going house to house killing the Clan members. He ran through the streets as they came out at him but were all killed. The screams of pain could be heard throughout the streets as anyone who got in their way were killed. Master Makarov and Gildarts were watching in shock as they saw what he was doing. They would look away at times for it was too much. Finally he ended at his own home where his mother and father were kneeling as they waited for him.

 _"_ _I don't want to participate in a death match with my son." Said Itachi's father_

 _"_ _Father, Mother…I…"_

 _"_ _We know already Itachi" said Itachi's mother_

 _"_ _Itachi promise me this. Take care of Sasuke."_

 _"_ _I will"_

Itachi came closer to his parents as his sword trembled. Tears began to from in his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks.

 _"_ _Do not fear it. This is the path you've chosen. Compared to yours, our pain will end in an instant. Our philosophies may differ, but I'm proud of you." He said as he heard Itachi's sobs "You truly are a kind child."_

After a few seconds Itachi lifted his sword and killed his own parents. Izumi looked up at Itachi who had a tear roll down his cheek. She instantly embraced Itachi in a hug.

'Why? Why would they make such a kind child kill his own family? Why would they make him suffer so much?' Master Makarov asked himself as Gildarts clenched his fist in anger.

They then appeared in front of Sasuke.

 _"_ _Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Foster your hatred. Run, run, and cling to your wretched life. And one day when you the same eyes I do. Come before me"_

They saw as Itachi put him under a genjutsu and began walking away. As he walked away he looked back at his younger brother as he had a tear coming down his cheek. They appeared in front of the third Hokage as he spoke.

 _"_ _First, you have my thanks. Civil has been averted in the Hidden Leaf. We have maintained peace. However, I regret that there was no other way to achieve this."_

 _"_ _I apologize"_

 _"_ _I'm the one who must apologize. You will now be branded as a rogue ninja who massacred his entire clan, and be listed in the bingo book as a fugitive, wanted dead or alive."_

 _"_ _That goes without saying"_

 _"_ _What will you do now?"_

 _"_ _I've found aid from a group called the "Akatsuki" I intend to stay close to them in order to make sure a promise isn't broken."_

 _"_ _I will keep security the same, if you ever decide to return and check on your little brother"_

 _"_ _Thank you"_

After that they saw how his life became as he joined the Akatsuki. His missions with Juzo and Kisame. His illness that he had to take medicine to prolong his life. His overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan having him lose sight. His encounter with Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraiya. Up to his final fight with Sasuke. They saw him take Sasuke's Kirin but what safe do to his Susanoo. They saw Orochimaru emerge and Itachi seal him away with the Totska blade. They saw as he walked towards Sasuke with his last strength as he began to cough up blood.

 _"_ _Forgive me, Sasuke. This is the end." Itachi said as he poked Sasuke on the forehead and died with a smile._

"Is that when you came to be here?" asked Gildarts

"No"

Then they appeared in a cave as he and another person were brought back from the dead. They saw him fight Naruto and killer bee and also freeing himself from being controlled using Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan. They saw Itachi and Sasuke fight alongside each other and defeat Kabuto as he undid the Edo tensei.

 _"_ _There's still time" said Itachi_

Itachi rose his arm as he rocked side to side struggling to walk as he began approaching his younger brother.

 _"_ _I feel like my conscious is slowly fading, so I need to tell you everything before we part once more. There's no need to lie to you anymore, that night I left you…I did everything that Tobi and Danzo told you."_

Itachi slowly approached Sasuke as he stepped back in surprise.

 _"_ _I'll show you the truth…the whole truth"_

In an instant Itachi had showed his younger brother his own memories and the truth about his past. Sasuke's vision came back as he saw Itachi closing in.

 _"_ _I've always lied to you telling you to forgive me. I used these hands to keep you at distance…I did not wasn't you to get involved, but now…I think you could have changed our Father and Mother. Perhaps the entire Uchiha clan. If I would have stood in front of you and looked you in the eyes from the very beginning…talked to you instead of looking down at you…and been open about everything. But I failed, and speaking to you now, like this, isn't going to undo the permanent damage that's already been done to you. That's why I wanted to show you the truth. Even if its's just a little."_

Itachi finally reached Sasuke as his already pointing hand made its way towards his forehead but instead wrapped his arm around his head pulling it forward.

 _"_ _You don't ever have to forgive me…and no matter what you decide to do from here on out know this…"_

The two brothers looked in to each other's eyes as their foreheads rested on one another's.

 _"_ _I will always love you"_

Itachi smiled at his younger brother as his soul began to rise and left the body of the shinobi who was sacrificed for the Edo tensei. An instant later they had left the cave and found themselves once again in Master Makarovs office.

"After that I ended up here"

"Itachi-kun…"

"Izumi…could you please give us a moment of privacy with Itachi."

"But…" Izumi felt Itachi gently give her hand a squeeze "Yes master…"

Izumi let go Itachi's hand as she walked out of the office and made her way to the other guild members.

"Master Makarov, now that you have seen my past…that you have seen what I did. If you wish for a murderer like me to leave the guild than I will do so without any complaints."

"Itachi…don't speak of such non sense. You did what you had to do to prevent a war and protect the lives of innocent people." Replied Master Makarov

"You sacrificed your own happiness. You lived the life of a criminal when in reality you should have lived as a hero." Said Gildarts as he placed his hand on his shoulder

"We saw the pain and guilt in your eyes. We also know that you're a very kind person and mean no harm to anyone. You are, and will remain one of my children of this guild." Said Master Makarov

"To us you're part of our family from the day you arrived. And family stays together." Said Gildarts

"Thank you" Itachi bowed as his hair fell to his side "Thank you"

Gildarts and Master Makarov patted his shoulders as he stood back up straight. Master Makarov jumped onto his desk and sat down crossing his legs.

"Now for other matters…Itachi that dream you had Izumi experience…"

 **Guild Hall**

Izumi sat with some of the girls. She was a bit worried about what they had to speak to Itachi about. Would they tell him to leave? Would they treat him as a criminal? What will happened to Itachi? She shook her head trying to calm herself down and not think about any negative questions.

"Izumi"

"Izumi-san?"

Izumi finally came back to reality as she looked at her friends who looked at her in confusion.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" said Izumi

"Are you ok, Izumi-san" asked Wendy

"Yea, yea. Just a bit tired. I guess." She replied with a nervous chuckle

"We were talking about how you were with living with Itachi" said Lucy

"Oh. It's fine. I had my own room for the first two days but-"

"Had? What happened?" asked Erza

"I could barely get any sleep and didn't feel comfortable" she replied as she looked down with a faint blush "So I snuck into Itachi's room on the third night and I fell asleep, since then he's let me sleep with him every night"

"Oho~" said Levy as she placed her hand on her lips "so that's why you're tired" she teased

"I-It's not what you're thinking!" Izumi replied as her faint blush darkened

The girls laughed at Izumi's reaction as the guild doors opened and most of the guild went silent. There stood a short woman with purple eyes and long purple hair that reached down to her knees. She wore the clothes of the rune knights but unlike most, hers consisted of a white mini skirt, as her top was a light blue that had the magic council's symbol which hugged her curvy figure, and large bust, also a white cape with the council insignia. Most of the men had their jaws dropped as the girls simply looked at her. She looked around but couldn't find the person she was looking for.

"Does the council have any business with us?" asked Erza who now stood in front of her

"Not the guild itself but a specific member" she replied

"And who might that be?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"What does the council want with him?" asked Erza as Izumi stood next to her

"I have no obligation to tell any of you" she replied

"If you wish to take Itachi-kun then you'll have to get past me." Izumi stated

"Itachi-kun? Who are you his girlfriend?" she asked as she crossed her arms

"Violet? Why are you here?"

Everyone looked over to where the voice came from as they saw Itachi coming out of the master's office.

"Itachi-kyun!" shouted Violet

Violet ran past Erza and Izumi as she launched herself towards him but was stopped as Itachi held her by the head by arm's length not letting her get any closer. Everyone looked shock at her change of personality. Everyone then looked at Izumi who looked down as she clenched her fist and began walking towards him.

"I-ta-chi-kun" said Izumi as shivers were sent down most people's spines

Itachi looked over at Izumi who didn't seem pleased one bit. He then looked at Violet who hadn't noticed and kept swinging her arms trying to reach him. Itachi sighed as he flicked Violet's forehead causing her to step back and rub her forehead.

"What was that for" she said pouting

"You didn't answer my question. You tried jumping on me…again. And you're causing a commotion." Itachi replied as Izumi stood close to him glaring at Violet

"Let's take a seat and I'll inform you. Alone" she replied sending a small glare back at Izumi

"Fine"

Itachi led Violet to a small table at the corner of the guild and sat down. Izumi glared at Violet as she went back to sit with the girls and kept an eye on them to make sure she doesn't try anything.

"So"

"The council wants you to help us on taking down a dark guild with connections to Grimoire Heart. They want you to take them down so we can take them into custody so we can interrogate them and gain any information on Grimoire Heart."

"Grimoire Heart? From the Balam Alliance?"

"Yes."

The girls looked at Izumi who stared at Itachi and Violet intently. Mirajane passed by and handed Izumi a glass of juice.

"I'll accept their request. When do we begin?" he asked

"Today. And one more thing."

"What?"

"It's always business with you. When are you going to give me a chance? Do you even see me as a woman?" she asked him

"I've told you before. There's already someone I love." He replied

"Are you sure there isn't anything that'll change your mind?" she said seductively as she pushed her breasts together

Izumi kept glaring at Violet, releasing a little bloodlust scaring a few members.

"Cool! Cool! Cooool! Violet the head Beauty of the Rune Knights and Uchiha Itachi of the Demon eyes!"

They looked at a blonde male whose hair sticks up. He wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, and black sunglasses on his head, a white satchel, and a black camera.

"Jason" Violet sighed as she sat back normally

"Cool! Could this be anew power couple!" he asked

"Like hell it is!" shouted Izumi as she stood up and quickly sat back down a bit embarrassed from her sudden outburst

"I'll be waiting by the entrance" said Violet as she stood up and walked outside

"Do you have time for a quick interview?" asked Jason

"Hn."

"Cooool! Ok. What rank mage are you and when did you join?"

"S-Class and about a week"

"Cool! Only a week and already and S-Class. Cooool!" Jason shouted "What are your hobbies?"

"Walks. Looking at the stars. Reading."

"Favorite food or snacks?"

"Cabbage, Onigiri, dumplings and sweets"

"Can I take a picture? Smiling? Please?"

Itachi sighed and gave him a smile that made almost every girl in the guild blush.

"Girlfriend?"

The whole guild went silent as they heard the question. Itachi was about to answer but the guild doors flew open.

"Itachi-kyun! Hurry!" shouted Violet

"I'm sorry seems like I must be going"

Itachi began walking towards the door as Izumi grabbed onto the back of his shirt. He stopped and looked at her.

"Itachi-kun. Let me go with you."

"I'm sorry Izumi but the council has requested only I go."

"Please" she said as Itachi rose his hand and poked her forehead

"Maybe next time" he said as Izumi hugged him

"I'm not letting go if I can't go along"

Itachi did a few hand signs and in a poof of smoke a crow appeared with a scroll in its beak.

"Where'd the crow come from?" shouted Lucy

Itachi took the scroll and opened it as his name was written on it with blood. Izumi looked at the scroll ion curiosity.

"If you sign the contract with your blood you will be able to summon them like I can. In case anything were to happen, you can summon a crow to notify me."

Izumi letting one of her hands loose while the other held onto Itachi's shirt she bit her finger and proceeded signing the contract. As she finished Itachi rolled up the scroll and placed it back into the crow's beak as it disappeared.

"The signs are, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram"

Izumi proceeded doing the hand signs. In a poof of smoke a crow appeared but to Itachi's amazement it wasn't a normal crow. This one was different, instead of the crow being black as they normally are this one was White.

"I did it! Itachi-kun, I did it!" she said smiling brightly, hugging him.

"Izumi, I need to get go-"

"Itachi-kun" she hugged him tighter "Promise me you will return…promise you will stay safe…promise me you won't leave me again" she said as she looked up at him tears forming in her eyes

His eyes widened as he saw her tears form. He would never think about leaving her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug.

"I promise…as long as you're here waiting for me…I will always return to you" he said as they slowly parted from the hug and he wiped her tears away "If you're ever in trouble, just say my name from the bottom of your heart, and I will be there"

He started walking away but once again was stopped.

"Itachi-kun"

He looked back again as she walked up to him taking her hair tie off.

"Your hair has gotten pretty long. It'll get in your way if you don't tie it back" she said as she tied his hair into his usual low pony-tail.

"I must have forgotten mine at home, thank you" he said as he took off his necklace that consisted of three silver rings with red gems inside and tied it around her neck.

"Itachi-kun, this is the necklace your parents gave you when you were younger. Are you sure its ok for me to have it?" she asked as he nodded and gave her smile as he walked away leaving the guild.

Izumi held the necklace in her hands as she saw his figure disappear. She then realized that everyone was watching them the whole time.

"They looove each other" said happy rolling his tongue as many of the girls squealed.

"Now that's a real man!" shouted Elfman as the guys nodded and cheered.

Thirty minutes later the doors once again swung open as Natsu barged into the guild.

"Itachi! Fight me!" he shouted looking around for him "Where the hell is he!"

"He left on a job flame breath now shut up for once" replied Gray

"What did you say Ice princess?!"

"You heard me Flame brain! Or has the heat finally gotten to that tiny brain of yours?!"

"You want to fight you Popsicle?!" Natsu retorted as he bumped foreheads with gray and started yet another brawl.

Most of the guild joined in the brawl as tables, chairs, beer mugs, and even people were being sent flying. Izumi was still blushing as she held the necklace.

"She finally seems happy, Master" said Gildarts

"Yes, she does…Gildarts…"

"Hm?"

"I believe it's time we held the S-class exams…"

"When?"

"In a few days"

"Will you have Itachi participate in it as an opponent to the competitors?"

"I do not know how long the council will have him for so it's most likely a no."

"Should we inform everyone now?"

"We'll inform them tomorrow"

 **A/N: And there it is! Chapter 5! First off I would like to apologize if I missed any key points in Itachi's past and that I rushed a few parts and that half of this chapter was his memories. Now I would like to thank all of you who take time to read this FanFic and for following it and for all who favorited it. Thank you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello…it's me. Haha well here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Also, Itachi might seem OOC because this story is of him not living as a criminal and having people fear and hate him for his past actions. So he will smile and communicate more with his peers now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 6**

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Every member was standing by in the guild hall waiting for the announcement that the Master was going to give. There was a large green curtain with the fairy tail insignia on it as it began to rise. In the middle stood Master Makarov in his Wizard saints coat, beside him on his left stood Mirajane holding some papers in her arms and Gildarts next to her. On his right stood Erza and Izumi.

"Master!" most guild members shouted

"Come on, tell us already!"

"Tell us? Tell us what-Kina?"

"Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S-Class wizard advancement exams!" he said as everyone cheered

"S-Class wizard advancement exams?!" shouted Lucy in surprise

"I'm all fired up" said Natsu as his whole body was engulfed in flames

Everyone be quite!" Erza demanded

"Master isn't finished speaking yet" said Gildarts

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is a holy land for our guild" he paused for a moment before continuing "Each of your powers, hearts and souls…I have judged them all this past year…There will be eight participants….Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser! Elfman! Cana, Alberona! Fried Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder!"

"I see… so that's why everyone has been trying so hard" said Lucy

"Do your best, everyone!" shouted Wendy

"The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!"

"Just one-kina?"

"W-Why aren't I included? Even Juvia is, so…" said Gajeel

"I've heard about your reputation in the guild. Doesn't seem like your trusted." Said Panther Lily

"Uh, no! I mean, I can't tell you why, but I'm not! I wanna explain but I can't!"

"And there's also Erza…"

"You're not ready" said Erza with a smirk

"Damn you!"

Izumi watched as the members cheered for their companions and lifted them up in the air. Izumi smiled at the sight as she looked towards the ceiling wondering if Itachi would make it back in time.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules." Said Master Makarov

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." Mirajane announced

"Partner?" asked Lucy

"It's a contest between two-person teams" said Max

"This exam tests your bonds with your friends." Said Warren

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose. One: they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: you cannot partner with an S-class wizard" Erza stated

"In other words you can't partner with Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts." Said Panther Lily

"Being with Erza-san would make you far too powerful, after all." Said Wendy

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time Erza will be blocking your progress" Master Makarov announced

"EH!" shouted the guild members

"I'll also help out to get in your way" Mirajane cheerfully announced

"EHH!" they shouted louder

"No complaining. All S-class wizards have gone through the same path…" said Gildarts

"H-Hold on a second-"stuttered Elfman

"Don't tell me…" said Happy

"You're gonna to participate too, Gildarts?" Natsu said happily

"Don't be happy about that!" shouted Gray

"This time I'll just be spectating since I was blocking last year" said Izumi

"Phew" could be heard through the guild as they were relieved that they would not have to fight against her.

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon port in one week. That is all!" said Master Makarov

Izumi and the others stepped off the stage as everyone went back to their normal selves. Izumi walked up and sat down next to Wendy.

"This year is going to be tougher than ever" said Gray

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you" said Lucy

"I'm fired up! I'm gonna become S-class for sure!" shouted Natsu as he blew flames into the air

"The path to becoming S-class just got farther away for Elfman the man!" shouted Elfman

"So then has everyone decided on their partners?" Lucy asked

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course" Natsu replied

"Aye" said happy lifting his paw in agreement "and so…"

"We can't hang around here! Time to Train!" Natsu shouted as he ran out of the guild with Happy flying next to him

"So in the two years that I've been away. Seems Natsu has gotten good enough to be an S-class wizard" said Lisanna as she saw their disappearing forms as she turned back to Lucy "Natsu thinks that he'll be able to meet Igneel if he becomes a great wizard. He feels twice as strong about this exam as most people."

"I see." Said Lucy 'Good Luck, Natsu' she thought

Izumi looked at Lisanna and Lucy as she started giggling

'Looks like these two are going to have to compete for Natsu' thought Izumi

"Um…Juvia would like to withdraw from this exam…"

"Why?" asked Wendy

"Because…" Juvia said as she squirmed around mumbling

"What was that?" asked Gray

"Because, Juvia…" she paused looking down with a faint blush

"She says she wants to be your partner" Lucy whispered to Gray

"See! You're totally gunning for him, Lucy!" shouted Juvia

"No, I'm not!"

"Gray-sama… are you planning on partnering up with Lucy?!"

"Sorry, but I've already decided on my partner" said Gray

"Long time no see, everyone" said Loke

"Hold on!" shouted Lucy

"So there you have it. Hit me with your best shot. Let's have a passionate battle like old times." Said Gray

"Passionate…" said Juvia as she imagine herself and gray holding each other in the nude "A Passionate battle…"

"Um, mam" said Carla trying to get Juvia out of her daze

"I'll partner with Juvia" said Lisanna

"What? Are you sure, Lisanna?" asked Elfman

"I got along great with Edolas's Juvia. And the Juvia over here is kind of cute!"

"Lisanna-san…"

"It's decided then"

"Don't tell me…she's after Gray-sama too…"Said Juvia

"How obsessed can you be?!" shouted Lucy

"Juvia trust me it's not Gray she wants. It's-"

"Izumi!" said Lisanna as she covered Izumi's mouth before she could finish her sentence

Izumi laughed as she saw the faint blush that crept onto Lisanna's face.

"Wait, if Lisanna is going to partner up with Juvia then who will I be with?!" shouted Elfman as streams of tears came out of his eyes

"You could ask Itachi-san" said Wendy

"You can't." Said Izumi as she pulled Lisanna's hands down

"Why not?" asked Elfman

"He's already an S-Class mage." Izumi stated

The whole guild had gone silent as they looked at Izumi.

"What?!" they all shouted

"It's true. He defeated Natsu and he beat me without breaking a sweat. Who knows how powerful he truly is" said Erza as she ate her Strawberry cake.

"I-Is he going to block?" Gray asked

"No. We don't even know if he'll be able to make it back in time when we depart." Izumi stated

"It's a relief he won't be blocking, but it's sad that he might not be able to make it with us" said Lisanna

"W-Who am I supposed to partner up with now?" said Elfman

"Oh? But you've been getting a passionate stare down for a while now" said Lisanna as they turned to Evergreen "Looks like she's pissed that Fried chose Bixlow over her as his partner."

"Evergreen?" said Elfman as chills ran up his body

"Elf-niichan?"

"Passionate stare? More like one that turns you to stone…"

Izumi looked towards Levy as she saw Jet and Droy arguing about who will be her partner as Gajeel walked up behind her.

"If you really want to become an S-Class wizard, then ill lend you a hand" said Gajeel as Jet and Droy seemed shocked

"Gajeel" said Levy as she turned around to face him

"I just have to blow away any guys who get in your way, right?"

"But I've got a small body, and I'm not really good for anything…I might lose right away"

"Don't go sounding so weak before its even gotten started, man!" he said as he lifted her up by the back of her dress

"Hey, let me down!" she said as she squirmed around trying to get loose

"I'm gonna make you big time." He said as she blushed

Izumi smiled as she began to imagine Itachi in her mind.

'Itachi-kun…' she thought as she began to visualize Violet too and she began to tighten her grip on the mug.

"Izumi-san?" said Wendy

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing" she said as she got up "I think I'll be heading home, goodbye"

"Bye Izumi-san"

"Is she ok?" asked Lisanna

"She's probably thinking about Itachi-san" replied Wendy

"And that Violet girl from the rune nights" Lucy added

"Violet? Purple hair purple eyes? Short but a great figure?" Loke asked

"Yup" replied Gray

"Itachi that lucky bastard…" whispered Loke

 **Forest**

Itachi walked along Violet as they made their way to the Rune knights camping ground. He would've gotten there yesterday but because Violet was with him he could not travel at his usual pace. Once they saw the horses, carriages and tents as some rune knights were around the fire. Itachi walked past a few rune knights as he sneezed.

"Are you ok? You're not getting a cold are you? If you're maybe I could keep you warm tonight" Said Violet

"No." he simply said "Also, where are Lahar and Doranbolt?"

"They are getting ready for another assignment they've been tasked with" she replied hoping he wouldn't ask anything on their assignment

"Ok, now give me more detail on our assignment. How long will it take us to complete it?"

"You're no fun" She said crossing her arms "It'll take Four days to get there. We will camp out for a day after we catch them and it'll another day to get them to the council and after that you're good to go back to your destructive guild and that pathetic girl that clings to you"

"Do not speak ill about my guild…and don't you ever dare to speak bad about Izumi." Itachi said in a cold tone as he narrowed his eyes glaring at her with his Sharingan activated.

Violet could feel the power radiating from him. She stepped back as she saw the anger in his eyes. She trembled for a few seconds as she started to gain her composure once more and looked away from him. Itachi put his Anbu mask on as he jumped into a tree and sat on the branch. They had traveled for the whole four days Itachi stayed near the rear trying to keep his distance from Violet. Once they reached a town near the dark guild they stopped and had breakfast as Violet approached Itachi.

"Itachi-Kyun…"

"…"

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have spoken ill about your guild and…and Izumi…"

They heard a caw in the air. They looked up and saw a white bird flying around. Itachi recognized that it was one of Izumi's white crows, so he lifted his arm and the crow flew down and landed on his hand. It had a note attached onto its leg as he removed the note and crow jumped onto his shoulder. He opened the note and began reading it.

 _"_ _Itachi-kun, you better keep your promise and comeback! If you don't I'll chase after you and give you a piece of my mind!_ _Now with that being said…please stay safe. I don't want to be told that something has happened to you. I don't want to lose you again. I know you're strong but don't overdo it. I also want to speak with you about your eyes. You haven't been over using your Mangekyo Sharingan have you? I also want Poluchka to check your lungs out to make sure you don't have that illness anymore. Also make sure you don't fall for that Violet girls dirty tricks! Well I guess I'll see you when you get back! Oh one more thing, I heard your interview with Jason was going to be in Sorcerer Magazine sometime next week, also you will be in some other segment they have I don't really know the details about it. I'll be waiting."_

Itachi smiled as he folded the note and put it in his coats pocket. He pet he white crow as he let it return back to the summoning realm. He asked a rune knight for a piece of paper and a pen as he sat at a table and began to write.

" _Izumi, I promised that I would return to you and I will. I promise I'll stay safe and not overdo it. No, I haven't been over using my Mangekyo Sharingan. If you do not believe me, then we can talk more about it later. My illness is gone but I have no problem letting Poluchka-san to check on me if it'll make you feel better. I'll be back in a few days I promise"_

Itachi did a few hand signs as one of his crows appeared and he tied the note to its leg. He lifted his arm up letting the crow soar into the air as it flew away towards Magnolia. Itachi looked at Violet as he sighed and he talked with her before it was time for him to begin his assault on the dark guild.

"This guy is the guild master. He might not be a wizard but his sword is a magical item." Said rune knight who was briefing Itachi.

"How did he make guild master with just a magical sword?" Itachi asked

"His sword seems normal but people have said that it has water magic embed into it as the sword creates a blade of water around itself."

"A protective layer of water around it…"

"The sword is also able to manipulate water to its bidding."

"I see. Ok. Have everyone ready a few kilometers from the dark guild. I'll have everything done in Ten minutes."

"Yes, Itachi-san!"

The rune knight walked away as he informed the rest of the group. Itachi had his Anbu mask ready as Samehada appeared in his hand as he began to walk into the forest once more.

"Damn, he's using that sword again. I feel bad for those guys who get in his way"

"I hear you, I remember those last guys who faced him while he used that sword were scared shitless and every time he would point it at them they would flinch in horror."

"Come on let's start heading towards the guild he should almost be done."

Meanwhile in the dark guild Itachi had already roughened up most of the members as he did a hand sign and Samehada grew feet and crawled around cornering the dark guild members.

"Samehada, make sure none interfere. If they do then go ahead and give them a small bite. Just don't tear off any body parts"

"Just what the hell is that thing?!"

"Gigigigigi" Samehada crawled around wanting one of the members to try something

"It seems you have quite the interesting sword there but now you're left defenseless!" said the guild master as he ran towards Itachi.

Itachi easily dodged the attacks as he was analyzing the sword as he could see the water begin to form as he jumped back a few feet as he requipped the executioner's blade.

"Another large sword but can you actually swing something that big?!"

The guild master swung his sword as water splashed out of it and began to form small needles and launched towards Itachi as he blocked some of the water and he dodged more water needles. The guild master got close to Itachi as the blades clashed and the water tried to cut the executioners blade.

"I've got you now!"

"I win…"

The man's eyes widened as he saw the white lightning flicker around Itachi's body and as the lightning flowed through the executioner's blade and cut the guild masters sword in half. Next thing the man knew was that he was pinned to the wall by the large sword and that his head would have been cut clean off if it were not for the semi-circle in the blades design.

"Samehada, you can revert back now"

"Gigigi" as Samehada began to crawl towards Itachi one of the member grabbed it by the hilt as he rushed towards Itachi to strike him but to their the dark guild members surprise large spikes from the hilt cut the man as his hand began to bleed.

Itachi grabbed the man's hand as he pleaded to let him go. Itachi placed the man's bleeding hand over the executioners blade as the cut due to the water on the blade began to regenerate using the man's blood.

"Come in."

The doors opened as the rune knights took all the members into the anti-magic carriages. One of the men tried to escape until he heard Itachi call out the name of Samehada. When he heard that blades name he stopped and gave himself up. Itachi held both blades as they disappeared back into his pocket dimension.

"This guy shit himself!" yelled a male rune knight

"Geez Itachi-kyun, you made another grown man shit himself. What's with that blade of yours that makes them tremble in fear?" Violet asked

"Would you like to experience it yourself?" he asked as Violet quickly shook her head no. "Good."

They began to travel towards the magic council as they stopped in town for a rest. Itachi walked around the town looking for a sweets shop as he was craving something for his sweet tooth. He finally found a sweets shop as little boy was denied the sweets for he did not have enough money. Itachi walked up to the man running the sweets shop and bought the little boy and himself some dango. Itachi walked out of the shop and saw the boy sitting on a swing depressed. Itachi walked towards the boy and offered him some of the dango sticks.

"Are you sure mister? I don't have that much money"

"I don't need any money. You can have some"

"Thank you!" said the boy cheerfully as he began to eat some of the dango.

Itachi smiled as he sat on the swing next to the boy and ate his own dango.

"Mister"

"Hn"

"My name is Rito. What is yours?" he asked

"Itachi"

"Thank you, Itachi-san" said Rito as he bowed and made his leave

Itachi got up as he only had one stick of dango left. He decided that he would save it for later as he walked back and saw a little girl crying. Itachi walked up to the little girl and offered her his last dango stick as she smiled and hugged him. Itachi gave her a hug and waited for her to brake the hug. He knew that if a small child ever hugged you, you should always wait until they break the hug. He smiled at her and patted her head as he finally made his way back to the rune knights. They began to move once more as the hours passed it began to get dark and they had decided to set camp for the night. Itachi made a few rounds around the area making sure there wasn't anyone following them. Once he had finished, he decided to sit on the branch of the tree as he looked upon the camp site. Itachi closed his eyes as he began to remember his conversation with Master Makarov and Gildarts.

 **Flashback**

"Now for other matters…Itachi that dream you had Izumi experience… is that what you truly wanted?" Master Makarov asked

"Yes"

"Then how about you start chasing that dream and make it a reality" said Gildarts

"I can't"

"And why is that?" asked Master Makarov as he rose an eyebrow

"After what I did…does she still love me? Will she be able to forgive me? Can I truly make her happy?"

"Let me tell you something Itachi." Said Gildarts as he sat down on the couch "She has already forgiven you. She forgave you from the start even before she arrived here. Can you make her happy, you ask? The day you arrived here and when you woke up from your coma, she began to smile a real smile. She looks happier now that you're here."

"Does she still love you? That is something you must ask her and find out yourself" said Master Makarov "Now tell me do you still have feelings for her? Does she make you happy? Do you still Love her?"

Before he could answer, he heard a familiar voice as he walked towards the door gaining a look of curiosity from Master Makarov and Gildarts. Itachi opened the door as he saw Erza and Izumi face to face with a woman form the council.

"Violet? Why are you here?

 **Flashback End**

'Make my dream into a reality…' Itachi thought as he watched the starry night sky

Once the sun began to rise he waited for everyone to awaken from their slumber. Once everyone was ready they began to travel once more. It took them a while before they finally reached their destination, The Magic Council. Itachi helped the rune knights take the prisoners into their cells. After a hour, he was given his reward which was a great sum of money and they even let him keep the magical sword. He didn't really need it but he took it anyway since he would give it to Izumi once he had the sword repaired. He began walking out of the councils building as someone called his name.

"Itachi-kyun!"

"Violet, what is it?"

"It's about your guild"

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he waited for her to explain what she wanted to say about his guild.

"It seems that one of those guys heard that Grimoire Heart had their eyes on Fairy Tail. So be careful and make sure you let your guild master know. He also mentioned something about Tenroujima" She said as she began walking back into the building

"Violet." She looked back at him as she heard him call her name "Thank you"

She smiled at him as her figure disappeared in between all the people in the building. He started walking as he got a safe distance away from the building.

"You can come out now"

"It seems you have quite the eye, Itachi-kun" said a short old man

"Yajima-san, is there something I may help you with?"

"Actually I'm going to help you and the guild"

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, it seems the Magic Council is going to keep a closer eye to the guild and if they were to cause one more incident they will disband Fairy Tail. So tell Makarov to be careful."

"Thank you, Yajima-san"

"Also, I've heard they have already made their move"

"Lahar and Doranbolt…"

"How did you know?"

"They weren't with us during the assignment and when I asked Violet where they were she said they had their own assignment. She looked nervous as she did not want me to pry into them. They are taking advantage that I am not in the guild currently"

"You hit the nail right on the head, Itachi-kun. Now take care of the guild, I ask you as a friend and a former Fairy Tail mage."

Itachi nodded as he disappeared in a flock of crows.

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

"Itachi-san is not going to make it is he?" Wendy asked

"I don't think so" Izumi said as she lay her head on the table letting out a sigh

"Ahem. I need everyone's attention" said Master Makarov "The participants and I will depart to Tenroujima tomorrow morning as the rest of the S-class mages will be departing tonight and meet up with Gildarts who is already on the island"

"Izumi, let's get going. Erza is already waiting for us" said Mirajane

"Ok, let's go" said Izumi

Izumi and Mirajane walked out of the guild as they were met by Erza who was waiting for them as they departed towards the train station.

"Now that they have left. I hope everyone has their partners. Also, Kinana."

"Yes-kina"

"If Itachi returns tomorrow please make sure to tell him to come to Tenroujima"

"But how will he get there-kina?"

"He has his ways" said Master Makarov who smirked knowing that Itachi was extremely quick and could walk on water.

 **Forest**

It was late now and Itachi knew he would make it back to the guild by morning. He kept jumping from branch to branch. As he was running he heard a loud bang in the distance and decided to check it out. He ran towards where he had heard the bang as he hid in the trees shadows. He watched as he saw a man fly through the air as he received a punch of lightning from a tall muscular young man with blonde hair. Itachi saw the man take on many other men as he beat them all into the ground. Itachi noticed the mark on the men who had been beaten. They were part of a smaller dark guild which had some ties with Grimoire Heart. Itachi jumped out of the tree and landed in in between the men and the blonde. Itachi got a good look at the blonde and identified who he was thanks to the lightning scar over his right eye.

"Back up huh? No matter ill beat you just like I beat these weaklings"

"Wai-"

Before Itachi finished he saw the man quickly appear a few feet in front of him with his fist engulfed in lightning. Itachi dodged his punch as he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him, throwing him into a tree. The blonde got up once again as he took a deep breathe in.

"Lightning Dragon Roar!" he shouted as the lightning shot out of his mouth

'So it is him'

Itachi was calm as he the lightning approached him. Itachi then took a deep breath as he began to eat the lightning roar. The blonde smirked as he thought the attack had done Itachi in but to no avail he saw Itachi standing finishing up the lightning as Itachi's white lightning flickered.

"How?"

"Laxus Dreyar"

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi...of Fairy Tail. I've heard about you"

"Fairy Tail." Laxus glared at Itachi "Prove it"

Itachi took his coat off as he pulled his sleeve up showing his Fairy Tail mark.

"Are you a Dragon Slayer?"

"No"

"What the hell are you then?"

"Demon Slayer"

Itachi walked towards the frightened men as he tied them up with his lightning and pulled them up to their feet.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"There should be some Rune Knights stationed close to the area. I will hand them over to them."

Laxus walked over to him and helped him take the guys to the Rune Knights. After half an hour they gave the dark guild members to the rune knights to take into custody. Some of the rune knights were surprised not to just see Itachi but Laxus was with him and they had brought in some dark guild members. They left the rune knights and walked into town.

"You're most likely headed back to the guild, so you never saw me and I never saw you" Laxus said as he stood with his arms crossed.

"You regret what you did to the guild, but if you decide to return most of the members would be glad though you grandfather would throw a tantrum"

"Like I care. Now I'm on my way to visit a grave. Remember you didn't see me and I didn't see you." He said as he disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Itachi looked at the sky as the sun was already in the sky.

'Seems that took longer than expected'

He was close to Magnolia but it seemed he would get there later than expected. He ran through the forest as he could see the town. He jumped on top of a building and began running towards his home to see if Izumi was at home resting still. Once he got home he walked upstairs into his room and saw that she was not there. He could not sense her chakra in the house so she must have gone to the guild or is on a job.

 **Tenroujima**

Izumi watched from the shadows as Lucy and Cana fought against Fried and Bixlow. After seeing Lucy and Cana defeat their opponents she disappeared. She appeared watching Natsu and Gildarts fight as she saw Gildarts split Natsu into hundreds of chibi Natsu. She concentrated chakra into her feet as Gildarts let out a crazy amount of magic power making the island shake. When she saw Natsu kneeling before him scared and Gildarts passing him and teaching him that fear is not evil, she smiled as she left the cave undented. She was now watching Gray and Loke vs Mest and Wendy. She was holding her mouth shut trying not to laugh so she would not give position away at how they defeated Wendy but was curious about Mest. For some reason she could not remember him clearly. She shook her head as she now saw Elfman and Evergreen confront Mirajane. Evergreen was blown away crashing into a boulder by Mirajane's attack. Elfman turned into his Full body take over and charged in with a punch which was caught by Mirajane as she flipped and hit Elfman with her tail sending him into a boulder as she was going to give the final blow but Evergreen intervened.

"Wait!" said Evergreen standing in front of Elfman

"I'll blow both of you away, Evergreen"

"I'll tell you something you might want to know."

"And what would that be"

Evergreen walked towards Elfman as she helped him up and held onto his hand.

"Elfman and I are getting married"

"W-What?" said Mirajane as her mind went blank

"Now's our chance! Fairy Machine Gun Leprechaun!"

"Y-Yea!"

Elfman and Evergreen continued their attacks at the still blank minded Mirajane as they knocked her out and proceeded. Izumi's sweat dropped that she actually believed them for a second. Izumi sighed as she came out from behind the boulder and helped Mirajane back to her feet as they walked to the Examiners base.

"Well I'm going to head back to Magnolia with Gildarts and the others" said Izumi as she waved and left for the boat where they were waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" asked Gildarts

"Yea, what took so long?" asked Bixlow

"What took so long, what took so long" Bixlow's dolls repeated

"Elfman and Evergreen are getting married" she plainly stated

"What?! Really?!" they shouted in unison

"No" she said as she started bursting out laughing "T-They said that to catch Mirajane off guard"

The others started laughing as they set sail. They sailed quite the distance as they looked back at the island that now seemed very small.

"H-Hey, that's a red flare" said Fried

"Enemy attack? Let's go back!" said Izumi

"It'll take us too long if we turn the ship, we'll have to go from here" said Gildarts "Fried can you carry me?"

"Yea." Said fried

Fried used his magic to gain wings as he grabbed onto Gildarts and they flew back to the island. Bixlow used his dolls as a board as he too flew to the island. Izumi jumped off the boat concentrating her chakra into her feet as she began to run right under the others.

"Fried throw me that way" he said pointing in the direction where he feels heavy magic power.

"Alright" Fried flew over the direction as glided down as he dropped Gildarts off who landed and began to sprint through the island

"Bixlow go with fried ill head over in the other direction" said Izumi as she began running faster

"Be careful, Itachi would kill us if something happened to you" he said as he flew in fried's direction

Izumi reached land as she sprinted as quickly as she could trying not to slip due to the rain and wet trails. After a few minutes she heard a loud laugh as she ran towards the laugh she could see Juvia and a pink haired female on the ground as man with long blonde hair stood over them holding onto another man with black hair.

"Acnologia" said the black haired male as he began to lift his head and the blonde looked at him.

Izumi had a bad feeling about the dark haired male as she could feel dark magic beginning to arise from him. She sprinted quickly as the dark haired male would attack, she managed to grab Juvia and the other female before they got hit with the attack as they fell a few feet away. Izumi looked at the dark haired male as he got up and the blonde haired man fell to the ground. She looked around and saw that the trees around him have all died.

"I am sorry, man whose name I do not know. I have burdened myself once again with darkness" he said as he closed the now dead blonde man's eyes. "Thank goodness…you saved them."

The dark haired man began to walk towards away as Izumi contemplated if she should pursue or not.

'Whatever that was if I get hit I'll surely die' she thought

Izumi got up as she grabbed Juvia and the pink haired girl and started walking with them. Even if they were two people because of her training in the shinobi world she was way stronger than what she seemed. She walked with both of them as a woman with long black hair appeared as her magic ball took the pink haired girl from Izumi and they left. Izumi wanted to chase after the woman but she did not want to leave Juvia. Juvia is more important at the moment then the enemy. Izumi made it back to the examiners base as she slipped by everyone and lay Juvia next to the others who were injured. Izumi clenched her fist as she saw the tag teaming that Fried, Bixlow and Elfman were doing. As soon as Elfman punched Kawazu Izumi jumped into the air grabbing onto the big chicken as she began to spin like a drill before she let him go as he went head first into the ground. She then saw Elfman punch Yomazu as he was sent flying but not before Izumi appeared over him as she punched him down towards the ground but she then appeared waiting for as she uppercut him sending him once more into the air where she then appeared once more but now she focused her chakra into her feet as she brought her foot down on him as he quickly hit the ground as he sunk into it.

"You did it Elf-niichan" said Lisanna

"H-Hey Elfman was scary but did you just see Izumi." Said Cana

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight Elfman, and also that Izumi wasn't blocking this year." Said Levy

Izumi once rage face now disappeared to her normal loving face as she turned back at her friends.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked

Before anyone said anything they saw a large beam of fire and lightning firing across the island. After a few moments the dark skies began to clear up as the injured began to get up due to the Tenrou tree returning to normal. They all began to walk towards where the fire and lightning came from as they saw the others including Laxus were safe. After a while it seemed that everything had gone to normal. Until a loud roar was heard in the sky,

 **Fairy Tail Guild**

Itachi walked into the guild as he was greeted by some of the members. He walked towards the bar as he didn't see Mira nor any of the members that were usually making more noise. It was quite too quite. He sat at the bar as Kinana walked by him.

"Kinana"

"Itachi-kina"

"Have you seen Izumi? Also where are the others?" he asked

"The S-class exams. On Tenroujima-kina" she said with a smile as she remembered what Master had told her "Master Makarov told me to inform you to head over to Tenroujima whenever you arrived, here's a map for how to get there-kina"

Itachi scanned the map with his Sharingan as the moment he heard Tenroujima he sprinted out of her guild at full speed. He finally put the pieces together. Grimoire Heart was going to attack them at Tenroujima. The council infiltrated to find dirt on them in Tenroujima. Itachi jumped on a building before jumping in mid-air.

'Chomei' he said as the seven tailed Rhinoceros beetle appeared in his mind

 **'** **Let's fly'** said Chomei

In an instant Itachi turned into Chomei as he flew through the sky as quickly as he could.

'Please let me make it in time'

After flying for a few minutes and making it past the port of Hargeon his body began to glow

'What's going on?' he asked himself

'Itachi-kun…Itachi-kun…' he could hear Izumi calling for him

 **Tenroujima**

'Itachi-kun…Itachi-kun…help us…Itachi-kun please save us' Izumi repeated on her head as she saw Acnologia fly back into the sky, unharmed as it powers up its breath attack.

"Anyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" commanded Erza

"I don't have time to draw runes!" said Fried

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic" stated Levy

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power to Fried and Levy!" shouted Lisanna

Mira commanded everyone to hold hands and channel their magic towards Fried and Levy.

'Itachi-kun, I'm sorry but this might be the end' she thought as a tear escaped her eye as it ran down her cheek and dropped on the necklace he had given her.

In an instant the caws of crows were heard. Everyone opened their eyes still channeling their magic as they saw a swarm of crows surround them as they flew in between them and Acnologia as they formed Itachi.

"Itachi-kun!" Izumi shouted as everyone looked at him eyes widened in shock

Itachi looked up at the dragon then back at his friends. He smiled at them as he made a shadow clone.

"Kurama" Itachi said

 **"** **Leave the over sized gecko to me"** said Itachi's clone in a deep voice. As he looked at everyone as they noticed his red eyes with black slits then turned back at Acnologia.

The clone stepped forward as the black Uchiha coat and his whole body emitted an orange glow as it transformed into a translucent nine-tailed fox and started to gather energy as red and blue orbs began to fuse into a large purple orb. Itachi walked towards the guild members as his eyes form his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a large samurai forms from Itachi as it kneels down and wraps its wings around everyone. Acnologia fired his breath attack as it drew closer by the second.

 **"** **Tailed Beast Bomb!"** shouted Kurama as his attack collided with Acnologia making a huge explosion in mid-air causing shockwaves

Itachi looked up as he saw a light begin to engulf the whole island. His clone had disappeared and his Susanoo began to fade as his eyes closed and he felt into a deep slumber along with the others.

 **A/N: And there we go! I hope you all like it! Now I must go to sleep. Thank you to everyone who follows, likes and reviews the FanFic! Till the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter! Hope everyone likes it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 7**

 **7 Years Later**

 ** _Itachi's Mindscape_**

Itachi sat crossed legged as he looked around watching the tailed beasts either sleep or laze around. He sighed wondering how much longer he would stay asleep. He wondered if the others had already awoken and only he was still asleep. He shook his head as he saw Kurama awaken from his slumber.

"Kurama, maybe we should train some more." He said as he stood up

 **"** **You've been training here for the past seven years now. You have refined your skills and have become powerful enough that you could probably give the old man a run for his money"** chuckled Kurama who was resting his head on his arms

 **"** **Itachi, it seems like it's finally time for everyone to awaken"** said Matatabi as she looked up at the bright light.

 **"** **Finally!"** shouted Shukaku as he stretched his arms

 **Tenroujima**

Itachi slowly opened his eyes as he tried blocking the sunlight with his hands. His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light as he stood up and stretched. He looked up at the sky as he saw what appeared to be a dome of magic quickly disappear. He walked around as he found Izumi. He tugged her shoulder but she would not awaken. He took off his Uchiha coat and covered her with it so she would not be cold. He walked around for a while more trying to wake up the other guild members but had no luck. He walked around the island as he now stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He summoned a few crows as they flew in different directions, scouting the island and nearby waters. Itachi closed his eyes as he could see from his crow's point of view. Moments later one of his crows spotted a ship coming towards the island. The ship had the Fairy Tail symbol on it as it docked on the island and the passengers ran into the island. He opened his eyes as he gazed upon the ocean once more.

"Open your eyes you bastard" said Jet who was shaking Natsu

"Shut up!" yelled Natsu who shot up from his slumber as he instantly got tackled by Max, Warren, Jet, and Droy

"Natsu!" they yelled in unison

"Huh? What the hell is going on? Why are all of you here? Wait Droy you got fa-"

"Huh, is it morning already? Where's my fish?" mumbled a dazed happy

"Happy!" shouted Alzack and Bisca

"Wait a second! We just got hit by Acnologia attack and uh…where's everybody else?!"

"Over here"

They all looked towards a young girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, and a pink dress.

"Who…?" said Natsu as everyone looked at the young girl wondering who she was

"My name is Mavis. The first Mater of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion" she said as everyone screamed in shock.

Mavis led them to where the rest of the guild members were as they began to reunite and embrace them in hugs.

 ** _Izumi's Mindscape_**

 **"** **You have grown to use my magic very easily now. Even though it would've taken much longer, you have shown me that you have my flames burning in your veins."**

Izumi smiled at the woman in front of her. The woman had long black hair, red eyes, and light tan skin, she wore an elegant white and red kimono that hugged her features.

"Thank you, Amaterasu-sama" said Izumi as she bowed and rose once again when Amaterasu had told her to. "May I ask you something?"

 **"** **Of course you may. What is it?"**

"Why me? Why did you teach me how to use your flames? I'm not saying I'm not grateful for I truly am but…"

 **"** **I have been watching you for quite the while now. Ever since you were a young girl. It was tragic of what had happened that fateful night but I took it upon myself to bring you to this peaceful world. I knew you were a smart, innocent, and pure hearted girl who would be capable of mastering my magic"**

"Wait…so you brought me here…did you also bring Itachi-kun into this world too?"

 **"** **No, I did not. It must have been another god or goddess. There are too many to name but knowing what he can do that he is able to control my flames but not as much as you can, he can also use the powers of my brothers Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. Maybe one of them could have but there is also a few others who could've gained interest in him therefore reviving him into this world."**

"I see…so he has been taught by a god as well? Maybe his lightning?"

 **"** **No. his lightning holds nothing holy in it. Though it is white like purity, the little I've seen him use it, it reminds me of powerful demon of the name Raijin. Though no one has heard of the demon in a while it is very unlikely that Raijin could have brought him into this world. Also god slaying magic is not white in color but black. "**

"I see, and once again thank you, Amaterasu-sama"

 **"** **Now it seems you must awaken. Now go Izumi, live a happy life and follow your dreams. I am sure we will meet again one day and when we do…Itachi better be your boyfriend again"**

Izumi blushed at Amaterasu's comment. She looked up at the goddess and nodded with a large grin on her face as bright light shined upon her.

 **Tenroujima**

"Izumi…Izumi…"

Izumi could feel someone tugging on her as she slowly opened her eyes and saw Bisca who immediately gave her a hug. Once Bisca let go Izumi noticed a black coat on her.

'Itachi-kun…'

She walked with Bisca as everyone began to gather in front of the first Master.

"At the time, I took the bond between you and the faith you have in one another, and converted it all into magic power. Your feelings activated Fairy sphere, one of the three great Fairy magic's. It's absolute defense magic that protects the guild against all evil. However, everyone was sealed away in a frozen state…and it took seven years to be dispelled" said Master Mavis

"Of all things…the founder protected us…" said Master Makarov with a smile and tears

"No" she said shaking her head "I'm an astral body, it was all I could do to transform everyone's power into magic. Unwavering faith and strong bonds between you will even win a miracle over to your side. Fairy Tail has become a fine guild, hasn't it, third master?"

Mavis's astral body began to ascend into the air with a bright glow. Mavis looked over at Izumi who was looking around as she held onto a black coat. Izumi's eyes met Mavis's who smiled at her and pointed up before disappearing. Izumi and the other guild members looked up at the sky as they saw a crow flying above them as it began to fly away towards the docked ship. Izumi quickly followed the crow as everyone ran behind her. They began to approach the ship as the crow flew onto it, as they boarded the ship they came to a halt as they saw the crow land on Itachi's shoulder who was leaning against the edge. Itachi turned around walking towards the group.

"I see everyone has finally awo-" he was cut off as he felt something quickly grab onto him. He looked down to see Izumi holding him.

"Y-You actually came…thank you…thank you…" she said having her faced buried into his chest

"I promised, didn't I." he said as he wrapped his arms around her as a short second later most of the guild members talked him and Izumi onto the floor seeing that he wasn't hurt after Acnologia's attack

"Itachi! What wa-" Natsu couldn't finish as the ship began to set sail and he went to the railing and throwing up over the edge.

Gajeel did the same as Itachi looked at them curiously.

"Are they ok?" asked Itachi

"Dragon slayers get motion sickness, so they can't handle transportation" Izumi replied as Itachi looked over at Wendy who was doing fine

"Isn't Wendy a dragon slayer? She seems perfectly fine."

"We think it only happens to the male dragon slayers" she replied as she leaned on the edge "Itachi-kun…back there…that was the nine tails, wasn't it..."

"Yes that was" he replied as he stood next to her

"Itachi-kun, you're keeping secrets from me aren't you…"

"…"

"Please, I wish to know everything that goes on with you. No matter how painful, I want to be there for you"

"Once we get back to magnolia and we are home….ill answer any questions you have"

Izumi looked up at him as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. He looked around seeing everyone doing their own thing. Lisanna was with Elfman and Mirajane, while Laxus and the Raijinshuu were near the rear of the ship. Master Makarov was speaking with Gildarts, and the others relaxing.

"U-Um, Itachi-san"

Itachi and Izumi turned around when they heard Wendy's voice.

"Wen-" before he finished Wendy hugged Itachi and when looked down she quickly let go

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for saving us from Acnologia's attack"

"It wasn't because of me that we are all alive" he said as he walked forward "It's because of the strong bonds of the guild that we are alive"

Wendy looked up at him as he patted her head as she smiled and nodded in agreement. Wendy walked towards the others as Itachi sat down on the floor and began watching the clouds. Izumi smiled as she sat next to Itachi and rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the clouds.

 **Magnolia**

Everyone arrived in Magnolia as they began walking through the town. Itachi made a few shadow clones as they all dispersed towards different directions so they can get more Intel and learn what had happened in the seven years they were dormant. While they walked the civilians kept staring at them for they had gone missing for seven years and they looked like they haven't aged at all. They kept walking as they heard squeals from a group of women. The women were looking at an old sorcerer's magazine, they kept looking at Itachi then back at the magazine.

"We have to inform the others" said the blonde woman

"He hasn't aged at all" said the red haired woman

"He's still so dreamy" said the black haired woman

The three woman kept their gazes on him as he walked with the other Fairy Tail members. They kept their eyes locked on him until he was out of their visual range.

"Bisca, should we tell him?" said Alzack

"He'll find out, and if not him I'm sure Izumi or the others will find out and tell him" she replied

They made it through the town as they walked up to the guild as they saw a few guys at the entrance, once they saw that one was about to attack Romeo as Natsu ran and kicked the man from behind sending him flying.

"Apichokot" was heard from the man as he hit the wall on the other side of the guild.

"Who the hell" the other four men turned around as they were hit with Gray's ice, Gajeel's iron. Erza's swords, and Master Makarovs giant fist.

As the dust settled the few members that were left in the guild had their jaws dropped as they saw the Tenrou group had finally come back.

"We're home" greeted Natsu

"Sorry it took so long everybody" said Happy

"You're all so young!" said a happy Laki

"You haven't changed in seven years!" said Nab

"What happened to everyone?!" asked Vijeeteer

"I'll explain" responded Master Makarov as he jumped onto a table and sat down, while the members gathered around him and he began to explain the events that had occurred.

Meanwhile Itachi had gone to the bar and sat down on the stool as Kinana gave him some juice as she passed by him.

"Thank you" he said as she replied with a smile

Once Master Makarov finished his explanation, everyone cheered for their safety and survival. Everyone began to drink, laugh, sing and dance. The guild was once again loud and cheerful.

"Itachi-kun, come dance with me"

Itachi looked to the side as he saw Izumi come up to him and grab his hand. She tugged on him but he wouldn't get off the stool. Itachi got off the stool but didn't move any further.

"Next time" he said as he poked her forehead

"Fine" she said as she folded her arms and puffed her cheek out "But mark my word. I will one day have you dance with me, Itachi-kun"

Izumi walked towards the other girls as she began dancing with Wendy. He watched as everyone were enjoying themselves.

"What? Y-Y-You two got married?!" asked Erza

Itachi looked over at Erza who was speaking with Alzack and Bisca. He was a bit surprised but he would not let it show. He had somewhat of a hunch that something had happened between the two during the years.

"Six years ago" responded Alzack

"Listen to this, Erza. I'm the one who proposed! You should've seen Al"

"You don't need to bring that up" said and embarrassed Alzack

"C-Congratulations! Incompetent as I am, I hope you'll think well of me!" said Erza as she shook Max back and forth as steam came out of her head

"What's Erza talking about?" asked Elfman

"She's mixing up their lives with hers" replied Mirajane as Itachi sat back down on the stool drinking his Juice waiting for Kinana to come by

"That's wonderful! Do you have any children?" asked Lisanna while Erza was bouncing around

"One daughter" replied Bisca

"Her name is Asuka" said Alzack

Itachi was happy for the two and wanted to meet their daughter. He has a soft spot for children since he was a small boy as he took care of Sasuke and even during his time in the Akatsuki he would help lost or hurt children he and Kisame would come across. Even though his blue skinned shark friend didn't look like it he also had a soft spot for children for they did not know anything yet about the cruel world and they were still pure and innocent. He wondered how the kids from the small town were doing, it had been seven years so some should still be very young and the older kids should be in their teenage years. Would they still remember him he asked himself and he spotted Kinana form the corner of his eye walking his way.

"Kinana" he said gaining her attention

"How may I help you Itachi?"

"Two orders or strawberry cake"

Kinana walked into the kitchen as she returned a few moments later handing Itachi two slices of strawberry cake. He thanked her as he took one of the plates and walked towards the nervous and jittery Erza. He stood next to Erza as he waved the strawberry cake in her sight of vision as she quickly took the plate with the cake and began eating it.

"T-Thank you" she said a bit embarrassed

"Hn."

Itachi began eating his own slice of cake. He really liked the strawberry cake but what he wanted more was the dango that a small sweets shop sold in town. Not many knew of his sweet tooth for the exception of Izumi, Master Makarov and Gildarts.

'Maybe I'll go later' he thought

"If you're thinking of going to get dango at the sweets shop then I'm going too" said Izumi who was approaching him

"How…?"

"I can see it in your eyes Itachi-kun. Most people wouldn't notice but I know the way your eyes change when you're thinking of sweets"

Izumi smiled as he sat down next to him as they began to speak with Kinana. A few moments later they heard the doors open as five figures entered the guild.

"Well, it looks like the gang is all here" said the tall bald man with a stave in his hand.

He was accompanied by a girl with pink hair and three other men. One of the men resembled a dog and had a sock hanging around his neck. The other was a short man with thick eyebrows, while the other man had white hair.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Elfman as Itachi looked at the group of newcomers

"Lamia Scale" said a surprised Lucy

The group began to talk with everyone about how Lamia scale had become the second strongest guild in Fiore as Lucy assumed that Blue Pegasus was number one.

"You really think that possible?! How can you even suggest that?!" shouted the man who looked like a dog, now named Toby threw a small tantrum

"Come, let's change the subject. What's important is that everyone is safe" said Jura placing his hand on Gray's shoulder, as they noticed Lyon was staring at Juvia as he swiftly appeared in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-Is this what they call love at first sight?!" said Lyon

"Eh? Eh? Eh?" repeated Juvia

"I can tell this is gonna get really complicated!" shouted Gray

"By the way" said Gildarts in a serious tone as it quickly changed into a happier one "I found out I'm Cana's dad!" as he lifted Cana into his arms as he cuddled her and she tried getting out of his grasp.

"See this is Asuka" said Alzack as he showed everyone a drawing of his daughter

"So cute!" said Izumi as she looked at the drawing "Did Reedus draw it?" she asked Alzack who replied with a nod

Izumi looked around until she spotted Reedus and she walked towards him.

"Reedus, can I request for you to draw something for me?" she asked

"Oui" he replied as he took a glance in to Izumi's eyes which had formed into her Sharingan and had shown him what she wanted exactly "This is…"

"Yup." She said with a smile as she looked at Itachi who was about to get up and was walking towards the door "I want to give it to him as a gift"

"I'll do it, but I wish to ask for something too" he said as she looked at him "I want to use you and Itachi as models for a few drawings"

"Of course I'll help, and when Itachi sees it I'm sure he'll be willing to help too" she said as she ran after Itachi and Reedus began drawing the image that Izumi had showed him

"Fight me!" yelled Natsu as he launched himself towards Itachi who jumped into the air dodging Natsu's attack as he grabbed him by the shoulder, throwing him into gray who was speaking with Lyon.

"Makarov-dono, that young man, who is he?" asked Jura who saw how easily Itachi countered Natsu's attack

"Itachi. He joined our guild a few weeks before the Tenrou incident." Replied Master Makarov

"Itachi…you mean Uchiha Itachi of the demon eyes? One who is known for taking his opponents down with ease when his eyes turn red? The one who is known for his white lightning?" he asked as Makarov simply nodded as he drank his beer as he watched Itachi and Izumi by the door "He is definitely a formidable opponent"

"He is. He took on Natsu and Erza beating them without breaking a sweat…he also parried one of Acnologia's breath attack…"

Upon hearing the last part, Jura's eyes widened as he spit his drink out in shock.

"What?!" he yelled as he quickly looked at him and Izumi exiting the guild "How strong is he?"

"That I do not know. I believe we haven't seen his full strength yet" said Master Makarov as he drank from his beer mug

"Oh before I forget…have you heard about the new independent guild going around…"

 **In Town**

Itachi and Izumi walked through the streets making their way towards the sweets shop. Izumi looked around as she could feel and see the looks that the town's girls were looking at Itachi. Most seemed to have hearts in their eyes as the more mature woman simply blushed. What Izumi could also feel were the daggers of jealousy directed towards her who walked with Itachi. She knew Itachi noticed the looks he was getting by the other woman. Itachi noticed Izumi falling behind a bit so he slowed his pace. Izumi hadn't noticed she had fallen behind and Itachi slowed his pace, but what caught her by surprise was when she felt Itachi's fingers intertwine with hers. She looked up at him as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, which made her look away slightly, her cheeks pink with a faint blush. Izumi looked at him as she saw him smile. After walking a few more minutes they had finally reached the sweets shop. Izumi sat outside while Itachi went in and ordered some dango. Itachi sat down with Izumi on the bench as she scooted closer to him. A young woman came out handing them their dangos. Before she went back inside she attempted to flirt with Itachi making Izumi mad causing her to snatch his dango gaining his attention.

"Itachi-kun" she said smiling as she rose a dango stick holding in near his mouth "Say ah"

Itachi figured out what she was trying to do, he opened his mouth as she fed him. She looked at the girl who admitted defeat and walked back inside the shop.

'Itachi-kun has always been popular with the girls even when we were younger, but there is no way I'm letting anyone have him now that I can finally be with him again'

They continued eating their dango as one of Itachi's clones appeared. Itachi's clone looked at the dango that his original was eating as Itachi looked at the Onigiri that his clone held. They looked at each other's food as they looked back up and nodded. Itachi and his clone traded food and began eating as Izumi began to laugh causing them to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Itachi's clone soon disappeared.

"What was that about?" she asked

"I sent a clone to check on the house and clean" he replied

Once they finished they began heading back to Fairy Tail. When they entered the guild they saw most of the girls were gloomy.

"What happened?" asked Izumi

"They just found out that Fairy Hills deducted seven years' worth of rent…" replied Bisca

"Izumi-san" cried out Juvia "You're lucky that you moved out before the Tenrou incident"

Izumi scratched the back of her head giving off a nervous smile as all the other girls nodded in agreement with Juvia. Izumi tried comforting them as Itachi helped Elfman gather eggs from the chickens. Once they gathered a few eggs Itachi walked back inside.

"So he's still alive…Zeref…" said Master Makarov as he held his head

Itachi overheard Master Makarovs and Jura's conversation. He thought he had heard the name before but for some reason could not remember. He made sure that he would look into this 'Zeref' person later on. He looked outside as the sun began to set. Now that it was getting dark, the few members that had not gone home yet began leaving. Once Itachi and Izumi and Itachi made it home, he lifted the barrier that was up and Izumi opened the locked door. Izumi went upstairs and took a shower while Itachi looked in the fridge seeing the little food that his clone had bought. After some time he heard the door to their room open and he saw Izumi walk down towards the kitchen he made his way upstairs and took a shower. Once he finished he made his way towards the dining room. Izumi waited for Itachi to sit down as they began to eat. After dinner Itachi helped Izumi with the dishes. Itachi walked into their room as he lay under the blankets looking up at the ceiling. Izumi followed in moments later crawling under the blankets as she lay on her side looking at Itachi.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked

Itachi looked at her. He knew that he couldn't keep anything from her she knew him very well and even if he kept his stoic expression and blank face, somehow she could read him like an open book. Some of the times.

"Let's visit the small town near here tomorrow"

"The one that you helped rescue the children?"

"Yes"

Izumi nodded in agreement as she moved closer to him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Izumi"

"Hm?"

"What kind of magic do you use? I haven't seen you use any"

"I learned a little of sleep magic from Mystogan...and…"

"And?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Um, I've learned a new magic too."

"What type?" he asked as Izumi yawned and her eyes felt heavier

"I'll tell you next time" she replied looking up at him as she poked his forehead and giggled before resting her head back on his chest.

"Goodnight Izumi"

"Goodnight Itachi-kun"

Izumi had fallen asleep minutes later. Itachi looked at her wondering what magic she could have learned. Did she learn it before he arrived? Or maybe while he was on jobs for the Council. After a while of thinking he finally decided to get some rest. Itachi turned the lamp that was next to their bed off and closed his eyes as he fell asleep moments later.

The next morning when Itachi woke up. His hand wandered around trying to reach Izumi, he patted the sheets beside him as he finally opened his eyes and saw that she was not there anymore. He sat up and wondered if she was taking a shower but he ruled that out as he did not hear the water running. He got up and walked out the door as he smelled food being made. He walked downstairs and saw that the plates were already set with equal amount of food served on each one of them. He popped his head into the kitchen spotting her in her usual Purple pajamas. He wondered if purple was her favorite color since she always wore some purple, ever since they were younger. Izumi felt eyes stare at her as she looked to the side and saw Itachi in a muscle shirt and his usual Akatsuki pajama pants. Once their eyes met she gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning Itachi-kun" she said grabbing the drinks from the fridge "I was just about to go wake you up"

"Good morning, I see you made breakfast. Thank you"

They walked back to the table and sat down.

"Itadakimasu" they said in unison as they began to eat. After breakfast Izumi washed the plates as Itachi dried them and put them away.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea but maybe we should change first" said Izumi as they looked at each other still in their pj's and Izumi giggled

They went back to their room as Izumi grabbed a long sleeve purple shirt from the closet and blue jeans from the drawer. Izumi had moved all her clothing into Itachi's room since she slept more comfortable with him. Itachi didn't mind as he felt more at ease and peaceful when she's with him. Itachi grabbed a black short sleeved shirt and some dark blue jeans as he quickly changed and tied his hair into his regular low ponytail with a black hair tie. After a few minutes they were both ready and left the house locking the door and setting up the barrier. They ran from tree branch to tree branch as they jumped onto the roofs of Magnolia. While they were running on the rooftops they spotted Natsu, Lucy and Happy walking through the streets heading somewhere. The small group spotted them and waved as Izumi and Itachi waved in return. They picked up their pace as they made it to the small town. Itachi looked around and saw that the once streets that were empty, were now filled with the civilians and children running around not worried about the dark guild anymore. Izumi looked around and smiled as she knew that Itachi had helped these people out and now they were happy and living without worry. They walked through the town as passed a houses and made it to the center of town.

"Hey isn't that big brother Itachi?" said a boy who seemed around fifteen years old

"What? Where?!" asked a girl around seventeen years old

"Right there" the boy said pointing to Itachi and Izumi who stood looking near the statue

"Oh my god it is him! Hurry and tell the others! I'll go get Ruri!" she said as they both ran into opposite directions.

The boy ran towards his friend's houses informing them as they helped tell the others and gather at the town center. The girl ran to Ruri's house but she was not there. She ran to Ruri's grandfather's office as they were both there talking.

"Sorry for the intrusion…Ruri…h-he's back…town center…" she said trying to catch her breath

"Who?" she asked

"Itachi-nii"

Ruri ran out of her grandfather's office as her friends followed behind. The old man has aged more and made his way at his own pace. Ruri meet up with the other children that Itachi had saved and ran to the center of town. They all stopped as Ruri made her way forward and called his name.

"Big brother…Itachi…"

Itachi and Izumi looked back as they saw a young girl around Wendy's height and many other kids some were now teenagers as the girl in the middle in front of them seemed to be twelve. Itachi and Izumi looked at all that have gathered with tears in their eyes. Itachi looked at the younger girl as a smaller five year old came to his mind.

"Ruri" said Itachi

Ruri nodded as tears fell from her eyes. In an instant Ruri and the other kids hugged Itachi as they tackled him down. Izumi looked at how many kids were dog piling on Itachi.

"All of you have grown in the past seven years. I am sorry that I have not been able to visit."

"Don't worry Itachi-nii, we actually went to your guild and they told us that you and the other members had gone missing. We are just happy that you are alright and that you remembered us" said one of the girls

Itachi and the others got up as they noticed that he didn't seem to have aged at all.

"Itachi-nii, you look the same from the time you saved us"

"Yea, you're right. He might even still be the same height even though he's still taller than us."

"Itachi, it's nice to finally be able to see you again young man" said the old man who had finally arrived

"It's nice to see that you and everyone in town is doing well" Itachi replied

"It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't helped us on our request who knows how we would be right now"

"My help was only a small part, it is the town's people who really changed this place. They moved on and began to lift this town back up"

"I see you're still the nice young man that I remember. Now I'm sorry that our reunion is short but I still have things to do." Said the old man who was heading back to his office

The kids began talking amongst each other as one of the boys noticed Izumi and whispered something to one of the girls.

"Hey, is that Itachi-niis girlfriend?"

"I don't know but she's really beautiful. Should we ask him?"

"Itachi-nii"

"Hm?"

"Is that your girlfriend?" asked one of the girls as she pointed at Izumi who grew a blush and the others looked over at her.

"We can't accept her as your girlfriend if we don't know her very well" said another girl

"We have to accept her first or we won't let you date her, Itachi-nii"

"Yea!"

"If you want to be Itachi-niis girlfriend spend some time with us and if we like you then we will accept you." Said Ruri

Izumi smiled and nodded as the group separated. Izumi went with the girls as Itachi with the boys. Itachi and they boys played some games and sports as the girls talked to Izumi, asking her questions, finding out about how she and Itachi met and what she thought of him. Of course Izumi told the truth…well she sugarcoated some stuff trying not reveal much about their world.

"Have you and Itachi-nii kissed yet?"

"A-A long time ago when we were younger but…I moved away far and we couldn't see each other. Until he moved to Magnolia years ago and we reunited." She replied with a faint blush "But we haven't kissed since then…"

"Itachi-nii you idiot!" yelled one of the girls

"How long is he planning on keeping you waiting?!" said the other girl

Izumi looked at all the girls who were getting mad because Itachi hasn't kissed her since they were younger. All the girls nodded to each other as they looked back at Izumi.

"If he refuses to kiss you by the end of the month, we are going to knock some sense into our big brother!"

"Yea!" yelled the girls in unison

Izumi smiled as they went to a store and bought food. They went to one of the girls house and began making sandwiches and Onigiri for a picnic. Once they had finished they began walking towards the park as they saw an ice cream parlor. They decided to buy some ice cream as well. The boys were laying down on the grass in the park exhausted after playing some sports while Itachi sat with his back on the tree.

"Itachi-nii"

"Hm?"

"Have you kissed Izumi-nee yet?"

"That isn't something you should be asking" he replied

"Oh come on Itachi-nii"

"…"

"Fine, fine. How about if you had to kiss her when would it be? Of course it would be hypothetically speaking" another boy said

"…" Itachi sighed as he knew that they would keep asking on the topic no matter how long he tried to ignore "Sometime romantic, maybe at a festival, or a dance."

"I see Itachi-nii is more of the romantic type" teased one of the older boys

"…"

The boys laughed as they gathered around Itachi and looked up at the clouds. A few minutes later the girls finally made it to the park that the boys were at. The boys looked at the girls who had brought them ice cream as they gave everyone one. Izumi sat next to Itachi handing him an ice cream cone. Itachi gladly took the cone and began enjoying the ice cream as Izumi enjoyed hers. The girls began setting up the picnic as the boys helped. They all began eating the sandwiches and Onigiri. Itachi looked over at Izumi who had a piece of rice on her cheek. Izumi looked at him wondering why he was staring at her. The girls knew what Itachi was looking at as they also spotted the rice on her cheek, while the boys were as curious as Izumi was. Itachi lifted his hand, suing his finger to wipe the rice off her cheek as he put his finger with the rice in his mouth and ate the rice. Realizing what he did he looked at Izumi once again as she was red as a tomato. He quickly looked away as he blushed. The girls squealed as the boys laughed at their reaction. Time passed on as it the sun was setting and they were all back at the center of town.

"Itachi-nii, first thank you for coming to see us again. We really missed you, ya know" said Ruri

"Second, we are glad that you're safe and that you're happy" said one of the boys

"Third, please come visit us again, it was fun spending time with you and Izumi-nee" said one of the girls

"And lastly, we have talked this over and have put some serious thoughts in to this….We will accept Izumi-nee as your girlfriend. As long as she comes with you when you visit" said Ruri as the others nodded

Itachi and Izumi smiled at the kids as they came up and gave them as hug. Everyone made their way home as Itachi placed his hand on a building near the entrance. Once he removed his hand there were some symbols on the building where his hand was on.

"What is that" Izumi asked

"Formula for a jutsu"

"What justu?"

Itachi ran some feet away as he disappeared only seeing the flash of his white lightning as he reappeared next the building where the formula was embed into.

"That's so cool! When did you learn it?"

"I learned it a while back but I couldn't get it right until recently."

Izumi nodded as Itachi grabbed her by the waist and in an instant they were back in their house.

"When did you set one here and where? On a wall? Or a piece of furniture?"

"No. It's actually written on here" he said as he grabbed the tri pong kunai that was hanging by the game room door.

"Wow. I've never seen a kunai like that. Did you buy it somewhere? Or did you make it?"

"No, it used to belong to the Fourth Hokage."

"The Fourth Hokage! When did he give it you?! How?!"

Itachi slightly chuckled as he walked upstairs into their room as Izumi followed behind. They did their routine, shower, change into their pajamas, brush their teeth and made their way into bed.

"You never answered my question."

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories"

"Maybe next time" he said

Izumi expected him to poke her on the forehead like he usually did, but what he did made her blush madly. Instead of his fingers meeting her forehead, she felt his lips giving her a small kiss on it instead. She then lay her head on his chest as her heart was beating faster, before she finally calmed down and drifted to sleep. Itachi lightly smiled as he turned the light off and drifted off to sleep as well.

 **A/N: And there it is! I'm so sorry that I uploaded this later than usual but my job has been more tiring than ever and stuff has been going on that I barely had any time to write this. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Well, here it is! Hope you all love it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 8**

Izumi rubbed her eyes as she could feel Itachi tossing and turning in his sleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was barely four. She sat up and faced Itachi as his facial expressions changed. She poked his cheek, then she began to gently push him.

"Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun…"

Itachi quickly sat up as his eyes shot open. He held onto his head as he looked to face Izumi.

"Itachi-kun…are you ok?" she said as she held onto his hand "You kept tossing and turning"

"I'm ok Izumi. I just…" he paused "It was just a bad dream. So let's get back to sleep"

Izumi nodded as Itachi lay back down. Izumi lay her head on Itachi's chest as he wrapped his arm around her and drifted off to sleep. Hours passed as it was now morning and they got back up and did their morning routine.

"Itachi-kun, we should go to the guild and find a job to do." She said as she passed the washed plate to Itachi who was drying them "We need some money to buy more groceries"

"Hn" he replied as he set the now dry plate into its place.

He knew they didn't really need the money since he had a lot saved up. He hadn't told her for he was saving it up for a certain time. They were already changed as they left home and walked to the guild.

 **Fairy Tail**

Upon entering the guild Itachi and Izumi were greeted by the others as they overheard Natsu and Lucy talking about a Four million jewel job.

"Count Balsamico…that's a sour name" said a laughing Natsu

"Like Balsamico vinegar" said Happy who held a bottle of vinegar

"Natsu. Lucy. Happy. Good morning" Izumi greeted

"Izumi-chan, good morning. And good morning to you too, Itachi" replied Lucy who received a nod from him

"Would it be ok if we helped with the job?" Izumi asked

"Sure! With you and Itachi helping out, the job would be a piece of cake!" stated Natsu

"Balsamico? Hey I heard that Velveno guy is going to show up at the Balsamico family's magic ball" stated Macao who had listened into their conversation

"Magic ball?" questioned Natsu

"It's a ball that's held every seven years and only wizards can attend. I believe its next Saturday." Stated Wakaba

"If we wish to capture him, then we should attend the ball" said Itachi

"Alright I'm all fired up! Let's go!" shouted Natsu as he started running

"Wait! If we are going to participate in a ball, you'll have to practice dancing" she said gaining Natsu's and Happy's attention

"Dancing?!" they said in unison

They all walked outside towards the open grounds. Some of the other guild members also walked outside curiously as they wanted to know about dancing.

"Let's starts with the basics. Okay, hold my hands" said Lucy

"Jeez, this is a pain in the ass…" replied Natsu who held onto Lucy's hands

"What are Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee trying to do?" asked Romeo who sat on some wood and Itachi standing next to him

"Social Dancing" replied Happy

"Social dancing?"

"Ow!" screamed Lucy due to Natsu accidently stepping on her foot

"Sorry about that" said Natsu

"So it's a game where you step on each other's feet…"said Romeo

"I don't think that's the aim" said Kinana who stood next to Mira who explained the concepts of social dancing.

"That looks like a fun game!" shouted Gray

"It's not a game!" Lucy shouted back

"Let me do it too!" he said stripping his coat and shirt off as Lucy kicked him away

Itachi looked around as he spotted a tint of blue hiding behind the guild door. He finally recognized that it was Juvia who was spying on Gray

'Reminds me of the little Hyuga girl who would spy on Naruto' thought Itachi as he remembered he would take care and watch the young Uzumaki when he was assigned to look after him.

"If it means being able to dance with Gray-sama, Juvia will strip too!" she yelled as she removed her small blue coat

'Ok…maybe not' he thought as sweat dropped. He looked away from Juvia and back to Lucy and Natsu.

"I was once known as the 'Dancing Demon' so if you want to learn social dancing, leave it to me" said Erza who randomly appeared and grabbed Natsu as she began spinning him around quickly.

"Anybody who dances with Erza always gets sick to their stomach. You can see why she was called 'Dancing Demon'" stated Happy who was trembling

"I guess I'll have to be the one who teaches Natsu how to dance" said Lisanna as she grabbed him before he could deny and spun him around like Erza had before.

"How can a man be that delicate?! And you call yourself a man?!" yelled Elfman

"Elfman, you're next" stated Erza as she grabbed him and began spinning him around

"A man…gets sick!" Elfman shouted

"Itachi-nii" said Romeo gaining Itachi's attention who had lifted and eyebrow at the -Nii suffix to his name but didn't mind "Are you and Izumi-nee going to dance too?"

Itachi looked beside him as he saw Izumi looking down with a blush on her face as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Izumi" he said as she looked up at him as he extended is hand out to her "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to" she replied taking his hand as they walked towards everyone as he now held both her hands and they danced "You're pretty good Itachi-kun, have you dance before?"

"I had to dance with Konan on a mission" he simply replied as he remembered part of a mission that he and Konan were given.

"Konan?" she asked raising a brow

"A former colleague" he replied

"Hey" said Gajeel

"W-what?" asked Levy

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna dance!"

"Well nobody's asking you to" she replied

"Levy dance with me!" Jet and Droy said in unison as they began to argue as they finally notice Levy was already dancing with Gajeel.

"I guess I have choice if you're going to be like that about it…" said Gajeel

"But I didn't say anything…"

Itachi and Izumi overheard them and Izumi let out a small laugh. She looked up at Itachi who gave her a small smile and pulled her closer to him. Izumi could hear her heart beginning to beat faster and she could feel her face warm up as the shade of pink on her cheeks began to darken. Itachi looked at her and gave a small chuckle.

'Izumi…I promise I'll make it up to you.'

He looked around seeing everyone dancing, and even though Lucy had lost her dance partner, it seemed one of her spirits was dancing with her. After a while of dancing and having fun everyone walked back into the guild. Itachi sat with Master Makarov and Gildarts as they talked, and Izumi was with the girls.

"Izumi, we should all go into town and buy dresses" said Lucy

"That's a great idea" said Izumi

"All of us?" asked Wendy

"Of course, it would be fun" replied Lucy as she folded her arms "But when should we go?"

"Friday?" asked Wendy as Izumi and Lucy nodded in agreement

"I have a great idea! Everyone can sleep over Thursday night at my and Itachi's house, and we can go in the morning"

"That's a great idea Izumi-san"

"Is it ok if we joined too?" asked Levy who stood next to Juvia, Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Of course! It'll be a girl's night!" Izumi replied

"Then it's settled, slumber party at Izumi's" said Mirajane

Warren had overheard about going out together and buying dresses so he thought that the guys could go out and get some suits. He talked to the others and they agreed with his idea. Now they walked to where Itachi was seated and stood behind him.

"Itachi" said Warren as Itachi looked back at him and saw that Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel stood next to him

"Hm?"

"We are going to buy some suits and wanted to know if you would like to tag along?" asked Gray

"I know a great place in town that I go to for my suits" stated Gajeel

"If you're a real man you'll tag along! A men's day out!" shouted Elfman

"So how about it?" asked Natsu

"Fine" he replied knowing that they would not take no for an answer "When and where?"

"How about Thursday at noon? We'll meet at the park?" Warren asked as the guys all nodded in agreement

"One more thing" said Itachi as they all looked at him in curiosity "No fighting at all. I don't want to cause the civilians any trouble"

Itachi gave them a small glare as they nodded and he went back to his expressionless face.

"Alright! Then it's settled!" shouted Natsu as everyone went back to their original business. Itachi sighed as he took a sip of his drink and lightly smiled.

Itachi had gone back home earlier than Izumi, he walked into the game room and did a hand seal as the flat screen television mounted on moved out of place and undid the genjutsu revealing a safe. He then bit his finger drawing some blood as placed his finger on the safe causing it to open. Inside the safe was his old Akatsuki ring and a lot of money he had saved and earned during some jobs. He took some of the money and gave it to his clone that he had just made. The clone out the money in his pocket as the real Itachi grabbed the magic water sword he was given before the Tenrou incident. Itachi gave the sword to his clone as he took it and nodded. Itachi closed the safe, put a genjutsu over it and have the television put back in place. Itachi and his clone left the game room and walked outside.

"You know what to do" said Itachi

"Hn." Replied Itachi's clone as he leapt into the tree tops

Itachi would have gone himself but knew that if he left without Izumi knowing she would either worry or get mad at him. He also knew that Izumi would easily find out if he left a clone. Even though his clones were perfectly identical to him somehow she always knew. He had once made a dozen clones and she recognized him in an instant. He walked back inside and went upstairs into his room. He grabbed some clothes and made his way into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes off as he turned on the shower and stepped inside the walk in shower. He extended his arm as he leaned on the wall, he looked down as the water wet his hair and streamed down his naked body. He began to wash his body and hair, he faced upwards to the ceiling as the water poured down on him, streaming down his face and neck as the soap washed away.

'Mystogan…he knew of Izumi and she knew of him…' he thought as he opened his eyes 'What type of relation did they have…did he like her? Did she like him?'

Itachi shook his head at what he was thinking. Why did he think about him all of a sudden? Was it because some people compare them both? He didn't know much about him, only a few things Izumi had told him they had barely talked and it was by accident that they had met. He did teach her some sleep magic but that's all so. He would've liked to meet the guy he had also heard he was a former S-Class mage and the prince of parallel universe. He turned the shower off as he took the towel and dried himself off as he began to change into his pajamas. He placed his dirty clothes in the basket as he walked towards the bed and lay down.

'Did Izumi date anyone while she was here before I came? She is very beautiful, so she must have some guys who like her…' Itachi clenched his chest as he imagined Izumi with another guy. What was this pain…this thing he was feeling? Itachi sighed as he closed off any thoughts on the subject and faced towards the ceiling and. His eyes began to slowly close and he fell asleep.

A few hours later Izumi entered the house, she thought Itachi was not home as she did not see him downstairs and she did not hear anything. She walked upstairs and opened the door to their room as walked in and saw Itachi sleeping. She smiled as she grabbed some clothes and stepped into the shower. Water poured down her face down to her neck, streaming down and around her breast, down her stomach and back all the way to her feet. Just like Itachi she began to ask questions.

'Did Itachi-kun see this Konan, or any other girl after the massacre? Did someone else comfort him? Was there another woman?' she shook her head 'Of course not, he showed us what he went through and there wasn't any other woman that they saw he could have a relationship with…'

Izumi turned the shower off and proceeded to dry herself with her towel and changed into her pajamas. She placed her dirty clothes into the basket and got under the covers next to Itachi. She looked at him and smiled before turning off the lights.

The next few days they spent together doing small jobs around town, helping the civilians around and just relax…but at night Izumi would worry about Itachi as he would keep having nightmares, he would awaken randomly and leave the house in the middle of the night. He would get less sleep and sometimes he wouldn't sleep at all. She was worried and wanted to know what was wrong.

 **Wednesday Night**

Izumi awoke as she felt Itachi once more move around in his sleep. She looked at him and saw that he was sweating a lot, she looked at him worried as she finally made up her mind. She would find out what was causing his nightmares, what was causing him to toss and turn at night. She knew that Itachi would not like her method but she didn't care at the moment. She was worried about the man she loved. Izumi activated her Sharingan and slowly opened Itachi's eyelids. She looked into his eyes as the tomoes of her Sharingan began to spin rapidly.

 **Inside Itachi's Mind**

Izumi opened her eyes as she didn't see anything in particular. She walked through some passageways, Itachi's head was like a maze, and she just found that out, she kept walking as she heard voices. She walked towards the voices she had just heard as she stopped in front of a large door. The door was white as it seemed to have nine tomoe around the top. She had seen the same pattern around Itachi's neck but had never asked him about it. She placed her hands on the door and pushed it open as a bright light surrounded her, blinding her for a moment before she regained vision. She now stood to what seemed like an open field surrounded by different terrains of mountains, water, rocky surfaces. She looked up and smiled looking at the clouds, she never knew Itachi had a place like this but she was brought back to her surroundings as she heard rustling through the trees, water began to rise and fall, she could hear and feel the ground begin to shake. In an instant all the nine tailed beasts were surrounding her. She looked around her as her eyes widened and she began to shake in fear. She was surrounded and didn't know what to do.

 **"** **Would you look at who we have here" said Shukaku**

 **"** **It seems Itachi's girlfriend has found her way here, but we already know how since we were watching" said Son Goku**

Izumi couldn't speak as she was scared but what scared her the most was the nine tailed fox who looked at her. She clearly remembered the day of the attack, the day she lost her father…

 **"** **Izumi-san, do not be scared, we will not hurt you" said Matatabi**

 **"** **She is right. We will not hurt you, we would not dare hurt our friends girlfriend" said Gyuki**

 **"** **Just calm down, you're safe" said Isobu and Kokuo in unison**

 **"** **Just take a deep breath and process everything" said Saiken**

Izumi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as she began to calm down. She looked at the tailed beasts that seemed friendlier then what they were depicted back in the elemental nations.

 **"** **Good. It seems you've finally calmed down" said Chomei**

 **"** **You probably have some questions so go ahead and ask away" said Son Goku**

"How? How is it that all of you are inside the mind of Itachi-kun?" she asked as she looked back at the nine tails and winced from his stare

 **"** **Kurama stop staring at her like that, you're going to frighten her again" said Matatabi "And to answer your question, we are not just in his mind but we are a part of him, you should have suspected something when he used his nine tails form on Tenrou Island"**

"I expected the nine tails but not the rest of you…also how did all of you become a part of him? And why has he been having nightmares? Why hasn't he been able to sleep in peace lately?" she asked with a worried tone near the end

 **"** **It was the old man who gave us to Itachi" said Kurama as he spoke up "The Sage of Six Paths. As for his nightmares…it seems you have forgotten"**

"Forgotten? What did I forget?" she asked but the tailed beasts did not answer her question

 **"** **Izumi-san, I think its best that you leave before Itachi returns. Do not fret as we will not tell him that you have been wandering inside his mind, though he probably already knows but he might not know of you being in here with us yet" said Matatabi as Izumi nodded in agreement**

 **"** **Izumi" said Kurama as he got closer to her and her hands began to shake "We are not the same tailed beasts as in the elemental nations. Which means that I am not the same nine tails that caused destruction that night. Itachi told me what had happened and the pain my other half caused you. So I wish to apologize"**

Izumi's hands stopped shaking as she looked up at the fox and nodded. She then saw Kurama gently touch the top of her head as she disappeared from there and back to reality.

 **"** **On a whole different topic, should we tell Itachi that we share memories with the tailed beasts back in the elemental nations? About his brother and his family?" asked Chomei**

 **"** **That's something to leave to the old man if he ever decides to visit" said Kurama**

 **"** **You think Hagoromo and Kami would let him visit? Not only for his brother but we all know through Kurama that his Niece has been asking about him too?" said Matatabi**

 **"** **He deserves to see his new family members, just like one day we all know that he will have a family of his own with Izumi" said Son Goku**

 **"** **Kurama! The old man leaves you in charge, so find a way to get him here!" shouted Shukaku**

 **Reality**

Izumi opened her eyes and looked around as she noticed she was finally back in their room. She deactivated her Sharingan and leaned down to kiss Itachi's cheek. She smiled as she saw him finally calming down a bit and she curled up closer to him and leaned into him as she fell back to sleep.

Itachi opened his eyes as he looked at the clock and noticed that it was now noon and he had overslept. He carefully moved out of bed as he took a quick shower and changed into a white shirt and a black hoodie leaving the front opened and a pair of black pants and some white shoes. He walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen and grabbed some fruit to eat on the way to the park.

"Itachi-kun" said Izumi as she walked down the stairs still in her pajamas "Are you heading out already?"

"Yes" he replied as he turned to face her

"What about breakfast? Do you want me to make you something first?"

"Thank you for the offer but I must decline, I have to meet the other guys in half an hour so ill simply eat this apple"

"Ok." She said as she stretched her arms out "do you know what time you'll be back?"

"I do not know exactly what time but I should return before nightfall"

"Could you pass by and get some groceries and snacks? The girls are coming over for a slumber party and I want to have dinner ready before they get here"

Itachi nodded as she thanked him and he walked out the door and began walking away from the house.

"Have fun with the guys!" Izumi shouted as she leaned on the door and waved him off with a smile

Itachi walked into town and through the streets as some shop owners would greet him as he passed by. Itachi was now at the park he had gotten there a few minutes earlier as he tried to always be punctual unlike a certain silver haired ninja who always wore a mask covering the bottom half of his face. A few minutes later the others arrived as they greeted each other and finally began walking. Itachi noticed that Gajeel was not moving. Gajeel was looking at the tree then looked away shutting his eyes. Gajeel grit his teeth as memories of what he had done to Levy, Jet and Droy came to mind. Itachi walked up to him knowing what had happed as Izumi had explained in detail, Itachi placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder as Gajeel looked at him.

"They have forgiven you, they see and treat you as a comrade now. Do not let it bother you" he said as he began walking away

"Thank you" whispered Gajeel as he followed behind Itachi and the others

They walked through the streets as people would look at them a bit relieved that they were not fighting and causing a ruckus and damaging the buildings. The smaller children looked at them with admiration as they saw the guild members that they wanted to be like when they grew older. Gajeel now lead the way as they turned a corner and the store was in sight. They walked into the store as the women greeted them. The guys split up as they looked at the different suits and shirts. One of the women recognized Itachi as she began to whisper to the other female workers. They looked at him once more as their eyes widened and gained hearts in them.

"Popular with the ladies, huh?" teased Gray

"Gray I think you should wait until you're in the changing room to begin stripping" replied Itachi as Gray raised a brow

"Hey stripper! Put some clothes on dammit!" shouted Natsu as Gray looked at himself

"Ah! Where did my clothes go?" he shouted as the women grew blushes seeing a naked Gray in their store as he grabbed his clothes that he found on the floor and ran into the changing room grabbing a suit on the way in.

"Itachi, you should be careful or you'll end up catching Gray's stripping habit" said Elfman who was looking at some white suits.

The women all immediately looked at Itachi at the moment they heard 'Itachi' and 'Stripping habit' in the same sentence. They kept staring at him as he ignored their stares as he finally heard the women sigh and looked down as their hopes and dreams were crushed of seeing Itachi in the buck nude.

They began to argue amongst each other and finally settled with a few games of rock paper scissors to see who would help him out. After a few minutes a girl with shoulder length hair walked up to him nervously.

"M-May I help you sir?" she asked

Itachi looked down at the girl as he realized she was the same girl who had fainted the last time he been in the store. The girl looked up at him as she looked away from his gaze with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I'll try these on" he said grabbing two suits.

Itachi waited until one of the dressing rooms was free. Once Natsu had tried on his and liked it he stepped out of the dressing room and went up to the cashier to pay. Itachi walked into the changing room as he undressed and put the suit on. He walked out and in front of a mirror as he saw himself in an all-black suit. The women stared at him as they held theirs hands tightly trying to contain their fangirling squeals. Itachi walked back into the changing room as he undressed and tried the other on.

He walked back out and once again looked at himself in the mirror now wearing another black suit but with a purple dress shirt. Itachi thought that Izumi might end up buying a purple dress, and he wanted to match. Just for her. Itachi looked back at everyone placing his hands in his pockets as he heard the women squeal loudly. He looked at them a brow up as he saw a girl in the back giving him a thumbs up as she held her nose stopping the little blood that had escaped. He chuckled nervously as he walked back into the changing room undressing and wearing his normal clothes once again. Itachi stepped out of the changing room as he went to where he had found the purple shirt and decided to get another but a lighter purple. He saw a shirt that caught his eye as he grabbed it and thought if she would like it too. He held the clothing in his arms as he swung the lavender shit over his shoulder and proceeded to the cashier. Everyone had payed and were now walking out of the store.

"They seem to really like you, Itachi, but from what I heard there was someone who made one of them faint." Said Gajeel

"Really?!" asked Warren

"Now that's a real man!" shouted Elfman as Itachi stopped and looked at them.

"What's wrong? Don't like competition?" said Gajeel with a smirk

Was he challenging him? Do they think that he cannot cause them to faint? He nodded slightly accepting the challenge as he looked back at the women who were staring at him.

"Thank you for your help, and until next time" said Itachi as he gave them a warm smile as they squealed and begin to faint one by one

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Gray and Natsu in unison

"Oi, oi, don't tell me that it was you the last time too?" asked Gajeel as Itachi passed him with a small smirk and made a clone.

"Take care of the store while they awaken and place them somewhere so they aren't randomly laying on the floor" Itachi instructed his clone as the clone walked back into the store.

"Hey, how about we grab a bite?" said Gray as he pointed to a restaurant and everyone nodded

They walked into the restaurant and took a seat at table. They looked through the menu as the waiter came and took their orders. Itachi looked at everyone and was relieved that everything has been going well so far. Nobody was arguing or fighting, everyone seemed calm which was really surprising considering Natsu and Gray's rivalry. Even the people around seemed astounded at how…normal the group seemed to act. After some small chatting the waiter had come back with their food as they began to eat until their mouth were stuffed and their bellies were full. Well almost everyone, Itachi wasn't a huge eater like his guild mates were.

"So Itachi…"

"Hm?"

"How are things with your little girlfriend?" asked Gajeel

"Fine." He simply said

"Come on give us some more detail!" yelled Natsu

"We know both of you are very close, but tell us how do you feel about her?" asked Gray as he put some food in his mouth

Itachi looked at all of them as they would keep asking him and wouldn't stop until he gave them the answer they wanted. He didn't know what to say he really hasn't had many friends since he always distanced himself from people and always kept his distance but he knew things were different now. Now he had more than a few friends, he had friends that treated him like family. He sighed as he wiped some food of his face with the napkin.

"I'm happy when I'm with her…I'm feel more calm and at ease. I want to protect her, I want to protect the smile she gives, I want to protect her happiness, and I want her to be happy. I want to see her smile as much as I can" he said

"Geehee"

"So you love her" said Warren

"I do…I do love her. I always have since we were younger" Itachi replied

"To be in love is manly!" shouted Elfman

Itachi smiled, he was happy and his friends were happy for him. To think that the guild and the others would make him more talkative. An older woman walked up to Itachi with small tears in her eyes.

"Young man, what you said was beautiful, and who ever this girl is, she is very lucky to have you" She said patting his shoulder as Itachi shook his head in disagreement

"No. I am the lucky one to have someone like her in my life…" he replied with a smile as the woman smiled back and walked away

"Now that all of you had me admit my feelings…how about all of you?" he asked with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsu

"Natsu. How are things between you and Lucy? Gray, You and Juvia? Gajeel, You and Levy? Elfman, how's Evergreen?" Itachi asked with a smirk as the guys almost choked on their food.

"W-What are you talking about?!" they yelled in unison with faint blushes causing Itachi to chuckle and Warren to laugh

Everyone finished their food and drinks as they waited for the bill which they all split. Itachi looked up into the sky as the sun was getting lower.

"It seems this is where we will part ways, since I still need to get groceries" said Itachi

"Let's do this again sometime. It was nice and calming not being at each other's necks like we usually are" said Gray as everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

Itachi passed by some food vendors and bought the groceries as well as some snacks and drinks for the girls. He had bought enough groceries to last them a while and some extra since the girls would be staying tonight. He made a few clones carry some of the bags as they made their way home. When he was about to open the door himself it suddenly opened.

"Itachi-kun! You're back" she said as she noticed all the clones "I mean Itachi-kuns"

Itachi and his clones chuckled as they walked inside and placed the groceries on the counter. Itachi dispelled his clones as he and Izumi began putting the groceries in their place leaving some on the counter for dinner. Itachi was tired but he helped Izumi make dinner since it was more to prepare than she usually made.

"Itachi-kun" she said as she added the finishing touches "Thank you"

"Hn"

Itachi took one of the dangos his clone bought on the way home and walked upstairs as he ate it. He went into their room and hung his suits up in the closet. He grabbed his Leaf village pajama pants and a black muscle shirt once he finished his shower. He didn't tie his hair into a pony tail since he usually left it loose at night. He got into bed and began reading a book. Izumi walked into the room grabbing her pajamas and went to take a shower. Once she came out she sat next to Itachi on the bed.

"How was it with the guys?"

"Fun"

"That's good" she asked as Itachi simply nodded in response

"Any fights?"

"No"

"Really?" she asked shockingly

"It was a condition so I would go with them" he replied as she laughed

"Itachi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Are yo-"

"They're here"

The ring of the doorbell was heard as Izumi ran downstairs and opened the door/

"Hey everyone! Welcome to my home!" Izumi greeted them

"It looks really nice Izumi-chan" said Lucy admiring the house

"How much did it cost?" asked Levy

"Itachi built it" Izumi replied

"He did?!" most of them said in unison

"Come in, come in"

They all walked inside as they looked around. They all wore their pajamas and some brought their own pillows. And of course Juvia had brought her large Gray plushy with her.

"How about we eat" said Izumi as they all nodded and walked to the dining room and sat at the table as Izumi brought out all the food.

"Is Itachi-san going to eat with us?" asked Wendy

"Let me go get him" said Izumi as she walked upstairs and into their room "Itachi-kun dinner is ready"

"Not hungry"

"Are you sure?"

"I ate with the guys before coming home"

"Oh ok…" she replied sounding depressed

Itachi noticed the sadness in her tone as he sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him. She looked down at him as he grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Izumi, I'm ok, really. It's your slumber party, so go and have fun with the girls"

"Ok" she replied as she smiled at him and he stood and kissed her forehead. Letting her go she went downstairs and back into the dining room.

"Where's Itachi?" asked Lisanna

"He said he already ate with the guys and wasn't hungry" he replied as she sat down and began to eat.

"Izumi, the food is really good" said Mirajane

"It really is Izumi-san, if it's not much trouble could you teach Juvia how to cook" asked Juvia

"Thank you Mirajane, and of course I can Juvia" Izumi replied

They all ate, they chatted and laughed. Once everyone had finished eating they helped Izumi clean the dishes even though she insisted that she would do them later. After they finished cleaning Izumi lead the girls into the living room as she opened a door into a large bedroom and they walked in.

"We all fit in this room" said Izumi

"Is this Itachi's room? Is it ok for us to use it?" asked Erza

"No. Itachi prefers a more normal sized room, he sleeps upstairs" replied Izumi "Also if anyone isn't comfortable, there are two other spare bedrooms upstairs. The last two rooms since I and Itachi's room is the first one"

Some of the girls teased her about sleeping together with Itachi as Izumi blushed and the girls laughed. They seemed fine staying in the one room since it was really spacious. They began throwing their pillows around as it turned into a pillow fight but made sure not to go to the extreme for they did not want to destroy the room or cause any damage. It was midnight as they started getting hungry once more and Izumi went to the kitchen and brought back the snacks and drinks.

"So Izumi" said Levy taking a sip of some soda "how are things with Itachi?"

Izumi quickly swallowed her drink before she could spit it out at Levy's teasing.

"W-What are you talking about?" she replied with a slight blush

"We know you two sleep together. Has anything happened?" asked Lisanna taking some chips from Mirajane

"N-No"

"Izumi-san, do you love Itachi-san?" asked Juvia as Izumi's blush darkened and the girls laughed

"Since when?" asked Mirajane

"Since we were kids…"

'Yes! One less romantic rival for Gray-sama's love' thought Juvia

"When did you meet? And how did you fall in love?" asked Wendy

"I met him at a park. He was passing by, I had asked him if he wanted to play with me and some other kids but he was distracted and passed by without saying a word…but then the other kids began throwing rocks at him while he walked away"

"Did he get hurt?" asked Lisanna

"No, actually what happened next was really cool. He dodged each rock as it approached him without even looking! Then he caught one of the rocks and threw it back hitting the other rocks that were in midair! It was so cool!"

"That's when you fell in love?" asked Erza

"No. when we were about six years old, our vi- our town was attacked. I was in an alley way looking for my parents and I didn't notice that a building was about to collapse. Then Itachi appeared carrying his baby brother and pulled me out of the way and saved my life. I fell in love with him after that."

"He was your knight in shining armor" said Lucy as Izumi nodded but then looked down at the floor seeming a bit depressed

"What's wrong?" asked Carla as the others looked at her

"Itachi-kun is the type of person that keeps his pain hidden and doesn't tell anyone…and lately he for the whole week he hasn't been sleeping well"

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy

"He has nightmares. I can tell by the facial expressions he makes when he's having them, sometimes he'll wake up breathing heavily, and sometimes he won't sleep at all. I've never seen him like this and it pains me to see him suffer"

"Have you tried asking him?" asked Mirajane

"I have but he either dodges the question or simply says it's nothing"

"I'm sure he'll tell you or maybe it's something he doesn't wish to worry you about" said Erza

The girls heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then heard the front door open and close. They peeked to see what was happening as they saw Itachi.

"Where is he going this late?" asked Levy

"When he can't sleep he goes onto to the roof or goes to the lake by the guild" Izumi replied

"You mean the old guild hall in magnolia?" asked Lisanna which Izumi nodded and they heard footsteps on the roof

'…Have fun…' Izumi heard in her head as she remembered what Itachi had told her 'Have fun with the girls'

Izumi let out a small breath as she grinned and hit Erza with a pillow as they all got their pillows once more being thrown around. After their pillow fight they played some card games and even went into the game room and played some billiards and threw some darts. They turned on the television and set up the Karaoke and began to sing following the lyrics on the screen as the others danced. They laughed and had much fun as they all began to get sleepy as they walked back into the room and they fell asleep.

Itachi sat on the roof looking at the stars up in the night sky. He knew that the girls had finally gone to sleep as he did not hear their singing or laughing anymore. He stood up as he looked up once more at the night sky.

"Konoha…" he whispered as he remembered his days in the leaf village.

He also thought about how it was doing. Was his little brother doing well? Did he have a niece or nephew? Maybe more than one. Did Naruto become Hokage? Did he finally realize the feelings of the Hyuga girl? He chuckled and hoped them the best as he jumped off the roof into the front lawn as he quietly opened the door trying not to awaken the girls from their slumber. As he closed the door he heard the door from the room the girls were in open. He then saw Wendy staggering towards the kitchen.

'Sleep walking?' he asked himself

Afraid she might hurt herself by walking into a wall over falling over something he followed her. He saw her pour herself a glass of milk as he poured himself some too. He looked at the clock as struck four.

"I didn't think it would be this late" he whispered

Itachi looked at Wendy who was about to run into a wall but he shifted her so she would not, then she was about to trip and fall but he caught her. He wrapped his arm around her back as he placed his other behind her knees as he lifted her. He knew it would be safer if he just carried her back so he did. He slowly opened the door as he looked around and figured out she had been sleeping on the bed with Lisanna and Mirajane. He tucked her in as he quickly made his way out and back upstairs to his room. He lay on the bed as he let out a yawn and proceeded to sleep.

Little did Itachi know that Kami had been watching and listening into his thoughts since he was on the roof. She looked at the young man rest as she snapped her fingers and she now appeared in a different home

 **Elemental Nations**

Kami now appeared in a home who belonged to a woman with short pink hair and emerald eyes, a man with raven hair that covered his left eye, and a teenage girl with raven hair who was now wearing her pajamas.

"Mama, Papa, good night" said the raven haired girl

"Good night Sarada" replied her mother

"Good night" replied her father

Sarada made her way towards her room. Kami appeared around the corner as she left a photo on the floor and disappeared once more. Sarada turned the corner of the hallway as she stopped noticing a photo on the floor. She picked up the photo which had two boys on it. One of the boys looked to be around six years old and was being carried on the back of an older boy with long hair and tear troughs under his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, will you be around for Sarada's Thirteenth birthday? Or do you have a mission?" the pink haired woman asked

"Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't miss any more of my daughter's birthdays. Just like I have been staying for the past years I will also be here for her this year too" Sasuke replied

"Mama, Papa." Said Sarada as she walked back into the living room once again

"Honey, I thought you were going to sleep?" asked Sakura

"I was but then I found this photo on the floor. I recognize papa but I don't know this other person" she said as she handed the photo to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the photo as her eyes widened. She knew who this was even though she had only run seen him during the Kazekage rescue mission and when She and Naruto were sent into a parallel world.

"Sasuke-kun" she said as she handed him the photo

"Itachi…" he said as he looked at the photo of his dear older brother.

"Itachi?" asked Sarada

"He's my older brother, and your uncle." Replied Sasuke

Sarada had heard of her uncle before from her father and the Seventh Hokage but she never knew what he had looked like. She remembered when she was younger her father would tell her stories about how great her uncle was. That he was a prodigy and always cared for her father. She always wanted to meet him but knew it would never come to reality as her father told her that he was already dead.

"Sarada where did you find this?" asked Sasuke

"It was on the floor around the corner before reaching my room" she replied "Papa"

"What is it?" he asked

"Is it ok for me to keep the photo?" she asked "I never knew uncle Itachi and have only heard stories about him from you and uncle Naruto but I wish to keep something from him"

Sasuke gave a small barely noticeable smile as he handed the photo to his daughter.

"Take care of it" he said as she nodded and went to her room

"Sasuke-kun, how do you think a photo like that just randomly appeared?" Sakura asked

"I don't know…" he replied as he felt his wife hold onto his hand

Sarada made it back to her room as she put the Photo of her father and uncle in frame and placed it next to a picture of her mother, father and herself.

'Uncle Itachi…I wish I could've meet you…to tell the truth I've heard of what you did but I know that there was another reason for what you did. Papa and uncle Naruto know and I suspect others too but I don't know how to ask any of them…I know you aren't a bad person like some portrayed you to be.'

Kami watched as Sarada placed the photo in a frame and she also listened into her thoughts. Kami smiled and knew what to do. Now all she needed is to talk with Hagoromo…

 **A/N: And there we go. Hope you all like it and Thank you for reading and following the Fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope everyone likes this new chapter! I also want to say I am really sorry this chapter took so long to complete. I'm really really sorry but life is being a bit hectic for me. So thank you for your patience and here we go!**

"Normal"

 _"_ _Telepathy"_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 9**

It was now morning and Itachi sat up on his bed. He listened carefully wondering if the others were awake now but it seemed he was the first to rise. He gave a slight yawn as he left his room and proceeded downstairs towards the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the pantry. He looked around inside as he grabbed the ingredients as he then opened the door to the fridge and grabbed what he needed.

He began to make breakfast hoping the girls wouldn't awaken until he had everything set for them. He was making pancakes, different types of pancakes. He made some with banana, blue berries, and even chocolate. Of course he ate the first few he made. He also made eggs and toasted the bread. He took out some plates as he evenly divided the food onto everyone's plates. An hour had passed when Itachi woke up as Lucy began to awaken along with the other girls.

"Do you smell that?" asked Lucy

"It smells good" replied Erza

"Is Izumi cooking?" asked Mirajane

"No." said Juvia as she spotted a still sleeping Izumi curled up in a blanket "She seems to still be asleep"

"I-Itachi-kun" mumbled Izumi in her sleep as the other girls giggled

"I think it's Itachi-san" replied Wendy

"I agree. It must be Itachi" said Lisanna

"We should awaken Izumi but, the question is how" said Carla

"Leave it to me!" said Levy as she approached Izumi and whispered into her ear "Izumi-chan, Itachi is looking for you. He says he needs~ you"

"I'm up!" shouted Izumi sitting up quickly as the girls laughed

The girls got up and began picking up the blankets that were on the floor and they made the bed. They put the blankets away and set their pillows on the side. They all quickly fixed their bed head and made their way to the kitchen.

"I see everyone is awake" said Itachi who had finished setting up the table "I hope everyone had a goodnights rest"

The girls nodded as they gazed upon the breakfast that Itachi had set up. The smell made their stomachs growl as the blushed in embarrassment.

"You can go ahead and eat" said Itachi who let out a small chuckle as the girls quickly sat down and began to eat.

Itachi walked into the kitchen grabbing the milk and juice for the girls. He walked around the table pouring them their choice of drink.

"The breakfast is delicious, Itachi-san" said Wendy

"Thank you Wendy"

"Nice comfortable home, and a good looking guy who can make delicious breakfast, maybe I should move in too" said Mirajane whispering on the good looking part

"I don't think Elfman would let his older sister move without him"

"He's right Mira-nee, Elf-nii would be against you moving out, especially if there's another guy" said Lisanna

"Juvia likes Itachi-sans blue berry pancakes"

"Thank you Juvia"

"I think the chocolate chip ones are better, so nice and sweet" said Erza

"I thought you would like something sweet"

"I prefer the banana pancakes" said Levy grabbing another

"The eggs are very good as well" said Carla

"Thank you"

"Itachi-kun are you going to eat with us?" asked Izumi

"I'm not hungry, so I will eat later" he replied obviously lying since he had eaten some of everything, but they didn't know that "And I didn't get much sleep so I am a bit tired"

"I'm sorry if we kept you up last night, Itachi-san"

"Do not worry. None of you were the cause for me not sleeping, I just didn't sleep well"

"Are you sure Itachi-kun?" Izumi asked as she bit on a slice of bacon

Itachi leaned down and bit the other half of the bacon, his lips less than a centimeter away. He stood back up straight as he grabbed another slice of bacon.

"I'm sure. Now if you will all excuse me, I will see you all at the guild" he replied giving them a small smile and walked up stairs laying bed looking at the ceiling

"Izumi-san?" said Wendy waving her hand in front of Izumi's blushed face

"Izumi-chan?" said Lucy tapping her shoulder

"I think she's frozen…" said Levy

"Maybe we should call Itachi back here to unfreeze her" said Mirajane as Izumi shook her head

"I-I'm fine" said Izumi her face a shade of light pink

"Well, you were right Izumi, there seems to be something going on through his head" said Levy

"I wonder what time he went to sleep?" asked Lisanna

"U-Um…I know" replied Wendy

"You do?" asked Izumi

"I got up last night to get a glass of milk, and when I walked out of the room Itachi-san seemed to be coming back inside. So I pretended to be sleep walking and when I saw the clock it was Four" she replied "On the way back to the room I almost hit the wall and fell down but Itachi-san caught me and carried me back to the room"

"He's such a nice guy" said Levy

"Wait, he came in here? So he saw all of us in our sleep?" asked Lucy

"No, when he opened the door he closed his eyes and set me on the bed without tripping or stepping on anything or anyone" Wendy replied

"Wait what time did you say it was when he came back in?" asked Izumi

"Four"

"He's never been out that late…"

"He went to sleep that late and he still chose to wake up and make us breakfast" said Lisanna

"You should talk with hi-" Carla said as her eyes widened and she had a vision

"Carla? Is everything ok?" asked Wendy

"I saw Itachi. He was standing in the rain, that's all there was" she replied

"I think we should start getting ready so we can buy our dresses" said Mirajane

The girls nodded as they picked up their plates and glasses from the table and walked into the kitchen and began washing them. The girls went back to the room and began getting ready for the day. Izumi went upstairs and entered the room spotting Itachi laying down on the bed seemingly asleep. She sat next to him and moved the strands of hair that were covering his face. She smiled as she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later Itachi-kun"

Izumi closed the door behind her as she walked back downstairs where the girls were waiting for her. They walked out of the house as Izumi locked the front door and they proceeded walking into town. They walked through the streets as they arrived at the store which ironically is the same store that sold suits to the guys.

"It seems it's still not open for some reason" said Mirajane trying to open the locked door

"That's unusual" said Lisanna

"How about we go there until they open" said Levy who was pointing at a shop at the other side of the street

The girls nodded as they walked into the shop and began looking around. Levy looked at the old books on the bookshelf as the other girls looked around at the merchandise. Lucy began looking through some old magazines as she picked one up from a few days after they disappeared.

"Here's a sorcerers weekly from seven years ago" Lucy said as the other girls walked up to her

"Weren't they doing another edition of 'The Wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend/Girlfriend' that week?" asked Lisanna

"Yea, I think they were" replied Mirajane

"Seigra- I mean Jellal was one of them, years ago" said Erza

"And if I remember correctly Loke was on there too" said Lucy as turned the page revealing the females list first "Looks like I moved up to number nine and Izumi you were put in as new in the number ten spot"

"What? Really?" Izumi asked

"Seems so. Also seems that Erza and I are still in our same spots" replied Mirajane

"Hurry and change the page I want to see who made it for the guys" said Levy

"Ok, ok." Said Lucy as she turned the page now listing the guys "Look at who took the king spot from Hibiki!"

"Itachi-san!" said Juvia as the girls all looked at the number one spot

"How? And to reach that spot so quickly and fast" said Lisanna

"It says 'By popular vote, this week's pick and clean sweep of the other contestants comes Itachi Uchiha. He might have just joined Fairy Tail but he has made it to S-class rank in less than a week! He likes to read, take walks around the parks and likes to gaze upon the night sky. His favorite foods are Onigri, Dango, and sweets. Also it has not been confirmed that he is taken. So he's up for grabs ladies!'" read Lucy as the girls looked at Izumi who seemed to be fuming

"Like hell he is! He's mine damn it!" shouted Izumi as she quickly covered her mouth ad turned read in embarrassment.

The girls laughed at her sudden outburst as Wendy pointed out the store they intended to go earlier was finally opening. Izumi took the magazine and payed for it. They walked to the store once more where they were greeted by the girls that worked there. They walked towards the woman's side of the store where the dresses were and looked around. Izumi and Juvia looked at a few dresses as Juvia grabbed a light blue one and a darker blue one.

"Izumi-san, which do you thing Gray-sama would think Juvia looks better in?" Juvia asked holding the two dresses up

"Hm, maybe the light blue one" she replied as she grabbed two dresses "How about me?"

"Juvia thinks Itachi-san would love to see you in the lighter purple one" Juvia replied

The girls tried their dresses on and on again, going through many different colors and styles. The girls working there chatted with them as one of the girls took notice to the symbol on the back of Izumi's shirt which reminded her of Itachi's. She spoke with the others as they began to wonder about it as well. One of the girls had overheard Juvia mention Itachi's name with Izumi as she walked up to her.

"Miss" she said tapping Izumi's shoulder

"Yea?" Izumi replied

"The symbol on your shirt reminds us of a male customer, I believe his name was Itachi. Do you know him?" the woman asked

"Itachi-kun? Of course I know him" Izumi replied

"She said Kun!" the woman screamed in their heads

"Are you a friend or family member?" Another girl with orange hair asked

"He's my boyfriend" Izumi replied

"B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND?!" they shouted in unison as their heads slumped down as they felt their hearts break

"Izumi-san, I believe Itachi-san has many girls crushing on him" said Wendy

"He always did. Even when we were kids though he would never pay much attention to them. Sometimes I can't believe that he and I are together." Izumi responded

The girls bought their dresses and left the now what seemed to be depressed store and walked around town. It had been a few hours now and they were getting hungry. They walked into restaurant which surprisingly was the same one that the guys had eaten in. They sat at the table as the waitress came and took their orders. The waitress came back with some drinks as she left to help and elderly couple.

"Izumi" said Carla

"Yea Carla?"

"About what you said back at the store. Why did you think you couldn't believe it?" asked Carla

"Yea, I was wondering the same thing" said Mirajane

"Well you see, Itachi-kun has always been a popular guy, ever since we were children he always had girls wanting to be with him and fangirling all over him. Even I was one of them. Though he would not pay attention to anyone since he was always busy training, passing expectations of anyone who knew him. Most thought of him as a prodigy. Many saw him as a mere weapon but I knew he wasn't. After we met we began to talk more and even though he was busy he would make some time to be with me." Izumi replied "For the reason it's that of all the girls, some that were prettier than me and stronger than me. Even though his father and some elders wanted him to be with someone else he chose me. And whenever anyone would try to oppose us and fought him to end us, he would fight them with every ounce of strength he had."

The girls smiled as the waitress came to their table placing their food in front of each person. The girls began to eat as they kept chatting and laughing. After they had finished their food they ordered dessert and patiently waited for their sweets. The waitress came back with ice cream, cupcakes and three strawberry cakes. Of course two of the cakes were for Erza and the other cake was for the girls. Izumi began to wonder who had more of a sweet tooth Erza or Itachi.

"I wonder…" said Izumi as she played with the strawberry on the cake

"Wonder what?" asked Levy

"Well Itachi-kun has always been one to hide any emotion and rarely smiles. I wonder if I can do something to make him smile more. I want to make him smile more, I want to see that smile of his that melts my heart every time I'm able to see it"

"Izumi-san is right he usually keeps a straight face…but" Juvia paused as she took a sip of milk "Juvia has seen Itachi-san smile many times and the cause of it, is Izumi-san"

"Juvia is right, he might keep a straight face but I've seen him smile when he's around you." said Carla

"The smile he has shown for the magazine might look like a real smile but it's actually fake. His real smile shows the most when he's with you Izumi" said Erza

"He truly loves you Izumi, and even though he hasn't given you any lip action maybe he wants you to give him some. Everyone expects the guy to take the first step to always be the one to do it but sometimes we girls can take do it before the guys." said Levy as the girls nodded in agreement

"Young girl, your friends are right sometimes you need to take action instead of waiting." Said an old woman who had placed her hand on Izumi's shoulder "If my memory serves me right a young man was talking about a girl he loved yesterday in this same restaurant."

"Really? What did he look like?" asked Lisanna

"Let's see, he had dark eyes, he was tall and…and oh yea he-"

"Honey, somethings you need to let things flow together and let it become one" said the old man cutting his wife off

"I used to be one of the best match makers back in the day and I know I haven't lost my touch" the old woman replied as they walked back to their table

The girls giggled as they finished their dessert and payed for their food and walked out of the restaurant and began walking towards the guild.

"We should hurry it seems like it going to rain any second now" said Erza

 **Other side of Town**

Itachi exited the sweets shop eating his Dango and walked around the streets of Magnolia. He turned the corner as he saw a man with blonde hair wearing a pink shirt. He remembered the man it was Jason who once interviewed him. Itachi kept walking as he passed Jason and then stopped as he heard 'Cooool' and he felt a hand on his shoulder

"Itachi is back! Cooool!" shouted Jason

"Jason"

"I heard what happened, and it's great that everyone is back and are doing ok. And it seems that you haven't aged at all"

"Hn."

"I have a favor to ask or more like a proposition for you"

"Hm?"

"You see before all of you disappeared the sorcerers weekly put you in it as the number one guy to date by popular demand. We have models of course I'm sure you've seen. Mirajane being one of them, well we've always had female mages pose for our magazine but after you appearing on the magazine the female population have bought more hoping to see you in it again."

"So what you're basically saying is you wish for me to pose for your magazine and the rates of your magazines being bought will go up"

"Cool, Cool, Cool! You hit the nail on the head. Of course since you will be our male model you will be getting paid. Give it a shot and if the rates of sales don't go up you won't have to do it anymore"

"Fine. Sounds like easy money."

"Cool, Cool, Cool. Meet me and this location on Sunday and we'll do the shoot." Said Jason giving Itachi a paper with the address on it "Now I have to go and tell the office the Cooool news!"

Itachi put the paper in his wallet as he began making his way towards the guild. He passed by some stores looking at the different wardrobes knowing that he needed to get some more clothes rather than always wearing a black tee. He kept walking as it began raining, he didn't try getting out of the rain or running to get to shelter. He simply walked like it was nothing.

 **Guild Hall**

The girls were running up the trail as it started to rain lightly. They ran into the guild quickly before it started to rain. They looked out the window watching the rain come down hard as they sat down at a table.

"W-We made it" said Lucy as the girls nodded in agreement

A few minutes later the door opened as a soaked and wet Gajeel and Panther lily walked into the guild.

"Damn, it's really pouring out there" he said as he walked to a table by the window as Levy left the group to sit with Gajeel and Panther lily.

About Forty minutes had passed since Gajeel had come inside and Izumi was sitting with the girl's looking up and around trying to see if Itachi had come to the guild yet.

'It's raining so he might just stay home' Izumi thought letting out a sigh

'He's still there' thought Gajeel looking out the window

"What's wrong Gajeel?" asked Levy as Gajeel pointed outside

"Isn't that…"

"Hey, Izumi" shouted Gajeel gaining her attention

"Yea?"

"Is your boyfriend feeling ok?"

"B-Boyfriend?" she said as her face reddened, she had no problem calling him her boyfriend but when someone else says it, it makes her heart race "Wait, what do you mean by is he ok?"

Gajeel pointed out the window as Izumi, the girl's, and even Master Makarov and Gildarts who were curious about what was happening walked towards the window.

"He's been out there for almost an hour now" Gajeel responded

They all looked out the window as they saw Itachi in the middle of the field looking up into the sky as the rain poured down on him like in Carla's vision. He was soaked as the water ran down his face and neck.

'Itachi-kun, what's wrong…' she thought as she narrowed her eyes and focused onto him more as she saw him close his eyes and she could see tears coming out of his eyes.

"Izumi" said Master Makarov

'He's crying but why? Itachi-kun why are you crying?' she asked herself as she gripped her shirt

"Izumi, Is Itachi ok?" Master Makarov asked

"I-I don't kno-" her eyes widened as she turned her head quickly looking at the calendar

"I-I can't believe I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" asked Gildarts

"Tonight of all nights…Tonight was the night 'That' happened" she said as she quickly ran out the doors into the rain towards the field as she tightly hugged Itachi.

Itachi stood there looking up into the sky remembering the event of the horrid night. The night he massacred his family…his whole clan. He was broken out of his trance as he felt someone hold him as he looked down and saw Izumi.

"Izumi…"

"Itachi-kun, please don't cry…please…don't cry…" she said into his chest

Itachi knew Izumi was crying as he could feel her tears were warm unlike the cold rain. Itachi embraced her as he placed his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Izumi…I'm sorry"

"You have no reason to be sorry Itachi-kun, it was our clan's fault that it happened. If you hadn't massacred the clan than it would have caused a war and many more deaths" she replied as she held onto him tighter.

"Master what did Izumi say? Is Itachi ok?" asked Erza as Master Makarov and Gildarts looked down "Master?"

"Itachi…Itachi has gone through a lot…but tonight is the night that he experienced a tragedy that no one should have ever gone through" Master Makarov replied

"And because of what he went through…it pains us to see him like this" Gildarts responded

"What happened?" asked Wendy

"I'm sorry but it's too much…too painful for us to speak about…" said Master Makarov as he and Gildarts walked away

"We shouldn't pry into it. Let them be." Said Gajeel

"It's for the best, we wouldn't want to pry into it and bring back the pain from his past" said Mirajane as the others agreed and went back to what they were doing.

"Wait, it's pretty quiet, where are Natsu and Happy?" Lucy asked

"I saw them going towards your place" Gajeel replied

"What?!" shouted Lucy as she grabbed her stuff and an umbrella and left the guild

"Where's Gray-sama?" asked Juvia

"He went home before it started raining" replied Wakaba

"Gray-sama left before I could see Gray-sama…" said Juvia sulking at the table

"Izumi! Itachi!" shouted Levy waiving at them as they entered the guild soaked and wet

"It seems we are going to head home early today, Levy" said Izumi as she grabbed her bags

"Its fine, the sleep over was great and it was fun spending time with the other girls. Especially the delicious breakfast that Itachi made" Levy responded

"Wait, you can cook?" asked Gajeel as Itachi nodded in return "Next time we are eating at your place, Geehee"

"Itachi-san" said Wendy as she walked up to him

"Yes Wendy?"

"Thank you for the breakfast and for letting us spend the night"

"If any of you wish to sleep over again or visit then it is fine with me"

"A-Also…Thank you for carrying me back to the bed when I almost fell last night" she quietly mumbled

'So she was awake' he thought as he patted her head

"Izumi" called Reedus as he waived her to come towards him

"What's going on Reedus?" she asked

"It's finished" he replied

"Really?!" she asked

"Oui" he replied taking out the drawing

"Thank you! Thank you!" she replied taking the picture and placing it inside the magazine in her bag.

Izumi thanked Reedus once more as she walked towards Itachi who was speaking with Wendy. Itachi requipped a coat as he took it off and placed it on Izumi. Izumi felt warm as she hugged the coat and looked at Itachi.

"What about you, Itachi-kun?" Izumi asked

"I'll be fine" he replied

Itachi opened an umbrella as they both got under it and walked out of the guild. They walked through the streets of Magnolia as some of the female civilians looked at Izumi with jealousy in their eyes.

"Itachi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Let's pass by and buy some Dango"

Itachi stopped and looked at her as he gave her a nod in agreement. He knew he had just had some before going to the guild but he wanted more. They bought some dango and made their way home. As entered their home Itachi closed the umbrella placing it on a rack and Izumi took the coat off and kept it around her arm.

"We should shower, we don't want to get sick" she said as she took the dango from Itachi and saw the frown he gave as she placed them on the table "don't worry, the dango will still be there, they aren't going to run off anywhere"

Itachi looked away a bit embarrassed as she chuckled. They headed to separate showers and after a while Izumi had finished showering and had changed into one of Itachi's shirts and her pajama shorts. She walked towards their room as she opened the door and saw a dripping wet Itachi with his bath towel wrapped around his waist. There was silence as they looked at each other for a few more seconds.

"I-I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Izumi shouted

Izumi's face turned red as a tomato as she covered her face with her hands, separating her middle fingers and index fingers peeking at Itachi. Itachi walked up to her as her face got redder seeing his bare chest and abs getting closer to her. He stood right in front of her as he poked her forehead.

"Ow, what was that for" she asked

"There's no reason to cover your eyes if you're going to peek anyway"

"I-I wasn't peeking!" she shouted as she ran out the room

Itachi chuckled and got dressed as he made his was downstairs. He walked towards the table where Izumi had placed the Dango but they were gone. What had happened to his precious dango? Di they really just get up and leave? Itachi shook his head as he walked into the kitchen thinking Izumi had moved them but he did not find them.

"Looking for these?" said Izumi as he turned around and saw her holding the dango sticks in her hand "If you say I wasn't peeking, you can have them"

"But you were"

Izumi made her way around the table as Itachi circled around. They kept circling around as Izumi found her opening and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Itachi jumped over the table and followed after her.

"You're not going to catch m-" Izumi felt Itachi wrap his arms around her from behind her "How?"

"You let your guard down"

"Fine. You win. Now are you going to let me go?" she asked as Itachi shook his head no "Why not?"

"You'll run" he replied as Izumi lifted the dango stick to Itachi's mouth as she fed him.

"It's getting late and the magic ball is tomorrow. We should go to bed" she said as Itachi lifted her off her feet and carried her up to their bed.

They lay on the bed as they fell asleep. Izumi then awoke in the middle of the night due to Itachi moving around.

'He's having a nightmare' she thought

Izumi moved closer to him as she held him in her arms. Itachi's head lay on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. He began to calm down as she leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

"It's ok Itachi-kun. I'll always b by your side" she whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Itachi awoke as he felt his head on something soft. He knew it couldn't be his pillow as he hadn't felt any pillow as soft as this. He opened his eyes and saw that his head was laying on Izumi's chest. He blushed as he looked up at her beautiful face still asleep.

'You made my nightmares disappear' he thought as he smiled and decided to rest a while longer.

They both awoke a few hours later as they got ready and headed into town to meet up with Lucy, Natsu and Happy. They walked around town as they spotted the others in a coffee shop.

"Hey Izumi, Itachi" said Lucy

"Did everyone sleep well? We are going to have a long night" said Izumi

"Aye" replied Happy

"How about you two? Did you two sleep well?" Lucy asked as they nodded in return as they had some coffee and began to walk through the streets.

"Gray?! Erza?!" said Natsu as he spotted them up ahead

"Elfman, Wendy, Warren and Carla too" said Lucy

"What's everyone doing here?" asked Izumi

"We are going with you guys" stated Gray

"Like hell you are, we don't need your help!" shouted Natsu

"We are going whether you like it or not, flame brain!" retorted Gray as Erza glared at the two who got quite very quickly

"We can use my magic to communicate with each other without looking suspicious" stated Warren

"We want to help" said Wendy

"A real man attends the magic ball!" shouted Elfman

"Let them come. The more eyes the better, and it'll be fun" said Izumi

"Now that everything is settled, I advise that we get going if we wish to make it on time" Itachi stated as he walked past everyone

"Itachi-san" said Wendy as she caught up to him

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am Wendy, Thank you"

"There's no need to thank me"

"There is. You were worried about me but I didn't want to say anything for I did not wish to worry anybody. So, Thank you" he said as he looked down at her and smiled

"I think Izumi-san worried the most"

"I know…because I made her worry I promised myself that I'll make it up to her"

"How?" she asked

Itachi leaned down and whispered into her ear as her face had a tint of pink from her blush. Itachi stood up straight once more as he patted her head. She looked up at him as he placed a finger on his lips telling her to keep it a secret as she nodded and smiled at him.

"Izumi" said Erza "Whatever you did, it worked"

"What are you talking about?" asked Izumi

"She's talking about Itachi, he seems better than yesterday" responded Lucy

"He does, doesn't he" said Izumi as she looked at him and smiled

"Wendy really brings joy to those around her doesn't she?" said Gray

"Seems she's also helping Itachi" said Warren

"Wendy likes to help people even if they don't want any" said Natsu

"She's like Nee-chan but smaller" said Elfman

"Well you see, Itachi sees Wendy like a little sister" said Izumi

"A sibling? Does he have any?" asked Carla

"He has a younger brother who he always took care of and loved no matter what but I guess you can say he found a little sister figure in Wendy" Izumi replied as the others nodded in agreement as they also see her as a sibling

They made it to the station as they sat down on the train. Gray sat next to Elfman and Erza, Natsu sat near the window with Happy sitting on Lucy's and beside Warren as Wendy took the window as Carla sat on her lap, Itachi sat in the middle with Izumi on his other side. Wendy cast Troia on Natsu as the train began to move. It would take a while before they made it to their destination so Izumi lay her head on Itachi's arm as he wrapped his arm around her as he felt Wendy's head on his arm as well and saw that she had begun to fall asleep. Itachi smiled and wrapped his arm around Wendy letting her rest on him. After the train ride and the small walk they had to make they finally arrived at the Balsamico palace.

"We made it" said Natsu and Happy in unison

"So the magical ball is going to be held in this palace, huh?" asked Lucy

"It was farther away than I thought" said Gray

"That can't be helped we are doing it for the dance!" said Erza

"You shouldn't have tagged along if you're only doing it to dance!" said Lucy as the doors opened

"May I ask who you people are?" asked a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and a pink dress

 _"_ _She's a real dish!"_ thought Warren as he used his telepathy magic

"There's no need to mentally shout that!" Lucy shouted

"Who are you?" asked Gray

"I'm Aceto, daughter of Balsamico, lord of this place." She replied

 _"_ _That's a name you'd probably bite your tongue saying"_ Warren telepathized once more

"Warren!" all but Itachi shouted in Unison

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail"

"We've accepted the request of your father, the count" stated Itachi

"I-In that case, I-I'll show you in" Aceto said as she grew a faint blush and led them inside "This way please"

They walked through the palace as they walked into what seemed to be a living room. They took their seats as some stood as they waited for the count to arrive. Aceto and her father walked into the room as she sat on the other couch and her small father sat on her lap.

"I'm Count Balsamico, the client" he stated

"He's not only got a sour name…" said Natsu

"His face is sour, too!" said Happy finishing Natsu's sentence as Lucy yelled at them to be quite

"Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request"

"Let us hear the details" said Erza

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter…"

"What was her name again? Tonguebite-san?" Natsu interrupted

"Aceto!" shouted Count Balsamico

"My apologies. Please continue" said Erza as she punched Natsu sending him towards the wall as Izumi clotheslined him

"Actually my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball."

"What?! Her Husband?!" asked Lucy in shock

"For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down from generation to generation."

"Then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" asked Izumi

"Indeed. In truth, Velveno went after then ring seven years ago, but failed. As a result, the husband selection process was ruined."

"But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't Velveno be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball?" asked Erza

"He uses Transformation magic and Magical Drain" stated Count Balsamico

"Magical Drain? What's that?" asked Elfman

"Going by the name it could be a magic that drains your own, seemingly saying he could copy the magical powers of whatever wizard he touches" said responded Itachi

"Correct, thought it only works for a short period of time" stated Count Balsamico

"Huh! That aint too shabby!" said Natsu

"I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno! Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison!"

"We've got you covered!" said Natsu

"And just to make sure, if we catch Velveno, you'll follow through with what was written on the request form…" said Lucy

"Indeed, I'll pay 4,000,000 jewels in cash."

"Yesss!" shouted Lucy in excitement "Cash! Right when I need it the most!"

Itachi looked at the count who had agreed to pay as long as Velveno was caught. Itachi also noticed the depressed look that Aceto gave off after her father agreed to the capture of Velveno.

Itachi and the guys left the room as they headed towards changing rooms that seemed to be high in the air. Itachi walked into one of them and changed into his suit for the dance. He decided to go with a white suit which he bought at the last second with a lavender dress shirt. He exited as he met up with the other guys. Natsu wore black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a black vest, Gray wore black dress pants with a red shirt and black tie, and Elfman wore an all-white suit with a red tie.

"Wow. We don't remember seeing you buy that one" said Gray

"Last minute choice" Itachi replied "Let's go the ball is about to start"

The girls were finished putting on their dresses as Erza had her Purple dress, Lucy wore a red dress, and Wendy wore a pink dress.

"Wendy, you look super cute!" said Lucy

"T-Thank you Lucy-san"

"Hm, where's Izumi?" asked Erza

"I'm ready!" shouted Izumi who wore a lavender dress

"Wow, you look great, Izumi!" said Lucy

"Thanks. I just hope Itachi-kun likes it"

"I'm sure he'll love it" replied Wendy

"Thank you, Wendy. Now how about we get going the guys are probably waiting for us" said Izumi

"But first I have to cast Troia on Natsu-san" said Wendy

The girls left towards the ball room as they saw many had already begun to dance. Izumi separated from the group as she walked on the other side keeping a look out for Velveno.

 _"_ _Warren, anyone here seem like they would be Velveno?"_ asked Erza

 _"_ _I used a surveillance lacrima to investigate the whole place, but there's no sign of him at the moment_ " responded Warren

"We'll let you know the second we spot a suspicious character!" said Happy

"Until the, try to act naturally" said Carla

"Where are Natsu and the rest? Asked Lucy

"There they are!" pointed out Wendy

"Lucy and the others are here, too." Said Natsu

"Then why don't we blend in with the other guest and dance?" stated Gray

"Th-That's…Man!"

"What are you nervous about?!" teased Gray

"I'm not nervo- wait, where'd Itachi go?" asked Elfman

"The moment we got here some girl asked him to dance" Gray replied

Itachi had just gone through three different girls who asked him to dance as he walked around and spotted Izumi. He saw a guy walk up to her and ask for a dance, Itachi felt his heart ache for a moment as he stood in the man's line of sight and sent him a warning glare.

"May I have this dance?" the guy asked Izumi but then got scared as he saw Itachi giving him the 'Back off glare' "Sorry, it seems someone is calling for me"

The guy left in a hurry as Izumi rose an eyebrow and looked around as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" asked Itachi

"Yes, you may" said Izumi who had a big smile as she recognized the voice as she turned around

"Wow, you look…you look very handsome, Itachi-kun" said Izumi as she blushed

"Thank you, and you look…you look as beautiful as you always have been." Itachi said as he blushed lightly

Itachi was about to grab her hand as two girls grabbed him and tried to force him to dance with them but he easily spun them around towards Natsu and Gray.

"Since you won't take 'No' for an answer…"

"…we have no choice but to dance!" said the girl with the sea blue dress completing the orange dressed girls sentence

"What the hell is your problem?!" shouted Natsu

"We didn't ask you!" shouted Gray

"Alright I'll handle this…"

"May I have this dance?" a woman with a light and dark purple dress asked Elfman

"Man! This is what a Man is! I'm so happy I was born a Man!"

"It's fishy for a beautiful woman like that to go up to Elfman" Happy stated

Itachi and Izumi chuckled at the sight as Itachi grabbed her hand and led her outside onto a balcony. They could still hear the music as Itachi grabbed her hand and placed his other around her lower back and they began to dance.

"Izumi"

"Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"Thank you, Thank you for worrying about. Thank you for staying by my side. Thank you for being there for me when I need someone, when I need you"

The clock struck midnight as Izumi's eyes widened at his words. Her heart beat began to beat faster as Itachi held onto her closer and tighter as he cupped her cheek, he closed his eyes and he slowly leaned down tilting his head, his lips only a few millimeters away from hers. She closed her eyes then heard a large explosion coming from the inside of the palace. Itachi and Izumi opened their eyes and ran inside into the ballroom. Izumi was infuriated and wanted to kick whoever's ass had interrupted her from getting what she longed for.

"It's no use, I've already copied the magic of every member of Fairy Tail here!" Velveno stated

"Is that so?" Itachi questioned as his Sharingan activated

"Vel-ve-no!" shouted Izumi who had black flames erupting around her as she slowly walked towards Velveno

"H-Hold it right there, boss. I didn't come here tonight to brawl with you guys." He said as he stepped back as Izumi got closer

"Izumi" said Itachi placing his hand on her shoulder as the black flames started burning him, so he lightly squeezed her shoulder as she looked at his hand and she made the flames disappear.

"I failed last time, but I have waited patiently these seven years…to propose to you, Aceto." Said Velveno as he walked up to Aceto and got down on one knee "Aceto, be my wife"

"O-Of course she refuses!" said Count Balsamico

"Yes" replied Aceto giving him a warm smile

"Yes?!" shouted most in unison

Izumi smiled at the sight as she looked at Itachi's hand that had some burn marks from her flames and her smiled died as she ran towards the balcony tears in her eyes.

'Isobu'

 **'** **Got it'**

Itachi walked up to Velveno as he tapped his back and coral began to form around Velveno keeping him in place. Itachi ran towards the balcony as he saw Izumi leaning on the railing with s few tears.

"Itachi-kun, I'm sorry"

"You have no reason to be sorry"

"But I hurt you, I burned you with my flames"

"Izumi look"

Izumi turned around as Itachi lifted his hand showing her the burn marks were beginning to heal rapidly

"But, How?"

"The tailed beasts use their chakra to heal any injuries I may attain. I know you've met them already and I'm not mad that you used your Sharingan to look into my mind. It's my fault for not telling you what was wrong in the first place"

"I…I…"

Izumi could not finish as Itachi pressed his lips onto hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck sharing a passionate kiss. Itachi slowly pulled back as she whimpered for more.

"I love you, Izumi" he said as he pressed his lips onto hers once more

 **Sunday**

Itachi had made it to the location that Jason had told him to meet up at. Itachi walked into the building as he was greeted.

"May I help your sir?" asked the woman behind a desk

"I'm Uchiha Itachi and I was asked to come here for a photo shoot"

"Cooool, Cooool, Cooool!" shouted Jason as he saw Itachi "You came! Come this way!"

Jason led Itachi outside near the pool where some models were modeling their swimsuits for the magazine. Jason informed Itachi what he will be doing as Itachi gabbed the pair of swim trunks that was provided for him and waited for the girls to finish their shoot. He was now shirtless and all he had on were the swim trunks.

Itachi was told to let his hair out if the hair tie and jump into the pool and come back out. Itachi did as told as he got out of the pool soaked and wet as the girl taking the photos was taking many of them. Itachi shook his head as his hair moved side to side and the girl kept snapping photos. He put his hair tie back on as he was informed and had many photos taken of him in different outfits. By the end of the day the girl who had been taking the photos was ready to fall back and faint due to the eye candy she had just experienced.

"Cooool! These are going to do great with our female audience! Here's your pay" said Jason as he gave Itachi an envelope with cash in it "There will be more of that if your female audience loves your photos, I'll come in contact with you when we want you for other shoots"

Itachi nodded as he disappeared in a flash of white lightning.

 **Elemental Nations**

Sarada was in her room holding the picture of her supposed dead Uncle and her Father smiling. She smiled as she put the frame back in its place. She took her glasses off and turned the light off as she drifted to sleep.

"…-ada…Sarada"

Sarada looked at a woman with long white hair who had appeared.

"Who are you?"

"Do you wish to see your uncle?"

"Uncle Itachi? Of course I want to but he's dead…" Sarada replied as the woman smiled and disappeared

 **Earthland**

Itachi had used the Flying Thunder God technique as he made it home. It was getting late as the photo shoot took all of his day. He walked upstairs and into his room where Izumi lay on the bed and seemed to be asleep. Itachi leaned over and kissed her check.

"I'm home" he whispered

Itachi grabbed his pajamas as he walked into the restroom and showered. Once Izumi heard the shower turn on and Itachi get in she quickly got up and put the frame with the picture she had requested Reedus to draw on the drawer next to his side of the bed. She smiled at the sight as she went back to her side waiting for Itachi to exit the shower. Itachi exited the restroom fully clothed as he dried his hair with the towel and made his way to bed. He stopped as he looked down at the picture that was placed on his drawer. Itachi took the picture and looked at it as tears began to fall from his eyes as he saw his mother and father carrying, and playing with him when he was an infant. Izumi sat up and looked at him and smiled.

"I had Reedus make it for you. It's a small token of Thank you, from me" she said as Itachi wiped his tears, set the frame down back on the drawer and kissed Izumi.

Itachi and Izumi lay close together cuddling as a woman with long white hair appeared in front of them.

"Kami-sama" said Itachi

"It's nice to see you again Itachi, I've come because someone wishes to meet you and I plan to grant that wish"

"Who?" Itachi and Izumi said in Unison

"Your niece." She replied "Of course you can come along as well Izumi-chan"

"Th-Thank you kami-sama"

"So you will be traveling back to the Elemental Nations with the power of your Rinnegan"

"Itachi-kun you possess the Rinnegan?" Izumi asked as Itachi nodded

"You two will be accompanied by someone who will also be going there as well"

Itachi and Izumi got out of bed as Kami snapped her fingers and they were in new clothes. Itachi wore black pants with a black under shirt and had a black robe with a hood that had a beak on the end that hid half of the wearers face in shadow, the robe also had a red sash around the waist. Izumi wore a similar outfit but it was black with purple outlining. What they noticed is that under the robes attached to their wrists were hidden blades that would come out with a small flick of the wrist.

"You may come in"

As soon as she said that the door opened and a man wearing the same outfit but in all white and a brown sash walked in. Itachi and Izumi took their hoods off as the other man did as well revealing his long brown hair. Itachi did not recognize the man but what he did recognize were his eyes that were white. The man stood there as he looked at the two.

"I have been informed what has happened. And I am sorry what had happened in the past Uchiha-san"

"Call me Itachi"

"Thank you, Itachi, and you may call me…"

 **A/N: And there we go! Most of you thought this chapter would have him finally see his niece but no! I'm sorry haha oh and if some don't recognize their new wardrobes for some reason I decided to give them some Assassin's Creed looks haha I bet Itachi would look awesome in an Assassins outfit! And again I'm sorry for the long delay. Well I hope you enjoyed and I hope you all look forwards to the next chapter!** **Also who do you all think the new guy is?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter and have patiently waited for this new Chapter! So here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All Characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 10**

 **Elemental Nations**

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I sent them on an easy mission and she'll be back the day before her birthday"

"…"

"I also managed to have most of the kids and the others have the day off so you can throw her the party"

"You actually thought of something, what a shock" said Sasuke who gave a small smirk

"Hey! I'm not the same person I was when we were younger" shouted Naruto

"It means a lot to Sarada, Thank you"

"Oh? Did Sasuke Uchiha just thank me? Something must be about to happen." Said Naruto "It's fine, you and I are like brothers and even if we aren't blood related she's like my niece"

"You should do the same for your own kids"

"I know and I've already promised myself and Hinata that I'd try and be there more often for Himawari and Boruto"

"Good. I'll see you next time Naruto. Sakura and I have things to do" Sasuke said as Naruto nodded

"Since Himawari went with Konohamaru's team, Hinata and I have the house to ourselves for the week…I just remembered I have 'Things' to do too"

 **Earthland**

"I have been informed what has happened. And I am sorry what had happened in the past Uchiha-san"

"Call me Itachi"

"Thank you, Itachi, and you may call me…Neji, Hyuga Neji."

"So you're a Hyuga after all, I thought your eye's seemed familiar" said Izumi

"Now that you know who you will travel with are you ready, Itachi?" Kami asked

Itachi nodded as his eyes turned from his normal black eyes into purple eyes with ripples and tomoes on them. Izumi looked at his eyes in awe as she has never seemed the Rinnegan. Neji looked at Itachi's eyes as he could feel the power within them.

"Good, now where you will arrive exactly is up to you. Also since you're teleporting from Earthland to the Elemental Nations it will need a large amount of chakra for the two dimensions aren't neighboring dimensions but very far from each other. Unlike Edolas which you wouldn't need much to travel to."

"I see…" Itachi replied as his clothes and hair turned white and black orbs began to float behind him as one turned into a stave "I should have enough chakra in this form"

"I-Itachi-kun?! Your hair?! What happened?!" shouted Izumi as Neji activated his Byakugan and looked at Itachi

"So much chakra…I've never seen this amount in anyone before not even in Naruto or in your ex-partner Hoshigaki Kisame"

"It seems you have mastered in activating your Sage of Six Paths Mode, Itachi, and yes in that mode you should be able to make the leap to the Elemental Nations. I do not know if you have had any practice in using your Rinnegan but focus the image of the dimension in which you wish to go and open the portal. Remember all of you are supposed to be dead, so pick somewhere that people might not go into much of. And stay in the Shadow's as much as you can until the night of March 31st"

"March-"

Itachi focused as he imagined the place where they would arrive as a portal opened in front of them. He grabbed Izumi's hand and nodded and Neji as they walked into the portal and disappeared.

"I know you're there Amaterasu and I know you were the one to revive the girl"

"And I now know that it was you who revived the Boy before anyone else could but, why not teach him your magic?" Amaterasu asked

"I have my reasons. I assume you will be watching them?"

"Of course, just like I know you will as well"

 **Elemental Nations**

"Where are we?" asked Izumi as she looked around

"Are we back?" Neji asked

"Yes, we are in the-" Itachi's white hair and whiter clothes turned back to black as the orbs and stave disappeared as he held himself up leaning on the wall.

"Itachi-kun!" shouted Izumi as she ran next to him and helped him keep his balance

"Itachi, are you ok?" asked Neji

"Yea, it's just it's my first time and just as Kami said it would use a lot of Chakra" he replied "And as I was saying this used to be the Akatsuki's main hideout in the Hidden Rain village. No one would come to the hideout of the world's most dangerous Organization"

"Was, since most are dead now, well except you who had infiltrated them" Neji responded

"How much did Kami tell you?" Itachi asked

"She told me the truth of your sacrifice for the village" Neji replied

"Please, do not speak a word of the truth with anyone" He said as Neji nodded

Itachi lead them through some hallways as he stopped in front of a door, the door that lead into the room he stayed in while in the Hidden Rain village during his time in the Akatsuki. He opened the door as he walked in and did a few hand signs dispelling some seals that were on a wall as a portion of the wall opened revealing some money that was stored. Itachi lead them towards a different room as they entered and he began looking around.

"Neji, could you use your Byakugan to find any chakra that stills lingers around" Itachi asked

Neji activated his Byakugan as he looked around the room for a few seconds as he found a faint amount of chakra on the floor under the bed.

"Under the bed lodged into the floor" Neji stated

Itachi thanked him as he flipped the bed onto its side placing it on the wall. Itachi placed his hand on the floor as he sent his own chakra through revealing some complicated seals. Itachi activated his Sharingan examining the seals closely. Itachi had been examining the seals for a couple minutes now as he finally came to a conclusion and proceeded undoing the seals as a safe rose up from the floor. Itachi opened the safe quite easily as he grabbed the stacks of money.

"How did you know there would be money in these rooms?" Neji asked

"The first room was mine, this room was occupied by Kakuzu the treasurer of the Akatsuki and a man whose love for money has no bounds." Itachi replied

Itachi lead the group through the hallways once more as they began running down the stairs. They exited the building as they began to blend in with the civilians trying not to catch any attention. They had succeeded for most of the walk until some rain ninja spotted them and began tailing them from a distance. Itachi looked at Izumi and Neji nodding as they began to pick up the speed as Itachi disappeared from the Rain ninja's sights. Two kept going after Neji and Izumi as the others looked around as Itachi appeared in front of them and looked them in the eyes, his Sharingan activated catching them as he made them forget what they were doing and go separate ways. Itachi quickly ran after Neji and Izumi as he spotted the other two Rain ninja quickly moving in closer to them. Itachi quickly used the technique he had just used, the technique that his best friend Shisui had given him after their training in his mindscape. The two Rain ninja stopped dead in their tracks as Itachi walked right past them. Itachi caught up with Izumi and Neji as they made it out of the village and began running.

Itachi knew that they could make it to the Hidden Leaf Village in a day or two but there was no need for them to be there so quickly. They were told not to show themselves until the certain day. So they decided to make a stop in a small town near the border of the fire country and sat down at a dango shop.

"You can take your hoods off, we were told not to reveal ourselves to those we know or those who may know us but we are not yet in the village" said Itachi

Izumi and Neji nodded in agreement as they pulled their hoods down. The shop owner handed them their plates of Dango and walked back into the shop.

"Aren't you going to take yours off too, Itachi-kun?" Izumi asked

"I was a wanted S-rank criminal, if I take mine off I'm sure that people would take notice of me" Itachi stated as he ate his dango

"People would begin to spread word and it would be known that Itachi has not just been spotted but also that he is alive." Neji stated eating his dango

They finished eating their dango as they walked through the small town and found an inn. They walked in as they were greeted by the woman behind the counter.

"Welcome to my inn, will you need any rooms?" she asked as they nodded "How many?"

"Two rooms" Neji replied as he looked at Itachi and Izumi "I'd like to give you two privacy tonight since I kind of intruded last night"

"Hn" Itachi responded

"Ok. Here you go" said the woman as she handed them the keys to their rooms

They walked up the stairs and to their rooms which were right next to each other. Neji just hoped that if those two were going to do something at night hopefully they would do it quietly. Neji entered his room which was pretty normal. He took his boots and robe off and lay on the bed. He wondered how everyone was doing, did Naruto achieve his dream of becoming Hokage? Did Hinata confess her feelings to him? Who wanted to meet him? How was the village? The Hyuga? How was his team? Are Guy and Lee still as loud and energetic with their so called Youth? How was Tenten doing? Was she ok? What has she been up to? Neji kept asking himself questions as he looked up at the ceiling. The sun was still out so he wasn't going to sleep just yet. Hell he was dead so he's been sleeping long enough.

Itachi was laying on the bed as Izumi lay next to him and cuddled up to him. She intertwined her leg with his as she lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. Just like Neji, Itachi was asking himself questions. How was his little brother? Who did his little brother marry? What was his Niece like? Why did his niece want to meet him? Was she an only child or did she have any siblings? Did she have friends or was she an outsider like he was? Was the village ok? Was Naruto and the others doing ok? Itachi sighed as he looked at Izumi who had fallen asleep on him. Itachi smiled as he gently moved the strand of hair that covered part of her face placing it behind her ear. After a few hours the sun began to set and Itachi decided to go out on the balcony but first he had to get out of Izumi's embrace. He slowly found his way out of her embrace as he walked out onto the balcony and saw that Neji was out on the balcony from his own room as well.

"Is she sleeping?" Neji asked

"Hn."

They looked out at the small town. They barely said anything but who can blame them, they have always been the quite types. Itachi was about to speak but something had caught his eye. Itachi told Neji as they watched a man who was acting a bit mysteriously and on alert walking through the street.

"Seems something is going on" Neji stated as he pointed out another man who was waiting for him in the shadows "Should we see what is going on?"

"It is suspicious and as Ninja from the Hidden Leaf we must do whatever is right" Itachi stated

Itachi and Neji went back into their rooms and grabbed their boots and robes as they met up in the hallway. Itachi made a clone to secure Izumi's safety as they ran out of the inn undetected and into the streets. Neji used his Byakugan to find where the men had gone, once he spotted them he lead the way as they stayed in the Shadows. Itachi and Neji tailed the men as they stopped in a dark alley way as a group of other men waited for them. Itachi and Neji stayed hidden as the group of men began to talk.

"Were any of you followed?" asked a black haired male

"No" the other men responded

"So how about the information? Is it good?" a brown haired man asked

"Yes, it seems that the child is on a mission with his teammates near the Hidden Hot Water village"

"Hidden Hot Water?"

"Yes, it's a small village but they are well known for the hot springs, but this is where it gets better"

"What do you mean?" asked a man with a scar above his eye

"It seems that the other brat tagged along as well, so we now have the chance to grab both of the Hokages kids"

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes, we can intercept them on their way back right here" said the man as he held a map "There's a large plain here and there will be nowhere to hide. I already have some men watching them as we speak"

"I see, very well, let's gather a good amount of men and wait for them at the plain as your men follow them" said a man with purple hair "And when they are in the plain we grab the Hokages brats and kill the others"

Itachi and Neji narrowed their eyes at the men as the men began to leave and waited for the last man to leave. They followed the man until they were a safe distance from the others. Itachi appeared in front of the man instantly as he tried running but bumped into Neji who was standing behind him.

"Who are you people?! What do you want with me?!" the man asked

"We want the information" Neji stated

"I'm not saying shit! There's nothing you two can do to make me give you the information.

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked slowly removing his hood

"Y-You, it can't be…y-you're supposed to be dead!"

"As you can see I'm still alive" Itachi stated as he activated his Sharingan "Now you'll either tell me the easy way or you'll tell me the hard way. Which one do you prefer?"

The man tried stepping back but stopped knowing he had nowhere to run. Next thing he knew he was in world of black and white tied onto a cross.

"Tell me"

The man screamed in pain as he felt a blade stabbing him in the arm.

"Tell me"

The man screamed again as he felt more blades stabbing into him

"Tell me, how much more of this do you believe you can take?"

The man screamed once more as he finally gave in. Neji looked at the man who fell to the floor in less than a second as he started to give them every detail. Itachi looked into his eyes once more as the man got up and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"First he falls then he's up like nothing had happened, what did you do to him?" Neji asked

"I made him feel enough pain until he finally gave in. I also had him not remember a single thing that happened just now." Itachi replied

They walked back to the inn as they walked up stairs and stood in front of their rooms.

"We need to head to the leaf village and inform the Hokage" said Neji

"If we go we will end up showing ourselves to them to early and it could cause panic. Also they would want proof. Our best choice would be to leave in tomorrow night towards the Hidden Hot Water village. It will take us a day to get there. They are supposed to leave in two days which we will have already arrived. When they arrive we will interfere and help the team from Konoha." Itachi replied

"That way we get all of the criminals together and deal with them." said Neji

"Correct, then we will make our way to Konoha that same day"

Neji nodded as they walked back in their rooms as Neji made his way to the bed to rest. Itachi walked into his room to find and angry Izumi.

"Where were you?" Izumi asked as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Something came up"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were sound asleep and I wished to let you rest" Itachi replied as he took his boots and robe off "We will be leaving tomorrow night towards the Hidden Hot Water village, I will give you the rest of the information tomorrow"

Itachi lay in the bed as he pulled Izumi down into a kiss. Izumi kissed him back. He pulled back slowly as Izumi attacked his lips once more, her heart began to race and she was feeling hot. She wanted more and she would get more as she got up and straddled him.

"Itachi-kun…"

The next morning Itachi had gotten up and walked into the shower. While in the shower he remembered the events that occurred last night when he came back to the inn. His face became red when all the images of last night popped up in his head.

Izumi had woken up as soon as she heard the shower running. She yawned and stretched as last night's images popped up in her head as well. Her face was as red as a tomato as she squealed and rolled around the bed. She than heard the shower turn off as she quickly put on her undergarments as Itachi exited the bathroom in his boxers.

"Good morning" he said planting a kiss on her cheek

"Good morning Itachi-kun" she replied as she grabbed her clothes and walked into the shower.

Itachi put his clothes on as he walked out of the room and knocked on the door to Neji's room. The door opened as Neji let Itachi in.

"I think it would be best if we leave early, instead of tonight" said Neji

"Once Izumi, we get some food and then we leave"

Neji nodded as Itachi left the room and entered his room. Itachi lay on the bed as he waited for Izumi. Itachi sat back up wondering if they could still use magic. He put it to the test as he equipped the sword he planned on giving Izumi. Itachi inspected the sword noting that the old man had done a great job returning it to its original form before Itachi had split it in two. He channeled chakra and magic into the sword as the water began to flow from the sword but what shocked him was that his lightning flickered as well. He stopped and placed the sword on his lap as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"Itachi-kun, is that a new sword?"

"It's for you"

"For me?"

"Yes"

Izumi sat beside Itachi as he handed her the sword. She channeled chakra and magic to it as the water began to flow once more as black flames began to sync with the water.

"Izumi, we must go"

"What? I thought we would be staying for a while?"

"We were but we came across something, I'll explain on the way"

Izumi nodded knowing that Itachi wouldn't just decide to move again without a reason. She strapped the sword onto her side as they heard a knock on the door. Itachi and Izumi opened the door as they exited the room. Neji followed them as they returned their keys to their rooms to the front counter downstairs. They left the inn as they passed by and bought some food and made their way out of the town. Instead of taking the road they jumped onto the tree branches and ran through the forest.

 **Hidden Hot Water Village**

The two days had passed as they made it to the Hidden Hot Water village. There wasn't much of security or any trouble getting into the village. They were staying at a hot spring inn, they had barely gotten any sleep as they tried maneuvering around any ninja that were in the area and had gotten barely any sleep. They decided to relax in the hot springs since they would be busy tomorrow. Of course the hot springs were separated for men and women. Neji and Itachi walked through the left hallway and took their clothing off setting their clothes into the baskets. They washed themselves off first as they got into the hot spring and sat near the back. It was also nice that there was a lot of mist and in case anyone decided to go into the hot spring they wouldn't be easily seen. They relaxed for a few minutes as they heard three new voices.

"Boruto, wash up first before your get in, kore"

"Oh come on, we had a long day today and I want to get in already, dattebasa!"

"Konohamaru-sensei is right, Boruto, clean yourself before getting in"

"Come on Mitsuki, why do you have to agree with Konohamaru-sensei"

As they washed themselves, Itachi and Neji were a bit shocked that somehow they would end up in the same inn and hot spring as the team from Konoha.

"Blonde hair and whiskers…" Itachi said

"…dattebasa" said Neji

"Naruto's son?!" they whispered to each other

Meanwhile Izumi was finishing washing herself and her hair that took much longer than it should have. Once she finished she stepped into the hot spring and looked around seeing she was the only one there at the moment. She sat down as she heard people come in. She saw the two girl's one had short black hair who seemed to be in her teens and the other girl had dark blue short hair who seemed to be around 10. She smiled as the two entered the water and they looked at her as they got closer.

"Excuse me" said the girl with the dark blue hair

"Yes?" Izumi replied

"I love how long and nice your hair looks" she said

"Thank you" Izumi responded "And I like your short blue hair. I'm Izumi by the way"

"My name is Himawari" she said

"And I'm Uchiha Sarada" she said as Izumi froze the instant she heard Uchiha

'She's Itachi-kuns niece!' she thought 'maybe I should have given them a different name but it seems she doesn't know anything yet so we are still safe'

"It's nice to meet the two of you" Izumi said

The girls chatted most of the time as Himawari would occasionally splash one of them which would lead to a splashing war which was usually not allowed but since they were the only ones there they didn't care. Itachi and Neji stayed hidden from the other three and kept their chakra and presence well-hidden as they knew that if Konohamaru would see one of them they would be found out. They snuck out and quickly grabbed their clothes, getting dressed quickly as they ran back to one of the rooms.

"That was definitely Konohamaru" Neji stated

"And the blonde with whiskers is definitely Naruto's son" said Itachi

"His spitting image" Neji replied as Itachi nodded

Moments later Izumi left and dressed herself before going into the hallways. She walked towards the room she and Itachi would sleep in as she opened the door and found Itachi and Neji already back.

"You two got out pretty quickly, since you two seem dry" she said

"We ran into some complications"

"What happened?"

"The Third Hokages grandson, Konohamaru, he was here accompanied by two younger boys which one seems to be Naruto's son. Konohamaru knows me and Itachi is well easily explained" Neji replied

"I see, well I had some complications as well" Izumi stated

"What happened?" Itachi asked

"I met your niece" Izumi replied

"She's here?" Itachi asked as Izumi nodded

"She was with another younger girl. Both of them are adorable, your niece has your brother's hair and eyes and her figure must be from her mother. The younger girl had dark blue hair, light blue eyes and these adorable whisker like marks on her cheeks!"

"Did you say whisker like marks?" Neji asked as Izumi nodded "Whiskers and dark blue hair…"

"Your cousin" Itachi said as Neji looked at him eyes widened "If I remember correctly your cousin had dark blue hair and she was always trying to get close to Naruto"

"Did lady Hinata and Naruto marry and have kids?" Neji asked

"I think she mentioned that name when we were talking and Itachi-kuns niece said her mother's name was Sakura" Izumi said

"Sakura?" Itachi asked

"Sakura was the pink haired kunoichi from Naruto and Sasuke's team" Neji replied

"I remember now. She has the strength of one of the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade" Itachi stated

Neji exited the room as he entered his own room. He removed his clothing and lay on the bed as he looked up at the ceiling.

'They had two children…I have a Niece and Nephew' he thought as he closed his eyes

Itachi and Izumi removed some clothing as they lay on the bed cuddled up with each other. Itachi stroked Izumi's hair as she looked up at him.

"Itachi-kun"

"Hm?"

"You're thinking about your niece aren't you? Her name is Sarada."

"Thank you" he said as he kissed Izumi's forehead

Izumi smiled as she moved up and kissed him. She smiled as she lay her head on his chest once more. After a few minutes they fell asleep the two cuddled up together.

It was now the next day as they were following the group from Konoha as they saw a few men that were seen back at the small town near the fire country. Itachi and the others fell back a bit as the men followed the team. They exited the village as they began jumping branch to branch. After a while Itachi looked at Neji and Izumi nodded. Itachi and Izumi activated their Sharingan as Neji activated his Byakugan.

"We are almost at the grassy plain" Neji stated

"Take these guys in the back out as I pass them and head for the men waiting at the plain" Itachi ordered as Neji and Izumi nodded as all three raised their speed.

"We have company" Konohamaru said fully aware of the men tailing them

"How many?" Sarada asked

"There are six" replied Himawari who had her Byakugan activated

"Himawari! Your eyes! How?!" Boruto asked

"Mom has been training me at the Hyuga compound" Himawari replied

Himawari kept her Byakugan activated as she saw of the men fall.

"There's five now" she said seeing two other figures come out from the sides and land a kick at two of the other men causing them to fall back and hit a tree

"Now there's three left and two new people" she stated as she saw a figure appear behind them as he quickly grabbed one throwing him into the other as he tossed a Kunai with wire on it catching the one man left by the ankle as he pulled on it making the man fall down as the other two men were pulled in by the wire. The men hung by the tree as the two figures behind them knocked them out cold.

"Those who were tailing us have been defeated but now we have three others who we don't know of" she said as she got a good look at them but could not make out who they were all she knew was they had a lot of chakra concentrated in their eyes

"Can you identify if they are allies or foes?" Mitsuki asked

"No, I can't all I know is they are channeling chakra into their eyes and one of them is catching up pretty fast" Himawari replied

Konohamaru looked at his team as they nodded. Sarada picked Himawari up and they began gaining speed. Sarada activated her Sharingan as she looked back trying to see the figures who were now catching up. They jumped out of the trees and into the grassy plain as they ran but came to a halt as unknown ninja appeared and surrounded them.

"We finally have them" said a ninja with brown hair

"Where are the others?" asked a ninja with blue hair

Konohamaru and the others surrounded Himawari to protect her. Himawari looked around and all the rogue ninjas, she was scared, sure she trained with her m other and some Hyuga once in a while but she was only ten years old and she did not have any real battle experience.

"Don't worry Himawari, I won't let any of these guys hurt you" Boruto said as he looked at his little sister

Himawari smiled as they heard the clangs of kunai in the air. They looked up as they saw a kunai land in front of them as the other kunai landed a safe distance behind the men. Sarada looked at the kunai as she saw some formulas on it and in a quick second a man appeared where the kunai was. The hooded man quickly grabbed the group as they appeared where the other kunai had landed. Now a safe distance from the rogue ninja two other hooded figures landed beside him as they looked at the large amount of ninjas.

"Who are you?" Konohamaru asked but got no answer

"Guard them" Itachi said looking at Izumi who nodded then he looked at Neji "We fight"

Neji nodded as he and Itachi walked at first but then turned into a run. Neji took the ones on the left as he ducked dodging a swing for the head as he used his gentle fist to knock the enemy down. Many ninjas tried jumping on him all at once.

"Rotation" Neji said as he began to spin quickly.

Usually it was just used for a defensive but he flicked his wrist as the hidden blades came out from under his sleeves and he began to cut his enemies but not deep enough to kill them as he stopped rotating.

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm" he said sending a large amount of air towards the enemy sending them flying backwards.

Meanwhile Itachi ran straight towards the enemies who were coming right at him. The team from Konoha were awed as they saw enemies sent flying instantly as Itachi and the enemies collided. Itachi kicked two send them falling back as one came from behind and swung but Itachi ducked and punched the man sending him into the people behind him. Itachi kicked a man in the face as he jumped on the man's shoulders and launched himself into the air landing a few feet away into a pile of other enemies. They came from every side of Itachi's as he dodged and ducked punching and kicking some into others as he grabbed a kick that was going to connect with him and swung the man like a bat into a few other men. Itachi quickly read their moves as he looked back and forth from different sides as he quickly ran and the enemies followed. Itachi flicked his wrist as the hidden blades came out of his wrist and he got close to the enemy and stabbed him in the stomach and dodged a swing from a man's sword as he swung and left a deep cut on the man's face.

Itachi easily dodged attacks coming for him as the men came and pierced him with their swords. The men smirked thinking they had won but Itachi turned into crows and appeared behind them stabbing them through the back. One of the ninjas through kunai with a paper bomb on it as Itachi caught it throwing it back at the man as it blew and knocked those around him out. Itachi kept cutting his enemies down but knew that they would not stop until they were dead. He disliked killing but he would do it to protect those he cares about. He parried two attacks coming from his sides as he felt someone coming from underneath him. He jumped in the air kicking the two men away and stabbed the man who had appeared underneath him. He saw many kunai flying toward Izumi and the others but was glad that she had been able to block them all. He looked back at the man who was about to swing his sword down on him but the man froze as he saw his Sharingan.

He decided to try something new. He had learned it from the Fourth Hokage and has seen Naruto use it many times. Itachi concentrated his chakra into his hand a sphere of chakra formed in his hand as he slammed it into the man's torso sending him flying. The group from Konoha had their eyes wide as they had just witnessed the man use the Rasengan that only a few knew how to use. Itachi saw Neji beginning to run back towards the group as he looked up at the sky and saw many kunai as if it was raining kunai. Itachi himself ran back as well knowing that there were too many kunai for them to handle themselves. The men that Itachi was dealing with had also began throwing heavy rain of kunai as Izumi stepped forward ready to clock any kunai that she could. Neji arrived next to her as he began to rotate. Neji and Izumi deflected the first wave of kunai but the second was much heavier. Itachi stood in front of them as he requipped the Uchiha Gunbai. Sarada's eyes widened as she saw the legendary Gunbai that was supposed to be locked away under the Uchiha compound. She saw as he it appeared in his hand and he swung it as a large gust of wind sent the heavy kunai rain coming at them flying back towards the enemies.

"They will not stop until one side is dead. Leave. Get a safe distance away from here." Itachi ordered

"But-"

"No buts, both of you escort them a safe distance away and we will meet later." Itachi said as he looked at Izumi

"Fine." Izumi replied

"Let's go" Neji said

"Wait!" shouted Sarada "Who are you? And how do you have the Uchiha Gunbai?"

Itachi didn't answer as the Gunbai disappeared back into his pocket dimension and he walked forward once more. The group left Itachi as they were now a safe distance away as they stopped and looked back. Sarada couldn't get a good look at the other twos faces at all but what she did notice was the necklace that Izumi wore. Where had she seen it before? She knew she had just seen it recently too.

Itachi was going to finish this quick and he knew just the moves to do it with. He saw some of the ninja jump into the air as Itachi made some hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" he said as he blew fire from his mouth that formed into dragons which some hit the ninjas in the air and others flew straight into the clouds

"Fire style: Majestic Destroyer Flame" he said as he blew fire once more that expanded to a large area as it began to burn everything to a crisp

"Water style: Water Wall!" most ninja shouted as water shot from their mouth creating a large wall of water

Izumi, Neji and the team from Konoha watched as they saw fire dragons fly into the sky then a large wall of flames appear only to be parried by a large wall of water.

"Look at the sky" Mitsuki pointed out

The sky and the clouds began to darken as if it were to rain. Moments later they heard the clash of thunder and saw lightning while it began to pour rain above the field where Itachi was fighting. Itachi knew he needed to gain higher ground for this attack so he made a large pillar of earth underneath him sending him closer to the sky.

"What is he doing?" Izumi asked as she held her hand closer to her chest.

Itachi lifted his hand up as his body began to flicker white lightning. He channeled his lightning into his hand as the lightning in the sky turned form blue to white.

"That's like papas Chidori" Sarada commented

"The lightning changed it feels different…" Konohamaru said

Itachi shot some lightning from his hand into the cloud as two loud roars came from the skies. The group kept looking as a dragon made of white lightning came out of the clouds and circled over Itachi. They then saw another creature come out from the cloud. It was also made of white lightning but the form it gave was one of a demon. It looked like a demon.

'To think I would one day use the move that my younger brother tried to kill me with' he thought 'now what did he call it? Oh yes.'

"Kirin, Raijin. Now be gone with the thunder clap"

They saw as Itachi lowered his hand and the lightning dragon and demon launched themselves towards the ground and destroyed everything. Itachi looked down as he saw all the dead bodies on the ground. He jumped off the earth pillar and ran towards the group. He arrived a few moments later as the team from Konoha tried identifying him.

"That was so cool, dattebasa!" shouted Boruto

 **Leaf Village**

"Did you see that?" Naruto asked his old teammate

"Kirin…" Sasuke replied

Even though they were far from the fight a big move like that was seen by the Hokage and his best friend. It had first gotten their attention when the clouds and sky began to change. Seconds later Sasuke had exited the Hokages office and made his way towards where Kirin was set off.

 **Near Grassy Plain**

"Let's go" Itachi said as he could feel a strong chakra signature coming from the leaf village towards them.

"Wait! Izu-" Sarada did not finish as the trio had already disappeared

Sasuke saw his daughter and her teammates near the incident as he landed next to them.

"Papa!" shouted a shocked Sarada

"Who caused the lightning based attack?" Sasuke asked

"We don't know. The top half of his face was covered and we could not identify him" Konohamaru replied

"Head back to the leaf, report to the Hokage what occurred." Sasuke ordered

"What about you, papa?" Sarada asked

"I'll be there shortly after" Sasuke replied as he ran towards the battle ground

 **Leaf Village**

"We are back" Itachi said as they looked down at the village that seemed to have changed and advanced technologically.

"Home" Neji commented

"Where it all began" Izumi stated

 **A/N: Hola! Hey! Hope everyone liked it. Sorry if this chapter seemed boring but I had some trouble thinking. Also I'll let all of you imagine what went on that night at the inn *Wink* I'm not really going to get into writing lemons as I do not wish to have younger readers read well you know… Also I tried writing one once with a friend and it turned into some S &M play… so yea haha Thank you for those who have followed, favorited, read and love this fic. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everybody. Here's the new chapter. Hopefully you al like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 11**

 **Leaf Village**

Itachi and the others walked through the streets of the village as they looked for an inn. They passed a few inns but they needed one that was smaller, one that wasn't easily found. They had found an inn that wasn't as flashy and gained much attention. They walked in as Izumi removed her hood and smiled at the young woman behind the counter.

"Could we get two reams please" Izumi said

"I'm really sorry but we only have one available at the moment" the woman replied as she looked at the two hooded figures behind her "Could you two please remove you hoods"

Neji looked at Itachi who nodded as he slowly removed his hood. Itachi knew that the girl was young and she wouldn't have knowledge of them, and if she did he could always use Kotoamatsukami on her. The girl's cheeks turned a faint tint of pink as she tried controlling her blush. She then looked at Neji who pulled his hood down and her blush darkened. She didn't expect them to look that good.

Izumi noticed her blush as she grabbed onto Itachi's arm and held him close to her. It was her way of saying that Itachi was hers and no one else's.

"We don't have two rooms but we have the last one with two beds available" she said as they nodded as Itachi gave her the money

They received the key to the room as they walked through the hall way looking for their room. Once they found the room, Itachi placed a tag on the door as he moved to the windows and placed a tag on there as well as on the walls.

"Now we can talk without anyone listening in. The tags also work to hide our presence and any chakra from the inside of this room." Itachi stated as he sat next to Izumi on the bed.

 **Hokage's Office**

The group walked into the Hokage mansion as they knocked on the doors.

"Come in"

"Papa!" shouted Himawari as she ran to her father

"Himawari!" Naruto smiled as he got off his chair and kneeled down to hug his daughter. "Did you enjoy the hot springs?"

Himawari nodded as Sasuke walked through the door and Naruto got back up as he placed his daughter in his seat.

"Tell us what happened and what you saw" Sasuke said as he looked at Konohamaru's team

"We were being followed and ended up being ambushed by many rogue ninja" Konohamaru stated

"Followed? Ambushed? Why?" Naruto asked

"They said they wanted Boruto and Himawari." Mitsuki replied which made Naruto narrow his eyes in anger "but they were all defeated and dealt with"

"They said there were three people but their faces were hidden." Sasuke said as Naruto calmed down

"It was so cool! One guy was spinning real fast as his chakra blocked the enemies attacks! And the other guy was so cool! When he got stabbed he turned into a flock of crows and reappeared behind them and he also used the Rasengan! Dattebasa!"

"Crows?" Sasuke asked as they nodded

"Rotation?" Naruto asked remembering the Hyuga clan used the move

"Thank you and I'm glad you are all safe. You are dismissed" Naruto said as he made a clone to escort Himawari and Boruto home

They left as Sarada didn't move a muscle from where she was.

"Sarada, you heard Naru-"

"The man who turned into a flock of crows possessed the Uchiha Gunbai" she stated

"The Gunbai is sealed at the Uchiha compound" Sasuke said as he looked at his daughter

"I know what I saw. With one swing of it he repelled a heavy rain of Kunai coming towards us, and that isn't all" Sarada said

"Tell us" Naruto said as he sat on his chair

"He used Chidori as well, he was the cause of that giant lightning attack, and not just lightning but fire as well"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as Sarada nodded "Is that all"

"No, I know the identity of the woman that was with them. She said her name was Izumi"

"Izumi?" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke whose eyes narrowed

"How does she look like?" Sasuke asked

"Brown hair, brown eyes. She had a small mark under her right eye. And she wore a necklace, it had three silver rings with red gems inside of them."

"It can't be…" Sasuke mumbled

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Itachi had a necklace just like the one Sarada just mentioned but the girl…"

"What about her?"

"Itachi had a girlfriend named Izumi, and Sarada's description of the woman fits her perfectly"

"Thank you, Sarada. You can go home now" said Naruto as Kakashi walked in

"Naruto, Sasu-"

"Lord Seventh! Three people have entered the Uchiha Compound" said an Anbu who appeared in the office

"Are they still there?" Naruto asked

"It seems they are leaving and heading towards the cemetery" the Anbu replied

"Sarada, go home. I'll be there in a bit" Sasuke said as she nodded

"Let's go" said Naruto as Sasuke and Kakashi followed him

 **Cemetery**

"The Uchiha compound has been left as is." Said Izumi

"Naruto and Sasuke must not want to tear the compound down" said Neji

"It seems we have gotten some attention" Itachi stated as he placed some flowers on the graves

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi arrived as they saw three hooded figures place flowers on the grave stones. They walked closer as the last one placing the flowers stood up and looked at them.

'He noticed us' Kakashi thought as the other hooded figures turned to face them

"Who are you? And what business did you have in the Uchiha compound?" Sasuke asked

"…"

Itachi got a good look at the three. Itachi smiled seeing his younger brother all grown up and Naruto achieving his dream of being Hokage.

"That necklace around your neck, who gave it to you? Where did you get it?" Sasuke asked

"A gift" Izumi replied

"We heard you three saved some our Ninja, thank you but we must ask to identify yourselves" Naruto stated

There was no reply as Sasuke moved forward. Itachi looked at his younger brother. Heck, his younger brother looked older than him, maybe he's the older brother now.

"We are just passing by and are leaving there's no reason for-" Izumi didn't finish as Sasuke stood in front of her

Sasuke appeared in front of the Izumi as his arm extended reaching for her hood but looked at the man next to her who had grabbed his wrist. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at man as he spun trying to kick him but Itachi had caught his kick. Sasuke flickered lightning around himself as his eyes widened as he saw his lightning flowing into the man's mouth. Itachi tossed Sasuke back towards Naruto and Kakashi who were in a bit of shock as they saw white lightning flicker around the man.

"Let's go" Itachi whispered

Naruto appeared in front of them and only a few millimeters away from taking his hood off but his eyes widened as he slipped through his body not being able to touch him. Itachi placed a hand on Izumi's and Neji's shoulders as they disappeared in a blur of white lightning.

"I almost had him" said Naruto

"But you passed right through him…" said Kakashi "like Obito's techniques"

"That wasn't Obito, even though we couldn't see his entire face that man looked to be around nineteen or twenty" said Sasuke "Did you get a good look at the other two, Kakashi?"

"They seem to be using some kind of Genjutsu that conceals their face with their hoods" Kakashi replied "I'm guessing your Sharingan and Rinnegan couldn't see through it"

"Out of all three of them one of them had a familiar chakra signature I haven't felt since the war" said Naruto as he looked at the gravestones

"Who?" Kakashi asked

"The other man, his chakra signature felt like Neji's" Naruto replied

"Neji?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded "But he died during the war. The only explanation could be the Reanimation Jutsu"

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked

"Orochimaru doesn't have a reason or need one to bring Neji back from the dead" Sasuke replied

"That and we would have noticed if his grave was altered or messed with" said Kakashi

"Kakashi is right and if we could we would find them but it seems their chakra has disappeared completely." Said Sasuke

"Sasuke you should go home, tomorrow is Sarada's birthday and I'm sure she's going to want to spend the day with you" said Naruto as turned to look at Kakashi "Let's go back to the office and let's make sure to stay on high alert. They don't seem to have any ill intentions but we never know"

"I'll have the Anbu keeping an eye out for them as well" said Kakashi

"I need to check things out at the compound first." Sasuke replied

"Fine. We'll see you at the party tomorrow" said Naruto as Sasuke nodded and left towards the Uchiha compound

"Naruto, is there any other information on those three?" Kakashi asked

"Yea, I'll tell you on the way back" Naruto replied

 **Inn**

Itachi and the others appeared inside the room back at the inn as they took their seats on the beds.

"That was close" said Neji removing his robe

"Too close for comfort" Izumi replied taking her robe off as well as Itachi did the same

"It seems that we set off a sensor when we entered the Uchiha compound" said Itachi as the others nodded

'You've gotten strong…Sasuke' Itachi thought as he smiled and lay back on the bed

'You achieved your dream…Naruto' Neji thought as he lay back on his own bed

'Itachi-kun' Izumi smiled as she lay on the bed as she cuddled up to Itachi 'You finally got to see your little brother all grown up'

Itachi wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips. Izumi returned the kiss as she parted away slowly and lay her head on his chest. An hour had passed as Itachi looked down at Izumi and saw she was already asleep, he then looked at Neji who seemed to finally drift to sleep. Itachi closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep.

 **Mindscape**

"Amaterasu! Tsukuyomi!" Shouted a man with long black hair and wore a white robe with red pants and red sash.

"Susanoo" said Amaterasu

"What is it brother?" the now revealed name of kami asked

"Both of you know what's happening" Susanoo replied as Itachi appeared next to him

"Would you please tell me what's going on here?" Itachi asked as he looked at the three Kami's

"You and your girlfriend being back in your original world is affecting the time and space in the other world" Susanoo stated

"Itachi, I know you wish to spend more time there but all we can do is let you and Izumi stay in the elemental nations for two more days" Tsukuyomi informed him

"The reason is that you are already dead and you have been revived in Earthland. Therefore if you spend too much time in a different universe other than the world yours resides in, it will effect Earthland" said Amaterasu as Itachi nodded

"As long as you understand, everything will be fine" Susanoo said as he disappeared

As Susanoo disappeared a flash of lightning shot next to Itachi as the Lightning Demon Raijin stood with him.

"I thought his lightning seemed familiar. Tsukuyomi you had Raijin teach Itachi Devil Slaying Magic, didn't you?" Amaterasu asked

"Yes, and what brings you here, Raijin?" Tsukuyomi asked

"I came to give Itachi a warning. The more you use Devil Slaying Magic, the more your heart and soul become tainted until you fall into darkness"

 **"** **That's something we won't let happen" Said Kurama as the other tailed beast appear**

 **"** **We've been fighting off the effects of his Devil Slaying Magic" said Gyuki**

 **"** **As long as we are with him, his heart and soul will not fall into the darkness" Stated Son Goku**

 **"** **And not just us, as long as Izumi is with him, Itachi will never succumb to a cursed darkness" said Matatabi**

 **"** **Yea!" Shouted the tailed beast**

"I see, it looks like you really gave thought when you resurrected this boy, Tsukuyomi" said Raijin as he and the Tailed beast disappeared

"Thank you" Itachi whispered to the Tailed beast

"As you just heard, you should not worry about using Devil Slaying Magic" said Tsukuyomi

"What about Neji?" Itachi asked "Will he have to part as well?"

"No, in Neji's case he was resurrected here in the Elemental Nations but was transported to Earthland before he awoke" Tsukuyomi replied "Also this only applied to those who have been resurrected but, those who are still living and have not been resurrected are able to move freely"

"You mean if someone who has not been resurrected decided to go to Earthland, they would not cause a disturbance in time and space." Said Itachi as Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu nodded

"Now rest for you have a big night tomorrow. You know where to be" said Amaterasu as Itachi awoke in the middle of the night

 **Reality**

'Finally…' Itachi thought as he went back to sleep

It was now morning and Itachi woke up. Itachi has always been the early bird or he just didn't sleep at all. He looked down as he saw Izumi still asleep on his chest. He looked to the side as Neji sat up and looked back at Itachi.

"Izumi and I won't be here for long, two days max" said Itachi

"What do you mean?" Neji asked

"She and I being here is causing disruptions in time and space back where we first met" Itachi replied "You get to stay"

"What? Why? How?" Neji asked

"I thought you would sound happier knowing you are able to stay" Itachi said as Izumi shifted a bit "We were revived in the other world, where as for you, you were revived here and brought to the other world"

"I am but don't you wish to spend more time with Sasuke and your niece?" Neji asked

"I do and I can" Itachi replied as Neji rose an eyebrow "Those who have not died once already can go to the other worlds without disrupting time and space"

"So, if Sasuke or someone would wish to visit you they would be able to since they have not died yet" said Neji as Itachi nodded

"Go ahead and wash up, I'll let her sleep a while longer before waking her" said Itachi

Neji nodded as he entered the bathroom and began taking a shower. Itachi looked up at the ceiling as he brushed his fingers through Izumi's hair. Itachi made a clone as it left the room quickly. Izumi shifted once more as she pulled Itachi's head onto her chest. Itachi grew a small blush as he looked up at Izumi and stayed in that position for a while.

"How?" Neji asked as he exited the bathroom fully clothed

"She's been moving around her sleep lately" Itachi replied as Neji nodded and looked out the window and Izumi let out a small yawn

"Good morning" Izumi said as she sat up and stretched

"Morning" Itachi and Neji replied in Unison

"I guess it's my turn to wash up" Itachi said as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom

"Today is the day" Izumi said as she heard the shower turn on "Itachi-kun seems excited, and it seems you're as well"

"Being with Itachi for some time has let you see through people's stoic faces" Neji replied

"Yea it has" Izumi replied as she looked out the window with him "Your nieces name is Himawari and she's very adorable"

"Thank you and I'm sure your niece will be glad to mee-" Neji stopped as he saw a familiar silhouette passing by

"You know her?" Izumi asked as she looked at the female

"…Tenten" Neji whispered

"If I recall, she was your teammate, correct?" Itachi asked as he dried his hair with the towel

"Yes" Neji replied

Izumi left the two boys and entered the bathroom as she showered. Itachi grabbed the hair tie that Izumi had given him and tied his hair in his usual low pony tail. Itachi turned the television on as they began watching a show about a man with silver curly hair, a girl with orange hair with crazy strength and a boy with glasses. They chuckled at some parts and were kept busy for a while. Once Izumi got out of the shower and entered the room fully clothed, a knock was heard on the door. Itachi stood up and walked towards the door opening it as his clone walked in with take-out bags filled with food.

"I had a clone get us some food since it would be best to stay inside for most of the day. It also seems the Anbu are keeping an eye out" said Itachi as he took the food out of the bags

Each person grabbed their food as they sat on the beds and began eating as they watched television. Itachi almost choked on a piece of chicken as the silver haired protagonist of the show said the exact same words that he had told his little brother when they were younger.

'What is this show…?' Itachi thought as Izumi patted his back

After they finished eating they placed the trash in the bags and Itachi threw the bags away. Itachi sat on the bead as Izumi sat in between his legs. Itachi wrapped his arms around Izumi as they kept watching the show. As Neji watched the show the orange haired girl's hair reminded him of how Tenten would keep her hair up in buns. As they binge watched the series they lost track of time until Itachi looked at the clock. He turned the television off and they got up, putting their robes on. They made sure to leave the room clean as they exited the room and returned the key to the girl at the front counter.

Before they left the inn, they put their hoods on and began walking through the streets. Izumi held onto Itachi's hand as he gently squeezed hers. Itachi concentrated on following his brother's chakra signature as Neji used his Byakugan to find Naruto or anyone they knew. After a few minutes they walked onto a street and Neji could see his friends all gathered outside of a house eating and celebrating.

"Do we just walk up to them?" Izumi asked

"I'll get their attention" Itachi replied as his chakra spiked very quickly

Naruto looked at the three figures walking towards them as he, Sasuke, and Shikamaru nodded to each other. The other guest noticed the three mysterious people as the adults stood in front of their children in case something would happen.

Itachi and the others were getting closer as their bodies wouldn't move anymore. Neji used his Byakugan as he found Shikamaru on the side using his Shadow clutch Justu.

'Shadow Clutch Jutsu complete' Shikamaru thought as walked next to Naruto

"Now how about we take those hoods off" said Shikamaru as part of the shadow stretched up to their hoods

"We will but first…" Itachi activated his Rinnegan as the Shadows were sucked in and the Jutsu was broken

"He cancelled out my shadows" Shikamaru said in shock

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked

"Let us show you" replied Neji

"That voice…" Tenten whispered

Itachi deactivated his Rinnegan as Izumi took her hood off.

"Izumi!" Sarada and Himawari shouted

Izumi smiled and waved at the two girls.

'It can't be, she died on that night. It was said that Itachi killed her' thought Sasuke

A few seconds later Neji removed his hood and looked at his friends.

"N-Neji?!" Lee shouted

"I knew the power of youth would keep you alive!" Shouted Gai

"Neji-niisan" Hinata whispered as her eyes widened

"Neji? As in uncle Neji? Whose supposed to be dead?!" Boruto asked

Neji looked at Boruto and Himawari as he smiled at the sight. They looked just like their parents. Neji looked at Hinata and Naruto and nodded. He then focused on the one person who seemed to have tears coming down her eyes.

"Tenten" Neji said as she smiled

"One more left" Naruto said

Itachi slowly pulled his hood off as the wind blew and his bangs waved in front of his face. Itachi ran his fingers through his bangs moving one to the side as the wind stopped blowing. Everyone's eyes widened as they recognized him.

"…Itachi" said Sasuke who for some reason couldn't believe his eyes

"Uncle…Itachi…" said Sarada as she slowly began walking towards him

The one's who did not know the truth blocked Sarada's path

"It's ok, he won't hurt her" said Shikamaru

Shikamaru knew the truth. For some reason he didn't know why a prodigy like Itachi did what he did, so he looked into it and found out the truth. Of course he asked Naruto and Sasuke about what he found and his theory was confirmed. Some didn't know what to do. Itachi Uchiha the man who massacred his own clan and had supposedly died was standing in front of them, alive.

"How are you alive?" Sasuke asked

"We were resurrected" Neji stated

"By who?" Naruto asked

"Itachi and I by Tsukuyomi-sama"

"And Izumi by Amaterasu" Itachi stated

 **"** **It's true" said Itachi's Kurama**

"That voice!" Naruto shouted

 **'** **Naruto, let me speak to him' Naruto's Kurama said as Naruto nodded**

 **"** **Oi, me. How is it that you're sealed inside that Uchiha?" Naruto's Kurama asked**

 **"** **The old man and it's not just me" Itachi's Kurama replied as the other tailed beast spiked their chakras**

 **"** **All of you are in the Uchiha? The old man sealed you inside of him?" Naruto's Kurama asked**

 **"** **I just said that?! Are you getting old that you can't remember what I just said?!" Itachi's Kurama shouted**

 **"** **Huh?! You want to say that again?!" Naruto's Kurama retorted**

'Kurama…' thought Itachi

 **'** **I know, I know' Kurama thought as he let Itachi gain control again**

"Do you believe us now?" Itachi asked

 **"** **My other self seems to have taking a liking to you easily" Naruto's Kurama said**

"I listen to him and the others. I let them have their freedom when they wish" Itachi replied "It also seems the others still do not trust me in particular"

"They don't know the truth" Shikamaru replied

"The truth? What truth?" Ino asked

"The truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre" Sasuke spoke up

"Sasuke" Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes "don't"

"Nii-san, most already know the truth, and I think it's time that people acknowledged you"

"If Itachi hadn't massacred the Uchiha clan most of wouldn't be here at this moment, most of us could have been killed when we were children" Sakura stated

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Temari asked

"The Uchiha clan was attempting a Coup d'état" Izumi said

"Izumi" Itachi said

"It's time the world stopped seeing you as a villain, Itachi-kun" Izumi said as she held his hand

"The Uchiha had Itachi spy on the Village while he was an Anbu" Neji said

"But Itachi told the Hokage and the elders of the plan and he became a double agent working for the Village as well" said Yamato

"Danzo had Itachi decide to stay with his clan and join the Coup and be annihilated with the Uchiha or to carry out one more mission and annihilate his clan saving his brother" Said Kakashi

"As we all know Itachi massacred his clan, He accepted disgrace in the place of honor, and hate in place of love. He was also the reason the reanimation jutsu was undone during the war" Naruto stated

"Everything Itachi did was for the safeness of the village. He put the village above the clan and himself." Said Sasuke as he looked at Itachi "Nii-san, eradicating that burden that you carry in you is more important to me than the Uchiha name"

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered "Thank you"

"I knew it…" Sarada whispered "I knew you had a reason for what you did"

Sarada ran past everyone as Itachi knelt down as she threw herself into his arms. Itachi wrapped his arms around his niece as she hugged him tighter and Izumi smiled. Boruto and Himawari as well ran towards Neji who had received a hug and hugged them back.

Now knowing the truth about Itachi and having so many witnesses, those who had doubt and were on alert now seemed to smile and thank him. Itachi lifted Sarada off her feet as he looked at Sasuke who had walked over to them and hugged his brother as well.

Naruto and Hinata joined Boruto and Himawari as they hugged the now alive Neji. His old team joined is as well. Sakura saw Izumi just standing there so she grabbed her wrist and joined the group hug with Itachi.

They lead Itachi, Izumi and Neji to a table as they served them some food. The others either sat around or stood talking with each other. Sarada sat next to Itachi as she looked at Izumi and wondered who she was. Sarada got up and walked towards her mother and father.

"Mama, Papa" Sarada said as they looked at her

"What is it Sarada?" Sakura asked

"The girl who came with Uncle Itachi. Who is she?" Sarada asked

"If I remember correctly…That's Itachi's girlfriend from when we were younger" Sasuke replied "which reminds me"

"Reminds you of what?" Naruto asked as he walked up to them

"They still look young, and Neji looks as old as us" Sasuke replied

"I can answer that for you" said Itachi as he walked up to them

"Itachi!" said a shocked Sakura "We didn't even hear you come near"

"If all of you would like we can talk it over at the table" Itachi replied as the other nodded

Itachi sat back down next to Izumi as Sarada took the seat next to him and the others began surrounding the table wanting to hear more about the situation.

"Where should we begin?" Itachi asked

"When were you resurrected?" Sasuke asked

"About eight years ago" Itachi replied

"Ten years ago" Izumi replied

"A week ago" Neji replied

"Where have you two been this whole time?" Sakura asked

"A different world, in a place called Earthland" Izumi replied

"Instead of ninjas they have mages which use magic. It's very a very peaceful place" said Itachi as he removed his robe

Naruto noticed the tattoos around his neck and the one on his right arm. He knew Itachi was in the Anbu so he didn't take much notice of his Anbu tattoo.

"Itachi, the marking around your neck and on your arm. What are they?" Naruto asked

"The ones around my neck are the sealing marks of the tailed beast, instead of a sealing technique like yours, mine is around my neck, one for each tailed beast" Itachi replied

"As for the mark on his arm, I have one two but on my leg. It's the mark of the guild we are a part of" Izumi replied

"Guild?" Sarada asked

"Yea, it's like a large group that takes on jobs from ordinary housework up to being body guards and other stuff" Izumi replied

"The guilds are like small villages and it consist of mages" Itachi stated

"Papa can I get one two?" asked Himawari as she looked at Itachi's guild mark "it's pretty"

"I don't know Hima, I don't know if they kids in the guilds" Naruto chuckled

"Actually, I've heard some of the members have been in the guild since they were younger than Himawari" Izumi replied

"Does it hurt?" Sarada asked

"Nope, it's just like a stamp" Izumi replied

"I have a question as well" Hinata spoke up as Itachi nodded "Why do you two look so young and Neji-niisan looks about our age"

"That's because we have been stuck in time due to a powerful spell and for Neji's case. He will be staying here as for Izumi and I will have to return back to the other world tomorrow night" Itachi replied

"What? Why?" Sarada asked "Why can't you and Izumi stay with us?"

"We being here for too long is causing a disturbance in time and space back in the other world so we cannot stay much longer" Itachi sighed "But if you would like to visit us, then that can be arranged"

"What do you mean?" Choji asked

"If I had to guess, since they were resurrected back in the other world they can't be here for long but, since none of us have died we can go and come as we please" Shikamaru stated as Itachi nodded

"But how does that explain Neji?" Lee asked

"I was resurrected here and brought to the other world to meet with Itachi and Izumi" Neji replied

"And the reason for that is that Tsukuyomi-sama had already planned on letting Neji stay" Shino stated

"And because of that Neji's presence isn't affecting time and space in our world" said Sasuke

"Anything else?" Itachi asked

"Are you to dating?" Ino asked the question most were thinking

"Y-Yea" Izumi replied with a slight blush as the girls grabbed her and walked into the house

"What's that about?" Kiba asked

Inside the house the girls sat in the living room as they asked Izumi some questions.

"How long have you two been dating?" Hinata asked

"What type of person is he?" Temari asked

"Have you two kissed?" Karui asked

"Are you married?" Tenten asked

"Have you had sex yet? Was size is it?" Ino asked

"Are you planning on having kids? If so how many?" Sakura asked

Izumi had questions coming from all directions as she began to blush mad at the last few questions as steam began to come out of her head.

"Maybe we should let her answer them one at a time" Hinata said as she tried to calm Izumi down

"Izumi? Izumi? Maybe we should get Itachi" said Sakura who got up but stopped as Izumi grabbed her wrist

"Ok, one at a time" said Izumi who cleared her head "We dated since we were younger before the Uchiha massacre and ever since we met again in Earthland we have always been together"

"Itachi doesn't seem much of a bad guy especially now that we know the truth" said Temari as the others nodded

"He's actually very kind, very loving and cares for those around him. He once accepted a small job which ended up becoming a big one. A group of rogue mages had kidnapped the children of a small town near where we live and Itachi took it upon himself to save the kids and put the men behind bars. The small town tried giving him money as a reward but he didn't accept it and let them keep it for the children and the town." Izumi replied "He does tend to keep things to himself and doesn't wish to worry anyone which is something we are working on at the moment. He dislikes killing, he once told me that the only reason he had to kill was to protect those he cares for"

"We can relate to some of that especially the part when the guys don't want to worry us so they keep things to themselves." Sakura replied

"Third, we have kissed since long ago and recently as well"

"How was your first kiss since you two reunited?" Karui asked

"I had accidently hurt Itachi-kun by burning his hand at a magic ball, I ran outside tears in my eyes as he came after me. I kept saying how sorry I was for hurting him and I kept babbling until he shut me up with a kiss. A kiss I wish had never ended, after he pulled away and I whimpered a bit he said he loved me and gave me a passionate kiss. It was like fireworks were going off everywhere"

"Shikamaru shuts me up with a kiss when I talk too much or I keep nagging" Temari replied

"Let's see, no we aren't married yet but I wish we will one day. And…" Izumi began blushing madly "W-We have had sex already a-and it's…"

Izumi spaced her hands apart telling them an estimate size of what Ino wanted to know. The girls slightly blushed as their eyes widened.

"Was it good?" Ino asked

"Ino! Why are you asking so many perverted questions?! Ino pig!" Sakura shouted

"Just curious! I bet you're just as curious, Billboard brow!" Ino retorted

"Um, it was amazing! And I hope we have kids one day. Itachi-kun is very fond of children and I can imagine him holding a little baby" Izumi replied

"Well whenever you plan on getting married we better get an invitation! You'll be my future sister in law" Sakura shouted as a smiling Izumi nodded

The girls kept talking as Sakura brought some drinks. Izumi had told them that they had been living together and sleeping in the same bed. Izumi was happy that even though they didn't know her they treated her well and as if they knew each other for a long time. Sakura had lent Izumi some shorts and a blouse Izumi stood to take her robe off as she felt a bit hot with it on. As she took her robe off a magazine had fallen out of her robe and Tenten picked it up.

"You dropped your magazine" said Tenten

"Is it from your world?" Temari asked as she read the title "Sorcerers weekly"

"Ah yes, it is" Izumi replied "Jason had sent one to our house rather quickly, it's not supposed to be out until tomorrow"

"Can we see it?" Sakura asked

"Yea, I haven't seen it yet either, so we can all look through it" Izumi replied

"Izumi-san, you mentioned you and Itachi-kun are part of a guild correct?" Hinata asked

"Yea, why do you ask?" Izumi replied

"I was wondering what the name of it was?" Hinata asked

"Oh, it's called Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail?" asked Karui

"Yea, do fairies have tail? Do they even exist…like them the guild is an eternal mystery…and a never ending adventure" Izumi repeated Master Makarovs words "That's what the master of the guild always says when a new member joins"

The girls laughed as they looked through the magazine reading what was hot at the moment in Fiore. There was mention about the Grand Magic Games approaching. They saw a few pages of interviews with mages from many different guilds. They turned the page as they saw a small portion near the bottom talking about Fairy Tail.

"As some know, the members of the Fairy Tail guild who have gone missing for the past seven years have finally returned! And the numbers of votes for this issues 'The Wizard I'd like to be my Boyfriend/Girlfriend' say it all" Tenten read

"Hurry and turn the page!" Ino shouted

"Ok, ok" said Sakura rolling her eyes

"Looks like the girls are first" said Temari as she went down the list "Izumi got the number Eight spot!"

"I moved up?!' Izumi shouted

"Yea and it seems three of your guild mates are on here too" Karui stated

"Mirajane at number two, Erza at number three and Lucy at number seven. Seems Lucy moved up too" Izumi said as she slowly turned the page

"Holy shit! Itachi got the number one spot!" Sakura shouted

"Number one spot for what?" Sasuke asked as Itachi and Neji trailed behind him

"Seems your brother has a ton of fangirls back in the other world" Ino replied

"Again?" Itachi asked

"Wait, you've been number one before?" asked Sakura

"Seven years ago" Izumi replied

Sasuke and the guys walked through the house as Sasuke gave them some of his clothes to wear. Neji wore some black pants and a white tee shirt as Itachi wore some black pants and a black tee shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back. They passed by the living room once more as they saw Izumi fainted on the couch.

"What happened?" Itachi asked as he ran to the couch holding Izumi in his arms and tried waking Izumi "Izumi, Izumi, wake up, Izumi"

"Itachi-kun" Izumi replied as she giggled

"What happened?" Sasuke asked

"This" Sakura replied as she handed the guys the magazine

"…"

"Itachi" Sasuke said showing Itachi the magazine

Itachi looked at the magazine as he saw the images from the photo shoot he had done before coming to the Elemental Nations. Itachi sighed and looked back at Izumi who had come back to reality.

"Itachi-kun?" Izumi said as her face got red

"You had me worried, Izumi" said Itachi as he looked at the magazine "How'd you get this?"

"Jason sent it over immediately" Izumi replied as her blush died down "so when were you going to tell me you became a model for the Sorcerers Magazine?"

"When the magazine came out, or when someone told you about it" Itachi replied

"Some of your fangirls might die from blood loss after seeing this, Itachi" Ino teased as the girls giggled and the guys chuckled "some might even confess their love for you and come up to you randomly like they did with Naruto after the war"

"Just let them try getting close!" Izumi shouted as he held onto Itachi "he's mine"

The girls started laughing at her possessiveness of Itachi as he smiled. Sasuke's lips curled up barely noticeable as he was happy for his brother to have found the girl he loved once again. They all walked out as the kids were playing around and the other grown-ups were talking. Itachi walked up to Kakashi and Naruto as he noticed Neji going for a walk with Tenten.

"How's it feel being alive again?" Tenten asked walking with her hands behind her

"It felt a bit off at first but it seems I adjusted pretty quick" Neji replied as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye

Neji looked away as Tenten looked up at him. They walked for a few minutes in total silence as Tenten looked at him once more and noticed something.

"Neji, you don't have your curse mark anymore" Tenten remarked as she brushed her hand on his forehead as she blushed as she instantly retracted her hand

"When I was revived Tsukuyomi made sure I would be free from the curse mark given to us from the side branch family" Neji replied with a slight blush

"If you're wondering, Naruto asked the Hyuga clan to stop the process" Tenten stated "which they did"

"It seems he kept his promise" said Neji as he smiled "I need to thank him when I see him"

"So where will you be staying?" Tenten asked

"I don't know yet, it'll be difficult if I just walked back in the Hyuga compound" Neji replied

"Um…if you want you can stay at my place" Tenten suggested as her blush slightly grew

"I wouldn't want to cause you or anyone with you any trouble" Neji replied wondering if she has someone

"I live alone, so it's ok" Tenten replied

"Then if you're ok with it, I'd like to stay with you" Neji answered

"Really?!" Tenten asked shocked and excited as she got up close to Neji's face

Neji's blush grew as Tenten had come very close to his face. He couldn't handle it anymore, his emotions took over and his body moved as he embraced Tenten and planted his lips on hers. Tenten's eyes widened in shock as Neji kissed her lips. Neji realized what he was doing as he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen each other in years and you might have someone you like and I ju-"

Neji didn't complete his sentence as he felt Tenten wrap her arms around his neck and plant her lips on his. Neji wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissed her back as Tenten melted in his arms due to the kiss.

"I've missed you, Neji" Tenten whispered as a tear trailed down her cheek

"And I've missed you as well, Tenten" Neji replied wiping the tear away

Tenten smiled as she held onto his arm and leaned her head on him. Neji smiled as it was getting dark and they began walking back to the party.

Itachi smiled as he saw Neji and Tenten return arm in arm. The others noticed the two returning as well as they cheered for the two. Everybody knew that the two had some sort of feelings for each other since they were teenagers, well Itachi had barely found out this morning but he somehow guessed it was since a long time ago.

"Come on everyone let's take a group photo" said Sakura as she set up the camera

They all grouped up as the kids were in front of their parents. Itachi and Izumi stood next to Sakura and Sasuke as Neji and Tenten stood with Naruto and Hinata. Everyone smiled as the camera flashed as it took the photo. Sakura kept taking pictures as she had Itachi and Izumi take one by themselves, then she had Itachi take a photo with Sasuke, then with just Sarada, Sarada with Izumi. Naruto came up to Sakura as he snatched the camera and told her to get in the photo with them. Sakura nodded as Naruto took a picture of Itachi and Izumi with Sarada in the middle, Sasuke next to Itachi and Sakura next to Izumi and in reverse. Sakura thanked him as everyone began posing.

"Hey! Have Itachi pose like he modeled in the magazine!" Ino shouted

"Magazine? What magazine?" most of the guys asked as Sakura face palmed "so, do you guys have somewhere to stay the night?"

"We can stay in the hotel" Itachi replied

"No, no. You two can stay with us" Sakura offered "We might not have an extra room but we can set something up in the living room"

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked

"Of course" Sasuke answered for his wife

"Well if it isn't too much then we accept the offer" Itachi replied as Sakura smiled

"Neji-niisan, do you have somewhere to stay?" Hinata asked

"Yes I do. Tenten offered me to stay at her place" Neji replied "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, Himawari fell asleep so he's checking up on her" Hinata replied as she saw Naruto come back outside holding Himawari in his arms "Here he comes"

"Neji do you need a place to stay? You can stay with us if you'd like" Naruto offered

"I'll be staying with Tenten" Neji replied "Naruto, I heard you kept the promise from the chunin exams. Thank you"

"I never go back on my word it-"

"It's your ninja way" Neji completed his sentence as Naruto smiled and nodded

It was getting late as everyone thanked Sakura and Sasuke for inviting them as they began heading home. They also promised to meet back up tomorrow to see Itachi and Izumi off. Sakura had already gotten the living room ready for Itachi and Izumi to sleep.

"Uncle" said Sarada gaining Itachi's attention "Can we do something tomorrow?"

"Of course, though I'll have to wear something to conceal my face." Itachi replied "What do you have in mind?"

"Maybe we can go eat somewhere?"

"Do you like Dango?" Itachi asked as Sarada nodded "How about we go get some dango and maybe some ramen if Ichiraku's is still in business"

"They are but Ayame does most of the work now since Tuechi is really old" Sakura answered

"We should all go" Sarada suggested "like a family"

"Of course" Sasuke responded as he entered the living room "By the way how old are you two? Physically speaking"

"Physically speaking nineteen" Izumi answered "I died at Thirteen but when I was revived I was physically sixteen"

"I died at Twenty-one but I aged down to nineteen" Itachi replied "that's not counting the seven year gap we were frozen in time"

"So counting, it would mean both of you are twenty-six but you to are still physically nineteen" Sakura stated as Itachi and Izumi nodded in agreement

They chatted for a while until Itachi noticed Sarada had drifted off to sleep as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'll wake her up" said Sakura

"Its fine, just point me towards her room and I'll carry her" Itachi replied

"Take a right at the hallway and go up the stairs and keep walking until you pass the corner her room is on the left" Sakura instructed him

Itachi nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and his other arm under her knees and lifted her as he walked towards her room. Once he passed the corner he gently pushed the door open trying not waken Sarada up, Itachi placed Sarada on her bed as he pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. Itachi took her glasses off and set them next to the lamp. When he was about to leave he noticed the picture on her wall. It was a photo of Itachi when he was thirteen giving a seven year old Sasuke a piggy back ride. Itachi smiled as he turned the light off.

"Goodnight" Itachi said as he slowly closed the door and walked back downstairs

"Did she wake up?" Izumi asked

"No, she's sound asleep" Itachi replied as he lay next to Izumi under the covers of the futon.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun" Izumi said as she kissed him and lay her head on his chest

"Goodnight, Izumi" Itachi responded as he wrapped his arm around her

 **God Realm**

"What?!" Susanoo shouted

"It seems someone has revived him as well and he intends to assassinate the king of that world to take the throne" Amaterasu explained

"Who revived that old geezer?! I want to know now!" Susanoo shouted as he slammed his fist on the table

"It was most likely a fallen one. Should we intervene?" Tsukuyomi replied

"We can't intervene directly. We would have to send someone" Amaterasu explained

"I have someone that I will revive. He will be there but it would be best if we had one more" Susanoo said

"And who will you be bringing back form the land of the dead?" Tsukuyomi asked as she rose a brow

Susanoo snapped his finger as an image of a man with short unkempt black hair, black eyes. The man wore a black shirt and pants with a small katana strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder.

"That boy" Amaterasu said as she looked at Tsukuyomi

"I want Itachi to help" Susanoo said

"I have no problem with that as long as he accepts on his own free will" Tsukuyomi stated "But you will have to ask him yourself"

"Deal"

 **A/N: And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sadly Itachi and Izumi will have to say goodbye to Sarada and the others but they will meet again! I promise! Also, who is this mystery character? Who is trying to kill a king? Who will team up with Itachi? Next time on Drag- oops wrong one. Ahem, next time on A New Life. Seeya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 12**

Itachi opened his eyes and looked towards the hallway as he saw Sasuke walk in with his Sakura clinging onto him her sleep. Itachi tried sitting up but was pulled back down by Izumi who clung onto him in her sleep as well.

"We have clingy girls" said Sasuke as he lay on the couch with Sakura

"You're up early" said Itachi "I remember you would always sleep in"

"I was going to get some breakfast but with Sakura like this, I don't think I can" Sasuke replied as Itachi chuckled "How about we watch some television for a while"

Itachi nodded as Sasuke grabbed the remote and turned the television on skimming through channels. Sasuke kept flipping through channels as Itachi caught a glimpse of the show he was watching yesterday with Izumi and Neji.

"Go back" said Itachi as Sasuke did so "stop"

Sasuke set the remote at an arm's length distance as he watched the show with Itachi.

An hour had passed as Izumi and Sakura opened their eyes. Sakura looked around as she found herself on top of Sasuke on the couch in the living room as she then looked down at Itachi and Izumi. Izumi looked up at Sakura as they heard a familiar voice coming from the television.

"Ah! You two are watching Gintama without me!" they shouted in Unison

Itachi and Sasuke sweat dropped as they ignored the two and kept watching as the girls sighed and watched with them

"Zura?" said the silver haired protagonist

"It's not Zura, its Katsura" the man with the long black hair

They chuckled at his catch phrase as Sakura began to wonder.

"Hey, doesn't Katsura sound familiar?" Sakura asked

"Now that you mention it…" Sasuke paused as he closed his eyes the reopened them "He sounds like Gaara"

"The former Jinchuriki of Shukaku? And the current Kazekage?" Itachi asked as Sakura and Sasuke nodded

"Hey"

The group looked at the television as they saw the man with long black hair look towards the screen.

"It's not Gaara, its Katsura" Katsura corrected them

The group froze for a slight moment as Sasuke reached for the remote and turned the television off.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked

"I…I don't know" Izumi replied

"How about I get breakfast ready" said Sakura as she got off of Sasuke and made her way towards the kitchen

"I'll help you" said Izumi as she trailed behind Sakura

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"That show is really good"

"Hn"

Itachi stood up as he stretched a bit as he began picking up the space where he and Izumi slept. Sasuke helped as he folded the blankets and placed them to the side. Itachi set the table that was moved back in the middle as he looked at the clock and began walking towards the hallway.

Sarada moved around in her bed as her eyes shot open and she sat up. She grabbed her glasses putting them on and looked around to see she was in her bed.

'Was that all a dream?' Sarada asked herself

Sarada quickly got out of bed and ran out of her room and ran down the stairs. She was running in the hallway as she turned into the living room and hit someone as she stumbled back almost falling but was caught.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked as he looked at his niece

Sarada smiled as she nodded and gave her uncle a hug. Itachi smiled as he returned the hug and didn't let go until she did.

"I was going to wake you up, so we could all eat breakfast" said Itachi as he walked back into the living room where his brother had turned the television back on.

"Morning papa" Sarada said

"Good morning Sarada" Sasuke replied not taking his eyes off the show

Itachi sat down on the couch with Sasuke as Sarada sat down in between them and held onto both of their arms. Sarada smiled as they smiled back at her and continued watching the show

"Doesn't the old lady Otose sound like Orochimaru?" Sarada asked as the two older Uchiha froze once more

"She does, doesn't she nii-san?"

"Yea, she does…"

Sarada rose a brow at her dad and uncle as she didn't know what was going on in their heads.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sakura shouted

Izumi and Sakura walked into the living room carrying plates and setting them on the table. They each took their spot besides Itachi and Sasuke as Sarada stayed in between them.

"We thought it would be more fun to eat here and watch the television together" said Sakura

They all said thank you as they began eating and watching the show.

"Itachi" said Sakura

"Hm?"

"Since all of us are going out later, how are we going to go without anyone noticing you?" Sakura asked

"How about a mask?" Sarada asked

"Like Kakashi's?" Itachi replied as they nodded

"It could work but some people might notice" Sasuke replied

"How about a transformation jutsu?" Izumi asked

"That could work" Itachi responded "but I rather have a good time as myself than pretending to be someone else"

"Yea, even though we would know its Uncle Itachi, it would feel different if we spent our time with someone we didn't recognize" said Sarada

"Anbu?" Sakura questioned

"Anbu would walk around normally wearing their mask around the village" Sasuke responded

"Let's just grab a mask like Kakashi's" said Itachi as he finished his food without anyone noticing "It was delicious"

"Well he's got the eating part down like Kakashi does whenever we invite him out to eat" said Sakura

"I'm guessing your team still haven't unmasked him" Itachi replied

"You say it like you've seen him without a mask" said Sasuke as Itachi got up and took the finished plated to the kitchen "wait, have you?! You have, haven't you?!"

Itachi didn't respond as he began washing and drying the plates as Sasuke and Sakura walked into the kitchen

"When? Where? And How?" Sasuke asked

"I was looking through some files from when the academy takes everyone's picture. Also during Anbu."

"Ah! Why haven't we tried that again! We've had clearance to those files for a while now!" Sakura shouted as she grabbed her head

"I bet Naruto forgot all about it too" said Sasuke as he sighed

"Um, Izumi" said Sarada

"Hm? What is it?" Izumi asked

"You two will be leaving tonight but I wonder when I'll be able to see you two again" said Sarada as he she looked at the floor

"Sarada" said Izumi as she smiled and Sarada looked up at her "don't worry, knowing Itachi, he already has something planned. So it might be sooner than you think"

"Thank you" said Sarada as she hugged Izumi who hugged her back

After the three came back from the kitchen they kept watching Gintama for a short while. They all left the living room as they all gathered once more outside once they had changed.

Sakura wore her usual red sleeveless qipao and her white pants. Sasuke wore his usual attire as well his black cloak over his gray long sleeved, collared shirt and pants. Sarada wore her usual attire as well but instead of her red qipao like her mother's, she wore a dark blue one instead. Izumi came out of the house as she now wore a qipao like Sakura and Sarada but the color was purple with black shorts that revealed her Fairy Tail mark.

They waited for Itachi as he finally exited the house. He now wore some black pants and a long black high collared coat with the Uchiha crest on the back. The coat was similar to that of Shikamaru's. Itachi wore a white shirt under the coat which exposed the markings around the neck, finally Itachi wore a black mask over the bottom half of his face.

They began walking as they took streets that were used less. It would take a bit longer but their chances of someone noticing Itachi would go down. They made it to what seemed to be the small shop that Itachi and Kisame had eaten when they snuck into Konoha. They walked in and sat in the back corner as an old lady walked up to them and took their order. Sasuke ordered some rice balls as he didn't like sweets. Itachi and the girls of course got dango. The old lady left as they waited for a few minutes and she had returned with their food.

"I see you still don't like sweets, Sasuke" said Itachi as he took a bite of his dango

"I don't know how anyone can like that" Sasuke responded "I don't know what's so delicious about dango"

Itachi put his stick of dango down as Sarada gasped. Izumi and Sakura looked at the three Uchiha who were glaring at each other.

"Dango are sweet, soft and chewy goodness" Sarada explained "and the filling is smooth and creamy"

"It's as if the gods themselves made it and set it upon us" said Itachi

"When did you start believing in gods, nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he rose a brow

"Since the day I was revived by one" Itachi replied lifting his stick of dango and eating

Izumi and Sakura chuckled at their little quarrel. They also liked that Sarada had been on the same page as her uncle. To think that they had more in common than what they originally thought. Everyone finished their food and finished drinking their tea, Sasuke paid the bill and left the small shop.

"It'll be a while until we eat again, so I suggest someone tells Naruto about the file if you really wish to see Kakashi's face" Itachi stated as Sasuke and Sakura froze in their spot and looked at each other

"I'll go" Sasuke stated as the others nodded

"We'll go do grocery shopping and grab some Ichiraku's to go and meet you up at Naruto's office" said Itachi as Sasuke nodded as he began walking away

"Don't you two dare peek, you hear me!" Sakura shouted as she calmed down then looked at Itachi "wait, grocery shopping? We have enough groceries at home"

"Not the ingredients I need though" Itachi replied

"What are you trying to make this time, Itachi-kun?" Izumi asked

"Dango" Itachi replied as Sarada eyes widened in excitement

"Really, Uncle Itachi?!" Sarada shouted as Itachi nodded "I can't wait!"

Sakura smiled as she watched Sarada grab onto Itachi's arm as they walked to the grocery store. Izumi giggled as she slowed down her pace as she was now walking with Sakura.

"Their more alike than I thought they would be" said Izumi as Sakura laughed

"I know, it's nice to see both Sarada and Sasuke happy" Sakura replied "even though Sasuke tries not to show it"

"Uchiha men" Izumi said as she sighed "if you don't mind me asking, when did you find out the truth, about Itachi?"

"When Sasuke and I started dating and I traveled with him, he told me everything" Sakura replied

"Thank you" said Izumi

"There's no need to thank me, it is nice knowing that he is actually a nice person" Sakura replied

The two girls smiled and kept chatting as they had barely noticed that they had already arrived at the grocery store and Itachi and Sarada had already bought what was needed for the dango. Itachi made a clone as it took the bags and headed back to Sasuke and Sakura's house. The group kept walking around the village as Sarada was giving Itachi a small tour of the village. Itachi was relieved that he wasn't drawing any attention from the villagers or the ninjas around him.

A few hours had passed as the small group walked into Ichiraku's. Itachi ordered seven bowls of ramen. Ayame smiled as she took his order but her eyes slightly widened when she saw Izumi enter. Ayame quickly walked into the kitchen and began making the ramen not trying to look towards them.

"Seven?" Sakura asked "Is that two more than we need?"

"I'm sure Naruto would not be happy if we arrived in his office with ramen and not have brought him a bowl" Itachi replied

"That's six though, what about the seventh one?" Izumi asked

"The seventh one…" said Itachi as Ayame put a bowl down in front of him "is also for me. It's not every day that I can have some ramen from Ichiraku's"

The girls laughed as they heard a small thud outside and turned around. Seems nothing had happened as they turned back around and Itachi had already finished eating the ramen. Their jaws dropped at how quickly he had finished the bowl of ramen. It had reminded Sakura of the time her team tried to see Kakashi's face. They then looked at Ayame who was blushing with eyes wide opened as she placed the bowls or ramen to go on the counter. She had seen his face and recognized him but Sakura quickly got her attention and smiled. Itachi and Sarada grabbed the ramen as they began walking towards the Hokages office.

"T-That was…" Ayame said

"Don't worry, Naruto, Sasuke and I will explain later, but for now please keep it a secret" said Sakura as Ayame nodded "Thank you"

Sakura caught up to the others as they walked down the main street to the Hokages office. She saw Izumi was puffing her cheek out as she looked at Itachi and he slightly looked away.

"Itachi" said Sakura

"Hm?"

"Ayame recognized you but it seemed more like she knew you personally. How?" Sakura asked

"I can tell you how, when we were younger she was my love rival!" Izumi replied "And it seems she still has a crush on you"

"Itachi, you almost dated Ayame?" Sakura asked

"Truth be told, we did hang out and she did have a crush on me…"

"Does" Izumi corrected

"…but, I didn't feel the same way as I feel for Izumi" said Itachi as Izumi smiled

Sakura and Sarada laughed for a few seconds as they had finally arrived outside the Hokage mansion. They walked in and walked up the stairs as they were now in front of large double doors. Sakura knocked as Naruto told them to enter. Once they entered they saw Naruto and Sasuke pacing back and forth in the office.

"Finally! What took all of you so long?!" Naruto asked

"We were getting food" Sakura replied as Itachi and Sarada placed the ramen on his desk "You should be grateful Itachi decided to bring you some ramen too"

"Thank you, nii-san!" Naruto said as he grabbed a bowl and sat in his chair

'Nii-san?' Itachi asked himself but just chuckled

The others grabbed a bowl as they ate their ramen.

"Now, here is what we have been waiting years for" Sasuke said as he brought out a file from under his cloak

The members of team seven as well as Sarada and Izumi hovered above the scroll as Sasuke slowly pulled the piece of paper out of the file. Kakashi's hair and his forehead were now visible as a knock on the door was heard and it opened.

"Naruto, Tsunade wa-"

Sasuke quickly took the file and hid it in his cloak as he heard Kakashi's voice.

'Ah! So close!" team seven shouted mentally

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he looked at his former students

"Nothing" Naruto replied

"Just visiting" Sakura replied

"Sasuke what did you just hide?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing" Sasuke replied as Kakashi rose a brow

"What would Sasuke have to hide" said Naruto "He isn't hiding anything"

Kakashi looked over at Itachi who was eating his ramen alongside Sarada and Izumi seeming to mind their own business.

"So it was true, you really are alive" said a blonde woman with a big bust "Itachi Uchiha"

"Tsunade seems you haven't aged a bit" Itachi replied as he looked at her

"I haven't aged? You seem the same since last time I saw of you" Tsunade replied

"Last time?" Sakura asked

"As some know, Itachi had infiltrated the Akatsuki and had been giving us information on them from the inside" Tsunade stated "Under the alias 'Crow'"

"So how does that expl-"

"Let me finish, before his fight with you, Sasuke, Itachi had come back to the village and informed Jiraiya and I about what would be happening, that was the last time we saw him" Tsunade explained "Many of your encounters with Itachi had been his doing in some way to give us information, or did you think he would have let you go so easily those years ago at that inn, Naruto"

"While Jiraiya was with the women I had a genjutsu cast on her to reveal the information, I had timed it so that he had the information and would arrive by the time Kisame and I came in contact with you, but there was an anomaly that arrived" Itachi stated "I didn't expect for Sasuke to arrive"

"So you and per- Jiraiya-sensei knew of the truth?" Naruto asked as Tsunade nodded

"I wouldn't mind talking some more but I promised my niece that we would make dango today" said Itachi as he began walking "oh and since I doubt you three won't be able to find out anytime soon, I'll help you out"

Sarada knew what Itachi was about to do so she grabbed onto one of his coat as they walked past Tsunade. Once Itachi stood close to Kakashi his hand shot up towards his mask. Kakashi saw Itachi's hand get close to his mask and as he shot his own hand up trying to block Itachi's it was too late as Itachi had already pulled Kakashi's mask down and his face fully exposed.

Team seven's eyes widened as they could finally see their sensei's face, an S-rank mission they could never complete was completed by Itachi in a matter of seconds. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan as he engraved Kakashi's face into his mind. Kakashi pulled his mask back on as he looked at Itachi who chuckled and gave a small smirk as he quickly disappeared in a flash of white lightning along with Sarada. Kakashi looked at his former team who all looked away as Naruto and Sakura whistled.

"Wait, where's Izumi?" Sakura asked

"At the last second she grabbed onto Sarada and flashed away with them" Tsunade answered

"Guess we don't need this anymore" Sasuke said as he walked by Kakashi giving him the file he had

Sakura quickly walked past her former sensei's as she walked next to Sasuke as they exited the office. Kakashi pulled the paper out of the file as he saw himself when he had applied for the academy. Kakashi then shot his stare towards Naruto who didn't look at him but was pretending to do work on his computer.

"Naruto…this is"

"What? Is that what Sasuke was hiding? I didn't know at all" Naruto replied as his lie was obvious

Back at the Uchiha residence Itachi was in the Kitchen with Sarada as they prepared making the dango. Izumi leaned on the wall as she smiled at the two. Izumi heard the door open as she checked and saw Sasuke and Sakura enter the living room. Izumi sat on one of the couches with Sakura and Sasuke as they talked and waited for Itachi and Sarada to finish the dango. They looked towards the kitchen as they Sarada was eying Itachi's every move, to make sure he wouldn't mess anything up.

"Come on Uncle Itachi! Are they ready yet?!" Sarada asked

"Almost" Itachi replied as he softly smiled at his niece who already wanted her precious dango

"She doesn't know does she?" Izumi asked

"No" Sasuke replied

"Know what?" Sakura asked

"Itachi is somewhat of a perfectionists" Sasuke replied

"Itachi rarely makes his own dango but he's actually using his own recipe which he has perfected, he even uses his secret sauce which he might be showing her" Izumi stated "I've only had his dango about two times and they are delicious"

Once Itachi had finished the dango and Sarada kept eying the dessert on the table. Itachi guided her towards the sink to clean up. Once the dishes were dried he grabbed a few plates and placed a few dango on each plate. Sarada helped Itachi as she grabbed some of the plates and walked into the living room with him setting them in front of them. Itachi walked back into the kitchen as he grabbed the last two plates for himself and Sarada. He walked back into the living room and set a plate in front of Sarada and one where he was going to sit.

"Um, Uncle Itachi?" Sarada asked gaining his attention

"Yes?"

"Thank you!" Sarada said with thrill in her voice as she hugged Itachi with the biggest hug she could muster

Itachi smiled as he hugged his niece back giving her a light squeeze. The others smiled at the Uncle-Niece moment as Itachi and Sarada sat down. Each person took a dango stick as they took a bite.

The moment their teeth sunk into the dango their eyes suddenly widened before shutting them.

"I love you!" Sarada declared

The others laughed as they did not know if it was directed to Itachi or the dango. It didn't matter though as they all knew how she felt.

"I never knew you could make dango this good, it's delicious" Sakura complimented

"This makes three times and I wish you would make them more often" said Izumi

"Too sweet" Sasuke said

"They are perfect" said Sarada sending her father a small glare

"But, they are really good" Sasuke finished as Sarada smiled

Once they had finished Izumi and Sakura grabbed the plates and headed to the kitchen and began washing them. They once again turned the television on as the Gintama marathon was still going on. They watched as Sarada sat next to Itachi and leaned her heads onto him. Izumi smiled as she sat next to Sarada who had grabbed onto her arm as well and held onto both of them.

An hour had passed as the others began arriving at the Uchiha household once more. They all took their seats either on a couch, a chair, or on the floor watching the show. Itachi once more made dango with his niece and served it to the guests, who just like before they were met with deliciousness. They all ate their full, especially Choji and Chocho who were in love with Itachi's dango. After time of talking, laughing and sharing events with each other the time had finally come.

Itachi and Izumi now stood near the wall as some of the guest walked up to them and thanked Itachi and shook their hands.

"Thank you Itachi" said Neji "It was nice meeting the real you"

"Same goes here" said Itachi as he shook Neji's hand

"Itachi, first I'd like to thank you for protecting the village and everything you've done. And I also want to thank you for protecting me when I was still shunned by the village when I was a little kid. I realized a while back that you were the one who would help me from the shadows" said Naruto as he extended his arm his hand made into a fist

"Just like my little brother I tried making sure you were ok as well" Itachi said as he reciprocated Naruto's fist bump

"Izumi, make sure you take care of him ok" said Naruto

"Of course!" Izumi replied with a smile

"Uncle and Aunty, can I get a mark like yours when we see each other again?" Himawari asked

Izumi was a bit shocked with the aunty part but Itachi and Izumi smiled and nodded as they felt Himawari hug both of them. Itachi and Izumi returned the embrace as Boruto joined in as well with Hinata and Naruto.

"The first time we met I thought and saw you as an enemy all those years ago, but once I found out the truth I was happy that I had such a great brother-in-law. So take care and make sure to visit" said Sakura as she hugged him and whisper in his ear "and make sure you propose to Izumi"

"Thank you and I'm happy that my brother has found a wonderful woman that cares about him" Itachi replied returning the hug a barely blushed at what Sakura had said

"Izumi, it was nice meeting you and I can't wait until we see each other again also, make sure you take care of my brother-in-law and if he does something to make you unhappy just give a little of this" Sakura said as she flexed her arm placing her hand on her muscle then hugging her "keep making him happy"

"Thank you and I'm looking forward to our reunion in the future once more" Izumi replied hugging her back "And I will"

"Nii-san…"

"Sasuke" Itachi said as he gestured him to get closer as Sasuke did Itachi placed his forehead on his younger brothers "I know, and I'm proud of you, Sasuke"

Sasuke lightly smile as he wrapped his arm around Itachi and Itachi hugged him back.

"Izumi, please take care of my older brother, you're one of the only other people who can actually make him happy" said Sasuke as he pulled Izumi then Itachi into a hug as they returned it

"Uncle Itachi" said Sarada as Itachi crouched down to her height "Thank you for coming to visit me, thank you for giving me the best birthday gift, thank you for spending time with me, thank you for teaching me how to make dango and your secret sauce, thank you for everything and thank you…thank you…" Sarada began to talk in a softer tone as tears started to fall and she rubbed her eyes

"Sarada" said Itachi who used his thumb to wipe her tears away and he pulled her into a hug "I should be thanking you, you who believed in me even when you didn't know the truth, because of you I was able to see you and everyone once more. So thank you Sarada"

"Will I ever see you again, Uncle Itachi?" Sarada asked as she hugged him tightly

"There's a certain event happening called 'The Grand Magic Games' in a few months, the event last for about a week, if it is ok with your parents then I can come and pick you up so you can visit the world Izumi and I live in" Itachi replied

Sarada let go of Itachi and looked at her parents who nodded a 'yes'. Sarada then looked back at her Uncle who was smiling as she stuck her pinky out

"Promise."

"Promise" said Itachi as his pinky curled with hers "Also before we leave I want you to have this"

Itachi used requip to make a scroll appear in his hand as he opened the scroll and placed his palm on it sending chakra through it, as in a poof of smoke Itachi's old Leaf headband lay on the scroll. Itachi picked his headband up and put it in Sarada's hands.

"That was mine but I want you to keep it" Itachi said as Sarada hugged him once more holding onto his headband

Sarada let go as she tied the headband on and looked at her uncle who was smiling at her.

"Aunt Izumi" said Sarada as she hugged Izumi, Izumi was in more shock as Sarada had called her Aunt "Thank you for spending time with me as well and thank you for loving my uncle"

"Sarada it was nice meeting you and I can't wait for you to visit us in Earthland. I'm sure you'll love it" Izumi said as she hugged Sarada "and I had fun spending time with you and I'm sure we'll have much more!"

Once Sarada let go Itachi transformed into his Sage of Six Paths mode and opened his eyes revealing that both had the same Rinnegan pattern as Sasuke's left eye. Everyone eyes widened in shock at the immense power that Itachi had.

"We can't stay much longer" Itachi said as a portal opened behind him "Sasuke use your Rinnegan to memorize this dimension, for if there is any danger and are in need of my help, you can notify me"

"If anyone ever wants to visit you can also use it to come to us, Itachi can sense if anyone opens a portal into our world and he will make sure to find you" Izumi stated

"It was a pleasure seeing everyone but it seems we must go now" said Itachi as he held Izumi's hand and they walked through the portal

"Bye Uncle Itachi! Bye Aunt Izumi!" Sarada shouted as the two looked back and smiled at her before the portal close and they were gone

"Did you get it Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Sasuke replied as he placed a hand on Sarada's shoulder

 **Earthland**

Itachi and Izumi appeared near a forest far from the guild. As they looked around and wondered why they were transported there. After walking for a few minutes a large explosion was heard as they looked back and ran towards it.

"Where's Lucy? We have to get out there and find her" said Natsu as he rode a giant octopus along with the others

"We're already working on it" Erza replied

"Yea, Warren's team is looking for her" Gray replied

"Well that aint goo enough" Said Natsu as he sniffed the air "Guys, I've picked up her scent, it's got to be her take us that way Octopus!"

"Very well then, if you would Kanaloa" Ichiya asked the Octopus as it umped towards the direction in which Natsu said

"Huh? Itachi and Izumi are back too!" Natsu shouted as they appeared running at high speed out of the forest and into the plain

"Their moving pretty fast too" said Gray

Natsu looked up into the sky as he spotted Lucy. Natsu jumped off the octopus as he began running towards Lucy who was still in the air. Lucy opened her eyes as she saw Natsu running towards her. Natsu tripped and fell but quickly got back up and started running again as Itachi appeared next to him in a flash. Itachi requipped the Gunbai as Natsu jumped and Itachi swung the Gunbai launching Natsu into the sky towards Lucy as he grabbed her and began falling as he held her.

'Saiken' Itachi said

 **'** **Got it' Saiken replied as he channeled some of his chakra**

"Water style: Soap Bubble Jutsu" Itachi said

The bubble made its way towards Natsu and Lucy as it softened their fall. Itachi sighed as he made the bubble burst and Natsu landed on his ass holding Lucy.

"Want to explain what happened?" Itachi asked Lucy and Natsu "and why you came flying down from the sky?"

"It's actually a long story" Lucy responded as she scratched the back of her head

"Lucy, could you get off? You're heavy…" Natsu said

"I am not heavy!" Lucy shouted

Itachi helped Lucy back up on her feet as she walked towards Izumi. Itachi then helped Natsu back up as the others arrived on octopus.

"Where have you two been?" asked Gray

"We visited our old home" Izumi replied

"You two have been gone for a while" Erza stated

"We bumped into some old friends" said Itachi as he looked up at the others on the octopus

Itachi, Izumi, Lucy and Natsu got on the octopus as they began heading back to the guild and the other members spread around. Once at the guild as everyone celebrated their victory, Lucy's well-being and the return of Itachi and Izumi.

A few days had past and Izumi woke up to see that Itachi was gone. She got up and called his name but no answer. She looked around the house but didn't find him anywhere but what she did find was a letter on the living room table.

" _Dear Izumi,_

 _I am visiting the magic council for reasons. So do not worry I will be back in the afternoon. I have left some breakfast already made in the fridge that you can heat up._

 _-Itachi"_

Izumi smiled knowing that Itachi took the time to make her breakfast and to leave a letter so she would not worry but, what she did wonder was why did he go to the magic council? She went to the kitchen and heated up the breakfast Itachi had made her.

 **Magic Council**

Itachi walked into the magic council building as he was greeted by some who had known him. They let him through as he has helped the council and had ties with them as well. He walked up the large stairs as he walked into a hallway as he looked outside at the city.

"Master Orga, thank you for your hard work at the Council meeting" said Lahar

"Mm." Master Orga responded

"Has the Guild Amity and Trade Treaty reform bill been decided on yet?" Lahar asked

"More important you've already heard, haven't you?" Master Orga asked

"About the return or Fairy Tail's main members?" Lahar asked

"For political reasons the chairman apparently intends to tie in the Infinity Clock and Oracion Seis affair not with Zetopia but with their return…But that's fine. As long as the case is closed…The world of magic may be in for troubled time again. What happened this time may only have been a harbinger." Said Master Orga as he walked towards the opening looking out into the city "It's been seven years since Acnologia and Zeref awoke…"

"I'm sorry. We still haven't been able to find either one of them" Lahar responded

"Perhaps we should augment the expeditionary force. It's been too quiet these past seven years. We're keeping an eye on Sabertooth's ascent, but Tartaros hasn't made any noticeable moves and the same goes for the remaining members of Grimoire heart. And we have no information on Zeref or Acnologia…However, it's an eerie silence. It's like and endless night. Will it be sunrise soon? Will it become a great dawn for the world of magic?" Master Orga asked

"And do you think Fairy Tail will set it off?" asked Mest as Master Orga began to laugh

"I despised Fairy Tail before and here I am expecting something of them…I must be getting old" said Master Orga as he stopped "Which reminds me…you two held undercover investigation on Fairy Tail. Now that they are back…He is back as well. That Fairy or Demon whichever you would call him might come looking for answers."

Master Orga walked away as they saw his figure disappear. They began walking once more as someone called out for them and they looked back and froze in place.

'Speak of the Devil…' thought Mest

"Lahar and Doranbolt…or would you rather go by Mest?" Itachi asked as he walked towards them and stopped a few feet away

"Itachi, it's nice seeing you again" said Lahar

"You two know why I am here" Itachi said "you went undercover and infiltrated Fairy Tail looking for something, who knows what? Dirt maybe?"

"H-How did you know?" Mest asked

"I thought it was weird that the council sent for me but had me with Violet's squad instead of yours. I also did some poking around and had pieces put together" said Itachi who was looking at them blankly "You took advantage that I was not there and planned of somehow finding some dirt on us and taking the guild down, correct? Because we are a thorn in the council's side"

"We-"

"You two broke our agreement" Itachi stated as Lahar and Mest looked away slightly "Do you two remember?"

"We would continue getting your cooperation as long as we don't stick our noses into Fairy Tail" Lahar answered

"If this was an order from the higher ups then I would have let it slide but what I've found is that it was your idea, Mest" said Itachi

"It was…" Mest responded

"Let me tell you this, I will keep assisting the council but…" said Itachi as he quickly slipped past them and now stood behind them his back facing theirs "Be it Legal, Dark Guilds or even the Magic Council, if you mess with Fairy Tail and try to crush my new home…there will be Hell to pay"

"Is that a threat?" Lahar asked not looking at him

"Take it how you will" Itachi stated as he began walking away from the two 'Now I have to leave before-'

"Itachi-Kyun!" Violet shouted as she glomped Itachi

"Violet"

"Did you miss me? I know I missed you!" Violet said as Itachi tried pulling her off of him

"Let go"

"No, only if you do something for me?"

"Which is?"

"Sex"

"No"

"Kiss?"

"No"

"A hug? Please?"

"Fine." Itachi said as he sighed

Violet smiled as she got off of Itachi. She wrapped her arms around his sides as he leaned forward and embraced her.

"You haven't grown at all, I see"

"Yes I have! My chest has" Violet responded as Itachi let go

"If a hug is all you want then next time don't try tackling me and just ask" said Itachi as Violet smiled

"Wait one more thing!"

"Now what?"

"Can you sign this?" said Violet

Violet pulled out Sorcerers Weekly as she opened to Itachi's modeling photos. Itachi sighed as Violet handed him a pen and he signed the pictures. Violet looked down at his signature on the pictures as she got a nose bleed. She looked back up as Itachi had already disappeared. She wiped the blood off coming from her nose as she smiled and went back to whatever she was doing.

 **Magnolia**

A few hours had passed as Izumi was hanging out with Lucy walking around town before heading towards the guild. They walked towards the park as they spotted a familiar male walking by with a few girls holding onto him and his maid and butler walking behind him.

"What is he doing here?!" Lucy whispered

"I don't know but, let's just ignore him and maybe, hopefully, he won't notice us" Izumi replied and Lucy nodded but were too late

"Hm? My oh my, if it isn't the most beautiful girl of Magnolia, Izumi" said the Red headed male

"What brings you back to Magnolia, Asahi?" said Izumi as she shot a glare at him

"Now, now is that anyway to look at the man that will make you happy one day?" said Asahi who smirked "I have money and the looks, so why don't you finally be mine?"

"Izumi already has someone that makes her happy" said Lucy as she sent him a glare

"Well if it isn't the Heartfilia girl, I almost didn't notice you for a second" said Asahi "And what about this person? He must not compare to compare to me"

"He might not rich, like a certain spoiled rich boy but he sure make me feel happy" said Izumi "He's the one and only guy I'll love"

"Yea, stop trying to pick up Izumi like all the other girls you have in the past, you stalker" said Lucy "If you don't then we'll show you what we are made of just like last time"

Lucy held onto Izumi's hand as they began walking away. Asahi was not pleased at all, he was getting mad more than mad he was furious. He ran towards the girls as a magic circle formed on his hand and flames appeared as he was about to hit them from behind but his eyes widened as someone appeared and caught his wrist.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't go around hitting girls from behind. Especially not my girlfriend and my friend"

The girls turned around as they could feel Asahi running towards them but their eyes widened and they smiled as Itachi caught Asahi by the wrist.

"Itachi!" Lucy shouted

"Itachi-kun!" Shouted Izumi in delight "You're back!"

"Let me go!" shouted Asahi as Itachi let his wrist free and Asahi jumped back a few feet "So you must be Izumi's boyfriend"

"I am" Itachi stated

"I'll fight you for her! Winner keeps her as a prize!" said Asahi

"I decline"

"Oh? Are you too scared? You know I'm stronger than you and I would defeat you" said Asahi with a smirk on his face "I don't know how Izumi could fall for such a weak fool"

"The reason I decline is, Izumi is not an object or a prize to be won. She is a human being and no one has the right to make her an object for some prize." Itachi replied

"Then how about if I win, you will have to serve me as a servant for the rest of your pathetic life" Asahi stated

"If I win, you will not bother Izumi no more and you will have to leave Magnolia and never return" Itachi stated

"Don't you think that's too much?" Asahi asked

"You're the one wanting me as a servant for the rest of your life" Itachi responded as Asahi smirked

"Fine" said Asahi as he got into a stance "Just remember our deal"

"Itachi beat his ass!" Lucy shouted

"I was planning on it" Itachi replied

A crowd had overheard all the commotion as they gathered around the park surrounding the two men. All the residents of Magnolia cheered for Itachi as Asahi only had his little troupe of girls rooting for him as his butler and maid stood still watching.

"Let's make this quick, I have many things for you to do to humiliate you" Asahi said

"Quick it is then" Itachi replied

Asahi was about to run towards him until he felt a pain in his stomach, he then saw Itachi in front of him who had punched him in the gut. Once Itachi punched Asahi in the gut he kneed Asahi in the face causing him to lift off the ground. Itachi then grabbed onto Asahi's face and slammed his head into the ground making a small crater on the ground.

"S-so fast" Asahi muttered as he fell unconscious

Itachi walked back to Lucy and Izumi as Asahi's maid and butler grabbed Asahi and carried him arm in arm. Lucy eyes were still widened at the speed of Itachi's and how fast and easily he had defeated Asahi.

"Wow" said Lucy is small shock

"If anyone ever bothers you like him then don't hesitate to say something" said Itachi as Izumi held onto his hand and smiled at him as the three started walking towards the guild

"Well there's a certain Fire dragon Slayer who continues breaking into my room and a certain ice mage who can't keep his clothes on" said Lucy as Itachi chuckled

"Even if I did do something about it, I doubt they would stop" Itachi replied

"I thought so" Lucy said as she sighed

The three were about to make it back to the guild as they bumped into Master Makarov and Gildarts.

"Ah Itachi, could you come with us for a bit" Master Makarov asked as Itachi nodded

Itachi split paths with Izumi and Lucy as he accompanied Master Makarov and Gildarts.

"May I ask where we are going?" Itachi asked

"The old guild hall" Master Makarov replied "You can tell if someone is following us or anything irregular correct?"

"Yes" Itachi replied

The trio walked through Magnolia as they finally made it to their destination. They made their way into the guild as they entered a room and Master Makarov opened a secret underground entrance and they walked down the stairs.

"Are you sure we can just go in here?" Gildarts asked "The building was repossessed, right?"

"We'll get it back soon" Master Makarov replied

"Anyway, I didn't know about this…A deep underground passage below the guild…" said Gildarts

"…"

"That's because I didn't tell anybody about it" said Master Makarov

"And why's that?" Gildarts asked

"Oh, you'll understand when you see it" Master Makarov responded as he opened another door "Here we go…"

"W-What is this?" Gildarts asked as Itachi looked around the room

Master Makarov made a few arm movements as a large magic circle appeared on the giant double doors which opened and bright light shined as Gildarts eyes widened and Itachi slightly widened.

"Our guild's greatest secret" said Master Makarov "Lumen Histoire…"

"What is this?! What does it mean?!" Gildarts asked

"Mavis wrote that this is Fairy Tail's true nature" said Master Makarov

"I-I can't find the words…" said Gildarts

"…"

"I don't blame you two. When Purehito showed this to me, words failed me as well" said Master Makarov

"Why is something like this below the guild? And why show us?!" Gildarts asked

"Because you Gildarts will be the next Fairy Tail master…Gildarts!" Master Makarov replied "And Itachi the reason for showing you was that on Tenrou Island the First Master Mavis asked me to show you. She seems to have much faith"

Master Makarov once again sealed the doors back shut as they began walking back up the stairs.

"Remember, you two cannot say a word about what you have just seen to anybody else" said Master Makarov as Itachi and Gildarts nodded

Gildarts split ways with Master Makarov and Itachi who were heading back to the guild.

"Master Makarov"

"What is it, Itachi?"

"I believe it's time for Izumi and I to come out with the truth to the others"

"Are you sure? Do you think they can handle what Gildarts and I have seen?"

"I don't know but I was planning only on telling them about us not being from Earthland"

"Ah I see. You wouldn't have to tell them about your past"

"Yes"

"If you believe it's time then do what you believe is right. Be from Earthland, Edolas or any other world they will treat you the same as always"

Master Makarov and Itachi were now near the guild as they could here Natsu sparring with someone in the back. Itachi parted ways with Master Makarov who walked into the guild. Itachi walked around and saw Natsu turn into his Lightning Flame Dragon mode.

"Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu shouted

'He's gotten stronger' Itachi thought as he looked at all the destroyed trees form Natsu's roar

"Who's next?!" Natsu asked as he saw Itachi "Itachi! I can finally beat y-"

Itachi walked towards him as he saw Natsu drop on the floor exhausted of Magic power.

"That new mode of yours has burned a lot of your magic power, you must build up more magic power and learn to fully control it" said Itachi

Itachi had left the group and walked inside where he saw Izumi talking with Bisca and Lisanna. He walked to the bar and sat down next to Master Makarov. They sat in silence for a few seconds as Kinana brought Itachi his drink. Master Makarov had informed him he was going to tell everyone about his retirement and making Gildarts the new Fairy Tail Master. Master Makarov stood on the bar as he got everyone's attention who was present and talked for a few minutes before getting to the point.

"And so…I've decided to retire. I'm going to introduce the next master to you now"

"Are you serious?!" Cana asked

"Wait. I'm not mentally prepared yet…" said Macao as he straightened his coat

"It aint gonna be you!" said Wakaba

"The Fifth Fairy Tail master…" said Master Makarov as he turned to Mirajane who was smiling and waving at him "Gildarts Clive!"

Everyone blinked a few times as they did not see Gildarts but only Mirajane instead

"Where's Gildarts?!" Master Makarov asked

"He left a letter" said Mirajane as she handed him the letter

"Master, as well as everyone in the guild, I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out to be a 'Master'" Master Makarov read out loud as the others laughed "Well…I will take the opportunity to give three orders as the Fifth Master. The first: accept Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."

"That's taking liberties" said Master Makarov as Laxus and the Raijinshuu were shocked

"Old man…" said Laxus

"Isn't that great, Laxus?" said Bixlow

"Now the Raijinshuu is complete again!" said Evergreen as she hugged Laxus arm

"Gildarts…what a guy…" said Freed who has tears streaming down his face

"If that's what the Fifth master rules, we have no choice to obey." said Master Makarov

"The second: I appoint Mr. Makarov Dreyar the Sixth Fairy Tail master." Master Makarov read out loud

"Me again?!" shouted Master Makarov in shock as the others laughed

"After all is said and done, we're back to normal…" said Alzack

"Nothing wrong with that" said Bisca

"Old mustache man!" said Asuka

"That old man is incredibly strong" said Bisca

"The third: Itachi…" Master Makarov read out loud as Itachi took a sip of his drink "When I return I expect a ring to be on Izumi's finger"

The moment Itachi heard that he swallowed his drink and began to choke a bit as Mirajane patted his back. Itachi turned to look at Master Makarov with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Reedus quickly began to sketch the Itachi with a blush as Mirajane smiled as she took a photo of him. Itachi then looked at Izumi who was a dark shade of pink and seemed to be frozen in place as she began falling back but Itachi quickly ran to her and caught her. Izumi was out cold as the others laughed and teased Itachi.

"I'm going to travel for a while. But I'll come back when I'm in the mood. Until then take care." Master Makarov read out loud

"Here you go" said Mirajane handing Cana a letter

Cana opened the envelope as she took out a card that will in able her to call Gildarts and ripped it in half.

"Fairy Tail is my home. I will return. I pray that by then, Fairy Tail will once again be Fiore's number one guild. But that's not my duty. It's yours. Master that's your last job. To make Fairy Tail Fiore's number one guild again!" Master Makarov finished reading out loud

"My last job, you say?! Jackass!" Master Makarov shouted "Since it's come to this, I'm not gonna let anyone else be master! I'll be Master 'til the day I die! Booze, Bring out the Booze! You're no exception Itachi! If I have to do this, you're going to drink with me!"

"Itachi" said Mirajane who handed him a letter as well

 _'_ _Itachi, as long as I am away, I am trusting the safety of the guild to you. You will be Fairy Tail's Ace while I am not present. You know, I actually wanted to spar with you to see who is stronger and seeing who truly is Fairy Tail's strongest mage."_ Itachi read as he lightly smiled and put the letter back in the envelope placing it in his coat.

Master Makarov put a mug of beer in front of Itachi. Itachi sighed as he drank with Master Makarov, Itachi remembered the times he drank during undercover missions during his time in the Akatsuki. The other members began talking about the ranking of the guilds and who are the current strongest guilds in Fiore and the strength in the seven year gap.

"There's just one way to become number one in a hurry!" Romeo shouted

"Y-You don't mean…" said Nab

"But that's…" said Max

"Forget it! I already decided we wouldn't be participating in that!" said Macao

"What do you mean by 'That', number Four?" asked Master Makarov

"Would you not call me that, number Six?" Macao responded

"Grand Magic Games" Itachi said as Romeo smiled and nodded

"Now that the Tenrou team is back, we've got Natsu-nii, Erza-nee and Itachi-nii! How could Fairy Tail lose?!" said Romeo

"But the Tenrou group's got seven-year black!" said Warren

"What are you all talking about?" Natsu asked

"While we were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore." Itachi stated

"That sounds fun" said Natsu

"All the guilds in Fiore gather and compete with each other with their magic!" said Romeo "It's called The Grand Magic Games!"

"I see, right now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?" said Erza

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!" shouted Romeo

"But…I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…" said Master Makarov

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million Jewel reward" Itachi stated

"Itachi! Why haven't you said anything before! We're in it!" shouted Master Makarov

"Incidentally, we've come in last place in the last festivals" said Jet

"We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" shouted Master Makarov

"When is that tournament?" Natsu asked

"Three months from now" Romeo replied

Izumi had come back to reality as she sat next to Itachi leaning on him.

"What's going on?" Izumi asked

"It seems the guild will be participating in the Grand Magic Games" Itachi replied

"Grand Magic Games?" Izumi asked

"We'll explain later" said Mirajane

"Listen here you brats! Go and train and return in the next three months! Let's aim for the 30 million…ahem, I mean, aim for Fiore's number one!" Master Makarov shouted "Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!"

They all cheered as they made their groups and some were already leaving.

"Itachi, Izumi! Join us!" said Levy

"Sure!" said Izumi who walked towards Levy and the others

The guild doors opened as a man with long black hair, a white shirt with a red stripe and red pants walked in. He looked around as he saw the person he was looking for.

"Itachi Uchiha" said the man as Itachi looked back "I have a job for you"

"Itachi do you know this man?" Master Makarov asked

"I…" Itachi looked at the man once more as he finally recognized him "I do. What brings you here from up above, Susanoo?"

"You ever heard of Edolas?" Susanoo asked as Itachi nodded "Well there's trouble stirring up"

"Trouble in Edolas?" asked Master Makarov "Can you give any details? You see one of my brats lives in Edolas"

"You can speak, Susanoo. He is the master of this guild and as he says, he has someone in Edolas" said Itachi

"Someone revived some old geezer from your world into Edolas" Susanoo stated "And it seems he plans to take the throne by murdering the king"

"What?!" Master Makarov shouted in anger

"I'll take the mission" Itachi stated as Susanoo nodded "Master Makarov, I promise to keep Mystogan alive"

"Thank you" Master Makarov replied

"You leave today, once in Edolas you will go to a small bar in a sandy town in the west, there you will meet someone of my choice and an informant" Susanoo stated "After that you and the other person will enter the royal city and find a way to get an audience with the King. You will have to protect the king and take care of the old fool who has risen from the dead"

Itachi nodded as Susanoo disappeared in thin air. Itachi then looked back at Master Makarov who was lost in thought.

"Master Makarov, is there anything you can tell me about Edolas?" Itachi asked

"If you wish to get an audience with the king which I presume is Mystogan, find the Fairy Tail guild in Edolas" Master Makarov replied "I'm sure Izumi has told you about them"

"Yes"

"Itachi, take this" Makarov said as he took out a picture of the Fairy Tail guild which included Itachi as well "He will know you come from us when you show him the picture and your guild mark, be careful unlike here you can't use magic in Edolas"

"You forget, I don't only use magic" Itachi stated as Master Makarov nodded and Izumi walked towards them

"Itachi-kun, come on lets go" said Izumi

"Sorry Izumi, but it seems I have a job to do" said Itachi

"What? How?" Izumi asked

"It's a job that I gave him Izumi" Master Makarov spoke up "I'm sorry but it is highly important that Itachi handles this"

"If you gave him something important I guess I can't complain" said Izumi as she sighed

"I will also pick Sarada up for the Grand Magic Games" said Itachi

"Can I go when you pick her up?!" Izumi asked

"Sorry, maybe next time" Itachi said as he poked her forehead

"Mou~, Itachi-kun" Izumi whined but stopped as she felt Itachi's lips press on hers

"Happy?" Itachi asked as Izumi nodded

Izumi left with the others as Itachi went home and prepared for his travel. He requipped the Executioners blade and other materials as he placed them all but the blade in a scroll. Itachi knew he would not be able to use magic so he kept most sealed in his scroll and placed it in his coat.

"I see you're ready" said Susanoo who appeared next to him "You still haven't used your Rinnegan to jump dimensions much yet so I will give you Edolas location"

Itachi tuned into his Sage of Six Paths form as his Rinnegan activated opening a portal.

"Well, I'll be damned. You got it on your first try. You're a quick learner" Susanoo said as Itachi stepped into the portal and disappeared

 **Edolas**

Itachi appeared in what seemed to be a forest or jungle. He deactivated his Rinnegan and Sage of Six Paths mode as he began running and leaping across the trees.

 **A/N: And there we go. This is the longest I have done and probably will ever do lol. Maybe. Most of you are wondering why so many Gintama references and stuff…well that's easily explained, I have been binge watching it every day that I had a day off from work and I finally finished all 316 episode! Well that explains that lol. Thank you all for reading, liking, making it a favorite and leaving reviews! All of you are the only reason I keep going!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! This chapter will take place in Edolas as I don't know if it will last more than just this chapter or maybe I might wrap up this part in the same chapter. Well I hope everybody enjoys it! Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 13**

Itachi had been running for a while now as he made it out of the forest and looked at the sandy area. He kept running for a while as he stopped as the speed and force of the wind was making the sand fly blow around. Itachi took the scroll out of his coat as he channeled his chakra into it and his old Akatsuki robe and straw hat appeared. He took his coat off and wore his Akatsuki robe and straw hat as he placed his coat on the scroll sealing it inside then placing it in his robe. Unlike his coat, his robe kept the sand from getting into his shirt and unwanted places and his straw hat kept the sand out of his eyes and hair.

Itachi walked for a while as the wind kept increasing. He finally spotted the small sandy town as he ran to it but looked back as a large sandstorm was forming and would hit the area. Itachi made it to the edge of the small town as he saw many families running into the buildings to gain cover from the storm that would hit. Itachi faced the sandstorm as he knew that the storm was getting larger and would be very violent that it would cause some of the building to fall.

"Shukaku" said Itachi

 **"** **Sand is my specialty!" Shukaku shouted**

Shukaku channeled his chakra for Itachi as he lifted his arms and the sand around the small town began to make a dome around it. Itachi kept his stance as he could hear and feel the storm crashing into the dome of sand that he was trying to maintain. After a few minutes the sandstorm had passed and Itachi lowly let the sand fall back to the ground around the town. The people were shocked at what he had done as some kids had come up to him and hugged him as they thanked him for saving the town from the violent sandstorm.

He walked past a few building as he asked a civilian for the bar he was supposed to be meeting the other two people. Thankfully the civilian knew where it was as it was the only bar in the small sandy town. Itachi walked into the bar as he sat down in the corner booth as he placed the Executioner's blade next to him and taking the straw hat off.

"I haven't seen that blade in a while" said a man who Itachi instantly recognized the voice

"Shisui" said Itachi as he stood up looking at his childhood best friend

"Yo, Itachi" said Shisui who smiled and waved his hand "How long has it been?"

"Long" Itachi replied as he smiled and Shisui sat across from him

"To think I would be revived and paired up with you for this mission" said Shisui

"I'm as surprised as you are" Itachi responded "Shisui about the cl-"

"I know Itachi" Shisui said "It's ok, there wasn't any other way. The Uchiha were too stubborn and because of it, they could never come to an agreement with the village"

"The Elemental Nations are finally at peace" Itachi stated as Shisui rose a brow

"How do you know?" Shisui asked

"Izumi and I visited a few days ago" Itachi replied

"Izumi? Your girlfriend is still alive?" Shisui asked as Itachi explained what had happened "I see, I'm happy for you Itachi"

"Excuse me, are you two Itachi and Shisui?" asked a man with short black curly hair who wore a suit

"Gajeel?" Itachi asked

"Do you know me? Maybe you read some of my works in magazines or newspapers?" asked Edolas Gajeel

"No but I know your Earthland counterpart" Itachi replies as he removed his Akatsuki cloak and revealed his Fairy Tail mark

"You're from Earthland?!" Edolas Gajeel asked as Itachi nodded "How is the other me doing?"

"Fine" Itachi replied "it seems you're the informant and the one who will lead us into the capital"

"Correct" said Edolas Gajeel as they all walked out of the bar "I will get you to the capital as for information, what is it that you two need?"

"We have been warned about a man who is trying to assassinate the King of Edolas" Shisui said as they got onto a large animal which was carrying them to the capital

"I see…well from what I've heard there seems to be a group of people who have been opposing King Jellal but they have never acted until recently as some new person recently joined" Edolas Gajeel informed them

"Do you know who this new person is? Or maybe how he looks?" Shisui asked

"Rumors say he's an old man, there isn't much that's noticeable except…" Edolas Gajeel paused as he tried remembering a noticeable feature "Ah yes, he has black shaggy hair and an X shaped scar on his chin"

"Old man, Black shaggy hair and an X shaped scar on his chin" said Shisui trying to remember anyone who might have looked like that

"Danzo" said Itachi as Shisui nodded in agreement

"You two know this man?" Edolas Gajeel asked

"Yes, unfortunately" said Shisui

"He's supposed to be dead but it seems the dead has risen…again" Itachi said as they could see the walls to the capital

They reached the walls as they got off the large animal like creature as they walked into the capital.

"Gajeel, how do we get an audience with the king?" Itachi asked

"You could always go straight to the palace and ask for one but it could take weeks before they give it to you" Edolas Gajeel replied "But since you're a member of Fairy Tail from Earthland to be exact, that could help you see him even quicker. Well this is where we part ways, say hello to my counterpart for me"

"Thank you" Shisui and Itachi said in unison as they parted ways

The day was ending as the sun was beginning to set. Itachi and Shisui walked around the streets as they made their way to the palace but it seemed further than expected.

"Let's rest for the night, I'm sure you've been walking around all day" Shisui said "We can always go tomorrow, we wouldn't want to disturb the king if he is already asleep or having 'Fun' with his queen"

"I don't have any money from this world" said Itachi as Shisui smirked as took a sack of coins "Where'd you get that?"

"It was on me when I was revived" Shisui replied as they walked into what seemed to be an inn and they each got their own room

The next day Itachi and Shisui decided to snoop around as they asked people claiming they were working for the royal guards, asking about the group who were opposing the King. They walked into some bars asking the owners if they knew anything. They walked out of the seventh bar as they did not find much information.

"I think I might know where we can get information" Itachi said

"Where?" Shisui asked

"There should be a guild named Fairy Tail in the city" Itachi stated

"You're a part of the guild in the parallel world so the guild here might be able to help" Shisui said as Itachi nodded

"Now the thing would be to find the gu-"

Itachi stooped as he felt something had run into him as he looked down and two children had bumped into him. Itachi and Shisui helped the two children that had fallen back. They seemed to be twins.

"Sorry mister" said the little girl with blue hair and a mark around her right eye

"Sorry, we weren't looking and bumped into you" said the little boy with red hair and the same mark around his right eye

"It's ok, are you two ok?" Itachi asked as the twins nodded "Where are your parents? Did you two get separated?"

"We were on our way to Fairy Tail to visit the guild members" said the little girl

"We got separated from Coco" said the little boy

"Fairy Tail? We were actually on our way there too" Shisui said "Do you two know the way?"

"No" the little girl replied "Coco usually takes us there but we can't remember how to get there

"So, if we find your friend Coco, then we can go to Fairy Tail" Shisui said

"Are you going to help us find Coco?!" the twins asked with a bright smile as Itachi nodded

"I'm Itachi and this is my best friend Shisui" Itachi said "What are your names?"

"I'm Rosemary" said the little girl

"And I'm Reiki" said the little boy

"It's nice to meet you both, now let's go find Coco" said Shisui

They walked for about an hour but could not find Coco. It was already Three o'clock as the twins started getting tired of all the walking and were slowing down. Itachi noticed as he lifted Rosemary and placed her on his shoulders as Shisui did the same with Reiki. The twins smiled as they could now see from a higher point of view. They walked around for another hour as they saw a short girl running around quickly looking worried.

"Coco!" Rosemary shouted waving her hands around

"Coco over here!" shouted Reiki who was doing the same as his sister

Coco heard the shouts as she looked around as she finally saw the two children who were on top of Itachi and Shisui's shoulders. Coco quickly ran up to them as she bowed to Itachi and Shisui.

"Thank you for finding and taking care of the children and sorry if they have caused you any trouble!" Coco said very quickly

"It's fine and they haven't caused us any trouble" Shisui said as Coco stood up straight "They mentioned they were going to Fairy Tail and we were actually on our way there but we don't know where it is"

"Coco this is Shisui" Reiki introduced who he was riding on

"And this is Itachi, he says he's from Fairy Tail from Earthland like papa and even has the same mark too!" said Rosemary introducing who she was rising on

"Wait, did you just say papa?" Shisui asked as Rosemary nodded "Itachi isn't the King of Edolas as mage from your guild?"

"It seems we've found Jellals children…" said Itachi

"Ah, do you know our papa?" asked Reiki

"Not personally, I've been told about him but we've never met" Itachi replied

"Wait, you're from Earthland Fairy Tail?!" Coco asked in shock as Itachi nodded and showed her his guild mark "What are you doing in Edolas?!"

"I rather not say in front of the children as it's something serious, that's why we need to find the Fairy Tail here and we need an audience with the King" Itachi stated as Coco nodded

Coco lead the way towards the way as Itachi and Shisui kept carrying the twins. They walked for about 30 minutes as they stood in front of a building with a large Fairy Tail symbol on the front. They walked in as the members looked at the visitors as they recognized Coco, Rosemary and Reiki. They then looked down to the two males who were carrying them as the girls blushed. Itachi looked around as he now knew what Izumi meant by different.

"Mira!" shouted Rosemary and Reiki as Itachi and Shisui set them down and they ran towards the woman who would give them cake

"Coco, are they new guards?" Lucy Ashley asked as she looked at their swords

"Actually they were looking for the guild as they ran into the twins" Coco replied

"Can we help you two with something?" Lucy Ashley asked

"Could we talk somewhere more private?" Itachi asked

"About?" Juvia asked

"The king" Shisui said as Coco nodded

"Leave your weapons with Mirajane and come with me" said Lucy Ashley

Itachi placed his executioner's blade next to Mirajane as Shisui did the same. Itachi, Shisui, and Coco followed Lucy Ashley and Juvia into a room as they closed the door behind them.

"So, what do you two need to talk about the king with us?" Juvia asked

"We have been informed that someone will attempt to take the Kings life" Itachi stated

"What?!" Coco shouted

"How do you know this? How can we trust you two?" Lucy Ashley asked

"Because" Itachi removed his cloak as he rolled up his sleeve exposing his Fairy Tail mark "I come from the Earthland Fairy Tail"

Lucy Ashley and Juvia eyes widened as they saw his Fairy Tail mark and were in shock finding out he had come from Earthland.

"How do we know you're not making it up?" Juvia asked as Itachi took out a picture that showed him with the other Fairy Tail members from Earthland

"Do you believe us now?" Shisui asked

"Yes, now what else did you need?" Lucy Ashley asked

"We wanted to know if any of you had information on the group who are planning to revolt against the King and the leader of the group" Shisui stated

"All we know is that the leaders name is Danzo, he had showed up and took over their group" Juvia said

"Do you know if there will be something happening that might cause the group to take action?" Itachi asked

"There's a ball happening next week" Coco stated

"They might try to infiltrate and disguise themselves in order to get closer to the King" Shisui stated as he looked at Itachi

"Coco, how soon can you get us an audience with the King?" Itachi asked "Can it be today?"

"No, the King and Queen are attending royal matter outside the Kingdom and will not return until tomorrow" Coco stated

"It seems, we have no choice but to wait" said Shisui as he sighed

Meanwhile in the guild hall Mirajane grabbed Shisui's sword and placed it behind the counter as she reached for Itachi's Executioners blade but could not lift it. She tried once more as the blade did not move an inch. Elfman came to help her but was not able to move it at all as well.

"Let me handle this" said Edolas Jet who attempted to lift the blade but it would not budge "What the hell"

"Let the guilds strongest do it" Edolas Droy said but just like the others, he failed as well "How the hell does he carry this, it weighs a shit load"

The door opened as they came back out of the office and Shisui walked up to the bar and Mirajane returned his blade. Itachi walked to his Executioners blade as he grabbed it with one hand swung it strapping it on his back. The members all had their jaws dropped at how easily Itachi had handled the large blade.

"That's quite the large blade, is it heavy?" Lucy Ashley asked

"Would you like to try it?" Itachi asked as she nodded

Itachi unstrapped the blade placing it in front of him as Lucy Ashley tried picking the blade up but couldn't.

"Holy cow, it's heavy" Lucy Ashley said as Juvia attempted to lift is but couldn't

"Let me see that" said Shisui as he needed two hands to lift the blade off the ground but could barely swing it "Holy shit Itachi"

"What" Asked Itachi "And watch your language"

"Sorry" Shisui apologized as he had forgotten the twins were present "And I meant, how do you lift it so easily? This thing weighs a lot"

"It seems really light to me" Itachi stated as he grabbed the executioners blade with one hand twirling it around before strapping it on his back

"Show off" said Shisui as everyone laughed

"Itachi" said Coco

"Yes?" Itachi responded

"It would be best for you and Shisui to stay at the palace" said Coco as Itachi nodded "That way you can inform him about what's going on"

"You said there's a ball happening next week correct?" Itachi asked as Coco nodded "I might have a plan but I'll need the King's permission first"

After a few hours Itachi had grabbed Shisui who was flirting with Mirajane as they picked up the sleeping twins and they followed Coco back to the palace. A few guards stopped them but Coco had informed them that they were friends with the King and because of her high status in the palace as well. Itachi and Shisui followed Coco who lead them to the twin's room as they placed the twins in their beds as they slowly exited the room and closed the door quietly. Coco then lead them to the room they would be staying in which had to large beds.

"Thank you, Coco" said Itachi

"I'll let you two know whenever the King and Queen arrive" said Coco as she exited the room

"To think we would get in this quickly" Shisui said as he placed his sword beside he bed as he plopped himself on the bed

"It's a dire situation, Shisui" Itachi said as he place the executioners blade next to his bed as he lay down and looked at the ceiling "You seemed to be getting along well with Mirajane"

"What? I get along with everyone" Shisui replied

"Admit it, you like her" Itachi said

"I don't know what you're talking about Itachi" Shisui responded "Sure she's beautiful, a kind person, she has a beautiful smile and she looks like an angel…"

"I have made my point" Itachi said as he chuckled "The Mirajane from Earthland isn't that different except…"

"Except what?" Shisui asked

"I heard that she was quite the bad girl when she was younger and even now her magic allows her to turn into different types of demon forms" Itachi stated

"I don't know if I should be afraid or ok about that" Shisui said as they both laughed

An hour had passed as they were reading some books that were on the bookshelf in the room. Itachi stood off the bed as he felt an ominous presence in the castle heading towards the twin's room. Itachi threw the book on the bed as he bolted out of the room and ran towards the twin's room.

Shisui didn't know what was going on as he ran out of the room following Itachi. They ran past a few rooms as they saw the door open to the twin's room. They entered as they saw a man holding a knife as he approached the sleeping twin's. The man had not noticed Itachi and Shisui arrive as he rose his hand about to strike, killing the twin's as his wrist was caught by Itachi who had hit the back of his neck knocking the man out. Itachi dragged the man out of the room as Shisui searched for Coco or a guard.

"Hey!" Shisui shouted noticing a man with blonde hair and pink armor who turned around now facing Shisui

"You're…one of the boy's that came with Coco" said Sugarboy "What are you doing out of your-"

"No time to chat! Just follow me!" Shisui shouted as Sugarboy followed

"What's going on?" Sugarboy asked

"An assassin broke into the palace and attempted to kill the twin's" Shisui stated "but Itachi was able to stop him before the deed was done"

"What?! To think they would try and assassinate the King and Queens children, in the palace" said Sugarboy who spotted Itachi

"Is there somewhere we can keep him for interrogation?" Itachi asked tossing the knocked out assassin into the wall

"There are prison cells in the basement, as for the interrogation, I would have to wait until he awakens" Sugarboy stated as he picked up the assassin and they walked to the prison cells

Sugarboy chained the assassin as the assassin began to regain consciousness. The assassin looked around finally realizing that he had failed and had been captured. He glared at the three men that looked at him.

"Why did you try and kill the King's children?" Sugarboy asked as the assassin laughed "What's so funny?"

"Why kill the children? Oh I don't know, maybe because I was hired to?" the assassin said mockingly

"Who?" Shisui asked

"Do you think I would tell you?" said the assassin as he looked at the ground

"Oh you will…you'll tell me everything…" Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan and walked up to the chained assassin pulling his head up to face him

The assassin looked Itachi straight into his Sharingan as he looked around and his surrounding were now different. The assassin felt weird as he looked at himself and saw that he looked like some type of paper figure.

"What the hell? Where am I? What's going on?" the assassin asked

"Burn"

The assassin looked down at his feet as fire began to burn him. He screamed in pain as the fire slowly made its way up to his waist. He kept screaming and tried to extinguish the fire but to no avail as it now covered his chest and hands.

"Stop! Please!" the assassin screamed in pain "I'll tell you!"

"Everything?" Itachi asked as the assassin nodded and undid the Genjutsu

Shisui looked at Itachi as he knew that he was putting the assassin in a Genjutsu. After a few seconds later the assassin was screaming in pain as Sugarboy rose an eyebrow to what was going on. After a few more seconds of screaming, Itachi had let the man go as the assassin dropped onto the floor breathing heavily and sweat was pouring from him.

"What did you do?" Sugarboy asked

"He put him under an illusion" Shisui stated "An illusion which feels too real"

"So? Will you tell us? Or should I send you back? Maybe somewhere worse?" Itachi asked

"I-I was contracted by some old man, I believe his name was Danzo" the assassin said as his breathing was still not steady "I was supposed to eliminate the King's children before the ball and the plan goes into its final stage"

"They plan to infiltrate and assassinate the King and Queen during the ball next weekend" Itachi stated as the assassin nodded

"We need to do something!" shouted Sugarboy

"And we will" said Shisui as they walked back up into the palace leaving the assassin locked up in the cell

"We need to tighten security and-"

"Wait" said Itachi "Yes, you can tighten security but you must make it not easily noticeable"

"If Danzo and his group figure out that the palace is tightening security quickly then they would assume that their plan has been exposed" Shisui stated

"So what do we do?" Sugarboy asked

"Well first, have the guards patrol in two man squads instead of one" said Shisui "instead of the usual timed rounds have them shorten it by at least two minutes no more than four"

"Shisui is correct, tomorrow I have an audience with the King and I will tell him of my plan" said Itachi as he stopped and leaned on the wall a few doors down from the twin's room "I assume your name is Sugarboy since I heard Coco call you by that name, so I need a favor"

"Yes, it is and what is it that you need?" Sugarboy asked

"I would like to occupy one of the rooms close to the twin's in case of another assassination attempt, with me being close I may protect them" Itachi stated as Sugarboy nodded

"You can take the room three doors down on their right" said Sugarboy "And thank you for protecting the King's children"

Itachi looked at Shisui who nodded as they parted ways and Itachi entered the new room he would be staying in. He sent a clone with Itachi that would retrieve the Executioners blade. Once the clone came back he left the Executioners blade next to the bed as he dispelled himself. Itachi lay on the bed and closed his eyes knowing that he would sense if something was wrong even if he was asleep. He also knew that the tailed beast would be keeping an eye out and awake Itachi if he had not noticed.

The next morning Itachi awoke as few hours passed ten, there was a knock on the door. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed as Shisui walked in with Coco. Shisui sat on the bed as well as Coco had brought some food.

"I heard what had happened last night, thank you" Coco said as she bowed "We are in your debt"

"Coco around what time will the king arrive?" Shisui asked

"He should be back in-"

"Coco, the King and Queen have returned" said Sugarboy as he entered the room "I have informed him about the event that occurred last night, he is waiting for you in the council's hall along with the others"

"Thank you" said Itachi as he finished the food and grabbed his Executioners blade strapping it on his back

Itachi and Shisui followed Coco who had been told to escort them to the Council's hall. They stood in front of big double doors as they opened as Coco entered followed by Itachi and Shisui who were stopped and told to give their weapons up while they spoke with the King. Shisui handed his to Sugarboy and Itachi handed his to the purple and white haired Hughes who had stumbled back and could not lift the Executioners blade. The king noticed the symbol on Itachi's and Shisui's shirt which looked familiar. Itachi and Shisui kneeled down showing respect to the current King.

"You may stand" said the blue haired King as they did "I was informed that you two saved my children, Thank you"

"King Jellal or would you prefer Mystogan?" Itachi asked

"How do you know of that name?" Mystogan asked

"Because I come from Earthland, and I am a member of the Fairy Tail guild" Itachi stated as he reached into his back pocket as the guards readied their weapons "Calm down, it's only a scroll"

"Do you have any proof of that?" said a small old man named Byro

"I do, let me show you" Itachi said as he opened the scroll and channeled chakra into it and in a poof of smoke a photo had appeared as Itachi grabbed the photo handing it to a guard who handed it to Mystogan "Master Makarov sends his best regards"

"Just Master Makarov?" Mystogan asked as he looked at the photo of his old guild mates who seemed to not have aged

"He is the only one that knows I am present in Edolas" Itachi stated as he rolled up his right sleeve showing his guild mark "Here is more proof"

"I believe you, so tell me, um…"

"Itachi"

"Thank you, Itachi, why have you come to Edolas?" Mystogan asked

"Someone is after your life and that someone is supposed to be dead back in our original world" Shisui stated "I'm Shisui by the way"

"Your original world?" Coco asked

"I believe you know of Izumi" said Itachi

"I see" said Mystogan

"The person from our world is named Danzo, he seems to have been revived into this world and is planning to assassinate you to gain control of the throne" said Shisui "he plans on doing it at the ball next weekend"

"We should call for a search party and find where he is hiding and imprison him" said Hughes

"No, if he finds out we are looking for him, he will try to flee and it will be more difficult to capture him" Itachi stated as Mystogan nodded in agreement

"To be more precise, we were sent to eliminate him and send him back to the depths of hell" said Shisui "Itachi has a plan that he has come up with but he will need your permission"

"What is it?" Mystogan asked

"I wish to have help from the Fairy Tail here in Edolas and disguise them as waiters and waitresses during the event, I will disguise myself as a waiter as well as Shisui comes as an attendee" Itachi stated

"Wouldn't it be best to have one of you next to the king since you can recognize this man?" asked Byro

"If they are by my side the whole moment they will not be able to go around, looking for a possible suspect" Mystogan stated as Itachi and Shisui nodded "I will approve of your method, but please leave the bloodshed out of the palace and away from the other attendees"

"That is fine with us, and I also have someone to keep you and your family safe during the ball as well" said Itachi as he made a clone and all but Shisui were shocked seeing another Itachi

"Magic isn't possible in Edolas? How?" asked Byro

"Our original world consist of Chakra instead of magic" Shisui stated as Itachi nodded

"Unlike magic which grabs ethernano from around us, chakra builds up inside of us letting us do various task with it" Itachi stated

The clone did a transformation jutsu as smoke covered the clone as once it was gone now stood a well-toned man with Dark orange hair three whisker marks on each cheek, red eyes with black slits and a number nine on the back of his hand.

"This is Kurama" Itachi introduced the tailed beast in human form

 **"** **Unlike some I can sense hatred, and killing intent. I will be guarding you and making sure no one attempts to take your life" said Kurama as he crossed his arms as he dispelled the justu and disappeared**

"Kurama will stay by your side and will warn us if he has spotted the target" said Itachi

After some more talking, they finally ended the meeting and most of the council members to the King had left the hall. As the council members left the twins ran into the council's hall running past Itachi and Shisui sending them a wave and smile as they hugged their father.

"They couldn't wait any longer to see you, dear" said a woman with a familiar voice who walked past them and stood next to her husband

"Erza" said Itachi gaining the attention of Queen Erza Knightwalker

"Have we met before?" asked Knightwalker

"No, but I do know Erza Scarlet" Itachi replied as Knightwalker's eyes widened

"Scarlet is doing well I assume?" Knightwalker asked as Itachi nodded and King Jellal (Mystogan) showed her the photo "So you two come from Earthland?"

"Itachi does but I was revived here in Edolas" Shisui responded

"Revived?" Knightwalker asked

"It will take some explaining" said Itachi

Time had passed quickly since they had begun their mission. During the week Itachi had explained their situation about being revived. Itachi and Shisui would spar for old times' sake outside on the training grounds as many of the guards watched in awe along with the King and Queen who would watch at times. They would escort the twin's to Fairy Tail where they had informed the Edolas group about the plan as they agreed to help. Itachi was always cautious and kept an eye on the twin's while Itachi would wander around Edolas and Itachi would usually find him with Mirajane.

 **Night of the Ball**

It was now the night of the ball and Itachi and most Edolas group were dressed as waiters and waitresses serving drinks and walking around carrying platters for the guests to eat. Itachi kept his eyes peeled as he looked where the Kinga and Queen were sitting on their thrones while Kurama stood beside them wearing a full black suit with a red dress shirt and a pair of black shades. Kurama looked just like a body guard, well the shirt should have been white but he said the red would match his orange reddish hair. Itachi then looked towards the entrance where Shisui who wore a white suit with a yellow dress shirt which matched Mirajane who wore a beautiful yellow dress that hugged her figure. Itachi wasn't surprised to see the two come together to the ball as he had already had is suspicions.

For the first half of the night everything seemed calm. Itachi even though just being a waiter had been asked to dance with some of the guests but he had denied as he was working. He walked around as he saw a woman with short black hair give a waiter he did not recognize a glass of wine before whispering something in his ear causing him to blush. Itachi watched the waiter walk towards the King and Queen.

"My King and Queen, a drink from one of your guests" said the waiter

"Thank you" said Mystogan

Mystogan and Knightwalker were about to grab the drinks but Kurama narrowed his eyes as he got a faint smell coming from the drinks. He quickly knocked the drinks over as he grabbed the waiter and pinned him on the floor holding his hand behind his back.

 **"** **Brat, tell me who gave you those drinks?" Kurama demanded "They were poisoned"**

Thanks to Itachi and Shisui's ninja hearing they had heard what Kurama had said as Itachi shot a look at the woman who was mad as she began running out of the crowd as Itachi and Shisui quickly ran after her. Itachi and Shisui activated their Sharingan as they could see that the girl was not a girl but was someone using a transformation justu. They knew it had to be Danzo as he was the only other person able to use chakra in Edolas. Shisui quickly appeared a small distance in front of the girl as Itachi was a small distance behind her.

"Leaving so soon?" Shisui asked with a smirk "The party hasn't even started"

"To think that you two Uchiha brats would be here" said the girl as the transformation jutsu was undone and now stood Danzo "but you two don't have time to be here with me, as we speak my men should be causing havoc inside as a few others snatch and kill the brats of the King"

"That won't be happening because as we speak, our comrades are handling your men and the kids are safe" Itachi stated "Give up Danzo"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way? Either way you're going to die again" said Shisui as he readied his blade that was hidden under his suit.

Danzo watched closely weighing his chances for which to attack first. Danzo charged towards Itachi who seemed most vulnerable without a weapon. Itachi ran at Danzo as he flicked his wrist causing the hidden blade under his sleeve to come out and block Danzo's kunai.

'It seems he was revived without all the experimental work done on him' Itachi thought as he kicked Danzo back a few feet 'this should be easier than how Sasuke had to fight him'

Danzo quickly spun blocking Shisui's attack as they traded blows for a few seconds as Shisui ducked under a kunai embed with wind causing a few pieces of his hair to be cut. Shisui jumped next to Itachi as they looked at each other and nodded. Shisui went in for the attack once more as flames formed around his blade as he swung at Danzo only to be blocked but he kicked him up into the air where Itachi had appeared using his hidden blade to counter any attacks Danzo would lash out as he kicked Danzo back to the ground. Danzo landed on the ground as he got up and looked towards the two Uchiha who were going through some hand signs very quickly.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" they said in unison as two flame dragons blew from their mouths as it merged into one and Danzo tried blocking it

"I'll go" said Shisui as he ran around the kunai that Itachi was bombarding Danzo with

Shisui appeared behind Danzo who was busy blocking all the kunai as Shisui grabbed one of the stray kunai and slashed at Danzo's back, appearing and reappearing in front and behind Danzo slashing at him.

 **"** **Itachi!" shouted a woman with black hair with a tint of blue, and two different colored eyes who wore a blue dress and had a tattoo of the number two on her hand as she threw the executioners blade towards Itachi "Don't worry the kids are safe!"**

"Thank you, Matatabi" Itachi said as he caught the executioner's blade

"Itachi!" Shisui shouted as he looked back at Itachi

"Yeah." Said Itachi as he ran towards Danzo

Shisui spun around as he ran towards Danzo. The two quickly appeared near Danzo, Itachi in front and Shisui behind. Danzo eyes widened as if time had suddenly slowed down as he felt Shisui's Kunai slash from behind him and then felt the pain from Itachi's executioner's blade cut through his side and chopping off his arm as he jumped back and tried running away.

"Danzo, we gave you an option and you decided to do it this way" Shisui said as they walked behind him "So why do you run? You should've realized that this isn't all those years ago"

"Wood Style: Stocks" said Itachi as he saw Danzo about to activate his reverse trigram seal "don't try to escape"

Danzo's eyes widened as he was now on his knees and was being held in place by Itachi's wooden stocks.

"How is it that you poses wooden release, Itachi?" Danzo asked as Itachi crouched down to his level

"You can thank the First Hokage" Itachi said as he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan "Now look into my eyes, your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent…feel their pain"

Danzo tried averting his gaze from Itachi's eyes but to no avail he was caught in Itachi's genjutsu. Danzo saw all the innocent people he had murdered for his own gain and his hunger for power. Danzo screamed as he felt every bit of pain that he made his victims experience. He would die many times the same way he killed them.

"He will either die in the genjutsu or from the loss of blood, either way he's practically dead" Itachi stated as he looked at Danzo

"I knew you had trained with others but I would've never thought the First Hokage would mentor you as well" Shisui said surprised "So what do we do with the body?"

"I'll be taking it" said Susanoo who had appeared behind the two as the two Uchiha nodded and Susanoo placed his hand on Danzo's head "Good job you two"

Susanoo had disappeared with Danzo's body as Itachi and Shisui made their way back into the ball which ended up being a brawl between Fairy Tail and the guard's vs Danzo's men. Danzo's men were beaten as the guards were taking them to the cells under the palace. Itachi and Shisui walked towards Mystogan and Knightwalker who had their children sitting on their laps and Kurama and Matatabi stood on beside them.

"It seems everything worked out, thank you" said Mystogan

"I would like to also thank you, Matatabi, for keeping our children safe during the battle" Knightwalker thanked Matatabi

"And you as well, Kurama, for keeping us away from the poison and saving our lives" said Mystogan thanking Kurama

"Matatabi, Kurama, you can stay for a while or you can go back, it's your decision" Itachi said

 **"** **I rather go back to my original form and sleep" Kurama stated**

 **"** **I as well wish to return" Matatabi stated**

The twins ran up to Matatabi and Kurama hugging their legs. Matatabi smiled leaning down giving them a hug as Kurama smirked as he ruffled their hair before they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"We would like to thank you two for helping our children and helping us through this whole situation" said Mystogan "if it weren't for you two our children and us would have died by the hands of that man and his followers"

"If there is anything you two would like, please tell us" said Knightwalker

"Well…since I'll be staying in Edolas, I'd like it if I could stay here as a royal guard or something" Shisui stated as Mystogan and Knightwalker looked at each other before chuckling "hey, what's so funny?!"

"Nothing, we were actually going to ask you if you wanted to be one of our personal guards" said Mystogan

"Really?!" Shisui asked as they nodded "Alright!"

"How about you Itachi?" Knightwalker asked

"I was passing by a store earlier when I saw something I really wanted to get Izumi but I didn't have money from this world" Itachi stated "Don't get the wrong idea, I have money but not money from this world, I'll pay you back"

"Izumi? Wait a minute" said Mystogan as he finally realized who Itachi was "You're Izumi's boyfriend, now I finally get to know you, she would always talk about you when I found out about her being from a different world. Now I realize where you two actually came from"

"Store? Ah you mean the jewelry shop?" Shisui asked as Itachi nodded "What do you want to get her? A bracelet? A necklace? A r-"

Shisui stopped as he looked at Itachi who if you looked very closely you could see a faint tint of pink on his cheeks. Shisui smirked as he patted Itachi's back.

"I better be invited, Itachi" said Shisui teasingly as he bowed to the king and queen before leaving to speak with Mirajane

"Well, it is late and the store must be closed, so if you would please stay the night once more in the palace then tomorrow we shall accompany you" said Knightwalker as Mystogan nodded in agreement

"Thank you, I promise ill pay you back" Itachi stated

"There will be no need to, you have already done enough for us" said Mystogan as he took Knightwalker's hand and lead her towards the dance floor

Mystogan and Knightwalker danced as others watched then joined as well. Itachi was leaning on the wall as he watched everyone. He looked around making sure that none of Danzo's men had somehow gotten away. He smiled as he saw Shisui dancing with Mirajane.

"May I have this dance?" asked Lucy Ashley

"Hey Juvia was going to ask first!" said Juvia

"Shouldn't you two ask them" Itachi said as he motioned towards Natsu and Gray who were hiding behind a pillar "They might get mad at me for dancing with you two"

"I've tried dancing with Natsu but he thinks I'm going to hurt him" said Lucy Ashley

"Juvia will not dance with Gray, unless gray removes some clothing" said Juvia

"Fine" said Itachi as he took Lucy's hand "Only one dance each"

Lucy and Juvia nodded as Itachi and Lucy danced to the music playing and one the song ended he kept a hold of her as he made his way to Natsu and grabbed him before he ran away and left them to dance together. Itachi walked back to where Juvia waited as he took her to the dance floor and danced during the next song. Once the song was over Juvia wouldn't let go of his hand as he looked around for gray. Itachi spotted Gray as they walked towards him and Itachi quickly stripped him to normal wear as he took his hand and placed it with Juvia's. Itachi was walking away as someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around as he saw a woman with long blue hair and was wearing a blue dress that hugged her figure.

"Wendy?" Itachi asked as he noticed the differences of this Wendy and the Wendy from Earthland

"May I have this dance?" Edolas Wendy asked

"You too?" Itachi said as he sighed then nodded as they walked to the dance floor and began dancing "I guess out of everyone you are the most different from Wendy in Earthland"

"How is she doing?" Edolas Wendy asked

"She's doing fine, getting stronger and having fun with everyone in the guild" Itachi responded "She's like everyone's little sister"

"Little sister?" Wendy asked as Itachi nodded "Sorry about all the questions"

"Hn" Itachi replied as they finished their dance

"Thank you, Itachi-nii" Wendy said and Itachi rose a brow causing her two laugh

Itachi walked around as he grabbed a drink as he felt something tug on his leg. He looked down as he saw rosemary look up at him. Itachi crouched down to her level as he smiled.

"May I help you?" Itachi asked

"M-May…" Rosemary looked away as Itachi chuckled

"Rosemary" Itachi said as she looked at him "May I have this dance?"

Rosemary smiled and nodded as Itachi picked her up and they began dancing in place. Itachi looked around as he spotted Mystogan and he danced his way with Rosemary through the crowd.

"King Jellal" Itachi said as Mystogan looked at him with Rosemary "It seems Princess Rosemary wishes to dance with you"

"You don't have to be so formal, Itachi" Mystogan replied as he looked at Rosemary who stretched her arms out to him "And of course I'll dance with my little princess"

Rosemary hugged her father as Itachi walked away from the two and looked around spotting Reiki with his mother. Itachi loosened up his tie as he left the ball room and watched the stars from the balcony.

 **Next Day**

Itachi, Shisui, Mystogan, Knightwalker and the twins exited the jewelry store as they walked around the streets surrounded by royal guards. They made their way around the corner and walked into the Fairy Tail guild building. The Fairy Tail members bowed showing their respect to the King and Queen. Itachi knew about what the Queen used to be and how her relationship with Fairy Tail was before but after many years it seems that they were finally getting along. After a few hours Coco and some others arrived as King Mystogan spoke up.

"Itachi, I would like it if we could all join together for a group photo" Mystogan said as everyone smiled and nodded "You can also take one so that Earthland Fairy Tail can see that we are doing well"

"That seems like a great idea" Itachi responded

Mystogan had already contacted a photographer who had arrived a few minutes later. The photographer was surprisingly Edolas Gajeel who also did photography part time. Itachi helped Edolas Gajeel set up his equipment as the large group got into position. Edolas Gajeel set the timer on the camera as he too got into position with the group and in a few seconds the camera flashed. The camera took a few photos as it printed them out and Itachi got his own copy along with another for the guild.

"I must go now" Itachi said as he looked at the group "It was nice meeting everyone and I'm sure it won't be the last"

"Itachi…" said Shisui "take care and you better come visit me, ok little cousin"

"I will, Shisui" Itachi replied as Shisui smiled

"Itachi, once again we thank you for what you have done" said Mystogan as he held onto Knightwalker "You will always have a place here in Edolas"

"Thank you, Mystogan" said Itachi

"You better tell everyone at the Earthland fairy Tail we said Hi!" Lucy Ashley shouted as the other nodded and shouted in agreement

"Itachi-niisan" said Reiki as he hugged Itachi's left leg

"Itachi-nii" said Rosemary ash she hugged Itachi's right leg

"Reiki, Rosemary" Itachi said as they looked up at him "Take care, make sure you don't cause Coco too much trouble and listen to your parents"

"We will" They replied in Unison

"Will we see you again, Itachi-nii?" Rosemary asked

The twins looked at hi waiting for his answer as he leaned down and his hands rose and gently poked their foreheads as he nodded with a smile. The twins stepped back a bit placing their hands on their foreheads as they smiled and the others laughed.

"That's Itachi's signature move" Shisui said as Itachi chuckled "Who even taught you that, Itachi?"

"Kushina Uzumaki" Itachi answered

"The Red Hot Habanero? Really?" Shisui said as he laughed "Who would've thought you would catch something from her"

"Shisui, I'd be careful, if she heard you she'd somehow come back from the dead just to beat you up" Itachi stated as everyone laughed

"Hey, hey that isn't even funny, what if she actually does?" Shisui said

"Then it'll be your funeral" Itachi said as Shisui grew pale "Shisui' I'll send your regards to Sasuke and his family"

"Wait, his family? Did he get married?" Shisui asked as Itachi nodded

"And a daughter" Itachi stated

"Itachi, your little brother beat you at getting married and having a child" Shisui stated as he leaned on Itachi "You better hurry it up with Izumi or you'll be left in the dust"

Itachi had a light blush on his cheeks as Mirajane and the other girls quickly grabbed the camera and took snap shots of Itachi. Itachi sighed as he turned into his Sage of Six Paths mode and closed his eyes and opened them once more revealing the Rinnegan. A portal opened behind Itachi as he smiled and waved off the group as he entered the portal and disappeared.

 **Elemental Nations**

"He's back" Naruto said as Sasuke looked at him and nodded "Go and see him, I'm sure he wants to spend some time with you before he and Sarada leave for that event in his world"

"Are you sure it's ok for them to have this much time off?" Sasuke asked

"It's peaceful and there aren't many missions, so it's ok for her and her team to enjoy some time off" Naruto replied "Actually I wanted to ask him something as well"

"Ask him what?" Sasuke asked

"It seems Himawari wants to go along with him and see Izumi" Naruto responded "I wanted to know if it would be ok"

"I'm sure he will" Sasuke said

Itachi undid his Sage of Six Paths transformation as he used magic to send his Executioners blade into his pocket dimension. Itachi requipped a black cloak and his straw hat as he walked through the village gates along with a large group of people who were visiting. He got in undetected by the gate keepers thanks to his skill from his Anbu years and his training throughout his life.

 **A/N: And there it is! This chapter seemed rushed to me and I had some writers block so I couldn't really think of what to do in Edolas. The next chapter will take place in the Elemental Nations again but they won't be there for long as they will be heading back to Earthland for the Grand Magic Games! Also PM me if anyone has any suggestions for Itachi to fight in the GMG! I already know who he will replace on one of the teams, I just want to know who you want him to fight. I will be mixing it up in the GMG adding a few things here and there.** **Well I hope all of you like it and I'm really sorry if it seemed rushed. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 14**

Itachi walked through the village streets as he stopped sensing a familiar chakra coming towards him. A second later Sasuke stood in front of him as they looked at each other for a few seconds in silence before giving a small smirk.

"Didn't think you would be back so soon" Sasuke said as they walked towards the Hokage building

"I had a mission roughly after I had gotten back to Earthland" Itachi stated walking beside Sasuke

"A mission? You mean for the guild you're a part of?" Sasuke asked

"I'll answer once we are in Naruto's office" Itachi said

Sasuke nodded knowing it must be something that should not be said outside where anyone can hear. They walked into the Hokage building as they knocked on the doors before entering.

"It's nice to see you again, Itachi" Naruto said

"It seems Itachi has something to say, Naruto" Sasuke said

"A few days after I left I was given a mission by one of the gods, Susanoo" Itachi said as he took off his straw hat "The mission was to dispose of a certain man who had been revived into a parallel world to Earthlands"

"The man was someone from this world?" Sasuke asked as Itachi nodded "Who?"

"Danzo Shimura" Itachi stated as Naruto stood from his seat

"How?" Naruto asked

"I do not know but Shisui and I-"

"Wait, Shisui? Shisui is alive?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, it seems Susanoo had revived him. Shisui is currently alive and is a guard for the King and Queen of Edolas, the parallel world to Earthland." Itachi stated

"Your reason for telling us is that the dead might rise again but it could be anyone and they could be revived here, right?" Naruto asked as Itachi nodded

"It seems not only your appearance has changed" Itachi said as Sasuke chuckled

"Hey!" Naruto shouted before he laughed

"Itachi" Sasuke said as Itachi looked at him "Everyone knows"

"How?" Itachi asked as he looked at the two

"It was made public during a meeting a few weeks ago" Naruto answered "About three days after you left"

"Details" Itachi said

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Naruto and Sasuke walked through some large doors as they entered a large meeting room. In the meeting room there were cameras and television screens which displayed the other Kages and the Leader of the Samurai. There was a large table which seemed to have a Hologram projector in the middle. Around the table sat the Clan leaders and behind them standing by the walls were Jonin and some Anbu._

 _Shino Aburame, head of the Aburame Clan, next to him, Shibi Aburame_

 _Choji Akimichi, head of the Akimichi Clan, next to him, Choza Akimichi_

 _Hanabi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan, next to her, Hiashi Hyuga_

 _Hana Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka Clan, next to her, Tsume Inuzuka and their Ninken_

 _Shikamaru Nara, head of the Nara Clan, next to him, Temari Nara_

 _Ino Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka Clan, next to her, Sai_

 _Naruto and Sasuke sat down in their respective chairs with their wives beside them. Kakashi took his seat next beside Naruto._

 _"_ _Hokage, why have you gathered all the clans from Konoha and us Kages, and former Kages from this meeting as well?" asked the Raikage, Darui_

 _"_ _A few reasons, one of them being him" Naruto said as the doors opened once more and Neji walked inside_

 _"_ _Neji!" shouted a shocked Hanabi_

 _"_ _How?" said a shocked Hiashi "We saw you die during the war"_

 _"_ _He was revived by the goddess Tsukuyomi" Sasuke stated_

 _"_ _Goddess? Revived?" asked Hanabi as Neji nodded "Since when?"_

 _"_ _About a week and a half" Neji replied_

 _"_ _What are the other reasons we were gathered? If it was just for Neji than us Kage would not have had to join" Gaara asked_

 _"_ _Neji wasn't the only one revived" Naruto stated_

 _"_ _Who?" the Kages asked_

 _"_ _My brother, Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke answered as the Hologram projected Itachi_

 _"_ _Uchiha Itachi?!" shouted the Kage who did not know_

 _"_ _To think that the boy who killed his own clan has come back from the dead" said the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki_

 _"_ _That's the other reason we have gathered everyone" Naruto said "To reveal a dark secret"_

 _"_ _A dark secret?" asked the Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi_

 _"_ _The truth behind the Night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre" Sasuke stated_

 _"_ _Truth? What Truth?" the Sixth Mizukage, Chojuro asked_

 _"_ _Itachi did not massacre his clan for power, he massacred his clan under orders" Naruto stated_

 _"_ _Orders?" Hiashi asked "Who ordered such a thing?"_

 _"_ _Danzo Shimura and the elders from the council" Kakashi stated_

 _"_ _I was still too young and I did not know anything at the time but the Uchiha were planning a Coup against the Leaf" Sasuke stated as he looked at everyone "Itachi worked as double agent and stopped the Coup and massacred our clan under orders to protect the village"_

 _'_ _He…that idiot…why didn't he tell me anything…always keeping everything to yourself…' Hana thought as Tsume placed her hand on her daughters shoulder_

 _"_ _Itachi is no danger, I traveled with him for the first week that I was revived, most will still believe him to be a murderer but he's just a man who sacrificed everything he had for what he loves" Neji spoke_

 _"_ _But why would he join the Akatsuki?" the Fourth Raikage, A asked "A group of S-ranked criminals"_

 _"_ _To spy and leak any information he could" Kakashi answered_

 _"_ _How long have you all known?" Hana asked_

 _"_ _Since before the war" Naruto answered_

 _"_ _Why not say anything before?" Hana asked_

 _"_ _Itachi wanted it to stay a secret but now that he is alive again…I…" Sasuke paused_

 _"_ _We" Naruto corrected "Don't want him to suffer more than he already has"_

 _"_ _You wish for us to forgive him but how? And what would we do? It's not so easy" said the Fifth Mizukage, Mei_

 _"_ _How do we know he has actually changed and will stay loyal and not betray everyone?" Onoki asked_

 _"_ _What would you do you ask? Let him have peace" said a Short old lady who had cat like features_

 _Some of ninjas in the room and Anbu jumped a bit from her sudden appearance and got into a defensive stance drawing their weapons._

 _"_ _Nekobaa" said Sasuke "What are you doing here_

 _"_ _Lay down your weapons" Naruto ordered as they calmed down and did as ordered_

 _"_ _And who exactly is she?" Hiashi asked_

 _"_ _I'm just an old lady, who happens to know the pain that little Itachi went through" Nekobaa replied ignoring Sasuke and how tense everyone was a second ago "Since he was a child his father made it clear that he lived for the clan, and that his actions and decisions affected them all. As he grew stronger the number of people that wanted to use him grew. Instead of playing with friends, he was trying to figure out who he could trust. Danzo, Hokage, his own father and many more were trying their hardest to get the biggest piece of him. While he was struggling to gather whatever was left for his brother and village. I'm surprised that boy didn't have a mental break down from all the pressure or go insane."_

 _Everyone was listening intently and digesting everything the old lady was saying. After few seconds she was glaring daggers but not to anyone in the room as the people she was glaring at were already dead._

 _"_ _Then the elders ordered him to kill his clan. And he followed that order for his village. The village he loves so much. He accepted disgrace instead of honor and hate instead of love. He killed his heart so he could kill his friends, his lover, his own father and mother…and some of you have the audacity to question his loyalty!"_

 _"_ _Listen old l-"_

 _"_ _No all of you listen! You say you're willing to die for your villages, but how many of you are willing to kill everyone close to you for it?!" Nekobaa stopped and looked at everyone's faces "Let him live his new life peacefully"_

 _With that the old lady disappeared in a poof of smoke. Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes asking themselves if they would have done the same for their villages._

 _"_ _Where is he now?" Hana asked breaking the silence_

 _"_ _He is in the world he was revived in" Sasuke replied_

 _"_ _World he was revived in?" Hanabi asked_

 _"_ _There are many worlds out there, different dimensions and universes" Neji stated "He was revived in a peaceful place called Earthland by the same Goddess who revived me"_

 _"_ _He is able to travel between worlds at will but cannot stay long in a world he was not revived in for long periods of time" Naruto stated_

 _"_ _Will he be back?" Hana asked hoping he would_

 _"_ _Yes, it seems there is some event happening in his new world as he will be taking Sarada with him for the event" Sasuke answered_

 _"_ _I want to thank everyone who gathered here today, watching and listening" Naruto said "The meeting is over"_

 ** _Flashback End_**

"To think Nekobaa would still be alive and make an appearance" Itachi said

"Itachi before I forget, I have a favor to ask" Naruto said as Itachi rose a brow

"What can I do for the Hokage?" Itachi asked

"Not for the Hokage but for me, Naruto"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Himawari wants to accompany you with Sarada" Naruto said as Itachi smiled lightly

"She wants to come with us" Itachi said as Naruto nodded "its fine with me, I'm sure Izumi would love to see her again as well"

"Thank you" Naruto said

"When are you leaving, Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"I've been gone from Earthland for two weeks so time should have made almost three months pass" Itachi stated "but don't worry, time will not alter here if the girls go to Earthland"

"You leave tonight?" Naruto asked as Itachi nodded "I have to tell Hima then"

"That would be for the best" Itachi said as Naruto made a clone and it left towards their home "Sasuke"

"Hm?"

"Where is Sarada?"

"She should be training with her team at the third training ground" Sasuke replied as Itachi nodded placing his straw hat back on

"I'll go see her then"

Itachi began walking out of the Hokage's office as a girl with brown hair and had red markings on her face and was accompanied by three dogs accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry" she said as Itachi nodded

Itachi looked at her from the side as she passed him. He then saw her walk into the Hokages office as the three dogs looked at him as he crouched down and began to pet them and was scratching behind their ears and any spot he could remember they liked. He stood back up as he walked away and disappeared in a flash step.

"Lord Seventh" said Hana addressing Naruto "Sasuke"

"Is something the matter Hana?" Naruto asked

"Actually I was hoping to find Sasuke here which I did" Hana replied

"Me?" Sasuke asked as Hana nodded "For?"

"When will Itachi be back?" Hana asked

"You didn't notice?" Sasuke asked

"Notice what?" Hana asked

"Sasuke, remember his scent and chakra has changed" Naruto stated as he looked at Hana "You just passed him a few seconds ago"

Hana's eyes widened as she ran out of the Hokages office into the hallway and looked around but found no one. She looked at the three Haimaru brothers who were laying near the wall as they got up and followed Hana out of the Hokage building. Even if it was for a small second she remembered the scent of Itachi who she had bumped into, as she ran on top of the building following his faint scent.

Itachi stood on a branch now wearing some normal clothing as he watched his niece and her genin team spar before they took a break. He smiled seeing how hard they were training and that they seemed to be having a good time and had good team work. Mitsuki looked towards the tree spotting Itachi who had caught his own glance as well. Itachi jumped down from the branch as he walked out of the Shadows.

"Sarada" said Mitsuki gaining her attention as he pointed at Itachi

"Uncle Itachi!" Sarada shouted

Itachi waved as Sarada ran towards her uncle and gave him a hug which he reciprocated. Sarada let go and looked up at him as he smiled seeing that she was wearing his old headband. Itachi's hand rose as he poked her forehead and she smiled.

"I see all of you are working very hard" Itachi said

"Yup! We have to become strong so I can be like uncle Sasuke-dattebasa!" Boruto shouted as Itachi chuckled

"Sarada is aiming to be Hokage" Mitsuki stated

"I'm sure she can, and what about you Mitsuki?" Itachi asked

"I want to become stronger to protect my friends and those in need" Mitsuki replied as Itachi pat his shoulder and nodded

Itachi heard rustling from the bushes and could feel someone's chakra coming towards them as he quickly spun and blocked the kicked aimed towards his head then he caught the punch hat was meant for his face. Itachi looked at the woman whose hair was hiding her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

 **Earthland**

Izumi and the group were at an inn as they had finally returned from their day in the celestial spirit world which ended up being three months in their world. Izumi and the girls were in the hot spring as they talked.

"Did you see any of Itachi's ex-girlfriends or fangirls back in your town?" Levy asked

"Luckily I only saw one of the girls that had a huge crush on Itachi-kun, she seemed shocked to see us again and now she runs her dad's Ramen shop" Izumi stated

"You said one of the girls, are there more?" Lucy asked

"Itachi-kun has always had fangirls fawning over him but there were two girls other than me that were close to him who had a huge crush on him and were my love rivals" Izumi said

"Juvia knows your pains Izumi-san, Juvia needs to find a way to stop Juvia's love rival" Juvia said as she glared at Lucy

"I'm not your love rival!" Lucy shouted as the girls laughed

"Who were your love rivals Izumi-san?" Wendy asked

"Well there was Ayame, the girl who runs her father's ramen shop, she has long brown hair dark eyes and she's very pretty" Izumi said "Then there's Hana, I don't know what she's been up too lately but she has long brown hair that she usually keeps in a ponytail and dark eyes as well and she's very pretty as well"

"If you ask me, it looks like he's into brunettes" Levy said as they laughed and Izumi puffed out her cheeks

"He's mine" Izumi stated as the girls laughed even more

 **Elemental Nations**

"Hana" Itachi said as the girl looked into his eyes

"Why?" Hana whispered "Why, didn't you tell me?"

"What would you have done?" Itachi asked

"I would have-"

"You would have tried to stop me? Talk me out of it?" Itachi asked as he let go of her fist and she dropped her hand to her side "You've seen what war is, what it does"

"After I heard what happened I hated you…I hated what you did" Hana said "But now the truth has been revealed and…"

"Your hatred was well placed" Itachi said

"No it wasn't! It wasn't your fault! It was those damn elders and Danzo!" Hana shouted

"It doesn't matter anymore, the past is the past, the only thing that matters now are…" Itachi paused as he walked behind the genin and placed his hands on Borutos and Mitsukis shoulders with Sarada in between them "are the ones we have now and those who will protect the future"

Hana looked at the group as the Haimaru brothers walked towards Itachi and the genin as they sat in front of them and they barked. Hana smiled and nodded at the sight in front of her.

"Uncle Itachi is Aunt Izumi here as well?" Sarada asked looking back at him

"Wait, Izumi? As in your girlfriend who is supposedly dead Izumi?" Hana asked

"No, she's training with some friends back in Earthland and yes Hana, my girlfriend Izumi" Itachi replied

"Was she revived as well?" Hana asked as Itachi nodded 'And here I had the faint little hope I could have had my shot, well that's fine at least I know they are both happy'

They smiled as they saw a small flash of light coming from the trees as Sakura walked out from behind the tree with a camera in her hand. Sakura was smiling as she walked up to the group and grabbed Itachi by the sleeve as she began dragging him away as the others sweat dropped. Hana and the Haimaru brothers chuckled as they left and the genin followed Sakura and Itachi.

"Um, Sakura-san…did I do something wrong?" Itachi asked as he walked next to her

"No" Sakura answered

"Then may I ask-"

"You had an unknown terminal illness which was the cause of your death" Sakura stated

"I-"

"Even though you have been revived, I would like to examine you and make sure you're doing fine and are in good health" Sakura said as Itachi chuckled "What's so funny?"

"Sakura-san, if that's all you wanted, you could've just asked and not drag me to the hospital" Itachi replied as Sakura let go of his sleeve "Also, there is no worry, I am in perfect health"

"Sakura, just call me Sakura. We are family after all" Sakura said with a smile as Itachi nodded

"You're not getting out of this one, Uncle Itachi" Sarada said as she grabbed onto his arm

"I'm not going to run, Sarada" Itachi said

"I don't know that, you could be like Uncle Naruto and try to get out of going into the hospital to get checked up" Sarada stated as Itachi chuckled

"I believe Boruto has a fear of needles, which is why he avoids checkups as well" Mitsuki commented

"W-What are you talking about?!" Boruto shouted "I'm not afraid of some needles!"

Sarada kept a hold of Itachi as they walked to the hospital where Mitsuki and Boruto split ways from Sarada and Sakura. They walked into the hospital as Sakura was greeted as some of the nurses and doctors noticed Itachi and some either looked away slightly or smiled at him. They went up a few floors as they walked into a room.

"This is…"

"Since we will be examining your health, we will also test you and keep new records" Sakura stated as she grabbed a clipboard

"We?" Itachi asked as Tsunade walked in

"Yes, we" Tsunade said as Sarada sat in a chair

Itachi sighed as he let the woman examine him. They tested his eye sight, hearing, speed, stamina, strength, intelligence. They did many test and they were shocked and blown away by the difference of his old records and his new ones now. Itachi rose a brow as he saw their shocked faces as they read through his files.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked

"Y-Your scores, they are, just…"

"Itachi, you've excelled in all areas" Tsunade stated "You've practically passed any records we have of active, inactive, alive and deceased shinobi from our village"

"What?! Really?!" Sarada asked as her mother nodded

"Also your chakra reserves are excessively large, larger than Naruto's" Sakura stated "That's easily explained because you also host the tailed beast but these scores"

"Itachi, what type of training did you exactly do?" Tsunade asked

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Itachi asked

"Neji, Izumi and you are back from the dead, you're the host for the tailed beast, have the Rinnegan and who knows what more!" Sakura said as Tsunade nodded "We'll believe almost anything now"

"The dead trained me" Itachi stated

"The dead?" Sakura asked as Itachi nodded

"Who exactly?" Tsunade asked

"Well if I'm going to say who" Itachi paused as he looked towards the door "I believe everyone including those listening in behind the door should know"

Sakura walked up to the door as she quickly opened it as Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi almost fell face first onto the floor but caught themselves. Naruto smiled as Kakashi scratched the back of his head and Sasuke looked away before they finally entered the room.

"So, you were saying" Tsunade said

"It's kind of cramped in here now" Sarada said

"Let's move this outside near the grassy area" Sakura said as the others nodded and walked outside

"Now, instead of telling you, let me show you" Itachi said as he made many clones

Smoke covered his clones as they all transformed into a different person. As the smoke cleared they were all lined up starting with Juzo, Zabuza, Kisame, Shisui, Obito, Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, then the all the tailed beast in their alternative human forms as it would worry the villagers if the tailed beast just showed up and lastly Madara.

"No way" Sarada said as she saw all the former Hokages

"These are just my clones, so don't worry about them coming back from the dead, well except Shisui and the tailed beast, Shisui is in Edolas and they are actually the bijuu" Itachi stated as the others nodded

"So you've trained with my grandfather and granduncle as well" Tsunade said as Itachi nodded

"The third and even my dad" Naruto said

"You've trained with Shisui, Obito and even Madara…" Sasuke said as the Madara clone crossed his arms

"Three ex-seven ninja swordsmen of the mist" Sakura said

"And all the tailed beast. Itachi I assume you can enter the cloaked form and their final form as well" Kakashi said

"Hn" Itachi replied as the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Half the day had passed as they questioned Itachi about his new life and how things were going with him and Izumi. Itachi didn't mind answering them even though it looked like they were interrogating him wanting a lot of details. After he had finished answering their questions Itachi joined Sasuke and his family at his home as they had dinner and Sarada grabbed a few things and a pair of clothes as Itachi told her he would buy her some clothes back in Earthland.

Itachi grabbed Sarada's backpack as it disappeared into his pocket dimension which Sarada thought was cool how he could summon objects at will without using storage scrolls. They walked through the village as most of the villagers smiled at them as they were passing. They made it to Naruto's house as they walked up to the door and knocked.

"Itachi-kun, Sarada-chan, please come in" Hinata said as they entered the Uzumaki household "Himawari is actually packing, she should be down in a few minutes"

"Thank you and Sarada could you tell Himawari to just pack some essential things she will need and a pair of clothing" Itachi said as Sarada nodded and walked towards Himawaris room

"Only one pair?" Hinata asked

"Yes, Izumi and I will take them shopping for clothes back in Earthland" Itachi said

"Oh, you don't have to go through the trouble to bu-"

"It's fine. There is no trouble at all and it gives us a chance to get them clothes accustomed to that world" Itachi stated

"Thank you" Hinata said as she bowed and Itachi chuckled

"You were always so kind, since you were a child" Itachi said as Hinata smiled "I actually remembered seeing you very often when I would look after Naruto when he was still a small child"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment as she remembered her younger days when she would watch Naruto from behind trees and around the corner of buildings. Itachi chuckled as they went into the living room where Boruto had been watching Gintama. Itachi took a seat on the couch with Boruto as he waited for Himawari. After a few minutes Himawari and Sarada came downstairs as Himawari carried a small backpack as Itachi asked for her backpack and he placed it into his pocket dimension which amazed Himawari.

"So when are we leaving?" Sarada asked

"Naruto wanted to see Himawari off before we left, also your parents will be coming to see you off as well" Itachi replied not taking his eyes off the television

"Uncle Itachi" said Boruto as Itachi looked at him "You're going to train Sarada right?"

"I don't know if we will have time train since the games are close by" Itachi replied "but I'll try to make some time for her. Why do you ask?"

"I know you're crazy strong, even stronger than my dad and uncle Sasuke, so make sure Sarada gets really strong too!" Boruto said as Itachi smiled "She's going to be Hokage one day and I'll be her right hand man! Always beside her through thick and thin until we die, dattebasa!"

"You want to be by her side through everything until death breaks you apart?" Itachi asked letting out a small chuckle

"Yes!" Boruto replied

"That might be something you should ask her father" Itachi said

"Huh? Why?" Boruto asked not knowing what Itachi was implying

"U-Uncle Itachi!" Sarada shouted as she blushed

"Sarada are you ok? Your face is red." Boruto asked as he touched her forehead then placed his on hers "you don't seem to have a fever or anything"

Sarada's blush grew as she quickly moved back and sat down next to Himawari as Itachi and Hinata laughed. After waiting a few hours Naruto had arrived home with Sasuke and Sakura along with him. They walked into the living room as they saw everyone watching Gintama.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted

"Welcome back dear" Hinata said as she kissed Naruto

"Welcome back dad" Boruto said waiving at him not taking his eyes off Gintama

"Daddy!" Himawari ran to him and jumped on him giving him a hug

"Hima-chan!" Naruto shouted as he hugged her back "Are you ready to go with Itachi and Sarada?"

"Yes!" Himawari answered

Itachi stood up as he greeted Naruto and the others who had arrived with him.

"Himawari, make sure you listen to Itachi-kun and Izumi-san" Hinata told Himawari who nodded

"Make sure you stay with them when you travel, so you don't get lost ok, Hima-chan" Naruto said as Himawari nodded

"Himawari, have fun and make sure to bring something back!" Boruto said

"Sarada, listen to your Uncle and Aunt and make sure you eat properly and sleep well" Sakura said

"I know mom" Sarada replied

"Stay safe and don't push yourself too hard during training" Sasuke said as Sarada smiled

"I will papa" Sarada replied

They hugged each other and wished them a safe trip as Itachi was about to turn into his Sage of Six Paths form but felt a burning sensation in his pocket. He reached into his pocket as he took out what seemed to be some type of cube that could connect to the television. They looked at it as Boruto grabbed it and connected it to the television and it displayed what seemed to be inside the Domus Flau, where the games were to take part of.

"It seems you will be able to watch the games using the cube" Itachi said

"How will we know when they are on?" Sakura asked

"It seems an alarm is set to sound when the games will be on" Boruto replied as he messed with the cube

"It should be around the same time every day for the whole week when it begins" Itachi stated 'Seems the gods have found a way'

Itachi had turned into his Sage of Six Paths form as he activated his Rinnegan and opened a portal.

"Itachi" said Naruto as Itachi looked at him "Take care of them"

"I'd die before I let anything happen to my new family" Itachi replied

They smiled as Sarada and Himawari held onto Itachi and they walked through the portal. The portal had closed in the Elemental Nations as it opened once more near the Fairy Tail guild.

'Seems I can open portals closer to where I intend to go now' Itachi thought as he undid his Sage of Six Paths form and Rinnegan

"Wow" Himawari said as she looked around "it feels different here and it feels nice"

"Where are we exactly, Uncle Itachi?" Sarada asked

"We are near the guild that Izumi and I are a part of" Itachi responded "Follow me"

Itachi began walking as Sarada and Himawari followed beside him as they walked up the trail to the guild. Itachi opened the doors to the guild as he spotted Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, and…Mystogan? He immediately recognized who the man was under the mask as he remembered that Jellal had escaped.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" said Laxus as he had caught Itachi's scent "And you brought visitors"

"Visitors?" Juvia asked as Sarada and Himawari popped their heads out from behind Itachi

"Ara, and who are these young children?" Mirajane asked

"My nieces" Itachi stated

"I'm Sarada, nice to meet you all" Sarada said as she bowed

"And I'm Himawari, nice to meet you all!" said Himawari as she also bowed

"The one with dark hair looks like you but the other doesn't look like you" Gajeel stated

"Himawari and I aren't blood related but she is the daughter of a close friend, so I consider her my niece" Itachi stated

"Well it's nice to meet you two young ladies" Master Makarov greeted the two with a smile

"This is Master Makarov, he is the master of the guild" Itachi said as he introduced them to him "Himawari, if I remember correctly, you wanted to ask Master Makarov something"

"M-Master Makarov, we might not be from this world and we are only visiting our Uncle Itachi and Aunt Izumi for the Grand Magic Games but w-we" Himawari bowed as Itachi felt the surprised looks on the others as they looked at him "We wish to join Fairy Tail! Our Uncle and Aunt have said many good things about the guild and we wish to join even if it will be for a short time!"

"You're not from Earthland?!" Shouted the others in Unison as Itachi nodded

"Well, I thought something was different about you" Gajeel said "Your power, speed, even your scent is a bit different from ours"

"Izumi and I were planning to tell everyone soon" Itachi stated

"Sarada, Himawari" said Master Makarov who gave them a large grin "Do Fairies have tails? Do they even exist…like them this place as eternal mystery…and a never ending adventure"

Itachi and the others smiled remembering they had been told the same thing before joining the guild. Well almost all of them. Mirajane grabbed a box under the bar as she knew what Master Makarov's answer was.

"Of course you two can join and it doesn't have to be for a short period, even though you two are only visiting, you will always be Fairy Tail members!" Master Makarov said as the girls jumped in glee

"Now where do you two want your Fairy Tail marks?" Mirajane asked "And what color?"

"I want mine on my leg, like Aunt Izumi! And in Blue!" Himawari answered happily as Mirajane stamped her "It's so pretty!"

"I want mine on my arm, like Uncle Itachi's. And in Black please" Sarada said as Mirajane stamped her "Uncle Itachi look! Now we are closer!"

"Now you two are officially Fairy Tail members, which reminds me, where are the rest of the guild members?" Itachi asked

"They have already left with the first team" Master Makarov replied "As for you six…you six will make up Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Wait, I thought there were only five people per team, and are we allowed to have two teams?" Gajeel asked

"There have been new rules added this year to make the games more exciting, each guild is allowed to have two teams of five enter" Itachi stated as he took out a rule book "Also, we can have up to, two substitution members for each team in case one wishes to switch with someone else or a member injures themselves not being able to continue"

"Itachi is right, and I wish for none of you to tell the other team about this plan" Master Makarov stated

"Give me a break! Who's gonna be part of that spectacle?!" Gajeel shouted

"I don't mind being in it, but I don't like being on 'B Team'" said Laxus

"Then let's do this. The team that wins gets to do what they want with the other team for a whole day" said Master Makarov

"Put another way, it's a 'Punishment game' for the losing team" panther lily stated as Master Makarov nodded

"Do what I want for a whole day…" Laxus said

"Do what I want…" Gajeel said

"That sound like fun, huh" said Mirajane

"Do what Juvia wants…" said Juvia

"Uncle Itachi…is she ok?" Sarada asked as Itachi chuckled

"May I ask who's on 'A Team'?" Itachi asked

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy" Mirajane answered

"I thought you would've had Izumi join the team" Itachi said

"I did but she said she rather not fight" Master Makarov sighed

"Now for 'B Team' it will be, Laxus, Mirajane, Mystogan, Gajeel and Itachi" announced Master Makarov "Juvia will be one of our substitutes"

They all left the guild as they made their way to the train station. Once aboard the train they all sat near each other as Itachi sat in the middle with Himawari in the window seat and Sarada closest to the aisle. It would take them a while before arriving at their destination.

"Sarada, Himawari" Itachi said as they looked at him "Get some rest, you haven't slept since yesterday. I will awaken you both once we arrive"

Himawari nodded letting out a small yawn as she leaned into Itachi and fell asleep. Sarada tried staying up but she as well let out a yawn and rested her head on Itachi. Itachi smiled as he held onto his nieces and waited for them to arrive at their destination. Once arriving at the capital of Fiore, they exited the train and walked together through the streets of Crocus.

"Ok, Team B will be staying in a different inn from Team A as we don't wish for them to catch wind of the plan" Master Makarov said as the others nodded "You may enjoy yourselves but remember to be back at the inn the team is assigned to"

They all split ways as Itachi, Sarada and Himawari walk around looking for a place to eat. They find a nice restaurant as they enter and order their food. Once they had finished eating they left the restaurant as Itachi maneuvered through the streets and kept his chakra signature as low as he could so Izumi would not notice. They were passing by a shop as Himawari stopped and looked at the dresses through the window. Itachi stopped and looked at her as he looked inside and smiled.

"Let's get you two some clothes" Itachi said

"Really?!" Himawari asked as Itachi nodded

They walked into the clothing store as they looked around at many different clothing. Itachi bought the girls a few blouses, jeans, shorts, skirts, sweatshirts and practically anything they wanted. He stopped as he looked at the giant pile of clothes he was about to pay for. Was he spoiling them too much? Nah. He shrugged it off as he paid for the clothing and placed it into his pocket dimension. They walked to the inn that Team B would be staying at as they entered the room where six beds were set.

"It seems we'll all be staying in the same room" Itachi said

Itachi looked around for any possible objects or irregularities hidden from their sight. After a few minutes of searching he found nothing as he used his requip magic to make the bags of clothing appear on one of the beds.

"Grab your pajamas and the clothing you will use tomorrow" said Itachi

Sarada and Himawari grabbed what they would need as they headed into the bathroom and bathed as Itachi read the rule book once more. The door opened as the other members began arriving. Jellal who was disguised as Mystogan sat on the bed in silence. Gajeel lay on his bed of choice as panther lily sat next to Itachi seeing what he was reading. Laxus walked in taking his coat off placing it on a coat hanger before laying on his bed of choice. Mirajane smiled as she passed by them sitting on her bed of choice. Juvia walked in holding a Gray body pillow as she lay on the remaining bed as she hugged the pillow.

"Hm, where's Sarada and Himawari?" Mirajane asked

The door to the bathroom opened as Sarada and Himawari walked out in their red and yellow pajamas. They looked around as they saw everyone had arrived and were now relaxing on their beds.

"Sarada, Himawari come here, I'll brush your hair" said Mirajane with a smile

Itachi smiled as he saw how his nieces were getting used to the other members. After Mirajane finished brushing their hair they sat on Itachi's bed as he would give them his bed so they could sleep on. After a few hours the clock struck midnight.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games. Good morning!"

Everyone in the room got off the bed as they walked to the balcony and saw a large hologram of a pumpkin in the sky.

"What the hell?" Gajeel said

"It's a giant pumpkin!" shouted Himawari

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!" said the giant pumpkin

"An elimination round?" Laxus asked raising a brow

'It's like the chunin exams' Sarada asked as she looked at her uncle who looked so calm

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale" said the giant pumpkin who was dancing "This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple"

The ground began to shake as Itachi grabbed Sarada and Himawari keeping them close. As the others grabbed onto the railing.

"The inn is transforming!" said Panther lily

"Look! It's the same with the other inns!" said Juvia

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the arena, Domus Flau. The first eight team to arrive will go on" said the giant pumpkins as pathways began to form

"Juvia, Panther lily, please take care of my nieces while I'm away" Itachi said as they nodded

"You're free to use magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round" said the giant pumpkin "However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing. We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth"

"Labyrinth?" asked Mirajane as everyone looked up

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth…begin!" the giant pumpkin shouted

Not even a second had passed as Team B was running up the pathways with Itachi leading in front followed by Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Mystogan.

"Good luck, Uncle Itachi! Good luck everyone!" Sarada and Himawari shouted

"Remember, even if lives are lost in the sky Labyrinth, The Grand Magic Game executive committee assumes no responsibility!"

Itachi and the others made it into the labyrinth as they noticed it was a three dimensional labyrinth. Itachi bit his finger and did the summoning jutsu as a crow appeared and flew around the area as they followed it.

"How do you know that crow of yours can help?" Laxus asked

"From his view it would be easier to maneuver around other teams letting us not slow down by fighting them" Itachi answered "Not saying we can't defend ourselves but it help us get to our destination faster"

"Gajeel you seem to be doing fine" said Mirajane

"For some reason I don't feel nauseas" Gajeel replied

"I'll explain! For the elimination round, this entire Sky Labyrinth has been treated with magic so even those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly!" said the giant pumpkin

They kept following the crow as the Labyrinth began to shake as it rotated and they saw other guilds begin to fall. Itachi turned into his Kurama cloak from as hands of chakra held onto the other members of his team as he concentrated chakra in his feet as the Labyrinth was turning upside down. He jumped onto a platform as he let the others down and undid his Kurama cloak form. They kept following the crow as it stopped.

"Why'd it stop?!" Gajeel asked

"Team A is nearby" Itachi answered "We can't let them know we are here"

The labyrinth began to move around once more as they ran following the crow which began to fly again as Itachi sped up quickly around the corner. Once the others turned the corner they saw Itachi had kicked some other guild off the labyrinth as he looked at him and nodded following a path and they saw the goal line. They went up the pathway as the pumpkin man was waiting.

"Itachi Uchiha, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, and Mystogan. Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!" the pumpkin man congratulated them

"What place did we take?" Gajeel asked

"Second" the pumpkin man answered

"Not bad" said Laxus

"Geehee"

"Hn"

"Ara"

"…"

They passed through the door as they appeared in Domus Flau. They left Domus Flau and headed back to the inn. They opened the door as Master Makarov was waiting for them in the room with Juvia, Panther lily, Sarada and Himawari. As soon as Himawari saw them she stood up and ran towards them.

"How did it go?!" Himawari asked "What place did you make it in?!"

"Second" Itachi answered as Himawari jumped around

"I knew all of you could do it!" Master Makarov shouted "We are now closer to those 30 mil-, I mean Fiores number one guild, once again!"

"Any word from Team A?" Mirajane asked as Master Makarov shook his head

"So, our eight teams are all present! Sky Labyrinth, the elimination round of The Grand Magic Games, is over!" shouted the pumpkin man

"He's back!" shouted Sarada

"How did Natsu and the others do?" Itachi asked

"Which guilds will be participating?" Juvia asked

"Which guilds are going to participate in the real games? You'll find that out at the opening ceremony!" said the giant pumpkin man as he disappeared

"It's safe to assume that Sabertooth made first place" Itachi said

"You really think so?" Panther lily asked as Itachi nodded

"For now, all of you rest up, we have a big week coming up" Master Makarov said as he walked away "Also, wear matching colors for your team, I don't care what color just make sure all of you wear the same color"

"What color should we wear?" Mirajane asked

"White?" Mirajane asked as the others shook their heads

"How about Blue?" Juvia asked but they also shook their heads

"How about Black?" Sarada asked

The whole group looked at each other as they nodded in agreement. Everyone got into their own beds as they slept. Itachi stayed awake as he watched the stars of the night sky as he looked at the moon.

"I've missed you, Izumi. I'll finally be able to see you tomorrow" Itachi said as he imagined Izumi in the moon

"Uncle Itachi?" said Sarada who walked outside rubbing her eye "Why are you still awake?"

"I should ask you the same, Sarada" Itachi responded as he poked her forehead

"Are you thinking of Aunt Izumi?" Sarada asked

"Yea, it feels like I haven't seen her in months" Itachi replied

"You miss her" Sarada said as Itachi nodded

"I'm sure she misses you too, Uncle Itachi"

"Thank you, Sarada. Now let's get you back into bed" Itachi said

Itachi lead her back to the bed where Himawari was sleeping soundly. Sarada got in the bed as Itachi tucked her in and was about to walk away but Sarada and Himawari grabbed onto his shirt. Itachi looked back at them as he saw they were asleep and they had grabbed him in their sleep. Itachi smiled as he sighed and lay near the edge of the bed where he wrapped his arm around his nieces as they smiled in their sleep. Itachi stayed awake for a bit longer as he finally gave in and fell asleep knowing that is nieces weren't going to let go of him.

In a different inn, Izumi stood outside on the balcony looking at the moon as she pictured Itachi.

"Itachi-kun…where are you?" Izumi asked as she saw a shooting star "Itachi-kun, I miss you…please be safe. I wish you would come back to me already"

Izumi walked back into her room which she shared with Cana, Evergreen, Levy, Laki and Kinana. Izumi lay down in her bed as she held onto the necklace that Itachi had given her.

"Itachi-kun…I love you" Izumi whispered as she fell asleep

 **A/N: And there it is! Chapter 14 complete! Next chapter we begin the Grand Magic Games! Hope you all loved it and I will see all of you next time! Bye-Bye! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for posting the chapter, work and other things are taking much of my time so I haven't had much time to work on the new chapter. Also, other chapter may take a bit longer to post as I have to go back and watch the grand magic games.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 15**

It was now early morning as Itachi awoke from his sleep as he managed to successfully escape the grasp of his sleeping nieces. He quickly took a shower and got dressed, wearing a black shirt and black pants as his hair was tied in his usual low pony-tail. He exited the restroom waiting for the others to awaken, once the others awoke the guys left the room as they had slept in what they would wear. They waited outside the in waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. The girls walked outside as Itachi saw Sarada wearing the white blouse with red trimmings and black jeans. Himawari wore a light purple jacket with light purple shorts.

"How do we look?" Himawari asked

"You two look beautiful, I'm sure Izumi will think the same" Itachi replied

The group walked through the streets heading to the Domus Flau. They entered the Domus Flau as they walked through the corridors as they waited. After a few minutes they could hear the stands around the arena begin to fill as they heard the shouts and cheers of the crowd.

"Sarada, Himawari, both of you will be watching with Izumi and the rest of the guild" Itachi stated as they nodded "And remember don't let Izumi find out that you two are here until before we come out"

"Don't worry Itachi-san, Juvia will keep an eye on them" Juvia stated

"Thank you, Juvia" Itachi said

Sarada and Himawari had left Itachi and the group as they walked alongside Juvia through the corridors as Himawari held onto Panther lily in her arms.

 **Elemental Nations**

Boruto walked downstairs from his room as he heard a loud beeping in the living room. He walked into the living room as he saw the cube that they had gotten form Itachi had been going off. He turned the television on as he could see the large stadium filled with spectators waiting for the Games to begin. Boruto ran around the house looking for his mother as he came to guess that she had gone out to see is father at the Hokages office. Boruto scrolled through some options on the cube as he found what he was looking for. He hit the record option knowing that since most would be busy and would not make it to watch, he could at least record the events so they could all watch them later in the day when everyone was free. Boruto turned the television off as he ran out of the house to inform the others that they could go to his house and watch the events later that day.

 **Earthland**

"Alright, it's that time of the year! The annual Grand Magic Games!" shouted the announcer

Itachi requipped a black long sleeved long coat with the Fairy Tail insignia on the left side of his chest. He placed his hands in his pockets as they could hear louder cheering from the crowd.

"Didn't think there would be so many people" said Mirajane

"Both magic guilds and regular civilians are here to watch" Laxus commented

"Okay, the players are about to take the field! Starting with the 8th ranked team! Can they capture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" shouted the announcer named Chapati as the crowd booed

"Tch, they better not think of booing us" Gajeel stated as he crossed his arms

"They'll be more surprised than anything" Itachi stated as he heard cheering from the Fairy Tail guild

"Not yet?" Himawari asked as Juvia shook her head as they waited outside the door to Fairy Tail's booth

"Alright! Let's move on with the team that finished 7th, the hounds of Hell, Quatro Cerberus!" Chapati announced "In 6th place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"

"I've never heard of that guild" Mirajane said

"I doubt they're any good" Gajeel said

"I wouldn't take them so lightly, if I were you" Itachi commented "Especially the girl with the sword, Kagura"

"Did your homework on the other guilds?" Laxus asked

"Hn" Itachi replied as he glanced at Jellal

"In 5th place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!" Chapati announced

"Everyone do your best!" Jenny shouted cheering her guild on

"Continuing with 4th place! The Goddess of Love and War, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" Chapati announced

"Anyone we should look out for?" Gajeel asked

"Jura Neekis, of lamia Scale" Itachi replied

"How much longer?" Sarada asked growing impatient as Juvia lightly giggled

"Juvia believes we can enter once they finished announcing the 3rd team" Juvia replied

"Next up, finishing in 3rd in the elimination round…oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in 3rd place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!" Chapati announced

"Raven Tail? How the Hell did they join?" Gajeel asked

"Aren't they a dark guild?" Mirajane asked

"I don't have much detail, but from what I know they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild" Itachi answered "Be wary of them, we don't know what they'll be plotting"

"Alright, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!" shouted Chapati

"Ready?" asked Laxus as everyone began walking through the tunnel

"The 2nd place finisher…oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable…"

"It's time" said Juvia as they entered the Fairy Tail booth

"Hey Aunt Izumi!" Himawari shouted as she stood on Izumi's left

"Hey Aunt Izumi" Sarada said who stood on Izumi's right

"Hey gi-" Izumi's head darted from left to right as she looked at the two before grabbing them and pulling them into a hug "What?! How?! When?!"

"Did they just call you Aunt?" Lisanna asked as the others watched

"Oh, sorry. This is Sarada and Himawari, they're Itachi's nieces" Izumi stated

"May I sit next to you?" Himawari asked Master Mavis

"Of course" Master Mavis replied as Himawari sat on the ledge next to her

"Wait, how can they see her? I thought only members of the guild could see the First?" Levy asked

"That's because they're members" Master Makarov stated as Sarada and Himawari showed off their guild marks

"Wait, where's your Uncle I-"

"Fairy Tail B Team!" Chapati shouted

The sound of crashing lightning was heard as both white and yellow lightning clashed forming a wall with the Fairy Tail insignia on it as it faded and revealed the members of Team B.

"Nee-chan!" said Elfman

"Gajeel?!" said Natsu

"Isn't it against the rules to have Laxus and Itachi on the same team?!" Lucy shouted

"And what's Mystogan doing there?!" Natsu asked

"Don't tell me, you're…Jellal?" Erza asked

"Shh" was what they heard as Jellal placed a finger on his lips

"Seriously?!" asked Gray

"Geehee"

Itachi looked up at the booth where he saw Izumi's shocked expression. Izumi's eyes were glued onto Itachi as she could see a small smile form on his lips. Izumi smiled as she waved at him.

"Gimme a break! We may be in the same guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy!" Natsu shouted "You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy! I aint gonna lose against you bastards!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth…8th place team member" Gajeel said as he smirked

Itachi looked around at the crowd as he then looked at the other teams, identifying their key members. He stopped as he looked at Kagura as she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Those eyes…" Itachi whispered as he slowly looked away

"Is something wrong Kagura-chan?" asked Risley

"That man…"

"Could it be you have a crush on him?!" Risley gasped

"No. It's that he's not all what he seems to be" Kagura said

"What do you mean?" Arania asked as she looked at Itachi

"I can feel his magic power, but he seems to be holding a lot of it back" Kagura stated "Don't underestimate him"

The members of mermaid Heel nodded as they glanced at Itachi once more. Itachi could feel that they were watching him, but he paid no mind as he walked up to Laxus, who was with Jellal and Erza.

"…But one thing Mystogan…Mystogan is just a little more tight lipped" Laxus stated "Be careful"

"Understood" Jellal replied

"Mystogan has gotten quite talkative actually" Itachi commented

"How do you know?" Erza asked

"I'll explain later" Itachi replied

"Alright, we've just got one more team left to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered loudly "Sabertooth!"

Itachi watched as the members of Sabertooth walked out of the tunnel.

 **'** **They seem cocky' Kurama said 'Itachi let me get a good hit on that cocky blonde with the long hair'**

'If we end up fighting him, I will have no issues letting you give him a good hit' Itachi replied

 **'** **So how are you going to fight?' Matatabi asked**

 **'** **What battle style?' Son Goku asked**

'Depending on the situation' Itachi replied 'I will use everything I have'

 **'** **No holding back!' shouted Shukaku as he began laughing**

 **'** **He has to hold back or he could end up killing someone' Kokuo stated**

'Exactly'

"And now, all the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked

"I envy their youth" Yajima replied

"That's not what I meant…okay everyone! I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati said as a large stone came out of the ground

'A competition and battle everyday' Itachi thought as he looked at the stone 'but we don't know what the competition will be or who will fight until before the event'

"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams according to their ranking in the elimination round, from 1st to 8th. Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the results of the fan votes will be taken into consideration, when sponsors make the pairings!" Chapatti said

 **'** **Just like you said' Matatabi stated as Itachi nodded**

"The rules for the battle part are simple, as you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Hidden"!" Chapati announced "one person of each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field"

"The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus, Yaeger! From Mermaid Heel, Beth Vanderwood! From Raven Tail, Nalpudding! Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm! All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon! Rufus is here!" Chapati announced as the crowd cheered and girls could be heard screaming

 **'** **Hey! He's participating, that means that so are we!' said Kurama as Itachi nodded**

"Looks like that blonde might have more fangirls than you" Gajeel said nudging Itachi's shoulder

"I'll take this one" Itachi stated as the others nodded

"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia! From Fairy Tail A Team, Gray Fullbuster!" Chapati announced

"Ah! Juvia wishes she could be with Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as hearts formed in her eyes

"And finally, from Fairy Tail B Team, Itachi Uchiha!" Chapati shouted as the female crowds throughout the Domus Flau shouted, cheered, and squealed

"Tch, fangirls" Izumi said as the guild laughed at her remark

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game "Hidden"!" said Chapati

"Participants of "Hidden" come forward" said the Pumpkin man

"We're about ready to begin! But exactly what kind of game is "Hidden"? Commentator Yajima-san, is there a player we should pay attention to especially?" Chapati asked

"Sabertooth's, Rufus-kun is probably the crowd's favorite, but I'm going to be watching Gray-kun…but I have to say…" Yajima paused as he looked at Itachi "It seems this game belongs to Fairy Tail's B Team, Itachi-kun"

"Why do you say that, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked

"When I was still in the Magic Council, Itachi-kun would assist the magic council in many jobs…let's say he has never came back from a job injured or failed. He's completed any task the Council would give him without any problems" Yajima stated

"Is he really that good?" Jenny asked

"You see how his hair is so long" Yajima said as they nodded "I've been told that Itachi's town has a rule that one must cut their hair if they lose a fight"

"Y-You're saying that he hasn't lost a fight to this day?!" Chapati shouted as Yajima nodded

Everyone had overheard the announcers as the teams looked at Itachi who had his eyes shut not paying them any attention. Master Makarov shouted in glee knowing that Fairy Tail had this game in the bag.

"How about our guest for today, Blue Pegasus's Jenny-san?!" Chapati asked

"Even after hearing that, I'll of course be watching our Eve-kun" Jenny replied

"Gray" Itachi said gaining his attention "If I see you, I won't hesitate in taking you down"

"Same goes here" Gray replied as he looked at Itachi then the Pumpkin man "Actually, I've been wondering since the elimination round, what are you?"

"As you can see, I'm a Pumpkin!" answered the Pumpkin man

"Leave him be Gray, it's not important" Itachi commented

"Hold on a second here. This competition that's gonna start any second now, "Hidden"…I don't know what it entails…and that goes for all competitions ahead…but it's pretty obvious that the two Fairies have an advantage" Nalpudding said

"It can't be helped. It's amazing two teams from the same guild made it this far…k-k-kabo" stated the Pumpkin man

"It's fine with me. My memory is singing, it's not necessarily the case that the two of them confers an advantage" Rufus stated

"I don't care either!" said Yaeger

"I'm fine with it" said Beth

"I'm impressed. Is that what they call the "confidence of a King"?" Gray asked

"He believes that it could be a weakness, a comrade could be held hostage, threatened, or leak information…or any other uncomfortable circumstances could be created" Itachi commented

"Exactly. I see someone uses their head but to no avail, this game is mine" Rufus stated "Both of you combined have no chance at beating me or Sabertooth"

"It's not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearance" Itachi commented as Rufus tipped his hat

 **'** **That cocky bastard' said Kurama**

'You'll have your chance' said Itachi

"Field open!" shouted the Pumpkin man as buildings were created in the arena as everyone got separated

'This must use a lot of magic' Itachi thought as he walked through the streets

"Everyone, please enjoy what's going on in town via Lacrima vision. The eight participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of "Hidden" are simple. Each person is both the hider and seeker! Find each other in this town! You can use any kind of magic. Then deliver one blow! It doesn't matter if you do any damage as long as the attack hits you get a point" Chapati stated as copies of the participants appeared "These are copies of everyone. If you accidently attack a copy, you lose a point! Now disappear into the silence! Like a black cat lurking in the dark night! Let "Hidden" begin!"

"It's like the shadow clone jutsu" Sarada stated

"With all those copies, we might lose sight of Uncle Itachi" said Himawari

"Wait, Where'd he go?!" Izumi asked

"If a player attacked and hit by another wizard, a point is subtracted, same if they attack a copy, and the player restarts in a different area ten seconds later. As long as it's within the time limit its possible for the players to restart any number of times, the time limit is 30 minutes and the team with the most points at the end will be in first place" Chapati announced

Itachi was out of sight of the Lacrima vision as he bit his finger drawing out some blood before performing hand signs. In a poof of smoke a flock of crows appeared as they flew around town on top of the buildings, looking for the other contestants. Itachi then made Shadow clones as they quickly dispersed running in different directions, as they stayed hidden. Itachi knew that with the smoke from the Summoning Justu and the Shadow Clone Justu would draw attention so he moved from his spot and lay low.

"What is this?! It seems a large flock of crows have found their way into the arena!" said Chapati

"Those are Itachi-kuns crows I believe" said Yajima

"I see, Itachi-kun is using his crows to locate the other players" said Izumi

"That's a very smart idea" said Master Mavis

Itachi was hiding…actually no he was just sitting on the edge of one of the building minding his own business as he closed his eyes and could see through the eyes of his crows. He located some of the players as his clones went in for the attack. One of his clones walked up to Beth as she attacked the clone with her carrot missiles but the attack just went through the Itachi clone hitting the copy hidden behind him.

"It seems Beth hit a copy of Itachi and lost a point!" Chapati announced

Meanwhile Kagura narrowed her eyes as she tried to see what had happened. Kagura saw that Itachi would get hit head on and he didn't move at all, so he had to have been hit. Kagura sighed as she kept watching and the Itachi clone disappeared from the Lacrima vision.

"Lightning Devils: Destruction Fist" said Itachi's clone as it appeared beside Yaeger hitting him head on sending him slamming into a wall as the clone disappeared

"Another point for Itachi! How is it possible to find someone so quickly?!" Chapati asked

"If I had to say, he might be using the crows to locate his enemies" Yajima stated

Itachi had located Gray as his clone jumped onto a building and ran towards gray as he saw Beth appear and miss an attack towards Gray then got hit by Yaeger who got hit from behind by Lyon. Itachi's clone jumped down the building as Lyon looked up and saw Itachi. Itachi's clone grabbed onto Lyons face as he slammed him down into the ground. Itachi then quickly ran at Gray in high speed as he stopped in front of gray giving him what seemed to be a light flick to the forehead but ended up sending gray hurling into a wall.

'Maybe I used too much chakra' Itachi thought

 **'** **You think? Now where's that cocky bastard?' Kurama asked**

"I finally get the other Fairy!" shouted Nalpudding

Nalpudding launched himself in the air towards Itachi who easily dodged bending backwards as he began to concentrate magic in his mouth.

"Lightning Devils Rage!" in a split second there was a large pillar of white lightning shooting into the sky

"A-Amazing! Itachi has just defeated three enemies for another three points!" Chapati shouted

"Yea! Go Uncle Itachi!" Himawari shouted

"I didn't know Uncle Itachi could send lightning from his mouth" said Sarada

"That's not all he can do" Izumi said as the girls looked at her "He can eat it too"

"Really?!" They asked in Unison as Izumi nodded "Cool!"

Itachi noticed the temperature decrease as he looked up at the sky and saw that it was snowing. Itachi decided to dispel his crows due to the snow. Itachi decided to dispel his clones as well as he watched the other players fight but none were able to find him.

 **'** **Itachi, we haven't seen that cocky bastard' said Kurama**

'He's here, I can sense him'

 **'** **Then why not attack?'**

'We'll let him believe we can't find him, it's also to see what type of magic he actually uses'

"Anyway, Sabertooth's Rufus isn't moving at all is he? He hasn't attacked anyone or been attacked yet" said Chapati

"This competition is too easy" Rufus stated as he is seen standing on top of a building "I remember it…everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of their magic…I remember…Memory Make…"

"I see, Molding Magic…" Itachi said as the sky around the arena turned dark

"Night of falling stars…" Rufus said

Itachi and the other players began to glow as Rufus seemed to release beams of lightning making them look like shooting stars as they attacked the players. Itachi looked at the lightning beam come towards him as he began to suck the lightning into his mouth, eating it. Itachi ran up the building unnoticed as he saw Nalpudding dodging one of the lightning beams as he jumped up to hit Rufus but it was only a mirage. Itachi decided not to attack as he hid and waited for the right moment.

"Spectators…this competition isn't interesting. After all, I didn't even need to hide. If they find me their attacks miss, because they only target the memory of me that stays behind" Rufus stated

"Really?"

Rufus spun around as Itachi appeared behind Sharingan activated. Rufus looked into Itachi's Sharingan as he then saw him holding the executioners blade as he swung it but seemed to be a mirage.

"I told you, you can't touch me" Rufus stated as Itachi turned around smirking "What a-"

 **"** **I thought you were told not to get cocky, you brat!" Kurama said**

Rufus looked to his side as he saw Itachi but his voice and eyes were different. His voice was deeper and his eyes were red with black slits. Rufus saw as Itachi had thrown a swing with a lot of magic in his fist but what he saw a second later wasn't Itachi but the large nine tailed fox about to hit him. Once Kuramas punch connected it sent Rufus crashing down into a wall.

Itachi took control of his body again as his clone disappeared and he unequipped his executioners blade. Itachi jumped down from the building as he landed on the ground safely and began walking towards Rufus. Nalpudding took the chance and launched himself at Itachi once more.

'Kokuo'

 **'** **You got it!'**

"Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength"

Itachi pulled his arm back as he charged both chakra and magic into it as Nalpudding was getting closer. Once Nalpudding was close steam began to come out of Itachi arm that was pulled back as he threw the punch making contact with Nalpuddings face sending him violently crashing through the building next to Rufus and hitting the iron wall of the Arena. Itachi now stood in front of Rufus as he looked down at him.

"You failed to measure your own capacity, and my capacity. As a result, you lie here, beaten" Itachi stated as everyone watched

"Times up!" Chapati shouted "And here are the rankings! What a surprise! Fairy Tail B Team has taken 1st place!"

"It was brilliant!" Yajima shouted

Itachi began walking as he saw Gray who didn't seem depressed but angered. Itachi looked up at the sky then at the crowd which most were in shock and most were still flaming on Fairy Tail for still having a team come in last place.

 **'** **Let me give those bastards a scare and I doubt they'll keep flaming!' shouted Shukaku**

'I doubt they'll root for us if you do that, Shukaku, we have to try our best so they can believe in us' Itachi sighed as he walked back to his team

"Good job" said Mirajane

"As expected" said Laxus

"Geehee"

"And now we continue to the battle part. A member from each team will fight in a single match. This isn't a tournament." Chapati announced

"And the sponsors decide the matches right?" Jenny asked

"I just hope the match ups are interesting" Yajima commented

"I've just received the list of matches! The first match of day one! From Fairy Tail A Team, Lucy Heartfilia! Versus Flare Corona from Raven Tail!" Chapati announced

Itachi stood next to Laxus as he watched Lucy and Flare walk into the arena. Itachi wanted to go and be with Izumi and his nieces but he knew that the participants had to stay with their group.

"That look on her face" said Gajeel

"She's confident and determined to win" Itachi stated

Lucy and Flare had begun their battle as Itachi payed close attention. Meanwhile Izumi would glance at Itachi, wanting to be with him.

"Uncle Itachi missed you too, Aunt Izumi" Sarada stated as she watched Lucy's fight "But I believe right now he would tell you to focus on the fight going on"

"You really know how your Uncle thinks" Izumi replied as she smiled and focused on Lucy's fight

'She's now able to open two gates simultaneously and she has found ways to combine her spirits attacks' Itachi thought

Itachi watched as Flare's hair dig its way underground. He looked around waiting to see where the hair would appear and what Lucy would do. He noticed Lucy looking at the guild members as he clearly heard her say "Asuka-chan" before Flares hair wrapped around Lucy's head making her stay quiet.

"Don't say anything. That's an order. If you disobey, you know what'll happen, right?" Flare said as she looked down at Lucy "No one notices. If I feel like it, I could take down that brat in an instant…"

Meanwhile Himawari was curious where, why Flare still had her hair underground. Himawari activated her Byakugan as she followed the trail of hair underground as her eyes widened seeing the hair come out right next to Asuka.

"Aunt Izumi!" Himawari shouted as she yanked on the red hair

Izumi looked at Himawari holding Flares hair as she grabbed the hair and burned it with her black flames. Itachi calmed down a bit when he saw Himawari and Izumi get rid of the hair near Asuka.

"What's that doing here?!" Master Makarov asked

"Himawari, how did you know?" Izumi asked

"I was curious why the other girl still hid her hair underground, so I used my Byakugan to locate the rest of it as I found it trailing back here next to Asuka-chan" Himawari answered

"Thank you Himawari, for protecting our daughter" Bisca said as she ruffled her hair

Itachi felt relieved that nothing had happened to Asuka or anyone else. Itachi activated his Sharingan, watching the fight closely. Itachi watched as Lucy was about to use Urano Metria, but his eyes widened slightly before he had his blank stare that hid his anger towards Raven Tail. Izumi was angry as Himawari felt bad that Lucy had lost due to Raven Tail cheating to get the win. Sarada was fuming as she gripped the corner of the stone wall and crushed a chunk of it in her hand. The Fairy Tail members were a bit scared at the raw strength the young girl seemed to have.

Itachi decided to keep his Sharingan activated to keep an eye on Raven Tail, giving a few glances as the next match was about to begin. The next battle was between Ren of Blue Pegasus versus Arania of Mermaid Heel which ended with in Ren as the winner. Now Far Cry from Quatro Cerberus was about to fight versus Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth. Itachi watched as War Cry began to cry, literally, but it was to boost his strength. Orga shot a ball of black lightning defeating War Cry in one hit.

"Lightning…" said Laxus

'Lightning God Slayer magic' Itachi thought

 **'** **Hey Itachi' said Gyuki**

'Yes?'

 **'** **What would happen if you ate a gods lightning?' Gyuki asked**

'I do not know if I could, I know Natsu has eaten a gods flames but he is a Dragon Slayer, to which I am a Devil Slayer… if I were to mix Devil Slaying magic with God Slaying magic it could cause me harm'

 **'** **Are you sure?' Isobu asked**

'I'm not sure'

 **'** **Have you tried eating Izumi's flames?' Matatabi asked**

'No, for two reasons, one her flames are from her God Slaying Magic and two, if I were to eat another element other than my own I could get sick'

 **'** **But it's not impossible?' Kokuo asked**

'No, why do you all ask?'

 **'** **They say that Devils, Demons etc. were also once Gods and Angels that had fallen' Chomei commented**

 **'** **Also, have you ever wondered why, Devil Slaying magic, the elements are light colored as for God Slayers, their elements color is always black?' Saiken asked**

'…'

 **'** **Oh great, the idiot started to singing' said Shukaku**

"The strongest, the strongest, number one! We're the leaders, Sabertooth!" Ogra sang

"Make it stop! He's horrible!" Himawari shouted as she covered her ears

"Number one? Hah, my Uncle can beat you all. Oh wait, he already has beaten one of you!" Shouted Sarada

 **'** **Is it over yet?' Gyuki asked**

 **'** **He's even worse than Shukaku' said Kurama**

 **'** **I'm not that bad!' retorted Shukaku as Itachi chuckled**

"What's so funny?" Laxus asked

"He makes Gajeel sound like a pro" Itachi answered

"Geehee…wait, what did you say?!"

Itachi ignored him as Mirajane giggled and Laxus lightly chuckled.

 **'** **I think he's finished with that horrendous singing' said Son Goku**

"Ok. I'll announce the first day's final matchup!" Chapati said as they waited for him to announce the two fighters "It's Mystogan of Fairy Tail B Team versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!"

The crowd began to shout and cheered in excitement to see Jura fight on the first day.

"This is unlucky" said Laxus

"Going up against Jura…" said Mirajane

"Is that cue ball really that strong?" Gajeel asked

"I don't even know if Erza and I could beat him working together…" Mirajane replied

"He's a wizard saint, number five to be exact" Itachi commented

"No way?!" Gajeel shouted

"Leave it to me" said Jellal

"Win or lose, in the end we'll be victorious" said Itachi as Jellal nodded

Itachi glanced at where the guild was as he saw a shocked expression on most of their faces and wondered why. Little did he know that their reason was because Master Mavis needed to use the ladies room even though she's a ghost. Itachi watched as Jellal charged toward Jura as pillars appeared from the ground lifting Jellal into the air as they tried to hit him. Jellal ran on one of the pillars as he dodged the others that came at him as his staves surround Jura and casted the Five Layered Magic circle, Sacred Song hitting Jura head on.

"So he's copying Mystogan's magic…" Laxus stated

"Clever" said Mirajane

"It won't be enough" Itachi stated

A giant fist of stone appeared from the dust as it flew towards Jellal who began to cast the Three Layered Magic circle, Mirror Water causing it to ricochet back towards Jura who stopped it before making contact. The fist turned around once more as it hit Jellal sending him falling on the ground. Jellal got up once more as he cast Meteor and began to soar around the arena at high speeds. He flew towards Jura who made a stone iron wall appear causing Jellal to move around it.

Jura broke his stone wall as the blocks of stone were sent flying towards Jellal who was evading them. Jura finally got a hit on Jellal but Jellal had completed making the magic circles in the sky, casting Grand Chariot. Jura cast his rock mountain as a golem appeared behind him, shielding him from the attack. Jellal began to cast his Heavenly Body magic, Sema as dark clouds began to circle the Domus Flau, causing the sky to turn dark but then they disappeared as Jellal felt a burning sensation in his mouth. He then began laughing as he rolled around the ground as it repeated until he was unable to fight anymore. Jellal walked back to the group ashamed as the crowd made fun of him.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Gajeel asked

"Good try" said Mirajane

"Lame…" said Laxus

"It's not his fault, if he would've used Sema, his identity would have been exposed. That's why Meredy and Ultear used Sensory Link to stop him" Itachi stated as Jellal looked back at him surprised Itachi knew much about them "Don't look so surprised, I make sure I know what happens around Fiore"

Itachi patted his shoulder as he walked away from his team and made his way through the corridors. Itachi walked around the corner as he was spotted by Izumi who had ran and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Itachi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer.

"I missed you" Izumi said

"I've missed you too" Itachi replied as he kissed her forehead

"Ahem" said Sarada as Himawari smiled

Itachi and Izumi smiled as they let go and left the Domus Flau with their nieces. They had spent most of the remainder of the day sightseeing and taking pictures with the camera that Sarada had brought with her. They would stop occasionally at a sweets shop…ok more like every sweets shop they passed. It was getting dark as they entered the pub where most of the guild members were gathered. They walked in on Juvia's imagination run wild again as Itachi walked up to her, poked her on the forehead then pointed to Gray who had just arrived.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran towards Gray as she rubbed her forehead where Itachi had poked her

"It's always the same with you!" Gray said as he looked around "Where's Wendy and Carla?"

"Looks like they're still under the weather…Poluchka-san is with them" Lisanna answered

"Wait, why are they feeling under the weather? What happened?" Itachi asked

Lisanna and Izumi informed Itachi about Raven Tail attacking Wendy and Carla before the Sky Labyrinth. Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes as red aura emitted from him causing the whole building to shake. The guild members grabbed onto what they could as Sarada and Himawari held onto his hands. Itachi looked down at them as he slowly let a breath out and calmed down. Itachi hugged his nieces and thanked them as he walked and sat with Master Makarov.

"Aunt Izumi, who's Wendy?" Himawari asked

"Wendy is a girl around Sarada's age, she's a really kind girl, and she's like a little sister to everyone in the guild. Especially to Itachi, Wendy seems to have really grown on Itachi, just like you two" Izumi said as she ruffled their hair "She's like a sibling to me too, I just hope she gets better soon"

"Alright! We're all here, yeah? Listen up Brats! Part of our defeat today is the seed for tomorrow's victory! Let's rise up! Cause we don't know the meaning of the words "give up"! Aim for number one in Fiore!" Master Makarov shouted as everyone cheered

They partied as always as Natsu started a brawl with anyone who would come at him.

"Hahaha! No one can beat me!" Natsu shouted

"I'll take you on" said Sarada as she fixed her glove

"Huh? Fine but don't go crying to your Uncle when I beat you!" Natsu laughed

"Sarada, don't kill him. He still has to participate in the games" Itachi said as Sarada nodded

Himawari walked towards the entrance of the pub as she opened the door and held it open as Natsu charged at Sarada.

"Shannaro!" Sarada shouted as she punched Natsu through the open door Himawari held open and crashing into the next building

The guild members that saw either dropped their drinks or spit their drinks seeing the raw Sarada's raw power. Lucy and Happy went outside to help Natsu as Itachi watched Cana's drinking match with Bacchus.

"Good job, Sarada" Itachi said as she sat down next to him

After Bacchus had beat Cana in a dinking match, he took her bra as Macao and Wakaba confronted him, he used his drunken falcon fighting style and knocked them down. Bacchus grabbed another drink as Himawari had left Izumi's side and walked towards Itachi as some beer from Bacchus had spilled and stained her new clothing that Itachi had bought her the day before. Himawari looked at her clothes as she looked at Bacchus then activated her Byakugan and pointed a finger at him.

"Lock on" Himawari charged at Bacchus with frightening speed but was stopped when she felt someone hug her.

"It's ok, Himawari. We can get the stain and smell off but we can't incapacitate someone from another team" Itachi said as he patted her head and she nodded "Now come on, I'm sure you and Sarada are tired from waking up so early, so let's go and get some rest"

Izumi was sitting where Itachi once was as he saw Sarada half laying her head on Izumi's lap. Itachi smiled as he carried Himawari and was about to grab Sarada but Izumi carried her instead. They carried the two girls back to the inn that Itachi's team was staying at as they entered the room and placed them on the bed.

"Thank you, Izumi" Itachi said as he held her hand

"I'll take care of them for a bit, go check on Wendy" Izumi said as she sat down on the bed "I know you're worried about her"

"Thank you"

Itachi left the inn and made his way to where Wendy was currently staying until she felt better. Itachi knocked on the door as he entered and saw Poluchka talking with Carla.

"Itachi" said Carla

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Poluchka asked

"I've gone days without sleep before, losing a few hours will not change anything" Itachi replied "I heard what happened, how are you feeling Carla? And how's Wendy?"

"I've gotten better but Wendy still hasn't regained all her Magic power yet, she's actually been sad that she wasn't able to help or cheer Fairy Tail on" Carla replied

"Poluchka, is there anything I can do to help Wendy?" Itachi asked

"There's no need, she should be better by tomorrow afternoon if she stays in bed and rests" Poluchka said as Itachi nodded

Itachi patted Carla's head as he did the same to a sleeping Wendy. Itachi was about to leave but he was struck with an idea. Itachi placed his hand on Wendy's forehead as it began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Poluchka asked

"Wendy's magic uses the Wind element, so I'm just transferring her some of my wind element as well" Itachi stated 'Well Wind chakra, but it should help her recover faster'

Wendy moved a little as she began opening her eyes.

"Itachi-san?" said Wendy

"It's ok Wendy, go back to sleep" Itachi said as Wendy nodded and closed her eyes once again

"Itachi, thank you for helping Wendy" Carla said

"All of you have become my family and I will always look out for all of you" Itachi replied as he stood up "Now it's time I should get back"

"I'll contact you once Wendy is well" Poluchka said as Itachi nodded and left

Itachi made it back to the inn as he ran into Mirajane who had just arrived. They walked into the room where Izumi was waiting for Itachi. Izumi was about to leave as Itachi offered to escort her back to the inn she and the others were staying in. Itachi and Izumi were walking through the streets hand in hand as they looked up at the night sky. They had arrived at the front of the inn. As she was about to go inside he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and they melted into each other. Itachi slowly pulled away as he knew that if they kept going things would escalate and they couldn't be seen doing things outside.

"I love you, Izumi"

"And I love you, Itachi-kun"

With one last kiss they parted ways as he watched her go into the inn. He turned around and began walking as he stopped near a corner.

"All of you should get some rest as well" Itachi said

Itachi walked away as the girls who were Izumi's roommates in the inn walked around the corner from behind the large crates and made their way to their room. Itachi walked into the room as he saw his niece were still asleep. He lay on the bed as they instinctively grabbed onto him.

"Goodnight, Uncle Itachi" Sarada mumbled in her sleep

"Goodnight, Uncle" Himawari mumbled in her sleep

"Goodnight, girls" Itachi closed his eyes as he fell asleep with his nieces in his arms

 **A/N: And there we go! I'm so sorry it took so long to post but like I said I have had barely anytime to work on the story and I've been busier at work. And thank you for being patient with me. Also, the chapters might, might not get shortened since we are in the GMG Arc and I will be heading straight into the Sun village/Tartaros Arc after the GMG. Those who are Anime-only watchers and haven't read the manga there will be spoilers after he Tartaros Arc. Since Fairy Tail is still in the Alvarez Empire Arc I don't want to rush the story to the point where I make it to the arc before it even ends. I will have a chapter or two of some side missions for Itachi. Who wants to see a chapter with a baby Itachi! Or a child Itachi! Well thank you for reading and 'til next time Bye-Bye :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! Late chapter again sorry. With the holidays coming and going, work is getting busier and it's taking up much of my time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 16**

"And now what you've all been waiting for, The Second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun! Our guest on this second day is renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason-san!" Chapatti announced

"Cool!" Jason shouted

Itachi watched the lacrima vision as he sighed. The name of the game was "Chariot" so he knew it had something to do with transportation but he knew Gajeel wouldn't take no for an answer since Natsu was participating, so they let him…Itachi's suspicion about Dragon Slayers having motion sickness came to light as he watched Gajeel, Natsu, and even Sting from Sabertooth struggle. Maybe that's why Laxus didn't offer to participate in this game.

"Maybe Laxus too?" Mirajane asked

"Don't tell anybody" Laxus said

"I believe it's obvious by this point" Itachi stated

They kept watching the three struggling Dragon Slayers as they began to speak.

"Go ahead, I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're gonna keep winning anyway. We're not gonna miss one or two points" Sting said

"Don't cry about that one point later, kid" Gajeel as he moved forward slowly

"Would you answer me one thing? Why do you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image?" Sting asked "The Fairy Tail I know…they were more…they did everything at their own pace…they didn't give a damn about what people thought of them"

"For…their friends…seven years…all that time…they were waitin' for us…no matter how painful it was…no matter how sad…even if people made fun of 'em…they held on…they held on…they protected the guild…for their friends…and now we're gonna show everyone…the proof that Fairy Tail's been walking on all this time! So keep on goin'!" Natsu answered as he and Gajeel pushed forward

Natsu made sixth place as Gajeel made seventh and the crowd began to clap and cheer for them as the guild members who had been waiting for everyone those seven years had tears in their eyes. It was now that battle part of the day as the first fighters stepped into the arena and began to fight. It was Tobi from Lamia Scale vs Black Snake from Raven Tail.

Itachi activated his Sharingan as he glanced over at the Raven Tail members and noticed the marks on Flare. "She's covered in bruises"

Itachi watched as he could hear the people cheering and Master Makarov as well, cheering for Tobi.

"Go Doggy-man!" Himawari shouted

The two fighters had made a bet which Itachi guessed that it would occur in the upcoming matches as well. Toby had lost and revealed his secret that he cannot find one of his socks, even though he's been looking for it for the past three months. Black Snake tapped his chest as Toby looked down and found his sock hanging on his necklace.

"Yajima-san, what do you think?" Chapatti asked

"No comment" Yajima said

"Cool!" Jason shouted

"…you have to be kidding me" Laxus said

"Hn"

Black Snake walked up to Tobi extending his hand out to him. Most thought he was going to shake hands, but Black Snake snatched the sock from Tobi's necklace and ripped it apart making Tobi cry. Itachi could see Gray holding Erza back as he then saw Izumi and Himawari holding Sarada back.

"Let me at him!" Sarada shouted trying to get out of their grip

Itachi sweat dropped as he felt a malicious power and he slowly turned around and saw Mirajane smiling as her magic aura became visible and as it grew.

"Mirajane…" Itachi said as their eyes met "please control your magic power"

Mirajane calmed down as Itachi looked at Raven Tail team who were laughing.

"Okay, let's get back on track with today's second match! From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus! Versus an opponent from Fairy Tail A…" there was a slight pause as Itachi looked up and saw the king of Fiore

'So he's decided to take the costume off…' Itachi thought

"…Elfman" Chapatti announced

"Elfman?!" Mirajane said sounding worried

"It's over" Happy, Macao and Wakaba said in unison

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Lisanna shouted

"Hey, how about you and me make a bet like those last guys did? Both of your sisters are delightful dishes…" said Bacchus who lay on his side on the ground

"What are you trying to say?" Elfman asked

"It's an old story. If I win, they're mine. Both of them at the same time…"Bacchus said

"B-Both of them?!" Izumi shouted as her aura began to grow causing Himawari, Sarada and Juvia to hold her back "Who the hell does he think he is? Woman aren't some prize to be won! We aren't objects or toys!"

"Izumi-san, please calm down" Juvia said holding onto Izumi from behind

"Aunt Izumi!" Himawari shouted holding onto Izumi's side

"Aunt Izumi, I'm sure Elfman can handle this" Sarada stated as Izumi took a deep breath and calmed down

Itachi was watching what had been going on, this time seeing Izumi lose her temper. Itachi walked forward getting closer to the railing as he watched Elfman and Bacchus, listening closely.

"There are some things a Man can't let pass…Hound dog…I'm gonna tear you apart!" Elfman said clenching his fist

"So we have a deal? My soul is quivering" Bacchus said

Itachi watched their fight closely, analyzing and predicting their moves with his Sharingan as he heard an explosion. Itachi looked up as he could see debris and dust at the top of the Domus Flau. Itachi made a clone as the others rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked

"I'll be back" Itachi replied dispersing into a flock of crows

"Mirajane" Itachi's clone said

"Yes?"

"Does Elfman have a defensive takeover? Something with hard skin? Or a hard shell?"

"Not that I know of"

"What are you thinking?" Laxus asked

"If he can't land a hit, maybe with a takeover with high defensive capabilities that can take the blows and damage his opponent at the same time, but…"

"But what?" Gajeel asked

"Will he be able to endure the beating" Itachi's close said as he continues watching

"Looks like Bacchus is finally getting serious, he just drank the whole bottle of booze" Laxus said as Bacchus began his attack

"Seven hits in one instant…" Mirajane said

"That must've taken a lot of damage" Gajeel said

"Yes but it seems Elfman had something up his sleeves after all" Itachi's clone stated as the dust settled and Elfman was in his Lizard man takeover

They watched as Bacchus hit Elfman various times as Elfman continues in his defensive stance. Itachi's clone was following each hit with the Sharingan as he saw both men fall onto their knees. Elfman's takeover had been undone as the two fighters were breathing heavily.

"Your name…is Elfman" Bacchus said as he stood up "Wild!"

"Four!" shouted his guild mates in unison

"Bacchus is the one who got up!" Chapatti shouted

"Elfman won" Itachi's clone stated

Mirajane looked at Itachi as he looked at her then pointed at the fighters in the arena. Mirajane looked back at the arena as they saw Bacchus fall back down onto the ground.

"D…Down! Bacchus is down!" Chapatti announced as everyone cheered "The winner is Elfman! Fairy Tail A gets 10 points!"

As everyone was cheering the original Itachi stood alongside Natsu who had beaten some men who attempted to take Wendy, Carla and Poluchka.

"Listen to that cheering!" Natsu said

"Elfman-san did it!" Wendy said

"Wendy, are you ok now?" Carla asked

"Yeah, I feel fine" Wendy replied as she then looked at Poluchka "Thank you, Grandine!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Poluchka said looking away but slightly smiled which only Itachi noticed

"And Thank you too, Itachi-san" Wendy said as she hugged Itachi

Itachi patted her head as he was glad that Wendy was feeling better and that Natsu had been able to save them before anything could happen to them.

"Anyway, those scoundrels from before…" Poluchka said as they recalled the events

"Raven Tail…" Natsu said clenching his fist

"They were after Lucy" Itachi stated

"Lucy?!" Carla said as Itachi nodded

Natsu, Carla and Wendy were walking back as Poluchka and Itachi stayed back until they were a good distance away from the Dragon Slayers.

"Itachi, what did you do to them?" Poluchka asked "They looked frightened as if death itself had appeared before them"

"I got the information I needed" Itachi replied

Meanwhile a second clone had found the man who had actually hired the thugs. Itachi's clone walked closer to the man who had not noticed him. The clone then appeared in front of the man as the tomoes from his Sharingan began to spin around his pupil.

"W-Who are you?" the man asked

"What does a guard want with a member of my guild?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" the guard said as he began to sweat "Now leave me or I will arrest you"

"I know you have the information I need, and you will tell me what I want to know" Itachi's clone said

Before the guard could move or say anything, the area had changed and it seemed as if they were now underwater. The guard held his breath as he tried swimming to the surface but the surface never came. The guard began to lose breath as he heard Itachi's voice.

"Do you wish for this to stop? If so you know what I want"

The guard was running out of breath as he nodded and the area changed again. They were now back as the guard fell to his knees and inhaled large amounts of air. The guard looked up as Itachi was gone. The guard was relieved as he fell unconscious then awoke a few seconds later not remembering what had happened. The clone had gotten what he needed, he used the genjutsu to weaken the guards mind as he easily slipped into his mind finding the information. The original Itachi had made it back to his team as his clone dispelled itself giving his memories of Elfman's fight.

"So where'd you go?" Gajeel asked

"Checking on W-" Itachi paused as he received the Intel from his other clone which dispelled itself as well

"Checking on Wendy? Is she doing better?" Jellal asked as Itachi nodded

'Royal Guards and Eclipse project?' Itachi thought as he walked back to his spot

"It's the third match of the day! And now we have, Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B versus Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Rearlight!" Chapatti announced

"Jenny Rearlight" Cana said

"If I remember, she was voted the "Number one wizard I want to be my Girlfriend" in Weekly Sorcerer" Izumi commented

"They have something like that here?" Sarada asked

"Wow, she must be popular" Himawari said as Cana looked at the two girls

"Izumi" Cana said gaining her attention "Did Itachi secretly have two kids?"

"What? Oh no, they are his nieces. Sarada and Himawari" Izumi said

"Nieces? Well then I'll tell you two girls that your Uncle was voted the "number one wizard I want to be my Boyfriend" as well" Cana said

"Really?!" they asked in unison as Cana nodded

"I can't believe Uncle Itachi never mentioned it before" Sarada said

"I can't wait to tell everyone back in our world" Himawari said

The guild members seemed normal until they finally realized what Himawari had said. The ones who did not know looked at Izumi as she quickly turned away and whistled.

"What?!" they shouted in unison

"Izumi, I think you should explain" Master Makarov said

"But Itachi-kun"

"Itachi-san has already told B team and was planning on telling the rest of the guild as well" Juvia stated

Izumi nodded as she explained and revealed much about her and Itachi's past, of course leaving out the part where he had massacred his whole clan, they didn't need to know that. Once they had taken everything in they looked over at Itachi who stood with his teammates, wondering how strong he truly was.

Itachi felt the stares coming at him from his guild mates as he ignored them knowing that they must've found out. How they knew, he guessed a slip of the tongue and Izumi must have had to explain. What she told them, he guessed everything leaving out the clan massacre and bending the truth here and there. Itachi watched as Mirajane and Jenny began their. What he saw was something he had expected…they were having a pinup idol showdown. Itachi and his team kept cool and calm as they watched every hot and sexy pose they did unlike the men from their guild and from the crowd who had hearts in their eyes.

"Two former pinup models! And both of them using transformation magic making this a dream battle come true! I'm Chapatti Rola, a judge alongside Yajima-san, and reporter Jason of the Weekly Sorcerer!"

"It's a big responsibility" Yajima said

"Both of them are cool beauties!" Jason shouted

"What's the next swimsuit going to be…"

"Hold it! It won't do to let these little girls get all the attention!"

"When it comes to strength as well as beauty…Mermaid Heel is number one!"

Three girls from Mermaid Heel jumped into the arena as the men in the crowd cheered.

"This is an unforeseen happening! Mermaid Heel has crashed the battle! And I'm happy to see Risley is slender for the moment!" Chapatti said

"Stop right there! You people don't have enough love! If you think you can please the crowd just by posing in swimsuits, you're gravely mistaken! It's all about love! Without love…"

"You can't beat us!"

"And now Sherry and Sheria from Lamia Scale have joined the party!" Chapatti announced

Izumi watched as she glanced over at Team B and noticed something.

"Itachi Uchiha! Why do you have your Sharingan activated?!" Izumi shouted as Itachi stepped back beside Laxus out of her sight "If only I were down there I'd show them…'

"This is no time to sit back!" Master Mavis said

"Don't tell me…" Levy said

"…you want us to go out there too?" Lisanna asked

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit…" Cana said as the girls looked at her

"Don't worry! I anticipated that, so I came prepared with enough swimsuits for everybody!" Master Mavis said as she made swimsuits appear

"You think of everything, First master! Your keen insights dwarfs our imaginations!" Master Makarov said

"Isn't it more like she came ready to have a good time?" Romeo asked

All the girls changed into the swimsuits and jumped into the arena. Itachi stepped forward as he saw Izumi strike a pose, he then looked around seeing the other girls. Itachi then saw both Sarada and Himawari…

'Naruto and Sasuke are going to kill me…' Itachi thought

 **Elemental Nations**

Naruto and Sasuke were talking in the Hokage's office as they felt something course through their bodies.

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked

"For some reason a sudden urge to kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked as Naruto nodded

 **Earthland**

"It's chaos here! And yet the crowd is eating it up, so we'll go with it!" Chapatti said

"Not to mention we'd have a riot on our hands if we put a stop to the fun now!" Yajima said

"This is great! Cool! It's settled! The next Weekly Sorcerer cover story will be a wizard swimsuit competition!" Jason shouted

"Still and all this match is just between Mirajane and Jenny!" Chapatti stated

Itachi watched as they suddenly changed into school swimsuits, then bikinis in high socks, then girls in glasses.

"This isn't any change for me…" Sarada and Laki stated

They then changed into swimsuits with cat ears, as soon as Itachi heard "Bondage" he swiftly jumped into the arena grabbing his nieces then jumped back to team B going unnoticed.

"Huh? Why are we here?" Himawari asked

"If your fathers saw you in that…" Itachi pointed to the girls wearing bondage suits, looking at Izumi for a few seconds "they would surely kill me…or keep trying until they are too tired"

Itachi looked back at his team as he looked at Jellal who was blushing under his mask from watching Erza. Itachi chuckled as he paid attention to the arena once again.

"The next theme is "Wedding Dress"! Prepare a partner, then get into bridal gear!" Chapatti said

Izumi looked over at Itachi who's Sharingan was not activated, he looked at her as her cheeks turned pink. Itachi smiled as he and Gajeel now wore suits. Itachi made a clone as it nodded and disappeared. Itachi and Gajeel jumped down into the arena as Himawari and Sarada followed in their dresses. Sarada and Himawari followed Itachi as he now stood in front of Izumi.

"You look beautiful, Izumi" Itachi said

"T-Thank you and y-you look handsome, Itachi-kun" Izumi said as she blushed

"Izumi…"

"Yes, Itachi-kun"

Meanwhile at the announcer's booth there was a knock on the door as Chapatti stood and opened the door revealing Itachi's clone.

"Itachi-kun?" Yajima said "Why are you here?"

"I am merely a clone, who has come to ask a favor"

"What is it?"

"The original me has something special planned, he wishes for a little bit of time"

"Well there is plenty of time left, tell Itachi that he has the ok but to not take too long" Chapatti said as the clone nodded

"Thank you" with that the clone dispelled itself

"Cool! What could he be planning?" Jason said

Itachi gained the clones memories as he smiled and held both of Izumi's hands in his.

"Izumi, we first met on the night the Nine-tails attacked. That day was a sad day to many people including you but it was the start of something between us. I remember in the academy you stood up to those older students who tried picking a fight with me, I remember spending the rest of the day looking after you in the infirmary because you had fainted from using your Sharingan, at that moment I began to develop feeling for you. After that we would occasionally talk and hangout even thought I had graduated the academy early. I remember when we snuck away from our families to go to the winter festival and the day after we shared our first kiss under the mistletoe that Shisui had set up at the annual Christmas party, I think our mothers loved that kiss as much as we did. I remember our the dates we went on like eating dango by the lake and watching the clouds in the sky as we lay on top of the Hokage monument. Sometimes we would lose track of time or fall asleep on the Hokage monument that we would end up watching the stars. I remember our late night walks through the park and through the village streets. And even though we were separated due to tragic events, we were reunited here" Itachi let go of one of her hands as he gently placed his on her cheek as Izumi smiled and many of the others began listening in "I was reunited with the Beautiful, cheerful, caring, loving girl that I had fallen in love with all those years ago. Your smile that makes my heart skip a beat and that lightens up my life. That's why, Izumi, I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with"

Itachi let go of Izumi's hand and cheek as he took a step back and reached into the pocket in his tux, he then bent down on his left knee on the ground and right knee up, and he had a small box in his left hand. The girls who were in the arena covered their mouths in excitement trying to hold their squeals back knowing what Itachi was doing. Izumi's eyes slightly widened hoping what she thought was happening was actually happening.

"What's this?! Itachi seems to be proposing!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd grew quiet and everyone had their eyes focused on Itachi and Izumi

"Izumi, will you marry me?" Itachi asked as he opened the box revealing a 10k white gold engagement ring which consisted of many small diamonds around a large purple diamond in the center

Izumi's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands and began to cry. Itachi smiled as Izumi wiped her tears away as she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Itachi-kun, I'd love to marry you"

Itachi stood as he slid the ring onto Izumi's ring finger and held her close as he leaned in and kissed her.

"She said yes!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd cheered and clapped as some could hear the sobs from many fangirls

Izumi turned red as a tomato as she realized that they had just kissed in front of all the people in the Domus Flau and everyone around Fiore who were watching through Lacrima vision. Itachi held Izumi's hand as Sarada and Himawari jumped and hugged them.

A bell rang announcing the wedding showdown was over as all the men in the arena went back to their places. Itachi jumped up to his teams spot as they congratulated him on the engagement. Izumi and the girls stayed in the arena as they were going back to the swimsuits showdown but were interrupted by the voice of an old woman.

"I think it's time I made an appearance!"

Itachi looked up as he spotted the person who the voice belonged to.

"That's…" Chapatti said

"Lamia Scale's, Oba Babasama, is going to show you what a woman's charm is!"

Oba Babasama jumped down from the statue as her cape spun around her.

"Close your eyes!" Itachi warned his team mates as he closed his eyes and they rose a brow but they all did what Itachi had told them too

Oba Babasama landed safely on the ground as she threw her cape off and revealed to be wearing a pink swimsuit as placed two fingers in her mouth and began to move her hips in a circular motion. Those who saw the horrendous sight had their mind go blank and the whole Domus Flau went silent.

"What's going on? Why did it get quiet all of a sudden?" Laxus asked

"Can we open our eyes now?" Gajeel asked

"…"

"Not until the announcer says something" Itachi replied

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"With a single strike, the excitement in this arena went down the drain. The interlopers suddenly lost interest and are returning to their seats" Chapatti said as Itachi as his team opened their eyes

"Cool down…" Jason said

Itachi watched as the girls walked back to their spots seemingly looking drained. He saw Izumi and the girls go back with the guild members as the girls surrounded Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, let me see, let me see!" Levy said as Izumi showed them the ring on her finger

"It's beautiful" Lisanna said

"It must have cost Itachi a fortune! I haven't seen a ring like that around here" Cana said

Everyone payed attention to the match after they congratulated her. There was only one more round, the round that will decide the match.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?" Jenny asked

"Good idea. What are the stakes?" Mirajane asked

"How about the person who loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer?!" Jenny shouted as men all across the Domus Flau were blushing or had steam come out of their noses

"Sure, why not?" Mirajane replied with a smile

"O-O-Oh my goodness! An unbelievable wager had been made!" Chapatti shouted as Jason was extremely excited "T-The final theme…is battle gear!"

Itachi watched closely as he analyzed Mirajane's Soul Sitri form as she ended the match with one hit. Itachi knew that out of everyone other than Izumi, Gildarts and Master Makarov, Mirajane put up quite the fight. Sure he had the power to slay demons but, Mirajane had the power to use the demons power against them.

"Fairy Tail B receives 10 points!" Chapatti stated

"That was incredible" Gajeel said

"Get it? She's not someone you wanna piss off" Laxus told Jellal

"Understood" Jellal replied

"Good job, Mirajane" Itachi said

"I feel like I wore a lot of immodest outfits" Mirajane said

"Although the last one had the most impact…" Gajeel commented

"What's wrong Mystogan?" Mirajane asked

"Nothing…" Jellal replied as Itachi looked at him

"Isn't he supposed to be the silent type?" Gajeel asked

"Oh, that's right…" Mirajane said as she looked at Itachi "And congratulations on your engagement, Itachi"

"Thank you, Mirajane"

"Alright, the second day of the Grand Magic Games reaches its final match at last! Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel versus Sabertooth's Yukino Agria! We've got another battle of the beauties!" Chapatti announced as the two girls walked into the arena "You all know how strong Kagura is. She's Mermaid Heel's strongest wizard as well as Weekly Sorcerers top pick for female wizard!"

'Knowing Jason, due to the pinup showdown he will have me and the others due somewhat the same, and depending on how Kagura does during the games, he will try and have her do a photoshoot alongside either me or Hibiki' Itachi thought letting out a small sigh

"Against her is Yukino, who's making her debut today. Still, she's a member of Sabertooth, so we can expect her to be pretty strong! Alright let the match begin!" Chapatti said

"I look forward to doing battle with you" Yukino said

"As do I" Kagura responded

"Before we begin, shall we make a bet too?" Yukino asked

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" Kagura replied

"Is it because you're afraid of losing?" Yukino asked

"I don't possess that kind of emotion. However, I believe that when one makes a wager, it must be followed through. So, I'd like to abstain from any thoughtless diversions" Kagura replied

"In that case, let's make a serious bet. Let's bet our lives" Yukino said as Kagura seemed interested

 **'** **Is it me or are all Sabertooth brats cocky?' Kurama asked**

 **'** **I agree with Kurama' Son Goku said**

'This is a match that Sabertooth will lose' Itachi thought

 **'** **You think so too?' Chomei asked**

 **'** **That other girl seems very confident as well' Matatabi said as Itachi nodded**

"Their lives? Are they serious?" Gajeel asked

"Isn't that a bit much?" Mirajane asked

"Itachi" Laxus said

"Hm?"

"What do you think?" Laxus asked

"I do not know what Yukino is capable of but I've heard plenty about Kagura. If I had to say…Yukino seems very confident in her skills, but Yukino seems to be underestimating Kagura and that will be her downfall" Itachi answered

That match begun as Yukino had summoned one of the 12 Zodiacs, revealing she was a Celestial Spirit mage as well. Pisces the two large serpent like fish flew around the Domus Flau and began their attack on Kagura.

Kagura jumped and dodged their attacks just using the slightest moments. As Kagura kept dodging as Yukino summoned a second Zodiac, Libra, who began altering gravity around Kagura. Pisces went in for the attack as Kagura was stooped due to Libra's gravity manipulation, but Kagura jumped up in the air evading the attack from Pisces.

Libra altered gravity once more sending Kagura crashing into the forehead of a giant statue. Pisces charged at Kagura but stopped then fell crashing into the ground as Libra was being forced down and still by Kagura's own gravity manipulation magic.

"She uses gravity magic too?!" Gajeel asked "I thought it had something to do with that sword she carries around"

The arena began to darken as a purple mist covered the ground and Yukino held a black key in her hand. Kagura ran towards Yukino who had now opened the 13th gate. The mist seemed thicker than before as a large serpent was seen slithering in the mist. The 13th gate spirit, Ophiuchus charged at Kagura but…

"Blade of Resentment, Archenemy. Style of unsheathed sword" Kagura said as Itachi's eyes slightly widened as Kagura had sliced through the giant serpent while unsheathed as she then charged at Yukino and struck her

"You made a cheap bet. Sometimes mermaids eat tigers"

"The match is over! The winner is Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel!" Chapati announced as the crowd shouted and cheered "It's unbelievable, but Sabertooth got Zero points on the second day!"

As Itachi listened in to his teammate's conversation he walked to Jellal who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Tell me, have you sensed that dark magic power yet?" Itachi asked

"H-How did you"

"Master Makarov told me, I've been trying to sense any anomalies but everything seems normal"

"The second day is over but I haven't sensed the magic I perceive every year"

"If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me"

Itachi and the others left as they regrouped with the rest of the guild in the hallways. Izumi quickly launched herself at Itachi the moment she spotted him. Itachi smiled at her as he caught her, holding her close. Sarada and Himawari did the same as Izumi laughed and they all walked together as Itachi and Izumi held hands.

The games had taken longer than the day before so they decided to with the guild to "Bar Sun". Itachi noticed Erza and Jellal separate from the group and walked in a different direction. As they entered the guild, Master Makarov grabbed a drink and stood on one of the tables.

"Ahem" Master Makarov said as everyone looked at him with some sort of drinks in their hands "let us celebrate for winning today's games and For Itachi and Izumi's engagement!"

The guild members roared as they held their drinks up high and they began to party. A few minutes later two members of the Quatro Cerberus, now being called Quatro Puppy during the games entered the bar as Bacchus was having drinking contest with whomever challenged him.

After an hour or so most of the guild had fallen asleep, including Izumi and his nieces. Itachi brushed Izumi's hair as he overheard Natsu's group talking with Bacchus and his teammate. After Bacchus and his teammate left Natsu's group asked about Erza and what would happen to Yukino since she bet her life.

Itachi had heard a few things about Sabertooth's Master, so he stepped outside making two clones. One clone walked back inside staying with the guild as the other jumped onto the rooftops and made its way to find Erza. Itachi leaped onto the rooftops as well as he made his way to his own destination.

It didn't take long for Itachi's clone to find Erza who seemed to be talking and catching up with a girl with brown hair, cat ears and some other cat like features. Knowing Erza was safe, the clone was about to dispel itself until it overheard the cat like girl talk about Kagura's Vengeance and the sword she possesses.

Meanwhile the original Itachi had arrived at Crocus Garden, the inn where the Sabertooth guild was staying. Itachi jumped onto the glass roof as he looked down and saw all the guild members standing listening to their Master who was sitting on a couch. Thanks to Itachi's enhanced hearing, he listened as Sabertooth's Master was insulting Yukino then told her to strip naked in front of everyone. One thing was verbally insulting her but making her strip, that's where Itachi drew the line as he phased straight through the glass as he heard the Master order Yukino to remove her guild mark using her own magic.

"That's enough" Itachi said as he landed next to Yukino placing his coat over her shoulders covering her naked body

"And who do you think you're?" Master Gemma asked

"Uchiha Itachi" Rufus said as Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye "He's from Fairy Tail"

"You have guts coming here and disrupting guild matters" Gemma said

"I tend to make thing my matters when someone forces another to strip and erase their mark" Itachi stated as the Sabertooth members began surrounding the Itachi and Yukino "I advise that you stand down and not do something foolish or I will not guarantee you will make it out alive"

"Do you think a small threat like that will stop us?" a Sabertooth member asked

"Maybe I should make myself clearer" Itachi said

Itachi's eyes changed from their onyx colored to red with black slits, Itachi inhaled then exhaled letting a large amount of killing intent out as some of the Sabertooth members began to tremble and step back as some of the stronger ones felt cold, getting goosebumps and shivers going up their spines. Itachi grabbed Yukino's clothes as he handed them to her.

"Yukino, let's gather your belongings" Itachi said as Yukino nodded

Itachi shot glares that felt like daggers to the other members as he made them get out of the way so Yukino could pass through. Itachi followed Yukino as they entered her room as she got dressed and she packed her belongings.

Itachi could sense two people outside the room waiting for them to exit. Itachi's eyes changed once more and he now had his Sharingan activated, he recognized their magic signature as the twin dragon slayers, Sting and Rogue. Itachi requipped the Executioners Blade as he thrust the blade through the wall making Sting fall back and Rogue to step back. Itachi took the blade out of the wall as he walked out of the room and faced the two.

"You two should stay back, I have no intention of starting a fight at the moment" Itachi said as he gripped the Executioners blade "My intentions at the moment are to get Yukino somewhere safe, somewhere that a guild like yours who don't treat their members as comrades can't hurt or embarrass her any longer"

"So you're going to run?" Sting asked

"I'm not running, you will see me again" Itachi replied as Yukino stepped out of the room

Itachi placed his hand on Yukino's shoulder as they disappeared as leaves fell where they once stood. Itachi and Yukino reappeared near the inn that Fairy Tail Team A stayed.

"I-Itachi-sama, Thank you" Yukino said as she began to cry "I-I'm sorry but no one has ever been so kind to me"

"Yukino" Yukino looked up at Itachi as he poked her in the forehead and smiled "I've gotten an idea of how Sabertooth works, but if you ever need something, you can always count on me and the other Fairy Tail members, we would be glad to help you"

"T-Thank you!" Yukino said with a small blush as she hugged Itachi who reciprocated the embrace

"Now tell me, do you have anywhere else you can stay?" Itachi asked "If not, you can stay with the girls from my guild if you'd like?"

"I have something to do first, so its fine, Itachi-sama" Yukino replied as she thanked Itachi once again before they went their own ways

Itachi made his way back to the bar as he gained the memories of his clone who dispelled itself once Erza parted ways with Millianna. The other clone dispelled itself as it felt his presence nearby. Itachi entered the bar and smiled as he saw that Izumi and his Nieces were still sound asleep. Itachi walked up to Izumi as he tried waking her up.

"Izumi…Izumi…" Itachi repeated

"F-Five more minutes…" Izumi mumbled as Itachi kissed her cheek and she woke up immediately

"Everyone is about to leave and you should rest in a bed" Itachi said

"Itachi-kun, is it okay if the girls stay with me tonight?" Izumi asked

"You might not be able to sleep properly"

"I'm not the one competing, if anyone needs proper sleep, it's you" Izumi stated as Itachi sighed in defeat

Itachi gently picked up Sarada as Izumi did the same with Himawari and they left the bar with the other guild members.

"You spoil them, you know" Izumi stated

"Do I?" Itachi asked

"You do, but I think it's nice that you do" Izumi stated as Itachi looked at her "What I mean is that it's nice that you can now spend some time with them and that you love them as much as they love you"

"When I return from taking the girls back home, I promise to spoil you and show you how much I love you" Itachi said with a small smirk which made Izumi blush

As they walked around the streets they saw Yukino who wore Itachi's coat as she talked with Natsu, then they saw him heading somewhere in a bad mood.

"Yukino" Itachi said

"Itachi-sama" Yukino said as she faced Itachi and Izumi

'Itachi…sama?' Izumi asked herself

"What happened?" Itachi asked

"Natsu-sama had come to apologize to me and I told him what had happened with Sabertooth and he left before I could tell him that you helped me"

"What happened with Sabertooth? I'm a bit lost here" Izumi said as she began to introduce herself "Oh and I'm Izumi, Ita-"

"Itachi-sama's Fiancé, it's nice to meet you" Yukino said

"We can fill her in as we walk" Itachi stated as he made a clone as it leaped onto the rooftops 'I know where you're going, Natsu'

As Yukino and Itachi filled Izumi in, Itachi's clone had arrived at Crocus Garden as there were explosions coming from the inside as windows were shattered and doors flew open. Itachi walked inside as he looked around seeing beaten up Sabertooth members. Itachi then felt Natsu's magic power increase as he heard a larger explosion coming from the main hall room. Itachi made his way towards the explosion as he easily knocked out any Sabertooth members that tried to get in his way. Itachi stopped at the door as he felt a new presence in the room. Itachi waited as he listened to the conversation.

"Minerva" Gemma said

"Shall we end this evenings here?" Minerva asked

"Minerva, I didn't ask you to step in…"

"Of course, if this had continued, you would have won, father"

'Father?' Natsu and Itachi thought

"However, the world cares about appearances. Even though this one came and attacked you, if the master of Sabertooth annihilated a participant in the Grand Magic Games, it would cause difficulties for all of us" Minerva stated

Itachi looked back as a few members that Natsu had knocked down were getting back up. Itachi made the seal to perform the Hidden Mist Jutsu as mist dispelled from his mouth and spread all across the inn.

"What's going on?" Lector said

'This scent!' Natsu, Sting and Rogue thought

The sound of people screaming and being tossed across the room was heard as the other members began to panic. The mist began to lift as they saw Itachi standing next to Natsu and they saw some members pinned to the walls of the inn.

"Itachi?! Why are you here?!" Natsu asked

"I had a feeling you would come here after hearing what happened, but you should really listen until the end" Itachi replied

"Another Fairy I presume, but no matter, my father has warmed up to the battle but cannot back down in front of his subordinates. What do you say? Will you allow us to save face?" Minerva said as she used magic and Happy appeared tied up and crying "If you do, I'll rel-"

Minerva stopped as Happy had disappeared from her grasp, she looked around as she saw Itachi and that his eyes had changed from his onyx colored to red with what seemed to be a double pinwheel pattern.

"Where's Happy?! What did you do to him?!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu, I have him" Itachi stated as Happy appeared in Itachi's untied

'What?! How is it possible for him…does he have the same type of magic as me?' Minerva asked herself

"But she's right, if something were to happen to a participant there would be trouble, so it's best that we leave, many of their members have been incapacitated anyway" Itachi stated

"Itachi! Thank you!" Happy said as Happy hugged him and Itachi patted his head before going to Natsu

"Let's go" Natsu said as he carried Happy and Itachi walked alongside him

"That kids got grit, and the other…" Gemma said

"We'll settle this at the Grand Magic Games, to our hearts content" Minerva said as Itachi and Natsu stopped

"We aint gonna lose to the likes of you. In fact you won't be able to keep up with us. If you call yourself a guild, take care of your comrades. That's all I wanted to say" Natsu said as he walked out but Itachi did not follow "Itachi?"

"Go on ahead, I have something to clarify first" Itachi said as Natsu nodded and walked off

"Oh? And what do you need to clarify?" Minerva asked as Itachi turned around his eyes back to normal

"To our hearts content…that was a threat" Itachi said

"A threat? Oh whatever do you mean?" Minerva asked in a sarcastic tone

"I see…" with a flick of a finger Minerva found herself in midair being held by thin wires

"My Lady!" Sting said

"W-What is this?!" Minerva asked

"Wires" Itachi stated

"How and when?" Rufus asked

"During the mist…I used it and those" Itachi pointed to the members pinned on the wall "As a diversion to set it up"

"Let our Lady down or you'll pay!" Orga shouted as he stepped forward

"I wouldn't make any wrong moves or the wires will slice through her flesh…or would you rather…" White lightning flickered around Itachi's body "see how much she can endure?"

"Itachi-san" Rogue said "We won't move, please let our Lady down"

"I'll make myself clear this one and only time, you do not want to make an enemy out of me or my comrades" Itachi stated as he let Minerva loose and the clone dispelled itself

Itachi had just arrived back to the inn after he had accompanied Izumi leaving the sleeping girls in the room that Izumi and the others slept in, and their hot make out session that was interrupted by a certain drunk brunette.

"Where were you?" Laxus asked

"Followed Natsu and fought Sabertooth" Itachi replied as he sat on his bed

"Itachi-san fought Sabertooth?!" Juvia asked as Itachi nodded

"What?! If you were gonna take them on, you should've invited me! It's not fair you and Salamander are getting to have all the fun!" Gajeel said as Mirajane giggled

"Also, before we left they said "Fight to our hearts content"" Itachi said

"A threat?" Jellal spoke as Itachi nodded

"If any of us face someone from Sabertooth in the days ahead, don't underestimate them" Itachi stated as he let his hair out from his ponytail "Actually, don't underestimate any other team as well"

Mirajane asked Itachi the reason for them going to Sabertooth as Itachi explained in detail what had happened between Yukino and Sabertooth.

"Being strict is one thing, but humiliating a girl and then kicking her out, that's as low as you can go" Mirajane said

"Even after they had her strip naked and I saved her from anything else, she went and spoke with Lucy" Itachi stated as he removed his shoes "I even offered her to stay in this inn or in Izumi's since she said she had nowhere to go. I wouldn't mind going back and teach them a lesson or two"

"Alright! Count me in!" Gajeel said

"I said I wouldn't mind, not that I was going too" Itachi stated

Gajeel got up as he made his way to the door, but Juvia and Mirajane blocked his path. Jellal had stepped outside as he was hit in the back of the head with a pillow. Jellal walked back inside as he saw Gajeel throw a pillow at Juvia and Mirajane who accidently hit Laxus with a pillow which ended up with Laxus joining into the fray as Itachi and Panther lily watched until they too were struck with a pillow to the face as well. Itachi couldn't believe it…a room where mages that were S-class and S-class leveled were having a pillow fight…he was most shocked that he himself had joined in. After they had settled down and were somewhat tired and laughing, they began falling asleep.

 **Elemental Nations**

Sarada and Himawaris parents alongside friends and family members were watching the recording of the Second day of the Grand Magic Games. Most were touched by Natsu's words during the Chariot game. They watched the fights as the pinup showdown began as Kakashi, Konohamaru and Iruka payed close attention to Mirajane and Jenny as the other girls from other guilds began to crash the battle. Naruto and Sasuke didn't mind…until they saw their own daughters in the mix…

"AH! Itachi! How could you!" Naruto shouted

"Itachi…" Sasuke said

"All they look cute with those cat ears!" Ino said

"Boruto" Sasuke said

"Y-Yes?"

"I wish for a copy of this recording…now we have a picture of Sarada with cat ears" Sasuke said as Sakura giggled

"Hinata" Naruto said

"Yes dear?" Hinata replied

"Make sure we get Himawari with cat ears too" Naruto said as Hinata giggled

They watched as it progressed…then they heard the word bondage…Naruto and Sasuke skimmed the screen as their daughters were not there. They felt relieved as they noticed Itachi had grabbed them beforehand. They kept watching as everyone now wore wedding dresses and tuxedos.

"They look so beautiful!" Tenten shouted

"Himawari! You can't marry yet! You're daddy's little princess!" Naruto shouted with comical tears flowing down his face

"Aww! Look Sasuke-kun our daughter looks so beautiful!" Sakura said

"Uh-huh" Boruto quietly said as he had a faint tint of pink on his cheeks

Then they all went quiet as the camera zoomed in on Itachi and Izumi. They listened to Itachi's speech as the girls gasped.

"Is he…?" Ino said

"Really?" Tenten said

"No way" Karui said

They then say Itachi kneel on one knee and take small box out of his pocket.

"He's going to do it!" Temari shouted

"He really is!" Sakura shouted

Then they heard Itachi pop the question

"He did it!" Hinata shouted as all the girls shrieked in excitement

"She said yes!" the girls shouted in unison

Sasuke watched as he saw his brother give a genuine smile that was for Izumi. Sasuke smiled knowing that his brother was truly happy. All the other guys were smiling too as the girls kept talking and were jumping around in excitement.

 **A/N: And there we go! Again sorry for posting late but work, family, holidays and other matters are taking a lot of my time. And I will try to post another chapter before the holiday! Thank you for reading and have a great day! Til next time! Bye-Bye :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 17**

It was now morning as Itachi got out of his bed and got ready for the third day of the Grand Magic Games. Itachi looked around as he saw the others still sleeping, it was still too early after all. Itachi left the inn as he made his way to the inn Izumi and his nieces were staying at.

Meanwhile, Yukino was walking as she heard civilians talk about an attack on the Sabertooth guild last night.

"Did you see who it was?"

"The pink haired guy from Fairy Tail A and…the guy who proposed yesterday from Fairy Tail B"

"What?! I wish they would've taken it out in the public, I hear that um, I think it was Itachi is incredibly strong. He might even be able to take on Jura from Lamia Scale!"

As Yukino listened to the two men, she looked up at the sky and thought of Itachi and Natsu "Itachi-sama…Natsu-sama…they couldn't have because of…" Yukino smiled as she wore Itachi's coat

Itachi had arrived at the inn as he walked to the room the girls were staying in. When he found the room, he knocked on the door and waited but no one opened the door. Itachi knocked once again as he heard someone's feet shuffling towards the door.

"Who is it?" asked the drowsy voice who Itachi recognized

"Himawari, it's me, Itachi"

Himawari opened the door as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. Itachi smiled back noticing her orange fox onesie she was wearing.

 **'** **Kurama' Itachi said**

 **'** **She looks…adorable…' Kurama said**

The tailed beasts were laughing at Kuramas reaction and choice of words.

"Good morning, Uncle Itachi"

"Good morning Himawari, could you wake Sarada"

"B-Be quiet…five more minutes" Izumi mumbled in her sleep

Himawari and Itachi looked at each other as they quietly laughed at Izumi, but stopped when a pillow met Itachi's face. Himawari caught the pillow that fell of her uncle's face as she walked up to Izumi's bed and began to shake Sarada awake.

"Sarada, wake up, Uncle Itachi is here" Himawari said as Sarada sat up and looked towards the door where Itachi stood

Sarada got off the bed as Himawari lay back on the bed with Izumi. Sarada walked to the door as she almost bumped into Itachi but her forehead was met by his fingers.

"Uncle Itachi, good morning"

"Good morning Sarada, now get ready. I'm going to train you"

Sarada eyes widened as she smiled and closed the door on her Uncle as she ran across the room grabbing clothes and quickly getting ready. Itachi waited for a few minutes as the door opened once more and Sarada walked out of the room. They left the inn and walked to a nearby park. Itachi looked around noticing that even though they were in the capital, the streets seemed to barely have anyone around. Well it was a good thing, it was nice and quiet. They stood a few feet away facing each other.

"I assume your father has trained you in the basics" Itachi said

"Yes, but don't you think training here would…attract attention and destruction?"

"Don't worry about that" Itachi said as he activated his Sharingan

Sarada activated her Sharingan as she looked into her uncle's Sharingan. Not even a second later Itachi was gone as he appeared in front of her about to strike. Sarada brought out a kunai out but it was too late to block as she got hit and was sent crashing into a tree. Itachi walked towards the tree as Sarada threw multiple kunai at Itachi who easily blocked them with his own.

"Shannaro!" Sarada shouted

Itachi looked up as he saw Sarada coming down at him with her fist engulfed with chakra. Itachi just stood there as taking the blow. Sarada smirked thinking she hit her uncle but her smirk faded when his body turned into crows. Sarada looked around then saw Itachi standing in the same spot he was in at the beginning.

Itachi continued to train Sarada as Wendy had shown up at the park and saw Itachi and Sarada standing facing each other. Wendy watched for a few minutes but it seemed they were just standing until Sarada fell onto her knees. Wendy ran up to Sarada seeing if she was okay.

"Sarada-san, are you okay?" Wendy asked

"Huh?" Sarada looked around as she saw that nothing had been destroyed from training and she saw she had no cuts or bruises "Y-Yes, thank you Wendy"

"What happened? Both of you seem to be standing, then you suddenly fell" Wendy said

"Don't worry Wendy, I was simply training her" Itachi said

"Genjutsu" Sarada said

"Correct, I couldn't go around destroying the park. So I was training you in a Genjutsu"

"Training…" Wendy whispered as she looked up at Itachi "I-Itachi-san, could you train me in hand to hand combat maybe teach me a move which involves more some strength"

"Actually, I think there's something you can learn and Sarada can teach you" Itachi said

"Really?!" Wendy asked

"Sarada, Wendy here uses Sky Dragon Slayer magic, so wind is her element which she can use for healing techniques, teach her what your mother taught you"

"But she said she wanted a more phy-" Sarada stopped as she understood "But we can't teach her that here"

Itachi nodded as he disappeared in a flock of crows. After a few minutes of the two girls talking Itachi reappeared. He grabbed the two girls as they disappeared in a white flash and they appeared at the outskirts of the capital on a rocky plain.

"You can train here" Itachi said as the girls nodded

Time had passed and they were now at the Domus Flau listening to the shouts and cheering from the crowd. Itachi stood with his team but instead of Jellal being present, Cana was filling in as one of their reserves.

"Welcome everyone and now we're at the half way point in the Grand Magic Games. The beginning of the third day!" Chapatti said

"I wonder what kind of passionate dramas we'll see today" Yajima said

"Our guest today is Lahar-san, from the Magic Council" Chapatti announced

Itachi looked up at the announcer's booth as he scanned the surrounding areas.

'If he's here I'm sure Doranbolt and the other council members are crawling around as well' Itachi thought as he made a clone

The clone left as most of the others knew not to ask. The clone walked around through the corridors as he looked for Jellal. The clone spotted Doranbolt as it maneuvered through the crowd evading him as he continued walking. After a few minutes Itachi's clone found Jellal.

"Mystogan"

"Aren't you supposed to be with the team?"

"I am a clone" Itachi's clone said as he stepped closer and handed him a kunai with marking on it and whispered "Lahar, Doranbolt and the Rune knights are crawling all over the Domus Flau, if you get into any trouble and need a way out, pour some magic it doesn't need to be a large amount just a small quantity, into this and I'll help"

Jellal nodded as he hid the kunai in one of the pockets in his pants, he nodded at the clone as the clone dispelled itself as Itachi waited for the games to begin.

"I'm going to announce the competition for this, the third day of the games! The name of the event…is Pandemonium!" Chapatti announced

"Pandemonium?" Gajeel asked

"Like a place where demons lurk" Mirajane commented

"If it's Demons, Mirajane or I-"

"I'll do it" Cana interrupted "I have something, that'll blow them away"

Itachi looked at her as he saw determination in her eyes and voice. Itachi nodded as Cana walked into the arena as the rest of the teams were deciding their participants. The participants took the field as a giant magic circle appeared over the arena and what seemed to be a large dark temple appeared floating in the air.

"Pandemonium, a temple haunted by evil monsters! There are 100 monsters inside this temple. That being said, they're actually magical manifestations that we created, so everyone can relax. There's no danger of you being attacked" the pumpkin mascot said as he began to explain the game "The monsters are D, C, B, A, and S! These are five levels of battle power the monsters are divided into, this is how it breaks down. Incidentally…if you're curious about just how strong the D-class monsters are…" a screen appeared using lacrima vision as they were given a glimpse of the large monsters "and ones even stronger, 100 of them wondering around the temple…that's Pandemonium-kabo!"

 **"** **Maybe we should have gone and shown them the power of a real beast" Kurama said**

 **"** **Those are only the weaker one's we don't know how powerful the other ones are" Matatabi said**

 **"** **Hah! Those fake monsters can't compare to the strength of us tailed beast!" Shukaku shouted**

 **"** **Hmm…"**

 **"** **What is it Gyuki?" Isobu asked**

 **"** **Seven years ago…that black dragon…"**

 **"** **What about it?" Chomei asked**

 **"** **Did Kuramas tailed beast bomb do any damage to it?"**

 **"** **We haven't seen the damn thing since then so it's hard to say" Son Goku commented**

 **"** **Of course it did! I don't believe that over grown gecko could've gone unscathed" Kokuo said**

'We'll just have to wait, until we cross paths once more' Itachi said

 **"** **Do you actually believe we'll cross paths with it again?" Saiken asked**

'We can't rule it out, anything can happen'

"Please note that as the class of the monsters goes up, their fighting strength increases exponentially. The S-class monster is so strong that there's no guarantee even one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints can defeat it-kabo" the Pumpkin mascot explained as he had the contestants draw numbers

Erza drew the number one as Cana drew the number eight. Erza walked up to the entrance as she challenged all 100 monsters. Many if not all were shocked at her challenge but those who had fought her in the past or those who were close to her knew she would succeed. Itachi activated his Sharingan as Erza entered Pandemonium.

"This should be a spectacle" Laxus said

"She'll get through it" Gajeel said

"Hn."

Itachi watched as Erza requipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor and began bombarding the D-class monsters with her attack. Erza then requipped into her Black Wing Armor taking many more down. Erza kept attacking the monsters as she used her many different armors like the Flame Empress Armor to help her against monsters with fire abilities and a sword from her Sea Empress Armor, then her Sea Empress Armor with a spear from her Lightning Empress Armor, she changed again as she ran up the temple and outside as well.

"Four monsters left" Itachi stated as his Sharingan followed her every movement "One left"

"Oh my, that monster looks cute" Mirajane said

The tiny little monster than transformed into a large strong one as they fought and sent her crashing into a wall as they fought their way up the temple where the monster was making Erza struggle.

"Aunt Izumi, is Erza going to be okay?" Himawari asked

"Of course she is, just watch she's going to be victorious" Izumi replied

Izumi looked at Sarada who was just like her uncle, Sharingan activated watching Erza and the monsters movements. They watched as the monster kicked Erza but she recovered as she cut its fingers off as she dodged its attacks, then jumped behind it cutting its horns and then its torso in half.

"U-Unbelievable! Amazingly, Erza has obliterated all 100 monsters by herself! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail A has scored a resounding victory! Without any question, a tremendous win! Is this the true strength of the guild that was called the most powerful seven years ago?!" Chapatti shouted

The crowd cheered in excitement as Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he watched the members from Team A take the field and congratulate her.

"So awesome" Sarada said

"She's one of the strongest female mages in our guild" Izumi stated

"So cool" Himawari said

"Erza! Erza! Erza!" the crowd chanted

"Pandemonium had been conquered! 10 points for Fairy Tail A" Chapatti announced

"After some discussion, it's been decided that the other seven teams need to be ranked, so this is a somewhat of a drag, but simple game has been prepared" the pumpkin mascot said as a machine appeared in the arena

"What is that?" Gajeel asked

"A magic power finder. I've seen the Rune knights use one" Itachi replied

"So a device to measure magic?" Laxus said as Itachi nodded as they watched Cana drinking barrels of booze

"That drunk!" Gajeel said

"That's not good…" Laxus said as he and Itachi sweat dropped

"Cana! The competition isn't over yet!" Izumi shouted

They began in the order of numbers they had drawn. Millianna was first as she threw her coat off and used "Kitten Blast" to get a score of 365.

"The value is 365!" Chapatti said as the crowd was quiet do to not knowing the score was good "But that being said without a benchmark to compare it to, we don't know if this is a high score…"

"We Rune Knights also use the MPF as part of our training. The number is a high score. A level high enough to make someone a captain" Lahar stated

"Then that's an impressive figure isn't it?!" Chapatti asked

"Feeling Spiffy!" Millianna shouted

The next participant was Nobarly of Quatro Puppy who scored a lower score of 124. Hibiki from Blue Pegasus stepped forward as it was his turn and the girls in the crowd cheered. Hibiki attacked the MPF as his result was a low score of 95. Hibiki kneeled down on all fours as drops of tears hit the floor and the girls from the crowd sobbed.

Itachi activated his Sharingan as he saw Obra from Raven Tail step forward. All Itachi saw was a small creature jump out of Obra's cape as it hit the MPF getting an extremely low score of 4.

"Is that really all he's got?" Gajeel asked

"I highly doubt it, he must be hiding his real magic" Itachi stated

"Alright, currently the top score is 365 from Millianna of Mermaid Heel-kabo!" the mascot said

"Yay! I'm number one!" Millianna shouted as she shook the mascot's hand

"We'll see about that…" Orga said

"Sabertooth's Orga takes the field!" Chapatti announced as the crowd cheered loudly "Listen to the cheers!"

"120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

Orga shot a beam of his black lightning as he got a score of 3825. Lightning began to flicker around Fairy Tail Team B's booth as everyone could see Laxus and Itachi's lightning flicker around them as Orga looked at them and his lightning flickered as well.

"Look at this! Three lightning users waiting to test their lightning to see who's the strongest!" Chapatti shouted

"Why are their lightning different colors?" Himawari asked

"That's because of their magic type" Izumi stated

"Aunt Izumi, could you explain?" Sarada asked

"Let's see, Laxus is a Dragon Slayer, so his lightning took the color yellow, as where that guy, Orga, is a God Slayer like me" Izumi stated as she showed them her black flames "So his lightning is Black"

"Izumi-san, what type of Lightning does Itachi-san have? I've never seen or heard of White Lightning" Juvia said

"Demon Slayer Magic" Izumi stated

"The power to slay Demons? Where could he have learned that Lost Magic?" Mavis asked

"I don't know, I've never really asked him before" Izumi replied

"Alright, can Jura of the 10 Wizard Saints, surpass this score? He's got everyone's attention!" Chapatti said as they watched Jura step forward "It appears Jura of Lamia Scale is concentrating!"

Itachi watched closely as Jura's magic aura became visible and his magic power increased causing the Domus Flau to shake.

"Rumbling Mt. Fuji"

Jura released his attack as it seemed that a large amount of magic power shot from the ground up to the sky, hitting the MPF and gaining him a score of 8544. The crowd cheered as many contestants were shocked at Jura's power.

"And our final challenger is Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail B!" Chapatti said as Cana stepped forward removing her jacket revealing a mark on her arm

"Alright, I'm gonna hit you hard! Gather! River of light that guides the Fairies! Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!" Cana shouted as a ring of magic came down from the sky onto the MPF "Fairy Glitter!"

"O-Oh my goodness! The MPF is destroyed! The counters stopped at 9999! What is this guild?! It's a one-two finish for the competition part! Can anyone stop Fairy Tail now?!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd roared and cheered

"We're unstoppable! It's because we're Fairy Tail, see?!" Cana said

The crowd kept cheering as Itachi and the others were smiling or smirking at Cana's victory speech. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he glanced over at the faces of the Sabertooth's members then at Raven Tail as he noticed them leaving. He glanced a few times towards their booth as he saw them return.

"Alright, the battle part of the third day of the Grand Magic Games is about to begin!" Chapatti announced

"I'm looking forward to the battle part!" Yajima said

"Indeed" Lahar said

In the first match Mermaid Heels, Millianna fought against Semmes of Quatro Puppy. Semmes used his large body as he spun at high velocity but in the end Millianna defeated him gaining the victory. The second battle was Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth versus Holy Night Eve of Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm.

Itachi's eyes changed but instead of his Sharingan, they were red with black slits, they were Kuramas eyes. Eve attacked using his snow magic but it didn't hit as it was only a memory of Rufus. Itachi looked to wear there was nothing but he could sense Rufus thanks to one of Kuramas sensory abilities. Eve charged at Rufus as a memory of Ichiya in a bathtub appeared and Rufus hit Eve from behind. Rufus cast his Memory Make Magic hitting eve but was revealed to be a snow clone. Eve then proceeded to use his white blizzard to find Rufus, which he did and attacked but Rufus dodged.

"I remember that magic. Memory Make"

The area around Rufus and the Domus Flau turned a shade of orange and red as the temperature rose and it got really hot as what seemed to be lava pillars rose from the arena.

"Rage of Burning Earth!" Rufus attack hit its target as Eve's clothes were burned and he had many burn marks all over his body.

"The match is over!" Chapatti announced as the crowd cheered "Eve fought a good fight, but fell short of Rufus! The winner is Rufus of Sabertooth!"

Rufus walked back towards his team but took a glance at Itachi as Rufus saw the same eyes from the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Rufus then saw Itachi's eyes go back to his onyx colored. Rufus looked away as he walked back to his team.

"Moving along, let's begin the third match-kabo!" the mascot said

"From Fairy Tail Team B, Laxus Dreyar! Versus Alexei of Raven Tail!" Chapatti announced

"Good luck, Laxus!" Mirajane shouted

"I'm sure you got nothin' to worry about" Gajeel said

"We're talking about Laxus here…" Cana commented

'I've got an earie feeling about this match…' Itachi thought

"There's been bad blood between father and son guilds since day one, right, Yajima-san?" Chapatti asked as Yajima nodded

"Lahar-kun, you brought along people from the corps, right?" Yajima asked

"Yes. A few, because of regulations…" Lahar replied

"Keep a close eye on Raven Tail. If there's any skullduggery, stop the match immediately" Yajima said

"Right" Lahar said

Itachi looked around as he saw Bisca watching Raven Tails Master, Ivan, with her sniper from a high vantage point. He then caught sight of Lisanna and the Raijinshuu watching the Raven Tail members from the crowd.

The match had begun as they saw Alexei charge at Laxus hitting him, sending Laxus back a few feet. Laxus removed his coat as Alexei appeared as he kicked Laxus a few feet away, then blasted Laxus with a dark beam sending Laxus crashing into the arenas wall.

"How…?" Mirajane said

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Gajeel commented

"He's getting his ass kicked?" a shocked Cana said

Itachi kept watching as Laxus would get repeatedly punched, kicked, hit with beams of magic. Itachi looked at Ivan who seemed to be smirking and the at the rest of the Raven Tail team but what he did notice was that they hadn't moved at all. They seemed to be somehow in a frozen state. Itachi grew suspicious as he activated his Sharingan and saw the truth.

It was all an illusion that was most likely created by Alexei who Itachi saw was speaking with Laxus. They were cheating once again but this time Itachi wasn't going to let it go. He knew Laxus could handle himself but they had already stolen Lucy's victory and when he found out they had attacked his little sister figure, Wendy, before the games Itachi was enraged. Itachi stepped towards the back of the booth and out of sight as he made clones which dispersed to different locations on top of the Domus Flau.

"Hey, come on…I've got no idea what this is about" Laxus said

"About?" Alexei said

"What's the point of winning an illusionary battle?" Laxus asked

"Exactly, our goal isn't "Victory". This hallucination is just a camouflage" Alexei stated

'Goal?' Itachi asked himself 'What are you truly after, Raven Tail'

Itachi listened to what Alexei was saying as he saw the rest of Raven Tail appear in the arena as Alexei removed his mask revealing he was actually Ivan.

"Makarov would die before he coughed it up, but you're different. Would you tell us? The location of Lumen Histoire!"

Itachi's eyes slightly widened as he narrowed them and glared at Ivan 'Ivan, where did you learn about that?!' Itachi then performed the Hidden Mist Jutsu as the Domus Flau was covered in mist.

"What's going on?! Is this one of Alexei's attacks?!" Chapatti shouted "We can't see a thing!"

Itachi jumped into the arena as he landed net to Laxus.

"Itachi? What are y-"

"Good, you caught my scent. No time to explain, rough them up and when you see my hand rise get out of the arena" Itachi whispered

"Fine"

Itachi used the body flicker technique appearing above the arena with his clones. He lifted the Hidden Mist Jutsu as the arena cleared. White lightning flickered around his hand giving his clones the signal to begin. Itachi and his clones quickly weaved hand signs as they inhaled deep breaths.

'Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!'

'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!'

'Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!'

"What's happening?! There seems to be fire being blown into the sky!" Chapatti shouted

"They are Itachi-kuns Fire Jutsu! What's happening?' Izumi asked herself as dark clouds bean to gather around the Domus Flau

Izumi and Sarada activated their Sharingan as they saw through the illusion, seeing all the Raven Tail members in the arena as Laxus dodged their attacks and roughed them up waiting for Itachi's signal.

"They're cheating! It's an illusion and they're all in the arena!" Izumi shouted

"Are you sure?!" Master Makarov asked as Sarada through a kunai at the fake Raven Tail members as it passed right through them "Damn that Ivan!"

One of Itachi's clone jumped down into the arena. "Why has Itachi jumped into the arena?!" Chapatti shouted as Itachi's clone requipped the Uchiha Gunbai and swung it dispersing magic along with Chakra, undoing the illusion. Itachi's clone dispelled itself as the Raven Tail members and Ivan were exposed "What's this?! It seems we had been watching an illusion all along! All members of Raven Tail are in the arena and Alexei was Master Ivan all along!"

"Damn you old man! I don't know what it is you're after, but you're going to pay for hurting our comrades! Do it, Itachi!" Laxus shouted as he jumped out of the arena

Everyone looked up as they heard the sound of thunder coming from the clouds, they also saw Itachi standing on top of the tallest statue with his hand in the air as he shot lightning into the clouds. They then heard a loud roar as a dragon made from Itachi's white lightning appeared from the clouds.

"Be gone with the Thunder clap, Kirin!"

Itachi dropped his arm down as Kirin roared and charged at Ivan and the Raven Tail members who didn't have time to dodge so they prepared for impact. Kirin struck them as most if not all the spectators closed their eyes from the brightness of the Lightning strike.

As the debris finally settled Itachi was seen in the arena alongside Laxus piling up the unconscious members of Raven Tail together as the guards came into the arena and arrested the raven Tail members, carrying them away from the arena.

"Due to breach of the rules on Raven Tails part, Fairy Tail Team B wins!" Chapatti announced

"Even though Itachi-kun also stepped in he was the reason everything came to light, therefore they're safe" Yajima said

"First Erza, then Cana, and now these two?!"

"Fairy Tail is full of Monsters!"

The crowd cheered as Laxus and Itachi walked back to their team.

"How did you find out?" Laxus asked

"I can see through illusions" Itachi replied

"Why didn't you step in sooner?"

"I had to find out their goal"

"What'-"

"Like I said we'll speak on that later, for now don't speak a word" Itachi said as Laxus nodded

"After some consultation, it's been decided that raven Tail is disqualified! And they're banned from participating in the tournament for three years" Chapatti announced

"Naturally" Yajima said

"Well that was an embarrassment, but let's move on to our fourth match, the last match of the day-kabo!" the mascot said as the crowd cheered

"From Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvel! Versus Sheria Blendy of Lamia Scale!" Chapatti announced

Sheria was running into the arena as she tripped on a rock…then Wendy ran in asking if she was okay as she also tripped over a rock…

"This is sure to be an incredibly cute showdown! I'm rootin' for 'em both-pyon!" Chapatti shouted

"Pyon?" Lahar said confused

"Your characters changed…" Yajima said

Itachi felt a strange magic presence but could not exactly pinpoint it out at the moment as he concentrated on Wendy's match. Itachi watched as Wendy enchanted herself and attacked with "Wing Slash of the Sky Dragon!" as Sheria dodged it

"North wind, become my breath of the gods and blow on the land! God of the Sky, Boreas!"

Sheria created a spiral of black wind around her hand generating a large black whirlwind attacking Wendy who defended herself with her own sky magic.

"Black wind?" Sarada said

"God Slayer" Izumi said

Wendy and Sheria attacked each other with their Sky Magic as they dodged or blocked their opponent's attacks. They both took a deep breath…

"Sky Dragons…"

"Sky Gods…"

"Roar!"

"Howl!"

They let out a large amount of wind as their attacks collided and blew around the whole arena. Itachi kept watching ignoring the large gusts of wind blowing his hair up. When the debris cleared, Itachi saw Wendy who seemed to have a few scratches but Sheria seemed to be perfectly fine.

"God Slayer" Itachi said

"You mean like Ogra and Izumi?" Gajeel asked as Itachi nodded

Itachi watched closely as they engaged in battle again, Sheria seemed to have the upper hand. Wendy began to eat air to replenish her magic as Sheria did as well as a magic circle appeared under Wendy.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" a dome of wind began to trap the two inside "Light Burst: Sky Drill!" Wendy's attack hit Sheria head on but to many peoples surprise Sheria healed herself.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw Jellal walking through the crowd and Doranbolt following him 'I told him to be more careful' Itachi then watched the match once more.

"I don't mind fighting, but I've got no love for one-sided violence where the outcome is clear" Sheria said "You know, you can always surrender"

"I can't! The fact that I'm standing here means that I'm prepared to fight for my guild! I don't need your pity. Until I fall and can't move anymore, coma at me with everything you've got! Please!" Wendy shouted

"Wendy…" Itachi and Izumi said as they smiled

"God Slayers Secret Art!" Sheria's magic increased as black feathers were flying around her "Heavens Gathering Clouds!"

The black feathers spun violently and formed a vortex as it made its way at Wendy. Itachi watched closely as it looked like Wendy was blocking the attack but the attack had actually missed.

"It seems Sheria can heal herself with her magic, but it only works on wounds. It looks like she can't recharge herself with energy" Mirajane stated

"Hn. While Wendy is the opposite. She can't heal herself with magic, but she can restore another person's strength" Itachi stated

"So she revived her opponent's physical strength" Laxus stated

"And because of that, Sheria's magic gained too much force…Wendy made her miss by increasing her strength" Izumi stated

'Clever but risky' Itachi thought as he watched the two keep fighting.

Wendy and Sheria dodged and blocked each other's attacks as they went back and forth. The both inhaled a large amount of air as Sheria used her "Sky Gods Howl" but Wendy dodged using her wind to launch herself in the air as she gathered as much magic that she could muster into her fist which began to glow.

"That's!"

'She hasn't practiced enough yet!' Sarada thought

Wendy came down going for a knockout punch but Sheria managed to dodge as Wendy's fist hit the reconstructed ground making part of it shatter and a crater formed as the bell rang to end the match.

"And so time has run out!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd cheered "The match is over and it's a draw! Both teams receive five points!"

"When did Wendy learn to do that?!" Izumi asked as she saw Itachi jump into the arena

"Um…Uncle Itachi asked me to teach her" Sarada answered "But I told her she needed to train more" Sarada jumped into the arena as well as she ran to Wendy and Itachi

"Itachi-san? Sarada-san?" Wendy said as Sarada grabbed her hand checking it for any injuries

"No bruising or any broken or cracked bones, but just in case" Sarada said as her hand began to glow green and she started healing the two girls

"Wendy" Itachi said as she looked up at him "This last move was a bit reckless to try out, knowing we just showed you how to perform it this morning..." Wendy looked down thinking Itachi was mad "…But you did great. And so did you Sheria"

"Thank you!" They said in unison as they both looked up and smiled at him

"And with that the third day is over! Thank you, everyone!" Chapatti said

After the two sky maidens were healed, they became friends and shook hands before walking out of the arena. Itachi walked with Sarada and Wendy as he saw Doranbolt was still following Jellal. Wendy and Sarada were talking as they had made it back to their guild mates.

"Wendy, Sarada" Himawari said running up to the girls

"Himawari-san and Izumi-san"

"Hey girls, where's Itachi?" Izumi asked

"What are you talking about, Aunt Izumi, he's right he-" Sarada stopped as she noticed her Uncle wasn't behind them anymore "He's good…"

Itachi had been walking through the corridors trying to find Jellal. Meanwhile Jellal was following the source of the dark magic he had sensed all those years before, as he was closing in Doranbolt appeared and stopped him as Lahar and some Rune Knights arrived.

"I know you're not Mystogan, so who are you?" Doranbolt asked as Jellal stayed silent "I'll ask once more, who are you?"

"Sorry. I'm in a hurry" Jellal said as he walked away

"Oh no you don't!" Doranbolt appeared next to him as he grabbed Jellals shoulder "Mystogan isn't in Earthland"

"I'm Mystogan" Jellal stated as Doranbolt reached for his mask "What are you…?!"

Doranbolt unmasked Mystogan as their eyes widened as they recognized Jellal. Jellal reached into his hidden pocket as he held onto the kunai and poured some magic into it.

Itachi stopped as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated and he disappeared in a vortex and reappeared next to Jellal.

Itachi analyzed the situation as he began to speak "King Jellal, I thought I made myself very clear to not stray away from the others"

"I-Itachi!" Doranbolt said 'He just appeared out of nowhere'

"King Jellal?" Lahar questioned

"You do know of Edolas, correct?" Itachi asked

"Yes. I heard about it from one of my subordinates"

"Well then, this is King Jellal of Edolas" Itachi stated "As you may know I have many peculiar abilities, one being able to cross dimensions and worlds. King Jellal, or as he's known here in Earthland, Mystogan, asked me to bring him to Earthland so he could be with our guild for part of the Grand magic Games"

"So you're saying…he's a different person?" Lahar asked

"Yes, the reason why he wears a mask is as we know, he has the same face of Earthland Jellal. And just like him there are others which share the same faces as people we know"

"Can you prove any of that?" Doranbolt asked as Itachi looked at Doranbolt

"This should be enough evidence…" Itachi said as a photo appeared in his hand as he showed Lahar and Doranbolt "The King and Queen of Edolas, their children, and even Edolas Fairy Tail"

"Then, you're from Edolas?" Lahar asked

"Yes" Jellal replied

Itachi felt a certain magic signature as he looked to his side as his eyes met with Kagura's. Kagura's eyes met Itachi's who simply looked at her as she fell down on her knees and covered her mouth. Itachi was relieved that he did not need to use Genjutsu on her, as he was going to focus back on Jellal and the others he felt a menacing glare. Itachi saw that it was Millianna who had noticed Jellal. Itachi stepped in between Jellal and her line of sight as he looked at her. Millianna was about to run towards them but Kagura grabbed a hold of her hand. The Rune Knights began to leave as they finished speaking as Itachi and Jellal walked away as they exited the Domus Flau.

"Thank you" Jellal said

"Be more careful next time" Itachi said "Can you sense it?"

"No, it seems I've lost the trail" Jellal replied as he looked around "Now what?"

"For now, we walk together until we are sure that no one is following us" Itachi stated as Jellal nodded

Itachi and Jellal walked through the streets for a few minutes as Itachi made a few clones to check if they had been followed. Once the clones dispersed, Itachi and Jellal parted ways. Itachi was making his way to "Bar Sun" where all the other guild members would be at as he caught a familiar scent. Itachi followed his nose, well more like his stomach as he found himself at a Sweets Shop.

Itachi was about to walk in until he heard a familiar voice behind him "Ahem" Itachi looked back and tilted his head down seeing his niece, Sarada "You weren't planning on having sweets without us, were you?"

"Us?"

"Yes, it would not be right if he didn't invite us"

Itachi recognized the female voice as he turned his head to the side and saw his red headed guild mate "How are your injuries?" Itachi asked as he saw her still covered in bandages

"Don't change the subject, Uncle Itachi" Sarada said

"Let's go inside, your uncle is treating!" Erza said as they walked inside

Itachi just watched as the two other people with a sweet tooth were going to feast on as much as they could from his wallet…Itachi sighed knowing there was no way out of it, so he just walked in and ate the precious Dango he had caught scent of moments before. Once they had their fill, they walked out of the sweets shop, Itachi's wallet feeling much lighter. Sarada had a bag with some sweets she would give Himawari and Izumi.

"I thought I would find you at one of these places"

"Laxus"

"So it's true that you have one heck of a sweet tooth. Also, I've told gramps to meet with me, you need to come too"

"Erza, could you take care of Sarada"

"What's going on?" Erza asked

"Just a talk between men" Laxus replied

"Erza, I forgot to mention that Izumi and Mirajane are making different types of cake" Itachi said as Erza grabbed Sarada and they disappeared

"You lied to her, she's going to be mad" Laxus said as they walked to the meet up spot

"I didn't, Himawari's birthday is coming up and Mirajane proposed the idea of making her a birthday cake before I take them back home after the Grand Magic Games"

"So they're trying to make a perfect cake?"

"Hn"

"I need to try it"

"Hn"

Itachi and Laxus arrived where they would meet with Master Makarov. They waited for a few minutes as Master Makarov finally arrived.

"Gramps…what's Lumen Histoire?" Laxus asked

"He heard it from Ivan" Itachi spoke

"Heard about it is an understatement. All I know is he wanted it badly" Laxus said

"That brat will be the end of me…" Master Makarov said

"He called it "Fairy Tail's Darkness""

"It's not darkness" Master Mavis said as she walked up to the small group

"First Master!" Master Makarov said

"Lumen Histoire…That's our guilds light"

"First Master, you mustn't!"

"I know. Only the Master of the guild and a special exception…" Master Mavis paused as she glanced at Itachi "…has the right to know about it. Laxus, do you understand?"

"If it aint anything weird, then I won't bother looking into it" Laxus stated

"Thank you!"

"But where did Ivan get a hold of that information?" Master Makarov asked

"The Second Master…It was most likely Purehito" Master Mavis said

"It's possible…"

"I never imagined that Purehito would fall into the dark side. And now, as a result of my shallow-brained selection…"

"No, it's not your fault, First Master"

"It is my fault! I…" Master Mavis began to cry as the others except Itachi were shocked

"First Master!" Master Makarov shouted as Mavis made a cute noise as she turned away from them

"G-Gramps! What do we do?!"

"I'm not crying! Not at all! I'm not…crying…"

"Laxus! Itachi! Go on, hold her!"

"That hurdles to high!" Laxus said

Itachi walked around the first master as he was now facing her. Itachi knew that they would not be able to touch her since she was an astral body, but he also knew that her real body was in the crystal and it worked as if it kept her body in a different dimension…good thing he had examined the crystal with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan when he first saw it.

Itachi's eyes changed into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as he knelt down, stretched his arm around the First Master and pulled her intro an embrace. Itachi then proceeded to pet her head as she cried into his chest.

"How…" Master Makarov asked

"I can't say without revealing the other" Itachi replied as Master Makarov nodded knowing what he meant "Don't worry, I will make sure that Ivan and his guild do not remember a thing"

"And how are you going to do that?" Laxus asked

"I'll alter and erase any and all fragments about Lumen Histoire that they have in their heads without causing them any type of brain damage" Itachi said

"T-Thank you" Master Mavis said as Itachi kept petting her

Itachi and Master Mavis parted from the embrace as she had stopped crying. Itachi's eyes turned back to normal as he looked at Master Makarov and nodded. Itachi parted from the three as he used his Body Flicker Technique and disappeared from their sight.

Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way towards the palace. He jumped down onto a light pole that was in the garden as he looked around noticing a few guards. He jumped down as he stayed in the shadows as he quickly approached a guard and used his Sharingan to find out where the holding cells were.

Once Itachi had their location he used the transformation technique as he transformed into the guard he had seen give the order to capture Lucy. Itachi walked into the palace as he lifted the genjutsu on the current guard who was wondering what had just happened.

Itachi walked through the halls of the palace not rushing so he wouldn't seem suspicious. After walking down a few stairs and a few more hallways, there were two guards who blocked the door into the holding cells.

"Sir Arcadios, what brings you down here?" the guard with the blonde hair asked

"I need to speak with those who have caused some chaos in the Games. Now let me enter"

"Yes sir" the man with the orange hair said

Itachi walked through the door as it shut and he walked down some more stairs. Raven Tail watched as "a guard" walked towards them and stopped as he faced them.

"What do we owe for this visit?" Ivan asked

Itachi didn't answer as he undid the transformation technique and revealed himself to the Raven Tail guild members.

"You're one of Makarovs kids, aren't you?" Ivan asked

"Itachi Uchiha" Nalpudding said

Itachi glanced at Nalpudding as his eyes turned into his Sharingan. Their eyes widened in surprise as his eyes were not his normal charcoal colored eyes "You know too much" Itachi then looked at Ivan as all the members began to fall unconscious. They had all made the mistake of looking at his Sharingan and because of that they now lay on the ground, the good thing is that they will not have any memory of Lumen Histoire or what had occurred just now.

Itachi deactivated his Sharingan as he heard a guard walk down the stairs. Before the guard made it to where he was Itachi had already left in a flash of White Lightning now appearing at the inn. Itachi looked at the time on a clock in the main hall of the inn as he noticed that it had gotten late and that Izumi and the girls would already be in her inn asleep.

'The meeting with Master Makarov had taken longer than I thought' Itachi thought

Itachi walked to the room as he walked inside slowly trying to not wake anyone up. He slowly closed the door behind him as he took off his coat and shoes as he lay down on his bed.

"Did they forget?" Laxus whispered

"Hn"

Was all Itachi said as they both fell silent and drifted to sleep, not wanting to speak anymore so they would not wake the others.

 **A/N: There we go! Since the holidays are right around the corner I will not be posting another chapter until after the holidays. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope everyone's year is going well so far! I know it's been a while and well…I won't make excuses…Supernatural, Reading Fanfics, Watching Anime, and Laziness which is the mother of all bad habits, but ultimately she is a mother and we should respect her.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 18**

It was now the Fourth day of the Grand Magic Games and Itachi was with his team which had changed a member yet again, now Juvia had joined them as Cana had gone back with the rest of the guild. The next event was about to begin as Juvia had already entered a large water sphere with the rest of the contestants.

"Day four of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapatti said as the crowd cheered loudly "Todays competition is called "Naval Battle"! In other words, a sea battle!"

Chapatti began explaining the rules saying that if a player leaves the sphere, they are out and that the last person to remain will be the winner, but when it gets down to the last two people, there will be a special rule applied, a five-minute rule and the person to leave the sphere during the five-minute rule, will be in last place.

Itachi watched the contestants in the sphere as he activated his Sharingan waiting for the battle to begin. He kept an eye on Minerva as he did not have any knowledge of her magic abilities. That and he had a feeling that something would happen, what exactly? He didn't know. The crowds cheering grew louder as Chapatti had announced Minerva.

"Sabertooth did choose their top five strongest to compete" Yajima said

"Go for the win! Lucy-san! Juvia-san!" Himawari cheered

"She's in water so she can use Aquarius" Izumi said as Levy who sat next to her nodded

The match had begun as Lucy summoned Aquarius "The water is my Garden!" the blue haired mermaid shouted as she made a large water vortex, hitting three of the girls and the one guy from Quatro Puppy as they were being pulled around bu the vortex

"Oh, no you don't! Water Cyclone!" Juvia said as she created a cyclone as it collided head on with Aquarius' vortex

"Good luck Juvia! After her, good luck to you, too, Lucy! And then just a little bit of good luck to Jenny!" Mirajane cheered

"The way you cheer is a pain" Gajeel said as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed

"Well, who do you think is going to win?" Mirajane asked

"It's not even worth asking. You let Juvia into water, nobody else stands a chance" Gajeel replied

Itachi watched as the two water attacks were still colliding with one another, not one side giving up. Itachi then say Jenny sneak behind Rocker and kicked him out of the water sphere, landing face first.

"That woman's cheap tricks know no bounds" Gajeel commented

"That kind of fighting has Jenny all over" Mirajane said with a giggle

"That wasn't really a compliment" Itachi said not peeling his eyes from the battles

Itachi saw Sheria use her Sky magic to increase her speed in the water as she shot towards Risley, who used her Gravity magic to become thin, dodging Sheria's attack.

A sweat dropped from Izumi because Aquarius had let the battle to go on a date. Izumi then looked over at Itachi, who was focused on the battles, remembering that they had not gone on a date themselves in a while.

Since after returning from the Elemental Nations, Master had sent him on a job as she was with the others in the Celestial Spirit world. Then they had been spending more time with their nieces who wanted to visit, she didn't blame them, she was happy they're here with them. Izumi just missed him, even though she saw him every day.

Aquarius had left as Juvia attacked with her water cyclone as Lucy swam up as she summoned Virgo and Aries. What seemed to be a blur to most people but Itachi, Izumi and their nieces clearly saw a pink haired girl wearing a maid-like swimsuit grab Lucy and swam away from the attack as another girl with pink hair and horns, wearing a fluffy wool swimsuit made a wall of fluffy pink wool to block the vortex. Juvia shot another water vortex as Virgo carried Lucy, swimming away as Aries once again blocked the attack with her fluffy wool.

While they fought, Itachi saw Risley strike Jenny who evaded the attack as she shot a punch at Risley, who evaded it as she turned thin again as Sheria swam down from above at high speeds but had missed her targets as they evaded her. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he would just see Minerva standing in place away from the other contestants, watching them.

"Juvia is going to knock you all out at once! Nobody can win against Juvia in the water! Juvia learned this new move when Second origin was released…" Juvia swam up as she lifted her arm, open palm and water began to rotate around her palm "This new special technique! Go forth, wings of love! Gray-sama, love!" Juvia launched her attack as a large vortex surrounded her with hearts in the water

"Knock it off!" Gray shouted with his cheeks tinted pink in a blush

Juvia's attack sucked in Jenny, Sheria, and Risley as it sucked them out of the water sphere. Minerva used her magic to stay in place as she split the vortex that came at her. Aries was using her fluffy wool to block the attack as Lucy clung onto her by the waist as Virgo was pushing Lucy on the butt to keep her forward. Juvia was distracted as Minerva used her magic to push her out of the sphere.

"That idiot…" Gajeel said

"She went out of the sphere. Why? Was she not paying attention?" Mirajane asked

"Exactly" Itachi said as the others looked at him with puzzled looks "She was distracted by Gray and Minerva took advantage of it and eliminated her"

Now it was just Minerva and Lucy. Lucy had sent Virgo and Aries back to the Celestial Spirit world to avoid depleting her magic.

"Alright! Who's gonna win this, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail?!" Chapatti shouted as the five minutes began to count down

Itachi watched closely as Minerva begun her attack as what seemed to be a sphere behind Lucy began to glow as it exploded.

"Heat?" Laxus asked

"What the hell kind of magic is that?" Gajeel asked as they saw Minerva strike Lucy with the attack multiple times

Itachi saw the shocked expression Lucy had when she found out her keys were gone and in the hands of Minerva. Itachi had noticed when Minerva had used her magic to take Lucy's belt with her keys

'Spatial magic' Itachi thought

Itachi saw Minerva heat up the keys then an explosion, sending Lucy back almost falling out of the sphere but she was able to stop herself and stay inside. Again there was an explosion as Lucy got closer to Minerva who set off more explosions.

"Maybe it's about time for me to put you outside?" Minerva asked as she smirked holding onto her keys

"If I lose now…I won't be able to face everyone…who got me here! I can't betray everyone's feelings! That's why…there's no way I'm giving up!" Lucy shouted as she held her arm in pain

Itachi looked at the clock '30 seconds left' he looked at Minerva who was just standing there with her hands on her hips not attacking. There was a beeping noise announcing that the five minutes were up.

Minerva pulled her arm back as her hand began to glow and Minerva attacked and Lucy screamed in pain. Minerva kept shooting her magic at Lucy as she was about to fall out but Lucy had vanished and reappeared in front of Minerva who kicked her from behind.

"Lucy was going to be knocked out of the sphere…but somehow, she's appeared in front of Minerva" Chapatti said as he looked worried and Yajima looked mad

"Does she intend to roughen Lucy up?!" Izumi stated as she gripped the concrete railing, Sarada doing the same as Himawari looked worried

"The match is already over!" Gajeel stated slightly narrowing his eyes

They watched as Minerva kicked Lucy, then punched her in the stomach as she kicked her in the face as she struck her again as she kept punching, and kicking Lucy who was taking the beating.

"Stop it!" Himawari shouted not wanting to see Lucy keep getting beaten

Izumi glared at Sabertooth along with Fairy Tail A, who saw the grins and smirks on Sabertooth's faces. Minerva kept beating Lucy as the referee stopped the match under orders. Lucy was out of the sphere as Minerva gripped onto Lucy's head not letting her fall.

Itachi felt a rush of anger as his eyes were not the Sharingan anymore, but were now all black with white slits in them as he and the others looked at Lucy's motionless body. Itachi saw the look on the faces the participants who had been eliminated had, they were in shock and worried for Lucy's well-being, he then saw Fairy Tail Team A about to jump into the arena.

Everything and everyone seemed to be moving slow for Itachi as he looked at Minerva and saw the smirk on her face as she let go of Lucy and her motionless body began to fall. Itachi could see Natsu and Gray running but they wouldn't make it, she would land in their arms but she would still take more damage.

Two kunai with markings appeared in Itachi's hands. Itachi threw the kunai in his left hand as he then threw the kunai in his right hand as it hit the previous kunai sending it straight down. Itachi disappeared in a flash of white lightning as he appeared in mid-air catching his second Kunai in his mouth by the grip as he caught Lucy, holding her so she would feel the least pain. Still in mid-air they disappeared and reappeared on the ground where his first kunai hit. Itachi gently placed Lucy down on the ground as Natsu and Gray ran to them.

"Are you okay? Hang in there!" Gray said

"How could you do this to her, you witch?!" an angry Natsu said

"Get the Celestial Spirit wizard to the infirmary immediately!" a knight shouted who Itachi recognized as Arcadios

"No! I'll give her emergency treatment first!" Wendy said as she ran towards Lucy

"I'll help too" Sheria said

"So will I" Sarada who ran past Itachi which she noticed his change in eyes but didn't worry about it as her objective right now was to help Lucy

"Lucy, hang in there!" Juvia said as she ran to her guild mate

Wendy, Sheria, and Sarada knelt down and began to give Lucy emergency treatment as Minerva slid down the water sphere and landed a few feet away.

"What are you staring at?" Minerva asked Erza as Natsu stood and glared at her "I asked you, what are you looking at? I acted within the rules of the competition"

"Rules, you say? You mean torturing an opponent who's already lost?" Erza asked as Minerva chuckled

"The crowd ate it up, didn't they? Lucy should be grateful. I let her be in second place. Even though the girl is a useless piece of garbage…" Minerva said as she laughed lightly

Natsu and Gray stood next to Erza as Ogra, Rufus and Sting appeared in front of Minerva ready to fight. Itachi stood as his hair grew in length down to his waist as his bangs and the ends of his hair turned silver, black markings appeared on his right arm trailing up to the right side of his neck and face.

"Uh-oh, what is this?! Are both teams about to rumble?!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd cheered

"This isn't an official match. If they really do this, we'll go out there, too" Panther lily stated

"Aye sir!" Happy said

"Calm down, for crying out loud!" Carla shouted at the two exceeds

Izumi watched as she hoped Lucy was okay. She then noticed the changes in Itachi, his eyes, his hair, and the markings on his body, not just that but his magic felt dark. Izumi had never sensed such come from Itachi's magic before 'Itachi-kun' Izumi held hands together as she saw Itachi walk up next to Natsu

"What should we do?" Gajeel asked

"Itachi is down there, it'll be fine" Laxus stated

"Don't you feel it?" Mirajane asked

"Feel what?" Gajeel asked

"Demonic power, coming from Itachi" Mirajane replied as she could sense the power radiating from Itachi

Itachi stopped next to Natsu as Sting inched closer and Natsu was going to move forward but Itachi had stopped him by blocking his path.

"I don't care if you're the strongest or number one guild in Fiore, I'll just tell you one thing" Itachi's voice was deeper and felt darker "You people were warned…and now…you have made an enemy out of the one guild you don't want to anger"

Itachi stepped forward as Sting blocked his path, but Itachi didn't stop. Sting threw a punch at Itachi but was shocked when he slipped through Itachi who remained calm. Rufus tried blocking his path only for Itachi to pass through him as he did the same with Ogra. Itachi now stood in front of Minerva, looking right into her eyes.

"I believe those belong to my friend" Itachi said as he reached for Lucy's keys and items

As Itachi grabbed Lucy's belongings, Ogra threw a punch only for his fist to slip through Itachi as he walked back towards Lucy.

"What just happened, Yajima-san, it seemed he was hit but they went through him?" Chapatti asked

"Hmm, it must be some type of advanced spatial magic" Yajima replied

The guards brought out a stretcher as they picked Lucy up and Itachi followed them alongside Wendy, Sarada and Erza.

Kagura eyes were focused on Itachi the whole time, as her theory from the first day had been true 'So, Beth's attack did slip right through him'

The guards placed her on a bed in the infirmary as Itachi waited outside as the girls bandaged and changed Lucy into her clothes. Once they had finished, Itachi along with Natsu and Gray walked inside as they sat down or stood around Lucy's bed. Itachi decided to lean on the wall instead as the door opened.

"Is Lucy okay?!" Juvia asked walking into the infirmary along with the other Team B members

"Lucy!" Mirajane said as she hurried inside

"So, how is she?" Gajeel asked

"Thanks to Wendy and Sarada, her life isn't in danger" Poluchka said

"No, it was also due to Sheria's emergency treatment" Wendy stated

"Thank goodness…" Mirajane said feeling relieved

"Those bastards…" Natsu growled

"I know what you wanna say…" Laxus said as Lucy began to stir and finally awake

"Everyone…I'm sorry" Lucy said

"Why are you apologizin'?" Natsu asked

"I blew it again…" Lucy replied as she pulled the blanket to cover her face

"What are you talking about?! We took second place thanks to you, Lucy!" Gray stated

"We got eight points!" Wendy stated

"Yea. You did very well" Erza said as Lucy pulled the blanket away from her face

"My keys…" Lucy said as she noticed the difference in Itachi who walked up to her bed and handed over her keys "Thank goodness! Thank you!" Lucy held her keys close to her as she fell asleep

 **'** **Hey kit' Kurama said as Itachi looked up at the giant fox 'You should be turning back to normal now, we've suppressed the effects of your magic'**

'Thank you'

"Sabertooth…" Itachi said as everyone saw his hair retract back to its normal color and length along with the color of his eyes and his voice

Mirajane felt Itachi's magic change back to normal as she glanced at him and smiled now that he had returned to his normal self.

"I don't like 'em" Gajeel said as they heard footsteps behind them

"A team, B team…You're all here? Good. I'm not sure if this is good new or bad news. The administrators told me that teams A and B must combine" Master Makarov said

"What?" Natsu asked

"Teams A and B have to unite?" Itachi said as Master Makarov nodded

"Why?" Mirajane asked

"The disqualification of Raven Tail brings the number of teams down to seven, and having an odd number work when it comes to matching up for the battle part" Sarada stated

"Exactly" Master Makarov said

"That also means we have to choose the five members again" Itachi said

"What about our points?" Carla asked

"Apparently, the lower score will carry over" Master Makarov answered

"So A teams 35 points" Laxus said

"You should choose carefully" Poluchka said

"I'm definitely gonna get revenge for Lucy! I aint gonna let 'em get away with laughin' at one of our own!" Natsu said as the others nodded

* * *

Meanwhile in a distant place, a tall man with long silver hair, wearing a long black coat, black boots and black gloves, was sitting on a cliff, eyes closed as he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. As he opened his eyes they revealed to be all black with white slits.

"So you've taken a step forward…it seems I will have to make an appearance…" the man stood up as he grabbed the long sword that was stabbed into the ground

* * *

Natsu and Poluchka stayed in the infirmary as Itachi and the other walked out. As Itachi was walking alongside Sarada and the others as he stopped and looked up as he had an unearthly feeling.

"The Fairy Tail team has finished its reorganization, and we're about to begin the battle part of day four!" Chapatti announced

"The battle part for the fourth day are tag-team matches, right?" Yajima sked

"Two against two? I can't wait!" Rabal the guest commentator said "Thank you very much!"

"Alright, I will now announce the match-ups for the battles!" Chapatti said as he announced the match-ups "First, Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy! Then Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel! And finally Sabertooth vs Fairy Tail! And now here comes the new Fairy Tail team!"

The crowd cheered as the new team walked out of the tunnel and into the arena alongside each other. Seeing who the members were the crowd cheered and roared loudly causing the arena to shake. There stood Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza and Gray.

Izumi wondered where Itachi was until she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her from behind and the familiar warmth and scent of Itachi's. Izumi looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her before resting his head in the crook of her neck. Izumi smiled as she placed her hand over his arms. Izumi was also happy that his appearance had gone back to normal.

The first match was about to begin as the tag-teams entered the arena. Ichiya and the Rabbit walked up to Bacchus and Rocker to shake hands. The Rabbit took off the mascot head as it revealed to be a second Ichiya with cat ears.

'Exceed?' Itachi thought

They both jumped up as they struck a pose and they sparkled. "Double Handsome Attack" they landed as the crowd were grossed out, shocked, baffled etc.

"There are…two Ichiya's?!" Erza said as she fell back but was caught by Gajeel

Ichiya began to tell the story of how he met the exceed, Nichiya. Bacchus ran up to Nichiya and struck him using his palm to strike as he sent Nichiya flying back and knocking him out. Rocker kicked Ichiya as Bacchus hit him with a palm strike sending him into the air as Ichiya was met with a punch from Rocker and another palm strike from Bacchus. Ichiya fell to the ground as he struggled to get back up as a bright light shined upon Ichiya as the whole arena sparkled.

"Muscle-men! Men-men-muscle-men! Muscle-men-men!" Ichiya had gotten twice as taller than his opponents and really buff as he sparkled and walked towards Bacchus and Rocker who jumped into the air and were about to attack "Take this! It's my…Beautiful Dreamer!" Ichiya's veins popped out as his hair covered his face "Smile!" Bacchus and Rocker stopped their attack only inches away from Ichiya, as Ichiya uppercut Bacchus and Rocker "Smash!" Ichiya's uppercut sent them crashing into the arenas wall as they were knocked out and Blue Pegasus took the victory.

The second match was Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale versus Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel. All four stood in the arena as they waited for the match to begin.

"Yajima-san, what are your thoughts of this match?" Chapatti asked

"I wouldn't be surprised if either side won. I'm certainly looking forward to this match" Yajima answered

"I'm hoping Mermaid Heel wins!" Happy said "I've known Millianna since the tower of heaven stuff"

"I guess I'm rooting for Lamia Scale" Levy said "They've been a big help"

"Yea, ever since the alliance against the Oracion Seis" Izumi commented leaning into Itachi "How about you Itachi-kun, who do you think will win?"

"Mermaid Heel" Itachi replied

"Certainly, we have a history with Lamia Scale…" Macao said

"…but all the Mermaid Heel wizards are beauties, right" Wakaba said as the other men stood near the railing blushing causing Levy and Izumi to sigh

Itachi glanced over to Juvia and his nieces, who have been getting along with everyone. Itachi saw Juvia day dreaming again and having the girls wonder what was going on in her head.

"After this match is over, the next one is between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth at last" Master Makarov said

"All we need to do is have faith in them. Let's take a load off and wait…" Master Mavis said as she was about to sit down but fell of the railing but Itachi caught her by the collar of her dress as he pulled her up "T-Thank you"

"Itachi-kun, how are you able to touch the first Master, even though she is just an astral body?" Izumi asked as the others who witnessed it waited for his answer

"It seems that Master Mavis and I are able to somehow connect in some form of way" Itachi responded as the others nodded

'Nice save' Master Mavis and Master Makarov thought as Itachi nodded

They saw Kagura away letting Millianna take both on by herself.

"Alright, let the match, begin!" The mascot said

Millianna threw her robe off as she jumped in the air and she used her "Cat Binding Tube" to attack but her opponents dodged as she landed and ran towards them.

"Is she fighting alone?" Sarada asked Sharingan activated

"Hn" Itachi said as his Sharingan was also active

Izumi looked up at Itachi then to her side as Sarada as she giggled

"Like Uncle, Like Niece"

"Hn" they replied

"Sarada, you're an Uchiha but don't start getting that "Hn" trait from your father and Uncle" Izumi said

"You know you like it when I do that" Itachi said as he kissed her check

"Hmph…maybe" Izumi muttered as Sarada laughed

Itachi looked back as he saw Himawari playing with Asuka and conversing with Wendy. Itachi saw Millianna use her cat binding tube as a whip, as her opponents kept dodging the attack.

Lyon used "Ice Make: Eagle" as many small eagles made their way to Kagura who only watched as they were shattered by Millianna's attack. Yuka clicked his tongue as he sent anti-magic waves at Millianna who evaded them jumping into the air and used "Kitten Blast" to blind Yuka as she landed on him, legs wrapped around her shoulders as she consecutively punched him.

"The first attack that's landed is Mermaid Heel!" Chapatti shouted

"Great! You're cookin' with gas!" Happy shouted

Millianna jumped off of Yuka as she removed her gloves revealing her sharp nails. She quickly ran at them and scratched their faces as they held their faces in pain. Millianna shot another cat tube but Yuka blocked using a wall of nullifying magic. Millianna shot another as the cat tube multiplied and Yuka blocked with his magic but a tube went around and grabbed onto Yuka's wrist but Lyon freed him with his "Ice Make: Eagle". She attacked again as the two blocked and dodged, evading her attacks but they ended up being bound by her cat tubes.

Lyon made a mouse of Ice as Millianna ran after it, releasing the two from her cat tubes "Don't insult my intelligence!" Millianna shouted as her cat tail was up straight as Lyon made a blizzard as Millianna shook from the cold but noticed a kotatsu and ran to it and got under it. Lyon and Yuka watched as the table was sent flying and Millianna stood "Would you stop treating me like a cat?!"

Itachi and Sarada had the same expression on their faces as a sweat dropped. Izumi and Himawari looked at the two as they then looked at each other and giggled.

Lyon made a snow tiger made of Ice as it ran after Millianna, who was running away from it but didn't notice the arena wall until she had ran into it, face first, knocking her out.

Kagura stepped in between the knocked out Millianna and their opponents as Yuka shot a wave of his magic, which Kagura easily evaded by simply tilting her head, she then struck another wave cutting it in half with her sheathed sword as she ran towards Yuka at high speed as she swung her sheathed sword but Yuka dodged her attack but was almost hit as he jumped back. Yuka was about to send a wave of his magic but Kagura had swiftly ran past him and struck him from behind, knocking him out.

"She beat him without unsheathing her sword…" Izumi had her Sharingan activated since Kagura had begun to fight

"Kagura is an expert with a sheathed sword" Itachi stated as he looked at Izumi who watched closely "If you wish, I could train you in Kenjutsu" Izumi smiled and nodded as they watched the match

"I've heard about you. You once went by the name "Reitei". You attempted a dangerous ritual in order to fight Deliora" Kagura said

"That was a long time ago. Now, I'm Lyon, a wizard with Lamia Scale. Nothing more or less. But something about you reminds me of the way I used to be. Back when I was driven by hatred and had lost sight of something…" Lyon stated

"Let me ask you one thing. Why didn't you attack Millianna directly? Did you hold back because she's a woman? Or just because you didn't want to reveal your strategy to me?" Kagura asked as she held onto the hilt of her sword

Lyon went in for the attack "Ice make: Dragon Fly" a swarm of dragon flies flew at Kagura who swiftly ran straight for Lyon easily evading his dragon flies. Lyon made an eagle but Kagura struck him causing him to get thrown back a few feet as he groggily got up.

"What are you doin' Lyon?!" Gray shouted "And you were Ur's disciple?! You're stronger than that! Get your act together now!"

"He's right. Show me what you've really got, Lyon Vastia" Kagura said as she readied her sheathed sword

Lyon used "Ice Make: Snow Tiger, Ice Make: Snow Ape, and Ice Make: Snow Dragon" as the three beasts went charged in for the attack as Kagura dodged, jumping into the air as the dragon hit her in the side, but landed unharmed. A magic circle appeared above the Domus Flau as Kagura used her gravity magic to send the beasts and Lyon into the sky as she jumped into the air, striking the three beasts causing them to shatter. She then dived down to strike Lyon but the bell rang and time had run out. Kagura halted centimeters away from striking Lyon in the face as she stopped her undid her magic and they landed on the ground safely.

"A draw" Itachi stated

"A little more and Lyon would have been toast" Izumi said as they watched the two opponents "Itachi-kun"

"Hm?"

"Kagura seemed to be holding back"

"Hn"

Izumi had a tick mark on her forehead as she reached up to Itachi's face and pulled on his cheeks "Stop saying "Hn" all the time" Izumi kept pulling as Itachi hands reached up to hers and pulled her cheeks "Hey! Stop that!"

"You first" Itachi said as Izumi sighed and let go "Thank you" Itachi let go of her cheeks as he held her again and he kissed the top of her head

"The crowd is still pumped up here at the arena! But don't take your eyes off of the next battle!" Chapatti said as the crowd cheered

"At last!" Master Mavis said

"The time has finally come" Himawari said as she sat on the railing on Itachi's left

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-kun, don't get hurt! No injuries! Nobody is allowed to get hurt!" Juvia shouted

"I'm sure all our viewers have been eagerly looking forward to this battle. A fateful showdown between the guild that was called the strongest seven years ago and the strongest current guild!" Chapatti said as the arena was quiet and the fighters stood ready to fight "Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue! And all four of them possess anti-dragon magic"

The crowd cheered as everyone had their eyes locked onto the four dragon slayers in the arena.

The match had begun as Natsu and Gajeel quickly attacked and punched Sting and Rogue as Natsu leaped into the air and kicked Sting making him skid back

"Roar of the White Dragon!" Sting shot a white laser beam as Natsu leaned to his side evading it as the laser headed towards Gajeel who jumped out of the way

"Slash of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue jumped at Gajeel hand infused with shadows as Gajeel blocked with his arm that formed into an iron sword. Gajeel sent Rogue flying back as Natsu gripped Rogues face and launched himself towards Sting causing them to collide as his fire erupted from his hands

"Wing beat of the Fire Dragon!"

"W-What's this?! Sting and Rogue…the Twin Dragons of Fiore's strongest guild are on the ropes!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd cheered

Sting and Rogue stood back up as they went into "White Drive" and "Shadow Drive"

"Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth…Dragon Slayers like Natsu and Gajeel…But their magic is still an unknown…" Master Makarov said

"Let's see what happens…now that they seemed to be down testing Natsu and Gajeel" Itachi said as both Masters nodded

Sting ran towards Natsu, fist surrounded with a white light as Natsu crossed his arms blocking the attack but then was punched in the face with the other fist of white light "Receive Holy White judgement" Sting began to bombard Natsu with punches and kicks as Rogue snuck around Gajeel as Gajeel tried to hit him but his attacks wouldn't touch him as Rogue kicked Gajeel sending him flying back a few feet.

"You can't touch the Shadows" Rogue turned into a shadow, making his way behind Gajeel as Gajeel tried to strike Rogue with his iron pillar but Rogue disappeared and reappeared beside Gajeel, elbowing him as Sting kicked Natsu sending colliding into each other's backs.

"Their power has increased" Pantherlily said as Itachi nodded

Sting punched Natsu in the face as he kicked him in the gut then grabbed his shoulders, jumping over him and kicked him in the back as Rogue sent barrages of punches at Gajeel who dodged and blocked as Rogue cut Gajeel's bandana.

Sting and Rogue threw consecutive punches and kicks making Gajeel and Natsu skid back as they kicked them causing them to hit each other's back and punched them sending them flying back a few feet.

Sting once again threw consecutive punches at Natsu who only blocked as Sting hit Natsu in the stomach with a white light. A white stigmata appeared on Natsu's stomach which caused him unable to move.

Meanwhile with Rogue kept using his shadow form to evade Gajeel's attacks as he appeared behind him about to strike but Gajeel caught his wrist, shocking Rogue.

"He caught him! Even though before, he wasn't able to land a hit!" Levy said as she rubbed Pantherlily's head

"Of course! After fighting for a while, Gajeel gets used to it" Pantherlily stated

"Natsu can do the same thing with ease! Get 'im, Natsu!" Happy shouted

Sting ran towards Natsu, a hand engulfed by his Holy light as Natsu smiled shocking Sting for a moment as Natsu's Fire Dragons: Iron Fist made contact with Sting's face, sending him back a few feet.

"How can he move?" Lisanna asked

"He burned off the stigmata" Himawari replied

"Something only "The Salamander" could pull off" Izumi said

"Hn" Itachi and Sarada replied as Izumi's hands shot up but Itachi caught her wrist and kissed her cheek "Fine…just this once"

Gajeel pulled Rogue in as he elbowed him in the face and Natsu punched Sting and Gajeel kicked Rogue into the arenas wall causing it to crack, making small craters where they hit.

"Just like that! Go! Go!" happy shouted jumping in excitement

"That was great, Gajeel!" a blushing Levy said as she hugged Pantherlily tightly

"I-I can't breathe…calm down, Levy!" Pantherlily said as he struggled for air as she loosened her grip

Sting's magic pressure began to rise as he concentrated it at one point and the arena was illuminated with bright light "Dragon Slayer Arcana Nova!" Sting launched himself at Natsu as everyone was being blinded by the light causing most to cover their eyes, but some like Itachi, Izumi, Laxus and Master Mavis watched.

Sting smirked thinking he had finally won, but was in shock as Natsu had stopped his tremendous attack with one hand. Sting was still in shock as a sweat began to drip and trail down his face as Rogue jumped from behind Gajeel who punched Rogue sending him skidding back. Natsu and Gajeel threw Sting and Rogue into each other, back first as they kicked them away and they kept bombarding them with consecutive punched and kicks. Sting and Rogue lay on the floor as Natsu and Gajeel stood as the crowd cheered for them once more. Sting and Rogue had trouble standing as their magic pressure increased and white marking appeared on Sting as shadow marking appeared on Rogue.

"W-What is this…?" Master Makarov asked in a bit of shock

"Dragon Force" Itachi stated watching closely

"They can activate it on their own free will?" a shocked Izumi asked

"It's the perks of being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer" Itachi stated

"Third Generation?" Sarada asked

Itachi nodded as he began to explain to his nieces about the different generations of Dragon Slayers and what makes them different to each other.

Sting stepped forward telling Rogue he would handle them by himself. Sting launched forward punching Natsu in the gut sending him flying back as he ducked from a kick from Gajeel and blasted him with white magic. Natsu landed on the wall as he launched himself back at Sting and Gajeel did the same as they bombarded Sting with punches as Sting easily blocked their attacks as he kicked Gajeel up and caught Natsu's fist tossing him into Gajeel as he jumped up high in the air.

"Holy Breath of the White Dragon!"

Stings attack hit Natsu and Gajeel as it caused the Domus Flau to shake as the arena floor crumbled and they began to fall as Sting dove into the hole as Natsu landed on falling rubble.

"Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's body was engulfed in flames as he launched himself at Sting, head butting him.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel let out a breath of Iron out as sting crashed into the ground first, but Sting got back up.

"Holy Ray!"

Sting shot rays of light up at Natsu and Gajeel hitting them dead on target as they fell and Natsu stood back up as he ran towards Sting who threw a holy light punch as Natsu blocked it but was sent flying back as Gajeel attacked Sting from behind, but Sting dodged kicking him back as Natsu threw a punch which was caught as he attempted to kick Sting who punched Natsu into the ground and then ducking from Gajeel's attack.

Gajeel and Natsu kept attacking but their attacks wouldn't hit as Sting would evade them as he jumped back and shot another beam as Natsu and Gajeel lay on the ground. The arena was quiet as the guild was shocked, seeing both Natsu and Gajeel on the floor.

"Uh-oh! They're not even twitching! It's been a breathless seesaw battle, but has Fairy Tail finally run out of steam?!" Chapatti said as some of the guild members began to admit defeat

"It's not over yet" Itachi and Himawari said

The guild looked at them and they pointed at the Lacrima vision as they saw Natsu and Gajeel get back up as the crowd cheered.

"Ow" Natsu said rubbing his head

"You're better than I thought" Gajeel said as he cracked his neck

"But I saw through all your habits" Natsu stated

"What?!" a shocked Sting said

"Your attack timing…your posture when you defend…even the rhythm of your breathing…" Natsu stated

"What?! That's ridiculous! I'm using Dragon Force!" Sting stated

"Yeah, and it packs a wallop! My body aches all over, dammit!" Natsu said

"Don't get rattled, Sting. He's bluffing" Rogue stated

"Bluffin', you say? You really think the Salamander can pull off s trick that requires usin' his brain?!" Gajeel said

"Oh, shut up! For example, when you attack, your pivot foot is facing 11:00" Natsu said

"Nah, it's 10:00" Gajeel said

"It's 11:00!" Natsu said as he butt heads with Gajeel

"I could let you slide with 10:30, but not 11:00!" Gajeel said

"I say it's 11:00! 23:00 is fine, too!" Natsu said

"They're both wrong, it's 10:25" Itachi stated

"No, it's 10:35" Sarada stated

"It's 10:35, like Sarada said" Izumi stated

"My Byakugan says it's 10:25, like Uncle Itachi said" Himawari stated as she sat on the railing next to Itachi

Itachi and Himawari looked at Izumi and Sarada as lightning sparked from their stares as the guild laughed at the family rivalry going on. Meanwhile inside Itachi's head…

 **"** **Huh?! It's 10:40!" Shukaku shouted**

 **"** **No, 10:20!" Kurama shouted**

 **"** **10:10!" Chomei shouted**

 **"** **10:05!" Isobu shouted**

 **"** **10:45!" Saiken shouted**

 **"** **10:55!" Son Goku shouted**

 **"** **It's like Natsu said, 11:00!" Matatabi said**

 **"** **Are you blind?! It's like Gajeel said, 10:00!" Gyuki said as all the tailed beasts butt heads and argued amongst each other**

Meanwhile under the arena Gajeel and Natsu were brawling each other.

"What are those fools doing?!" Master Makarov said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

They were still arguing as Natsu pushed Gajeel onto a cart and it began moving.

"Hey! You bastard!" Gajeel shouted as he got motion sickness

"Geehee" Natsu said

"W-What are you doing?" Sting asked

"Gajeel…" Rogue said

"I've totally got to pay you back for lookin' down on us!" Natsu said as his fingers lit flames spelling 'Come on' "I can take you both on by myself. Go ahead, attack me at the same time! You're fired up aren't cha?"

The crowd cheered as Itachi felt a strange magic presence. He looked around and found Jellal as he saw him running. Itachi didn't move as he knew that if Jellal needed help, he would just pour magic into the kunai, to alert him. Itachi's eyes were back on the Lacrima vision as Sting and Rogue were once again in Dragon Force.

Sting launched himself at Natsu who parried his attack as flames engulfed him and he punched Sting sending him flying back as Rogue used his Shadow Roar and Natsu his Fire Roar, which over powered Rogues roar and went right through it. Natsu blocked continued blocking their attacks as he sent them back a few feet as they continued attacking but to no avail.

Natsu side kicked Rogue and back flipped kicking Sting in mid-air as he sent a large ball of flames at the two. Sting and Rogue did not give up as they began to attack again, but Natsu kept blocking and parrying their attacks as he dodged Sting's Roar attack, then hitting him with his own Roar attack. Natsu punched Rogue into the ground as he elbowed Sting into a wall.

Rogue and Sting stood once more, side by side as each made a large ball of magic as they concentrated it, making it into a single attack. "Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash!" the attack charged towards Natsu who stood there waiting.

Sarada and Himawari saw all the members of Fairy Tail including their Aunt and Uncle hold a hand up high, the thumb pointing outwards and the index finger pointing straight up. Sarada and Himawari smiled as they mimicked them.

Natsu stood still waiting for their attack to close in as he pulled his hands back as fire began to form. "Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!" the fire formed what seemed to be a phoenix as it collided with Sting and Rogues attack as it pushed it back before the attacks exploded causing the whole Domus Flau to shake like an Earthquake.

Everyone who was watching the Lacrima vision waited for it to connect back to find out the end result, but Itachi slightly smirked already knowing. The Lacrima vision came back as all were standing but Rogue and Sting stumbled back before they fell forward.

"Th-This is…the last one standing is Natsu Dragneel! It's Fairy Tail! He broke the Twin Dragons! The winner is Fairy Tail! With this they've leaped to first place!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd cheered "After one day off, we'll be back the day after tomorrow with the final battle, with all of the members participating! Which guild will achieve victory in the end?! Don't anyone miss it!"

"I figured it would turn out like this!" Master Bob of Blue Pegasus said

"That's what I expected, I guess I should say…" Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus said

"Our goal for the final day had changed!" Oba Babasama of Lamia Scale said

Master Makarov stood up straight arms crossed and a grin "Bring it!"

"Defeat Fairy Tail!" the other guilds shouted in Unison

"You're mine, Gray!" Lyon said

"Laxus…Makarov-dono's grandchild" Jura said

"Erza…" Kagura said

"Gajeel…" Ren said

"Let's have some fun, Natsu-kun…" Ichiya said

The crowd began to leave and only a few people remained, one being Kagura as she watched Itachi jump into the arena as he walked up to the large whole.

"Itachi-kun! Where are you going?!" Izumi shouted as he jumped into the whole "Mou~"

"He'll be back Aunt Izumi, now let's get going" Sarada said as Izumi sighed

Itachi landed hard making a crater as Natsu looked back as the debris lifted revealing a standing Itachi who walked towards them.

"Itachi? Why are you down here?" Natsu asked

"Getting you three out" Itachi replied as he grabbed Sting and Rogue as they disappeared in a vortex

"Woah! Where'd they go?!" Natsu asked

"Let's go"

Itachi grabbed Natsu as he threw two kunai up as they exited the hole. Kagura was still waiting as she saw the two kunai exit as they made contact and one hit the ground near Lector and Frosch who were shocked as the other kunai was still in mid-air. Kagura narrowed her eyes at the kunai that had landed on the ground as she saw some markings on them. Kagura then saw Itachi appear holding Natsu in one hand and the kunai that was in the air in the other. Kagura then saw them disappear in a flash of white lightning and reappear where the other Kunai landed as Frosch and Lector were frightened seeing him appear in front of them.

"P-Please don't hurt us" Lector said

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm only here to return something"

Sting and Rogue appeared from the vortex and were now laying on the ground.

"Sting-kun!" Lector said as he hugged Sting

"Rogue…" Frosch said as he hugged Rogue

Itachi and Natsu were walking away as Kagura had called out to Itachi "Itachi Uchiha!" Itachi and Natsu stopped and looked at Kagura who walked towards them and stopped a few feet away "I wish to speak with you, alone" Itachi motioned Natsu to leave saying it was okay as Natsu left.

"What do you wish to speak of?"

"You…you were with Jellal yesterday…"

"Mystogan"

"Don't lie! I kno it was him!"

"And if it was? What are you planning to do? Kill him with Archenemy?"

"I-"

"I can see it in your eyes, you want revenge, and you're waiting until you have a chance to kill him to unsheathe Archenemy"

"How-"

"Give up on revenge, it only leads to hate and darkness"

"…tell me where he is"

"And if I don't? What will you do? You do not have a chance at beating me with a sheathed sword"

"I will fight you and you will tell me where he is" Kagura said placing a hand on the hilt of her blade

"If you wish to fight me, it would have to be another time"

"There's no need for another time, no one is here but us"

"First of all, you should rest for the final battle and second…" Itachi's body dispersed into a flock of crows but Kagura could still hear his voice "This is an illusion and I have left the arena"

The illusion dissipated as Kagura found herself back in reality as she looked around but no one was around until Millianna walked into the arena.

"Kagura-chan, are you okay?" Millianna asked "We were waiting for you outside but you were taking longer than we thought, so I came back to look for you"

"Millianna, did you happen to pass by or see Itachi, on your way here?"

"I think I saw him walk off with Natsu ten minutes ago, why do you ask?"

"N-No reason. Now let's go" Kagura said as she walked with Millianna 'He trapped me in an illusion but how? All I can figure out was that, it must have happened around 10-15 minutes ago'

Meanwhile, Natsu and Itachi met with the other members as they walked to the infirmary to check on Lucy. They entered as Izumi was speaking with Lucy as Izumi got up and grabbed onto Itachi's and pulled him outside.

"Where's the original you?" Izumi asked

Meanwhile the original Itachi had followed the tracks going down into a cave. Itachi had found Gajeel as they walked, looking around "These are…"

 **Time Skip**

Itachi's clone was at "Bar sun" with the others as Izumi walked in with Sarada, Himawari, and the now recovered Lucy. Natsu and Gray began to fight as Lucy tried to stop them but Master Makarov who was drunk encouraged them to keep fighting and to use magic. Gray froze Happy who had been caught in the crossfire as Natsu had burned Happy's fish which landed in Erza's cake.

Erza stood up from the table as she walked to the two fighting mages as she grabbed them by the hair and pulled them causing Natsu and Gray to hit their heads as they fell onto the floor.

Izumi and the girls laughed as Erza spoke "Morons. We're right in the middle of the Grand Magic Games, to decide the strongest wizard guild, and the final battle is right before us. We made a great comeback, from the last place to this, but none of the other guilds are pushovers. At a time like this, when you need to focusing our energies, you Jackasses…" Lucy was nodding agreeing with Erza until "…smooshed my cake! Sit up straight. I'll have your heads!" Erza had requipped a sword as Izumi and Himawari sweat dropped

"Yes, yes, they wasted a perfectly delicious cake" Sarada said as she stood arms crossed and nodding

Natsu and Gray were running away from an angry Erza "Don't run away, you bastards!" Erza shouted as she chased Natsu and Gray

The door to the bar opened as Gajeel and the original Itachi walked in "Yeesh, we finally made it, for cryin' loud" Gajeel said

"Huh? Two Itachi's?!" Natsu said as he looked at the Itachi with Gajeel, then at the Itachi wit Izumi who dispelled itself "He's gone!"

"Where have you two been?" Izumi asked

"That's right, you blew off the match" Natsu said

Gajeel walked up to Natsu and stared him down "Look…because of your idiocy during the match, I fell underneath the coliseum!"

"Is that right?" Natsu asked Gray

"You forgot about that?" Gray said

"That must've been rough"

"Like you had nothin' to do with it!" Gray shouted

"Forget about it. More importantly, come with us, Salamander. There's somethin' we wanna show you" Gajeel said as Natsu rose a brow

Itachi and Gajeel began walking as Natsu and Wendy followed along with their exceeds. They walk as Lucy and Gray followed as well as they were curious.

 **Time Skip**

"This is it" Gajeel said

"What is it?!" Wendy asked

"What the hell is that?!"

"Animal…bones?" Lucy said

"No" Itachi stated

"Dragon bones…It's a dragon graveyard" Natsu stated

They kept walking further into the dragon graveyard as they stopped and Gajeel stated that the bones were ancient, then Wendy explained about Milky Way, a Dragon Slayer Secret Art that she learned that would allow her to listen to the souls of the dead dragons.

Wendy grabbed a long stick as she began to draw magic runes on the ground "That'll do it. Everyone, please back up a bit" all the others stepped back as she kneeled and began to chant "Wandering Dragon souls, I would receive your voices, Milky Way!" the runes and Wendy began to glow green as a pillar of magic rose and ripples were made above their heads and the dragon bones began to shake.

"Are you okay, Wendy?!" Gray asked

"I'm looking for the dragon souls. The wandering residual thoughts here are so ancient and tiny…I found one!"

Itachi activated his Sharingan as something began to form above Wendy. They watched as a claw came out and a claw came out and a Dragon took form as it roared, scaring everyone but Itachi as the dragon laughed.

 **"** **Seeing that shocked looked on humans faces never gets old. My name is Zirconis, but I'm also known as the Jade Dragon. The spell you used to summon my soul belonged to Grandine, the Sky Dragon, yes? Where are you? Hm?" Zirconis said as he noticed Wendy "Cute! This little Dragon Slayer summoned me?"**

"Hey! Get away from Wendy!" Natsu shouted

 **"** **Forget it! I'm going to eat this girl"**

"Bastard"

"He can't" Itachi stated as Zirconis looked at him, narrowing his eyes for a few seconds "He's just an astral body"

 **"** **It looks like at least one of your species has a brain"**

"What happened here?" Carla asked

"There are a lot of Dragon remains here" Happy said

"We summoned your soul so we could learn the truth" Pantherlily said

 **"** **I have nothing to say to humans. Go away!"**

"I'm a cat!" Happy stated raising his paw

 **"** **Okay then. It happened over 400 years ago"**

"Your absolute rules are pretty loose" Gray stated

Zirconis began to tell them the events that had happened in the past **"There was a civil war between Dragons who wanted to coexist with humans and those who didn't. The Dragons involved humans by teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayers with too much power ended up killing the Dragons who wished to live on peacefully, one man among humans who bathed in blood of too many Dragons as his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs…he transformed into a Dragon himself"**

"A human…became a Dragon?" Lucy asked as she shook in fear

 **"** **That's what Dragon Slayer Magic leads to. The Dragons resting in peace here were all murdered by that man. Though human, he became the Dragon King. The Dragon King initiated another war. That was the Festival of the Dragon King. The King's name was…"**

"Acnologia" Itachi said as Zirconis nodded

 **"** **A Dragon with pitch-black wings unlike any other Dragon…"**

"Acnologia!" Lucy said remembering Tenroujima's

"He was originally a human?!" Gray said

"Ridiculous!" Gajeel shouted

 **"** **He slaughtered most of the Dragons. That was 400 years ago. You people did this…"**

Zirconis vanished as Itachi stepped forward lending Wendy a hand getting up.

"That was a hell of a history lesson" Gray said

"If you use too much Dragon Slayer Magic, you turn into a real dragon?!" Natsu shouted

"That would be bad!" Gajeel stated

"What should we do!" Wendy asked

"That's impossible" a voice said

"So you two have finally decided to come out" Itachi said

"I overheard everything. Our research is in accord with historical fact. You people know of Zerefs Demons, don't you? Acnologia is similar to that. We believe that Zeref turned a Dragon Slayer into Acnologia"

"Zeref didn't, it's the price for power of all Slayers" Itachi stated as he looked up at Arcadios and Yukino who stood at his side "Great power always comes with a price"

"What do you mean by all Slayers?" Lucy asked

"Devil Slaying Magic comes with a price as well" Itachi stated not leaving his gaze from Arcadios

"I ask that you please not tell Izumi, I do not wish for her to worry"

"It's a bit too late for that, Itachi-kun" Izumi stated as she revealed herself, Sharingan active "I decided to follow to follow you all, as curiosity got the best of me, but I'll leave that for later, now, who are you? Izumi looked at the knight

"I am Arcadios, Captain of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights, the kingdom of Fiores military corps stationed in crocus" Arcadios stated

"I'm guessing you gave Yukino a position, as you need her and Lucy for the Eclipse project" Itachi said as Arcadios' eyes widened in shock "That's why you tried to have her kidnapped at the beginning of the games"

"Wait! What do you mean by kidnapping Lucy?!" Gray asked

"It was Raven Tail who tried to!" Natsu said as Itachi shook his head

"Arcadios needs a Celestial Spirit Mage to open the Eclipse Gate, so he had a guard under his command hire those thugs to kidnap Lucy, but they accidently grabbed Wendy instead" Itachi stated as he jumped up and landed in front of Arcadios

"How did y-"

"I have my ways" Itachi said the tomoe in his Sharingan spinning

"He is right and I would like to apologize for using somewhat forceful measures. Now if you would follow me, I have something to show you all" Arcadios said as they followed

Izumi waited as everyone passed her and she walked with Itachi in the back of the group and spoke "We'll talk about your magic later" Itachi nodded as they followed the group

 **Time Skip**

"The Grand Magic Games were camouflaged to absorb a great quantity of Wizards magic power" Arcadios stated as they walked through the underground corridor

"So every year, you stole magic from wizards?" Gray asked

"That's terrible!" Carla commented

"That's low" Gajeel commented

"Exactly" Pantherlily said

"Say what you wish. I did it all for a certain plan" Arcadios said as they stopped and their eyes widened as they saw a giant gate "Eclipse the portal that will change the world. A great deal of magic power was required to construct it"

"Portal?" Lucy questioned

"What the hell is it?" Natsu asked

"When the sun and moon are in conjunction, the 12 keys will be used to open the door" Arcadios said

"How do you plan to use it to defeat Zeref and Acnologia?" Izumi asked

"When it's opened, the plan is to travel back 400 years in time and murder Zeref before he became an immortal. That is the Eclipse Project!" most were in shock except Itachi and Izumi "For that we need a true Celestial Spirit Mage and all the 12 keys that would guarantee the success of the project. The sun and moon will overlap three days hence, on July 7th. I would like your assistance, Lucy-dono"

"The day our dragons disappeared…" Wendy said

"Is it just a coincidence?" Gajeel questioned

"If you mess with the past, then there will be repercussions in the present and future" Itachi spoke up "Messing with time is forbidden"

Before Arcadios could say anything, they were surrounded by the royal guards.

"What the hell is going on?!" Natsu asked

"You dumbasses want to rumble?!" Gray shouted

"Surrender peacefully, Captain Arcadios" a short old man said as he walked towards them

"Minister of Defense, what is the meaning of this?!" Arcadios asked

"That is my line. Leaking details of a top secret plan and state military secrets to outsiders is abominable" the minister of defense replied

"They're not outsiders! You know this. These people have a critical role to play in the success of the operation. You just oppose of this plan, don't you?!"

"Of course I do! Just as that young man said, changing history can inherit many dangers, boy!"

"Change the past and the present will change as well" Itachi stated

"Arrest Captain Arcadios on suspicion of treason! Arrest Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfilia too! Throw everyone else out!" The minister of defense ordered the guards

"Wait. Me too?!" Lucy asked

"Jackasses! You're not gettin' Lucy involved in this…" Natsu said as his fist fused with flames

"Don't! You mustn't use magic here!" Arcadios shouted as the gate began to steal Natsu's magic as Natsu fell

"The Grand Magic Games is a system to steal a small amount of magic but from this close, all the people's magic will be siphoned. Don't cause a fuss. Wizards who can't use magic are no threat to our kingdom"

"We can't use magic, but…" Itachi and Izumi's chakra rose as a glow emitted from them and their pressure felt like violent gusts of wind blowing "…we aren't out of options"

"I advise you to stand down"

A man with long silver hair and a block long coat appeared holding an eight foot long sword.

Itachi's eyes slightly widened as they immediately narrowed onto the man "Raijin…"

"Good to see you, Itachi" Raijin said

"Itachi-kun, you know him?" Izumi asked as Itachi stepped forward

"Take another step and I'll have the pleasure of taking what you cherish most" Raijin said as he pointed his sword at Izumi

Itachi stood in between Izumi and Raijin as he gave him the famous Uchiha glare. Itachi sighed as he lowered his chakra "Izumi, stand down" Izumi nodded and lowered her chakra not questioning Itachi

"Good" Raijin said with a grin

A few guards arrested Arcadios, Yukino, and Lucy as Raijin and the rest of the guards escorted everyone else out. They were now outside as the guards formed a barrier between them and the palace as Raijin stood in the middle.

"Bastard…" Gajeel said

"I want you to understand that this isn't my own will. It's all on behalf of the state. But I can give you a piece of advice. His majesty is fond of Fairy Tail. If you win the Grand Magic Games, I'll grant you an audience with the King. Knowing how kind he is, he may consider the matter of your friends' treatment. May you have Grand Magic battles" the Minister of Defense said as he walked away with the guards

Raijin looked at Itachi who hadn't stop looking at him "Itachi, if **You** try to help her escape or plan on something…" Raijin was walking away as he stopped and looked back "I will end what you cherish" Raijin walked into the palace as Itachi clenched his fist

 **Time Skip**

The group had arrived with an unconscious Natsu. They explained the events that had happened prior to now as Itachi sat with Izumi at the table that Sarada and Himawari had fallen asleep on.

"What?!" Laxus said

"Lucy was captured by the royal army?!" Erza said

"So they involved her in a plan we know almost nothing about…" Master Makarov said as he sat cross armed and cross legged on the bar

"In other words, what? Unless we win the Grand Magic Games, we won't get Lucy back?" Laxus asked

"Even though I don't know if we can trust them, either" Gray stated

"Who gives a crap about that?! I'm gonna rescue Lucy right now!" a now conscious Natsu shouted as he was tied up to a pillar

"We can't act recklessly against the kingdom, but on the other hand, they can't afford to treat their citizens too shabbily either. Maybe we can think of her as a hostage who'll be kept until this Project Eclipse is cancelled" Master Makarov said

"That's a pain in the ass" Laxus commented

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would they let the rest of us go, when we heard the same secrets?" Gajeel stated

"We are participants in the Grand Magic Games, so if we disappear and not show up, there would be questions rising" Itachi spoke up

"Enough jawin'! I'm gonna rescue her!" Natsu shouted breaking loose from the ropes

Master Makarov knocked down with his giant fist as he spoke "Stifle it! This aint a festival where the whole family gets captured. We all feel the same way. This time, just charging ahead without thinking isn't gonna work. Still, we're not cowards who're gonna take it lying down either…we're Fairy Tail!"

"Itachi-san that man with the silver hair, he said if we tried anyt-"

"He said if I try to rescue her, but if I don't go along, it should be fine"

"Itachi-kun, who was he? You're strong enough to take on anyone, but with him, you didn't even try" Izumi said as everyone focused on Itachi

"As all you know, Izumi and I aren't originally from this world and that we died in our other world" Itachi stated

"What?!" Natsu shouted

"Be quiet Natsu!" Master Makarov ordered

"But Master, he just-"

"We can go into detail some other time" Izumi said

"Well as I was saying, we died and were sent here…that man…or should I say, that Demon, was the one who taught me how to use Devil Slayer Magic" Itachi stated as most were shocked "I couldn't fight him there due to the Eclipse portal, and only Devil Slaying Magic would work on him"

"Itachi, you said that learning Slayer magic comes with a price, what's yours?" Gajeel asked

"The more I use Devil Slaying Magic, the more my heart and soul become tainted until I fall into Darkness, and I could become a Demon" Itachi stated as everyone's eyes widened

"Itachi-kun, you have to stop u-"

"I will not fall into Darkness, the tailed beasts are taking care of that"

"Itachi, during the Naval battle when Lucy was severely injured, you changed" Mirajane stated as she stepped forward "Your hair, eyes, voice, and even the feeling of your magic"

"Itachi-kun, what happened? What was that? I noticed and I'm sure others did too. So please tell us" Izumi said on the verge of tears as she worried about him "You promised me you wouldn't keep anything from me"

"That was…that was a stage closer to the transformation" Itachi stated as he stepped back as black markings appeared on his arm as it trailed up covering his whole arm and it continues trailing to his right side of his face "at the moment this is what I can fully control, it enhances by strength and magic power"

"And what about everything else that changed?" Mirajane asked

"I saw Lucy's motionless body, I was infuriated with what Minerva had done to her" the markings on Itachi began to disappear "I didn't want to lose another friend, comrade, family member…next thing I knew, I changed and it took me a while before reverting back"

"Itachi, you mentioned something about a tailed beast, which I'm assuming that giant fox was one of them" Laxus said as Itachi nodded "What if the tailed beasts fail and you do fall?"

"Laxus!"

"It's okay, Master. To answer your question, if the tailed beasts were to fail then I have confidence that 1) Izumi will inform my brother, Sasuke, and our friend, Naruto, to come here if possible" Itachi stated

"How am I supposed to do that?" Izumi asked "You're the only one of us here who can travel through dimensions"

"The summoning Jutsu" Itachi stated

"You can summon a crow and give it the message, once the crow dispels back to its dimension, it can appear in the Elemental Nations and relay the message"

"What other options are there, in case they can't come or it takes time?" Gray asked

"Second option, if they cannot make it or it will take time, I believe that Fairy Tail will be able to at least immobilize or contain me, but…" Itachi paused as he looked serious "…if worst comes to worst and I become more of a threat to anyone's lives…Kill me"

The guild members gasped as they were shocked at what Itachi had just proposed, that they were all left Speechless. It was quiet as the silence came to a stop at the sound of Izumi's hand meeting Itachi's face. Itachi looked at Izumi who had just slapped him, having tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you…" she said quietly her hair shadowing her eyes as she looked up at him "How could you think of proposing that we kill you?!"

"Izumi-"

"No! Don't Izumi this, Izumi that, just don't!" She shouted tears streaming down her face "Do you really believe that any of us would just agree to kill you?! You said that everyone are your comrades and family, so how do you think they would feel if they had to kill their comrade, their family?!" Izumi's face was teary and red from the shouting as she gasped, realizing what she had just said at the end as she covered her mouth "Itachi-kun, I-"

"For retrieving Lucy, everyone will be focused on the Grand Magic Games, assign a second group to infiltrate the palace, free and retrieve Lucy. I can't be part of the retrieval team due to Raijin but I also know that Natsu will not rest until Lucy is safe and he will insist he is on the retrieval team. If you decide to let him, than I will take his place in the Grand Magic Games. A war on two fronts." Itachi stated as his bangs shadowed his eyes as he walked away "Master Makarov, I will speak with you on your decision in the morning"

Before Izumi could call out to Itachi, he disappeared using the body flicker technique. Izumi ran outside and focused trying to sense his chakra or magic, but could not sense it.

'I'm sorry…Itachi-kun'

 **Time Skip**

It was late at night and Itachi was standing on the highest tower in the city of Crocus. Itachi looked up at the night sky watching the stars and the moon shine brightly, illuminating the dark sky. Itachi's lightning flickered as he felt a familiar presence behind him as he turned around.

"Raijin"

"Itachi, you still blame yourself for your clan's massacre, you know you'll always be known as the boy who massacred his clan, I saw it your eyes back there and even now, but you knew that, that's why you left leading me away from them"

"Hn"

"Man of a few words"

"Why are you here?"

"You're moved a step close to the transformation, I warned you"

"…."

"But that transformation was somewhat incomplete"

"Incomplete?"

"You'll find out sooner or later, but let me give you a fair warning. Next time that you and I meet…" Raijin's body flickered white lightning as Itachi's did as well "…one of us will die"

Raijin disappeared, leaving Itachi once again alone as he sat on the edge and gazed up on the night starry sky.

 **A/N: Well there it is! This ones pretty long haha. Im will most likely break the last day of the Grand Magic Games and the Dragon attack into two separate chapter. Sorry that it's been a while since I last updated. When the next one will be up, I do not know since there are things going on at the moment. Work related, and some personal family stuff. Thank you for reviewing, reading, following the story! . Well I hope you liked it and see ya next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! Its been a while! Sorry I haven't updated but things are complicated at the moment. Well here's the new chapter and Part one of the last day of the Grand Magic Games!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters Respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 19**

It was early in the morning as the sun had become slightly visible over the horizon. Itachi's eyes shot open, he got out of bed and prepared himself for the first part of the day.

Itachi wore black pants, a red t-shirt under his black short sleeved button up shirt which he left unbuttoned with the Uchiha crest on the back. Itachi tied his hair in his usual low ponytail as he exited the room, trying not to wake any of his guild mates up.

 **Time Skip**

Itachi walked into "Bar Sun" as he walked up to the bar and sat on a stool, ordering some water. Itachi waited for about 45 minutes as the door opened and Master Makarov walked inside.

"Isn't it too early for a drink, Itachi?" Master Makarov asked, sitting on the stool next to Itachi and ordering his own

"It's water and I rarely drink." Itachi replied taking a sip of his water "But it seems it's not too early for you."

Master Makarov laughed "It's never too early!"

The bartender placed the drink on the bar table as Master Makarov grabbed it and began to drink.

"You're starting to sound like Cana." Itachi said as he turned to face Master Makarov "Have you decided who will take part of Lucy's retrieval team?"

"Yes." Master Makarov replied taking a sip of his drink "You will have to fill in for Natsu in the Grand Magic Games." Itachi nodded as Master Makarov named the others "Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Panther Lily, and-"

The door to the bar opened

"Master M-, Itachi-kun." Izumi said walking in

Itachi stood from his seat "Izumi I-"

Itachi hadnt finished his sentence as he felt Izumi run straight into him and hugged him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Izumi tightened the embrace on Itachi

Itachi wrapped his arms around her as he stroked her hair

"It's okay, I'm not mad and you had all the right to be angry at me." Izumi looked up at Itachi as their eyes met and he smiled "Seeing that Izumi is here, must mean that she also is part of the retrieval team." Master Makarov nodded in confirmation as Itachi sighed "I thought this would happen."

"It's okay, Itachi-kun, if I go the success rate would be higher, and since you won't be there, Raijin, shouldn't try anything." Izumi stated letting go of Itachi "And if he does, I'll atleast hold him back or try to engage as less as possible."

Itachi looked into Izumi's eyes as he saw confidence that she would be able to help her friends. He then looked down at her hand which was gripping the hilt of her sword, it was lightly shaking, she was scared, she was worried, she had fear. Itachi inhaled then exhaled.

"If he does show up, you wont stand a chance with your sword." Itachi stated as Izumi's eyes slightly widened in disbelief "his Masamune blade would cut your blade in half, so..."

Itachi's hand began to glow as a double-edged blade with a gaurd shaped of short wings facing forward appeared in his hand

"With this blade, you should atleast be able to stop his sword strikes" Itachi stated

"Itachi, what is that blade?" Master Makarov asked

"Kusuagi Blade" Itachi replied

"K-Kusunagi Blade?!" Izumi questioned looking at the blade "How did you come to posses it?"

"When I sealed Orochimaru." Itachi replied

"K-K-Kusunagi Blade." Master Mavis said appearing from thin air

"First Master!" Master Makarov shouted "When did you arrive?"

"Just now" Master Mavis replied, inspecting the Kusunagi Blade "I thought it was only a myth, a legend, but it seems it actually exist"

"You have knowledge of the Kusunagi Blade, First Master?" Itachi asked

"Yes. When I lived in Tenroujima I read many books and this blade was metioned in some of them."

"I see." Itachi said "Izumi."

"Yes?"

"If you do encounter Raijin, regular Genjutsu will not work on him. I trapped him once using Tsukuyomi, but he manged to escape quickly." Itachi stated

"I was hoping I could trap him in one to buy some time, but I guess that option is out of the window." Izumi said

"Itachi, the others will arrive an hour before the games begin, for briefing" Master Mavis stated "I have a plan."

"Izumi, are the girls still sleeping?" Itachi asked

Izumi shook her head "Sarada and Himawari are having breakfast with the others." Izumi replied "Are you going to train them?" Itachi nodded

"Izumi, your team will arrive shortly." Master Makarov said

"Itachi-kun." Itachi looked at Izumi as she stood on her tiptoes and pulled on his shirt making him lean forward as she pressed her lips on his "Goodluck."

Itachi smiled as he placed his forehead on hers "Take care of the others and..." Itachi held onto the necklace she wore that he had given to her as he kissed her once more and his lips departed from hers "...be careful."

Itachi walked towards the door as he stopped before exiting

"Izumi."

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to speak with you about...Sasuke as well." Itachi said exiting, leaving Izumi wondering

 **Time Skip**

"At last! At last, it's here!" Chapatti shouted, the crowd cheering and fireworks going off over the Domus Flau "The final day of the wizards' passionate festival, the Grand Magic Games! Like it or not, only one guild will be victorious today! I'm your emcee, Chapati, and next to me is a former council member, Yajima-san, who will provide the commentary."

"Good to be here." Yajima said

"Our special guest is none other than the mascot of the Grand Magic Games, Mato-kun!" Chapati intoduced the pumpkin mascot "You don't have to judge today, Mato-kun?"

"Not today-kabo! Everyone, do your best-kabo! Now then the teams are about to take the field-kabo!"

Chapati announced the teams as they walked into the arena in order of what place they were in. Quatro Puppy(Curberos) in sixth, Blue Pegasus in Fifth, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel tied for Third, and Sabertooth in Second place.

"Hm?" Himawari said looking around

"What's wrong, Hima?" Sarada asked

"One of the cats from Sabertooth is missing, Uncle Itachi and Aunt Izumi aren't here yet" Himawari replied

"You're right, I wonder if something happened?" Sarada questioned

"Himawari, Sarada." Master Makarov said gaining their attention "Izumi and a few others are running an errand for me, as for Itachi..."

"And currently in First place! Will this be the day the so-called strongest guild seven years ago comes back in full force?! Fairy Tail is taking the field!" Chapati announced crowd cheering but then got quiet "Huh?"

"K-Kabo?"

"W-What?! They've changed the members! This is unexpected development! In place of Natsu Dragneel, we've got..." Chapati said

"Itachi!" the fangirls in the Domus Flau squeeled

Itachi's had changed into more suitable clothing for the final battle. He wore a sleeveless black shirt which hugged his torso and revealed his Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder and his Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder, a White Flak Jacket, Black pants with a weapons pouch strapped on his back-waist and his open toed sandals. Itachi had decided to wear clothing similar to his old Anbu uniform.

"Natsu Dragneel isn't here..." Rogue said

"It's fine, Rogue" Sting said "But, I don't know if we lucked out or not..."

"Yeah..." Rogue said

"Natsu was instrumental in the tag team battle, so why isn't he here?" Chapati asked

"Maybe something happened? But with Itachi-kun participating, we might see things not seen before." Yajima commented

"You put some thought into it, Number Six." Master Mavis said

"In the end, going with Itachi's plan was all I could do, Number One." Master Makarov said

Sarada listened to the conversation both Master's were having

'So that's what's going on' Sarada thought watching her Uncle

 **Scene Change- R.T (Retrieval Team)**

"It sounds like the final battle o the Grand Magic Games is starting" Mirajane said running with the group through the streets

"All right! Now's our chance." Natsu said

"While everyone is absorbed in the tournament, we'll rescue Lucy. A battle on two fronts..." Izumi said

"Given the circumstances, Itachi's plan was the best option" Carla stated

"But how can we sneak into the palace without getting caught?" Wendy asked

"I have an idea" Izumi and Mirajane said

 **Scene Change- G.M.G (Grand Magic Games)**

"Hey, Itachi" Gajeel said

"Hm?"

"Don't go and take everyone out, leave some asses for us to kick. Geehee." Gajeel said

"I was planning on holding back." Itachi said "There wouldn't be much entertainment if i blew everyone out quickly."

"Show us your fighting skills! Your magic! And the bond you have with your comrades! The final day! A survival game in which everyone participates! Let the Grand Magic Game...begin!" Chapati said

 **Time Skip**

"And for this final battle, the battlefield is the entire city of Crocus-kabo!"

"The numbers of each guild have already dispersed and are standing by." Yajima commented

"The teams run around town and if they encounter an enemy guild, a battle ensues. If an opponent loses consciousness or becomes unable to fight, the other side will gain one point." Chapati said

"And each guild assigns one leader." Yajima commented

"Although the guilds don't know who the other guild leaders are-kabo!"

"If the leader is defeated, the other team gets five points. So theoretically, the highest score could be 45 points, Every guild has a chance to win." Chapati said

"Should the team stay together and fight or split up?" Yajima questioned

"That depends on your strategy-kabo!"

"Listen, we have no choice but to win. To get Lucy back!" Erza said

"Hopefully Izumi and the others will safely rescue her..." Itachi said

"But we can't pin our hopes on that." Gajeel said

"Even so. we've got another motive for winning this thing." Gray said

"We gotta win for the guys in the guild who had it rough while we were gone those seven years" Laxus stated

A large firework announced the final game to begin as most guilds split up individually, or they used the buddy system, while others formed three-person cells. All eyes of those watching through lacrima vision saw the Fairy Tail team, eyes closed and not moving.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Master Makarov questioned

"W-What is this?" Lisanna asked

"I don't know. The Devil takes the hindmost! Hurry up and start kicking ass!" Cana shouted

Meanwhile, Quatro Puppy's Novali was incapacitated by Lamia Scales Toby. Blue Pegasus Tri-men ran into Mermaid Heels, Arania and Beth, who were both incapacitated by Ren and Eve's, wind and snow magic. Lamia Scale defeated two more from Quatro Puppy.

"While Jura, one of the Ten Great Wizard saints, is around, I can't picture Lamia losing!" Macao said

'A wizard saint? That must be someone of high rank and power here' Sarada thought watching the Fairy Tail team ot budge an inch 'You're passed Kage level back in our world...so what would your rank be here, Uncle Itachi?'

Lamia Scale's Toby and Yuka came face-to-face with Bacchus but was knocked out cold by Sting who came from above, punching Bacchus' head into the concrete. Toby and Yuka were about to confront Sting but were knocked out from behind by Kagura of Mermaid Heel. Kagura looked around but Sting had already disappeared as Millianna of Mermaid Heel knocked out Rocker, the last member of Quatro Puppy remaining.

"What are they doing?! They've got to win to help Lucy!" Master Makarov said

"That's why. That's why they must stay remain calm. From all previous competitions, I've observed the enemies' fighting strength, magic, psychology, and behavioral patterns. I took it all into account and ran hundreds of millions of battle simulations in my head. Their movements, predictions and results, locations. It's all gone according to my calculations. I've already told them the strategy." Master Mavis said as the Fairy Tail team one by one opened their eyes "Lead your comrades to victory...That's my war. Begin Operation: Fairy Star!" Master Mavis commanded

"Roger!" They said splitting up different ways

"Finally! Fairy Tail has started to move!" Chapati shouted, crowd cheering

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"Lucky, I wanted to see the final battle too..." one of the two guards keeping watch said

"Hey, what do you want? And who are you two?!" the seocnd guard asked

"Intruders. We're sure they've come to save that Fairy girl." a third guard said holding Natsu as a fourth held Wendy

"Fairy Tail?" the guard sighed "His majesty and the Minister of Defense are both out...we'll just have to throw 'em in the dungeon. Take 'em"

The two guards took Natsu and Wendy as they were now out of sight

"Izumi-san and Mirajane-san are briliiant!" Wendy said

Natsu grinned as the exceeds were hiding in the uniforms of the transformed Izumi and Mirajane

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Everyone spread out! Please proceed to the next checkpoint. Itachi, you know who your targets are." Master Mavis said

"Fairy Tail is on the move!" Chapati shouted

"Maybe that was some kind of strategy." Yajima commented

"Even if so, I think it'll be kind of tough for them to take back enough points-kabo."

Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus ran through the streets while Itachi calmly walked

"At this point, there's a 97% chance Rufus will make a move." Master Mavis stated

Rufus used "Memory Make! Night of Falling Stars!" as lights appeared in the sky heading towards the Fairy Tail members

"Ignore the lights in the sky, and in two seconds, you can dodge it."

Erza, Gray, and Gajeel dodged the attack by jumping to the side

"How many times do you think I'd fall for the same trick?!" Gray questioned

"This magic's attribute is lightning. Only Laxus and Itachi should block it." Master Mavis said

Laxus looked at the incoming attack as he blocked with his arm "It doesn't even tickle" Laxus said

Itachi kept walking as the attack closed in. The sound of birds chirping was heard as in a swift motion, Itachi had cut the lightning attack with the lightning blade as he kept walking.

"What?! They stopped it?!" Rufus said in shock

"The enemy is shaken and his thoughts are disordered. Because of those disordered thoughts, there's a 68% chance Rufus will try to approach us. There's a 32% chance he'll stand by at his current location. But even in that case, it doesn't have much of an effect on our strategy." Master Mavis said "At this point, Erza will make contact with an enemy by proceeding northwest."

Erza turned a corner as she made contact with Jenny from Blue Pegasus, who tried to escape by running away, but Erza appeared in front of her, wielding two blades

"Destroy her." Master Mavis commanded, Erza cutting her enemy down "Gajeel, obliterate the enemy to the south."

Gajeel saw the tri-men turn the corner as he ambushed them and quickly defeated Eve, as he then looked at Ren and Hibiki

"Alright. Wanna attack me in order? Simultaneously? I'm okay with either way." Gajeel said

Ren told Hibiki to run while he held back Gajeel, but Ren was met with Gajeel's Iron Dragons Club, sending him smashing into the side of a building while Hibiki ran away from Gajeel

"Fairy Tail has someone who trumps the calculations of my Archive?!" Hibiki questioned

"That's right." Gray said as he ambushed Hibiki, using "Ice Make: Geiser" trapping Hibiki in ice

"Gray, aftr you take out the enemy who escaped to the water fountain plaza, go directly to point B4." Master Mavis commanded

Sarada looked at Master Mavis in awe 'She's pretty intelligent and has a very strategic mind, she might even be better than Shikadai's dad and Uncle Itachi'

"Oh, boy! After getting a succession of points, Fairy Tail has tied up with Sabertooth!" Chapati said

"What spirit-kabo."

"Laxus, continue to F8, Itachi, if you wish to join in, find your targets and any other enemies while supporting the rear guard! Erza, go to S5. There's enemy movement in that area!" Master Mavis ordered

Itachi bit his finger, drawing out blood as he summoned a murder of crows as they dispersed into different directions

"I just remembered your nickname, Number One...with that genius eye for strategy, you attained victory in a number of wars! The Fairy Tactician!" Master Makarov said

Meanwhile back with the participants, Hibiki who was still trapped in the ice was apologizing to Ichiya who was struck with a chopfrom behind by Jura

"You were wide open." Jura said

"Jura of the Ten Great Wizard Saints gets five points for taking out Ichiya, the leader of Blue Pegasus!" Chapati said

"Befitting one of the strongest wizards in this tournament-kabo!"

Meanwhile, Sheria kicked Mermaid Heel's, Risley, into a wall knocking her out giving Lamia Scale another point, and tied for first place.

"The numbers have really been thinned out-kabo!"

Itachi's eyes were closed as he focused, seeing through the eyes of his crows who were either flying around or sitting on the ledge's of the buildings, spotting his targets. Itachi's eyes shot open as a shadow clone appeared beside him. The shadow clone stayed in the designated area as Itachi walked towards his targets.

"Two Itachi's?! Is that even allowed?" Chapati questioned

"According to the rules, as long as it's part of the contestants abilities, it is allowed. There are no rules againts it-kabo!"

"Why doesn't Itachi make more?" Macao questioned

"With every clone Uncle Itachi makes, the more his power is split." Himawari replied watching the lacrima vision "That and he doesn't wish to end the games to quickly, he wants to give everyone a fighting chance."

"That's why he's holding back and not using his full power." Sarada commented

"I predict a fierce battle from here on out" Master Mavis said

"Hey, Number One, what are they ultimately gonna do about Jura?" Cana asked

"I've thought about him, but I could only come up with one definite win to beat him. That shows how exceptionally strong Jura is."

"Yo said there's a way, How?" Lisanna asked

 **Scene Change- R.T**

The group had successfully infiltrated the palace as they ran down the stairs into the dungeons as Izumi and Mirajane undid their transformations. They followed Natsu as they found Lucy resting on the bed and Yukino sitting by the wall

"Lucy!" Natsu whispered, Lucy rose her head up a bit but then went back to resting "Lucy!" Natsu whispered louder

Lucy looked up seeing her guildmates, she hot off the bed and ran towards the cell bars

"Natsu! Wendy! Izumi! Mira-san, too! I..." Lucy voice was muffled by Natsu's hand which covered her mouth "Sorry."

"How did you get in here?" Yukino asked

"Nevermind that, just back up!" Natsu said grabbing hold of the cell bars as he heated them up, pulled them apart and a hot piece of the bar hit Happy in the face

"As expected..." Carla said

"Here we brought you some clothes." Izumi said handing Lucy her clothes

"Thank you."

Mirajane and Izumi held up a large blanket for Lucy to change behind it

"No peeking, Lily" Mirajane said

"Why me?!" Panther Lily questioned with a sweat drop

"Now we just have to find a way to escape." Carla said

"If possible we should slip out of the palace without gaining anyone's attention." Panther Lily said

"Wait a moment, they still have our keys. First, we have to look for that guy with the scarred nose..." Lucy said

The floor began to shake as is split open and they all fell in. They all landed on top of eachother in a dogpile with Natsu on the bottom

"Heavy..." Natsu said

"That's not nice to say to a lady, Natsu." Izumi said as she stood up 'How did I end up falling for a simple trap?' Izumi questioned

"Sorry. I've been eating more recently..." Wendy said

"Ow..." Lucy said as they all stood

"What the hell is this?" Natsu questioned

"Welcome to Hell Palace." A female voice was heard "You fell right into the trap. Look around you. This is the capital of Death, Hell Palace. The final freedom, where all criminals end up. However, no one has ever gotten out. Rot down there, Rebels!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu asked

"I'm Hisui E. Fiore, the princess of the kingdom of Fiore!"

The princess is a young woman with wavy light green hair that reaches down to the middle of her back with two strands that frame her face as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose, large dark green eyes with long eye lashes. She wore a short dress that exposes her back and parts of the sides of the skirt, flower pattern along her breast line, long gloves that cover her elbows with frills at the ends. She wears a tiara with seven gem stones, largest in the middle, a large silver necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in them.

"Then she's the princess of the palace?" Mirajane questioned

"Scary..." Lucy commented

"Dammit, where's the exit?!" Natsu questioned

"I can't even see an entrance let alone an exit." Izumi said

"What are we going to do?!" Wendy questioned

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"The Grand Magic Games continues to be a breath taking battle! And I predict the fighting is only going to get fiercer!" Chapati shouted

Gray looked at the building he was currently in front of as he entered and walked through the library

"I was told I'd meet you if I came here. Chalk up another one for Number One." Gray said

"I almost forgot about you. Will you help me remember?" Rufus said puting down the book he was reading

"Oh, my! Fairy Tail's Gray and Sabertooth's Rufus are going to duel in the library arena!" Chapati said

"Here I go, masked bastard! Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!" streams of Ice shot where Rufus stood causing him to jump back evading the attack "Ice Make: Ice Impact!"

Gray brought his right fist down onto his left palm, creating a giant drill like hammer slamming down breaking part of the floor as Rufus evaded the attack jumping into the air and landed back down on his feet.

"I remember. Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning!" Rufus lifted his arm as spikes of ice made their way towards Gray while black lightning shot around him "Shrine of the Raging Wind Fang" Rufus moved his arm across as small twisters appeared

"Ice Make: Shield!"

A shield made of ice appeared in front of Gray but was shattered as the twister struck Gray, lifting him up in the air as it threw him down onto the floor

Meanwhile, Itachi stopped, looking at the lacrima vision seeing Gray on the floor

'I shouldn't interfere, he wouldn't want that'

Back with Gray, Gray struggled to get back on bis feet

"You can still move? Well, if you couldn't...I'll make the most of our time together by letting you have a tatse of ancient magic" Rufus said "However, I can put a different spin on the magic I memorize and combine it with other kinds of magic to produce a completely new magic. That is, it's ancient magi with a new interpretation! Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen!"

Soldiers made of ice appeared carrying swords and shields

"Feast your eyes on this wondrous Ancient magic!"

The ice soldiers charged at Gray who shot waves of ice destroying some as the others blocked with their shields. The soldiers charged once again as they struck Gray continuously before they disappeared

"Memorized Blade of Flashing Lightning!"

A large man who's lower body was ice and his top was exposed appeared as he swung a large blade with lightning flickering around it. The man swung the large blade knocking Gray down as it disappeared and Gray struggled to get back up.

"Gray-sama! If I could I would rush to your side...but Juvia believes in Gray-sama!"

"That and it's againts the rules if you did." Levy commented

Gay stood making a wall of ice in between Rufus and the books

"Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!"

Red flames struck and engulfed Gray as lightning struck him and caused an explosion in the library sending him crashing into a book shelf

"Remember this. You'll never beat me."

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"We keep walking and walking, but there's no exit." Lucy said

"Didn't we pass here before?" Panther Lily questioned as Natsu sniffed the air

"Well, Natsu?" Mirajane said

"No good. Nobody's gotten out of here in a long time." Natsu replied

"That smells trouble for us." Izumi commented "But if the princess thinks we'll give up, she's sorely mistaken."

"If we split up, i'm sure we'll find a clue to an exit." Wendy said

"You're all so strong." Yukino said

"Well, most of it is that we just don't give in." Mirajane said

"Let's hang in there! Every pinch has some kind of way out." Lucy said

The group split up. After a while the group came back and they shared any possible route they could find, they didn't find a way out. They sighed and slumped down depressed.

"Um...everyone..." Yukino said

"No matter how many rocks I destroy, there are more rocks!" Natsu said

"I guess there are pinches that have no way out..." Luy said in defeat

"Even though we split up, we didn't find anything." Wendy commented

""Hell" is the right wprd for this place." a frustrated Panther Lily said

"I bet that princess is watching us struggle and laughing." Carla said

"She's watching?" Happy questioned

"Nice hobby she has..." Mirajane said

"Hobby?!" Happy said getting a glint of light in his eyes

"Happy?" Izumi said as he snickered

"I thought of a good idea!"

"What's your idea?" Izumi asked

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Carla said

"Yeah..." Panther Lily agreed

"You said somebody's watching us and that it's a nice hobby, right?" Happy asked as they nodded "I bet the kingdom's soldiers have us under surveillance."

"You mean they're guarding us?" Natsu questioned

"That sounds like something they would do." Mirajane said

"Right? So let's get the guards' attention and lure them here." Happy said drawing on the ground with a bone

"Then we hit 'em!" Natsu said

"No! As soon as the guards come here, we brilliantly escape!" Happy stated

"We don't know where they are or if they're watching us, so how do we get their attention?" Panther Lily questioned

"I've got it!" Natsu shouted

"That's my Natsu!" Happy shouted with tears of joy as they pointed at Lucy

""Strip!""

"Excuse me?!"

"After all, the soldiers are all men!" Happy said

Happy and Natsu held up magazines with pictures of Liucy and Mirajane in daring positions

"D-Daring" Yukino said fae flushed red

"Then let's do this thing! I call it "Appeal to Men's Instincts! Operation: Cheese Cake"!" Happy said

"I'm all fired up! Let's go, Lucy!"

"I'm gonna do it?!" Lucy questioned

"I'll support you!" Mirajane said already in her two piece red bikini

"Is Fairy Tail always like this?" Yukino asked Izumi and Wendy

"I-I wouldn't say always." Izumi replied

"No, not always." Wendy replied

Lucy changed into a pink two piece bikini

"Jeez! If I'm gonna do this, I'm going all out!" Lucy said

"But of course!" Natsu smirked

"They may be able to hear you too, so let's include commentary!" Happy suggested

"Entry number one! Lucy Heartfilia!" Panther Lily announced

"Meow! If you don't let us out of here, I'm going to punish you!" Lucy said striking the "Nya" pose

"I don't kno what she means!" Panther Lily said wearing a Chapati outfit holding up the number four card

"Erotic!" Happy snickered wearing Yajima-sans outfit holding up a number eight card

"Well, not bad..." Carla said wearing the pumpkin mascot outfit holding the number nine card

"W-What is this?" Izumi questioned

"Entry number two! Mirajane Strauss!" Panther Lily announced

"You want to see me go all out? Then come and get me, but be prepared to die." Mirajane said in her Satan Soul form

"Um...after going this far, it's hard for me to say this..." Webdy said

"...but if no one is actually watching, then isn't it meaningless?" Yukino quetioned

"It's better than doing nothing!" Happy proclaimed

"Yeah! I'm sure they'll be right out! Don't sellFairy Tail short!" Natsu said then looked at Lucy "So I'm countin' on you!"

"Your'e putting it all on me?!" Lucy questioned

Izumi smiled at the two as she smiled 'He totally likes her.' Izumi then looked at Yukino who was smiling "Yukino, you just smiled."

"Did I?" Yukino asked, Izumi and Wendy smiled and nodded

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

Itachi had stopped walking as he looked off into the distance where the palace is

'Their presence seem to have gone underground'

Itachi looked back hearing an explosion and saw smoke from where the library was located

'Still going at it'

Itachi continued to walk again wondering when he would run into someone, he could easily find someone, get to them quickly, and easily defeat them, but he promised he would tone it down.

Meanwhile at the library, Gray was sent rolling across the floor from Rufus' last last attack

Rufus sat on a railing chuckling. "I admit, I underestimated you a bit. I didn't think you would hang this long. And I'm grateful to you. For being my guinea pig today as I test the Ancient magic I memorized!" Rufus said, his palm began to shine brightly as a magic circle appeared over Gray "Showering Ancient Wisdom!" Gray was pushed down, floor cracking due to the gravity becoming heavier on Gray "At this rate you'll be crushed by the light. And there's no way you can escape!"

"Oh boy! Gray can't get up! Will Ice Molding Magic be defeated by Memory Make Magic?!" Chapati said

Itachi's left eye was closed, watching Gray's battle through the eyes of one of his crows who flew inside the library

"Shouldn't we help the kid out?" Son Goku asked

'No' Itachi replied

"Why not?! He's getting pummled by the cocky blonde!" Shukaku shouted

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The strategic meeting was over and Itachi walked through the streets on his way to the Domus Flau. Itachi stopped at a sweets shop buying some Dango as Gray walked up to him.**_

 _ **"Itachi." Gray said**_

 _ **"Hm?"**_

 _ **"During the battle royal...let me handle Rufus!" Gray said**_

 _ **Itachi looked Gray in the eyes, seeing his determination**_

 _ **"Fine." Itachi said "If he crosses your path first, I will not intervene" Itachi stated taking a bite of his Dango**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

'Have some faith in him' Itachi told Shukaku

Sarada kept watching as she looked over at Juvia who was watching the battle intently

'Gray-sama, Juvia has faith in you! In your strength...In the strength of your feeling! That's why Juvia will keep cheering Gray-sama on!"

Back with Gray who was now back up on his feet

"Yeesh. As if...defeated, you say?" Gray said remembering his teacher 'Molding Magic is magic that gives you freedom. Isn't that right, Ul?' Gray also remembered his past battles 'on top of that, my memories...Ul, the battles I won with your magic, and what I got from them. The feelings I sensed from them...' Gray then saw Itachi's crow perched on top of a book shelf in the corner, it cawed as it extended it's wings "I've got this!"

Gray brought his fist into his palm as he touched the floor making ice spread towards Rufus who jumped out of the way, holding onto his hat.

"Oh, my! Has Gray Fullbster started to counter attack at last?!" Chapati said

"All of my battles up to now, those memories,they are all my power! The power that's gonna knock you for a loop is my memories!" Gray said ripping his shirt off

"He took it off! He took it off! He took it off!" Chapati said the squeeling of girls could be heard across the arena

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted trying to cover her reddened face

"He took off his shirt." Master Mavis and Sarada stoicly said

"He did." Master Makarov and Himawari said

"Yeah! That means he's in serious mode!" Warren stated

"Typically the weaker the dog, the more it barks. or so they say." Rufus said

'He says that, but he's been barking the most during the fight.' Itachi said watching them through the crow's eyes

"The memories you have are going to destroy you. Since getting the seal of Fairy Tail, I've never lost against the same opponent twice." Gray said, fist in palm "Ice Make...Unlimited!"

Ice began to circle around Gray as he made streams of swords that coiled around him

"Have you memorized it?" Gray asked

"My memory...can't keep up!" Rufus said

"Powerful Dance of Chaos!"

The swords of ice shot at Rufus, the stream uncoiling itself and wrapped around Rufus incasing him in ice

"Except it's unfortunate that it's only ice. I remember flames that can destroy ice! Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Earth!"

A sphere of fire appeared, growing in size, melting the ice as it exploded sending waves of flames towards Gray. Rufus landed safely and smirked until Gray came running from the flames.

"I remember hotter flames than that!" Gray said, now close to Rufus, he crossed his arms making two swords of ice, striking Rufus incasing him in ice "Ice Bringer"

The ice shattered as Rufus came crashing downto the floor as his hat swayed in the air and Gray grabbed it before puuting it on as the crow flew and landed on Gray's shoulder

"I told you I'd win" Gray said

The crow cawed before flying off his shoulder and back outside

"Gray did it! Fairy Tail won! Rufus lost!" Chapati announced crowd cheering

"That was wonderful, Gray-sama!"

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"I quit!" Lucy said now back in her normal clothing

"Just showing them was a waste of time." Mirajane said reverting from her blue bikini back to her body suit

"That operation failed." Carla commented

"They showed off for nothing." Panther Lily commented

The group started walking again as Izumi spun around throwing a kunai embedding it into a boulder

"What's wrong?!" Lucy asked

"I-I had a feeling we were being watched." Izumi replied grabbing the kunai pulling it out and walked with the others 'Was it just my imagination?'

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore! We'll prove that to them!" Master Makarov shouted while the guild members cheered

"Now let's take a look at the current score, Fairy Tail is first place with 50 points! There are five people left, with the leader and four normal's." Chapati said

"Sabertooth is in second with 49 points! Rufus lost, but with the fluctuating points, there are three normals and the leader left-kabo!"

"Tied for second place is Lamia Scale with 49 points. They've got two normal's and the leader left." Yajima said

"Mermaid Heel is in fourth place with 43 points. They've got the leader and one normal left." Chapati said "Well, Fairy Tail is alone at the top."

"And all five members are in good condition." Yajima commented

"Fairy Tail has gained the advantage-kabo."

Meanwhile, Itachi's shadow clone was sitting on the ledge of a building looking down into an alley way where Sting was sitting lost in his own thoughts. The Shadow clone kept silent as Sting showed some movement indicating he was out of his thoughts.

"How long do you plan on hiding from everyone?" Itachi asked Sting's eyes growing wide as he looked up

"H-How did you..."

A crow cawed landing on Itachi's shoulder

"I could have defeated you while you were in thought, but the you that I am looking at..." Itachi paused seeing Sting clench his fist "...is not worth fighting."

"What?!" Sting growled

"I can see something happened, if you wish to keep hiding, fine, but once you find your true resolve, come find me." Itachi's Shadow clone said Sting clenching his fist harder, drawing a bit of blood "I've stayed out of the Lacrima visions view, so no one knows we talked."

"Why are y-"

Sting did not finish as Itachi's body burst into a flock of crows and disappeared

"Itachi hasn't come in contact with anyone yet, but I'm more concerned about Natsu and the others too." Master Makarov said

"It is taking some time. So we can probably assume that something happened." Master Mavis said

Sarada and Himawari overheard the two Fairy Tail Masters. Himawari looked at Sarada, eyes meeting and nodding.

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"Natsu, Natsu, come on, wake up!" Lucy said Natsu laying face down on the ground

"He's not even twitching." Wendy said

"Can't your magic do something, Wendy?" Mirajane asked

"No, my power isn't strong enough to dop anything. I'm sorry! If only I knew more magic, this wouldn't have happened!" an upset Wendy said

"It's not your fault. Come on, Natsu, you're upsetting Wendy and you know what might happen if Itachi-kun finds out, someone upset Wendy." Izumi said

Natsu quickly sat up on his knees, stomach growling

"It aint my fault! I'm so hungry I can't walk another step!" Natsu said spotting Happy and Carla who had come back from searching for a way out "Any luck, Happy?"

"No even the ceiling is totally sealed off." happy replied

"I don't think there is an exit in here." Carla said

"The hunters have become hunted, huh?" Mirajane said

"We've been walking for miles, how big is this place?" Izumi questioned letting out a sigh 'I want to see Itachi-kun fight...'

"I overheard this, the underground area beneath the palace is ten times as wide as the capital, Crocus." Yukino said

"I didn't want to hear that." Lucy said then looked at Natsu "Come to think of it, Natsu, what about the tournament?"

"Itachi took my place."

"He was all, "I'm gonna save Lucy!"" Izumi said as she and Happy snickered

"Oh, stop! You're making me bashful!" Lucy said with a small blush

'She likes him too' Izumi smiled at the two

"It's strange. Despite the circumstances, being with all of you makes me feel safe." Yukino said

"Maybe that's because your'e with friends." Mirajane said

"I'll tell you one thing, I didn't forget about you either." Natsu said while they walked

"Oh, you don't have to... That aside, um, there's something I want to tell you, Natsu-sama." Yukino said walking beside him

"What is it?"

"While we were in captivity, Lucy-sama told me. When I was expelled from Sabertooth, you became furious and stormed Crocus Garden along with Itachi-sama."

"Y-Yeah... I remember that."

"This means he totally doesn't remember it!" Happy said

"He forgets things too quickly." Lucy said

"Anyways, aren't you with the kingdom's Alpaca Pals or whatever club? Sorry if we got you involved in our trouble." Natsu said

"It's Arcadios." Izumi stated

"No. I've always wanted to be in Sabertooth since I was little, so I was shocked when they kicked me out. Right now, I'm just a provisional member of the Royal Armed Forces."

"It's also true taht she has nowhere to go home to. Both of her parents passed away when she was a child and her nig sister went missing." Lucy said

"That's why I was so happy when Itachi-sama came to my rescue and then he and you fought on my behalf. Thank you." Yukino said bowing

"Wha...?! I don't need any thanks." Natsu said

"Yukino." Izumi said as Yukino looked at her "If you try telling Itachi "Thank you" he's just going to say that it was the right thing to do, but don't let that get to you. I've known him for almost my whole life and it might not seem like he cares, but he does or he wouldn't have helped you"

Yukino smiled and nodded

"Hey everyone, don't you think she looks like Lisanna?" Mirajane asked

"Now that you mention it..." Lucy said

"Who's Lisanna-sama?"

"She's my little sister." Mirajane answered with a smile

Izumi smiled as the place began to shake as Happy and Carla flew around

"I can feel flowing air." Wendy said

Carla flew back to the group "Everyone! There's a crevice over here. I think we can pass through!"

The group followed the female exceed as they began to squeeze through the narrow crevice. Wendy and Natsu made it through first as Lucy...

"I'm stuck..." Lucy was stuck in the crevice due to her enormous breasts

"You probably gained weight." Natsu commented

"I don't need your rude comments, just pull me out!"

Natsu pulled Lucy out as he lost his balance and Lucy fell and landed sitting on his face

"It was accidental!" a flustered Lucy told Yukino who was covering her mouth

"Everyone! Somebody's over there!" Wendy said as they ran towards the injured man

"Arcadios-sama!" Yukino said

"Hey, are you alright?! Wake up!" Natsu said

"He must have been dropped down here like we were." Izumi said feeling a presence behind them as she spun around seeing a large figure about to bring his fist down "Get out of the way!"

Everyone managed to evade the attack as the ground where they stood before was hit with acid. Izumi felt another presence, this time behind Wendy. Izumi ran towards Wendy as a man with blue shorts and a green shirt waved a flag before hitting the ground making a wave sending everyone flying back some feet as Izumi caught Wendy.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Natsu questioned

Plants came out of the ground revealing a young woman with dark eyes, light pink hair, wearing a light pink dress with a green outline and a light pink hat, a miniskirt and green boots.

"Confetti." Mirajane said

The confetti gathered in a single spot as it outlined the figure of a woman. The confetti burst and a young woman with brown eyes, long black hair, a black dress that wraps around her body as a robe, the front is left open letting her legs be full in sight as the back is longer which falls into two points and a thick red cloth belt that ties just below her breasts into a huge bow that sits on her back.

"You...should have ran." Arcadios said struggling to stand

"Old man, do you know these guys?" Natsu asked

"They're an independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadows. They're the kingdom's strongest Executioners. And their name is..." Aracadios said

"...The Garou Knights. Mission 1500, begin!" said a man with purple hair that was cut military style, he wears a metal mask that covers his lower face, metal gloves, armor, dark pants and black stripped boots also wearing a black hooded cape and wields two large scythes.

"Executioner's?" Izumi questioned

"I thought they were an urban legend. They run criminals to the ground then execute them." Yukino said

"So to speak, the kingdoms execution machine?" Izumi questioned

"It's impossible to get out of this Hell Palace because of them!" Arcadios stated

Izumi looked at Natsu who laughed hysterically because they looked nothing like knights

"Don't be fooled by their appearances! The magic they use is designed to kill people!" Arcadios stated

"Perfect! Our way out of here has come strollin' up to us!" Natsu said

"That's right. They can tell us where the exit is!" Mirajane said

"Lucy, Yukino, you two don't have you keys, so step back." Izumi ordered as the two helped Arcadios walk

"Been a while since I've been in battle. My blood is boiling." Panther Lily said growing into his larger form

"To show no fear before the Garou Knights betrays your ignorance criminal. Return to earth of the Kingdom of Fiore." the masked guy said

"Leave them to us first." said the dark haired woman

"Aw,I wanted to go first..." the large blonde man said with a bottle of some liquid substance in is mouth

"That's not fair! I'm gonna get mad!" the man with the fisherman shirt said

"Let's go, Cosmos." the dark haired woman said

"With our beautiful dance, right, Kamika?" the pink haired woman now revealed to be Cosmos said

The dark haired woman, Kamika, blew a piece of confetti as it burst

"Confetti, Red dance!" the confetti multiplied as Natsu tried to burn them all but didn't work "Red paper is the God of Flames, scatter!"

The confetti morphed into five large fists of fire confetti that kept punching Natsu as they then turned into a tower of flames.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy's roar blew the confetti away from Natsu

"I guess it's two on two, let's go, Wendy!" Natsu said charging towards them alongside Wendy "Wing attack of the Fire Dragon!"

The fire created a vortex to encase the enemy, but they evaded it by leaping into the air

"Hmph! Dragon Slayer Magic, huh?" Kamika said

Wendy appeared behind her "Crushing Fang of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy clawed at Kamika who blocked using a shield of confetti

"Long hair..." Cosmos said

"Look over here!" Natsu said appearing behind Cosmos, fist infused with fire as he threw a punch but was blocked by Cosmos' plants

"You're not beautiful." Cosmos said

"I'm getting impatient-tai!" the fisherman said

"Are you done playing over there?" The large blonde asked

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

Both attacks combined as debris covered the whole area. As the debris settles, it reveals the two woman have hid inside a bud with red paper.

"Now this is a beautiful combo" Cosmos said

"A fitting punishment for criminals." Kamika said holding a confetti paper "Red isn't the only king of confetti I have."

The confetti turned yellow as she blew it and it burst blinding the group, but Wendy used her wind to blow the confetti out of the way. Izumi's chakra and magic grew making large gusts of wind blowing the Confetti away.

"Gotcha." Cosmos said, plants grabbing Wendy

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted, getting hit with white confetti paper

"White paper is the God of Blizzards!" Kamika said

Natsu was being encased by ice that began to form on him as he let out his flames which melted the ice, freeing him, but Cosmos plants grabbed him

"Thank you for your beautiful support, Kamika." Cosmos said

"Dammit! I can't move!" Natsu said trying to break free

"This is itchy!" Wendy said

"Two criminals have been subdued. Now all I have to do is execute them." Cosmos said as carnivorous plants grew while Natsu and Wendy were being lowered

"Do you think I'd let you?!" Izumi shouted her black flames engulfed her "After I cut them down, I'll show you the wrath of a God's true flames."

"Get back! This is just startin' to get interesting!" Natsu shouted

"Now's not the time for that!" Panther Lily said

"Just let me do it myself! Interfere and I'll-"

"You'll do what, huh?!" Izumi glared at him

"I, uh- just let me do it!"

"He's just full of bravado, isn't he?" Kamika questioned

"There's no way they can escape from that position." Cosmos stated

"Wendy! Be sure to dodge!"

"Anytime you're ready!"

Natsu let out a torrent of flames that burned through the plants, setting Wendy free

"Wing Attack of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy's attack sliced through the plants holding Natsu as they both landed safely "Let's do this, Natsu-san!"

"Okay, let's finish 'em off all at once!"

Wendy slashed Kamika who evaded, while Natsu threw a punch infused with flames at Cosmos who jumped out of the way. Wendy and Natsu kept attacking causing destruction.

"As always, there's a lot of destruction..." Carla said

"Wow! They're totally in sync." Happy commented

'Keep calm, watch and analyze' Izumi thought

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"You need to calm down and think before attacking" Itachi said looking at the tired Izumi "You can't just charge into a situation head on."**_

 _ **"Then...how am...I..." Izumi was breathing heavily due to Itachi's special training regimen**_

 _ **"Analyze your opponent, analyze the situation. Analysis requires calm." Itachi said walking towards Izumi "Every Jutsu, every type of Magic and every person has a weakness."**_

 _ **Izumi began to fall down from exhaustion, but Itachi was at her side, holding her close to him**_

 _ **"You say that... yet you have no weaknesses." Izumi said laughing lightly**_

 _ **"Even I have a weakness."**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Knepper, Uosuke..." the hooded man said as they looked at him

'Now!' Izumi swiftly ran into the battlefield using the debris as cover , running past Cosmos and Kamika

'Shit, she's fast!' Cosmos and Kamika thought

"Alright, sounds li-" the blonde, Knepper, turned to see Izumi running out of the debris

'I'll use the Kusunagi Blade and end this quickly'

Izumi appeared a few feet in front of them swiftly drawing the Kusunagi Blade and slashed, but what was heard was the clang of blade meeting blade.

"Kusunagi Blade, I'm guessing that's Itachi's"

Izumi's eyes widened looking at the man with long silver hair

"Raijin..."

 **A/N: And I'm ending part one of the final day there! The final day will be either broken down into one or two more chapters. Thanks to all the readers who spend their time reading this story. Haha, just felt like saying that lol. Next Chapter should be up sometime next week or the week after depending on how busy(Work) I am. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and seeya next time! Buh-Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Well, here we go!**

 **R.T- Retriveal Team**

 **G.M.G- Grand Magic Games**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 20**

"Kusunagi Blade, I'm guessing that's Itachi's"

Izumi's eyes widened as she looked at the man with long silver hair

"Raijin..."

Izumi jumped back as she prepared herself

"Huh? Who the hell ar-" Knepper stopped speaking due to the eight foot long sword at his throat

"Be quiet or I'll have your head, you insulent human."

Knepper nodded as Raijin removed the blade away from the man's throat

"I thought Itachi would try something like this, it seems I was right to come."

Izumi gripped the Kusunagi Blade tighter, not tearing her Sharingan activated eyes away from Raijin.

"You humans."Raijin said lookig back at the Garou Knights

Izumi lunged forward slashing down at Raijin who easily blocked the attack

"Taka care of the others, I will personally deal with this one."

Knepper and Uosuke ran past Izumi who glanced at them

"You dont have time to focus on the others at the moment." Raijin stated pushing Izumi back with ease

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted

Izumi looked back slightly, seeing a plant closing with Wendy inside it. Izumi's eyes widened, running away from Raijin towards the plant, but Raijin appeared in front of her sword slashing down. Izumi was able to block with the Kusunagi Blade, but was being pushed back.

"I thought I said..." Raijin kicked Izumi in the stomach sending her crashing into a rock wall "...you don't have time to focus on others!"

"Izumi!" Mirajane shouted

"I-I'm fine." Izumi said seeing Mirajane had freed Wendy

"Pay attention!"

Raijin appeared in front of Izumi, fist infused with white lightning, throwing a punch, but Izumi ducked. Raijin's punch shattered the rock wall as Izumi engulfed herself in black flames, swing the Kusunagi Blade which Raijin blocked once more with his Masamune. Izumi grinned enhaling the black flames.

"Fire Gods Bellow!"

Izumi breath attack sent a torrent of black flames but Raijin let out a large amount of lightning blocking the flames

"Godslayer..."

There was a large explosion behind Izumi causing everyone to get seperated, leaving her to fight Raijin

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Anyway, the match hasn't progressed." Romeo said

"That's because the imperial capital is huge, and there aren't many people left." Alzack replied

"And only the strong one's have made it this far. Running into the wrong opponent could suddenly put the team at a disadvanted, so they're beaing careful." Bisca said

Down in the capital, Itachi was walking as he felt strong magic power and looked towards the palace

"So you really are there." Itachi said clenching his fist

 **Scene Change- R.T**

Izumi charged at Raijin, swinging her sword, but he stood on place parrying all her slashes. Izumi charged once more while Raijin swung down, but Izumi barely evaded it as Raijin's attack hit the ground creating a small crater and debris flying while Izumi crouched and slashed upwards. Raijin tilted his head and leaned his body back, dodging Izumi's slash. Izumi qucikly shifted the blades position, swinging at Raijin's head, but Raijin easily blocked

 **"Gate of Rest! Open!"**

Izumi opened the second gate trying to push Raijin's sword back. Key word 'Trying'.

"Is that all Itachi's lover has?" Raijin asked

Izumi narrowed her glared at Raijin who seemed calm and wouldn't budge even though he was only using one hand to support his Masamune Blade, while she gripped the Kusuangi with both her hands.

'Just how strong is this guy?!'

Izumi's eyes widened when Raijin disappeared from her sight and he reappeared behind her. He swung, but Izumi spun quickly blocking his attack, but was sent flying and crashing into the rock wall

"Fire God's: Explosive Flame!"

Izumi sent an orb of black flames hurling towards Raijin which he sliced in half, but the orb exploded into a large black flames. Raijin coated his Masamune Blade with white lightning slashing and splitting the black flames as he saw Izumi

"Too slow." Raijin said swinging down

 **'Gate of Pain! Open!'**

Izumi skipped the third gate and opened the fourth gate, her skin turning red as she disappeared from Raijin's sight, Izumi appeared above him as she swung down, but Raijin blocked her attack. Izumi's flames gathered in her hand while it coated the Kusunagi Blade and a Scythe formed in her other

"Fire God's: Scythe!"

She swung, but a lightning sword formed in his other hand blocking her scythe

"Why do you humans think yelling you attack will make it stronger?"

Izumi smirked causing Raijin to raise a brow. Izumi performed single handed hand seals without losing grip on the Kusunagi, tilting her head back, building up both chakra and magic

'A breath attack from this close.' Raijin tilted his head back as well

"God's Inferno Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Red flames mixed with her black flames shot out her mouth colliding with Raijin's 'Lightning Devil's Howl'

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Is something wrong, Number One?" Master Makarov asked

"I feel it coming from deep underground Crocus. It's faint, but there are tremors and magical clashing." Master Mavis replied

"The brats, I suppose?" Master Makarov questioned

"Probably. And it seems they're fighting split up."

Sarada was listening to the Masters' as she watcched her Uncle on Lacrima vision

"It seems Uncle Itachi has noticed too." Himawari said

"Hn."

Itachi pace quickened slightly 'She's using the eight gates...Izumi, be careful'

 **Scene Change- R.T**

Debris from the colliding attacks was setting as Izumi was panting, seeing that Raijin still stood in place and without a scratch

'This guy...to think Itachi-kun was trained by him...'

Izumi gripped the Kusunagi Blade

 **'Gate of Joy! Open!'**

Izumi opened the sixth gate, charging at Raijin who was able to parry her attacks

"You've become stronger and faster, but I can hear your muscle tissue tearing"

Raijin kicked Izumi back as she blocked arms crossed in a x-formation, sending her flying into the air as she began to punch the air repeatedly. Flames formed in the air from her punches as well as her black flames which she mixed into the attack.

'She's punching so fast, she's causing friction to erupt and making the air catch on fire'

Raijin lowered his sword and with a mere flick of his wrist, white lightning covered the battle field, taking out Izumi's attack. Izumi landed safley before falling on one knee

'No way?! He was able to easily counter 'Morning Peacock'!' Izumi was in shock as she saw lightning come straight at her 'I can't dodge it!'

Izumi braced for impact, but Itachi's necklace he had given her began to glow as a dome of white lightning protected her

Raijin narrowed his eyes "That necklace, it used to belong to Itachi, right?"

Izumi stood, panting and wincing from her muscle tissue kept tearing. She looked at the dome of white ligtning that was protecting her

'How and when?' Izumi questioned

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Itachi-kun." Itachi looked back as she stood on her tiptoes and pulled on his shirt making him lean forward as she pressed her lips on his "Goodluck."_

 _Itachi smiled as he placed his forehead on hers "Take care of the others and..." Itachi held onto the necklace she wore that he had given to her as he kissed her once more ad his lips departed from hers "...be careful"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

What she and the others had failed to notice at that time was the lightning that sparked from Itachi's fingers that sealed part of itself in one of the red gems.

'It must have been back then...' Izumi looked at Raijin who looked at her as if she was a waste of time 'Maybe if I force open the seve-'

"It seems it's over." Raijin said walking away from Izumi

"Where are you going?! Our fight hasn't ended!"

Raijin stopped and faced his head to the side, glancing at her "My job here is done." Raijin walked then pointed to a corridor to his left "Your friends are that way."

In a flash of white lightning and Raijin had disappered. Izumi's deactivated her Sharingan and her skin was back to her normal color as she fell down to one knee, panting.

"Itachi-kun...that guy is a monster..."

Izumi stood up, placing the Kusunagi Blade strapped on her side as she walked towards the others, limping a bit. Izumi exited the hallway as it connected with another where her friends were.

"Izumi-san! Are you okay?!" Wendy asked rushing to her side and helped her

"Thank you, Wendy. And I'm doing better than I thought I would." Izumi said while Wendy healed her

After Natsu had gotten the directions to the way out, they walked past the beaten Garou Knights, Izumi used her Sharingan on the leader

They walked for a while as Lucy spoke "We keep going, but it all looks the same. It throws off your sense of direction, too!"

"In fact, is this really the right way?" Natsu questioned

"I can feel a slight breeze. I think we're good." Wendy said

"I used my Sharingan on their leader, we are on the right path." Izumi said

"Sharingan?" Natsu questioned "You mean those read eyes like Itachi has?"

"Yes, most if not all of those from the Uchiha clan have them. It's a bloodline trait."

"Uchiha clan, wait, like a family? Are you and Itachi-sama related?" Yukino asked

"No we are not. A clan is usually determined by blood relations and genetics, for example let's put it like this, if Lucy and Natsu marry and have children, they'll all be Dragneel's, right?"

"Why am I and example?!" A blushing Lucy shouted

"When their kids marry, they'll pass on the Dragneel name and Genes." the others nodded as they followed what she was saying "Now imagine all those Dragneel's or those who posses their genes." Izumi pointed at Natsu and Lucy "Came together and stayed together."

"So, you're saying those who bare the Uchiha name usually stay close to other Uchiha." Mirajane said as Izumi nodded

"The Uchiha clan wanting to keep the lineage strong, would breed with those with strong abilities and those with high position. Of course there were many who would fall in love with people who some Uchiha did not seem fit for the clan." Izumi said "Itachi's father was the Uchiha as where his mother was from outside of the clan, she was strong, gentle, but very strict. She was half of the Demon Sisters of Konoha." Izumi chuckled nervously

"Demon Sisters?" Mirajane questioned

"Her bestfriend Kushina Uzumaki was the other half. They said that those who crossed paths with them never dared to ever again. They were feared across the lands, but that was before she married Itachi's father and then had Itachi." Izumi said "She was highly skilled and the clan saw that she was fit to be one of them. Then there's my case..."

"Your case?" Lucy questioned

"Izumi-san, you once said that his father, the elders and others didn't like that you were close with him, why?" Wendy asked

"My mother was an Uchiha and even though my father was really skilled and was a Jounin in our village, which is like an S-Class mage here, there was one thing that they hated about him...his blood, his genes..."

"His blood and genes?" Carla questioned

"My father was from an other clan who just like the Uchiha were strong, feared for their strength and famous."

"But if they were that good, how come they hated him?" Yukino asked

"My father was from the Senju clan, a clan that was at war with the Uchiha and could be said they were mortal enemies, fighting in wars and killing eachother for decades, centuries! Who knows how long exactly, that was of course until they made a truce and built a village together among many other clans as well." Izumi said

"My full name is Izumi Senju Uchiha. And because Senju blood runs through my veins the Uchiha did not like me at first, after a horrible incident my father died and we moved in with the other Uchiha in their district. At first they would call me names, look at me like I was some worthless insect, like I was trash..."

"That's where Itachi-san defends you?" Wendy asked

"Yes." Izumi smiled "I was beeing picked on and some would try to hurt me physically, but Itachi... Itachi was the first person who treated me nicely. He defended me, he would take hits for me, he was my first friend in the Uchiha clan. things began changing when I began showing my worth to the clan, but even then I was still looked down by others."

"So, Itachi-sama was your first love?" Yukino asked

"Yes. My first friend among Uchiha, my first Love, my first kiss, and even my first t-" Izumi covered her mouth with a small blush 'I almost let that slip.'

"Ara~." Mirajane said placing a hand on her cheek as she smiled "Your first what? Izumi-chan?"

Mirajane teased Izumi who turned red

"Oh! I smell something!" Natsu said

'Saved!' Izumi thought

"Seems like we are getting closer to the exit." Mirajane said

"Then the leader of the executioner's was telling the truth, huh?" Wendy said as they walked down deeper underground

"Hey look at that!" Happy said

"It's a door!" Natsu stated the obvious

"It's bigger than it has to be!" Panther Lily said

"It looks pretty sturdy..." Wendy said

"Leave it to me!" Natsu ran towards the door "Roar of the..." the door began to open causing Natsu to stumble and roll on the ground, coming to a stop in front of a hooded figure "Who the hell are you?"

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Fairy Tail doesn't have any fallen members! Talk about strong!" Chapati said

"Of course, say what you will. but it's because my Laxus is there." Freed said

"Not yours, but the Raijinshuu's, right?" Evergreen said

"Whatever! Just finish 'em off, Laxus!" Bixlow said

"Ahem, I believe it's because my Uncle is there, that we will win." Sarada said arms crossed

"Our Uncle." Himawari said smiling

"Huh? My Laxus is stronger than your uncle." Freed said

"Huh?! My uncle would mop the floor with your puny Laxus!" Himawari said as they narrowed their eyes, sparks of lightning clashing between them

"Go, Laxus, Go!" the Raijinshuu cheered

"Go, Uncle Itachi, Go!" Himawari and Sarada cheered

"Quiet down!" Master Makarov ordered with a sweat drop

"By the way, First Master, What's going to happen next?" Sarada asked

"If my calculations are correct..."

Itachi's shadow clone stopped at a three way intersection

'Master Mavis said to be here, right now'

The wind blew as he turned around and looked up spotting Sheria in the air

"Boreas, God of the North Wind!"

Itachi stood in place as the torrent of black wind blew his bangs back

'Just like the Frst Master predicted. Sheria and I will clash.'

Sheria landed on a light pole and smiled "Just because you complimented me the other day, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

"I never expected you to go easy on me. Now come, and give all you have."

"In that case...vanish!"

Sheria sent strong black wind at Itachi who let out a small portion of lightning, splitting the wind

"God Slayer Sheria...if I recall she can heal herself." Evergreen said as she watched the confrontation

"How can she be taken down?" Bixlow questioned

"Immobilizing her is fine. I told Itachi to stall her for a while. Meanwhile, Erza will fight Minerva."

"First Master, is Minerva that woman from Saber? The one who kept hurting Lucy..." Freed said remembering the incident

"Aunt Izumi said that Erza can defeat Minerva." Himawari said

"So, if they throw down, it's Erza's win." Sarada said

Meanwhile, Erza was standing where Master Mavis anticipated Minerva would be. Erza's eyes widened as she looks behind her as Kagura swiftly runs towards Erza, while gripping her sword

"It's Kagura!" Chapati shouts crowd cheering

'Number One's prediction was off?!' Erza questioned requipping two swords

Kagura begins her swift assault, delivering multiple blows which Erza parried

'She's strong' Erza thought

"The warrior I've heard so much about, show me what you've got, Titania!"

N-Number One! What does this mean? I thought Erza's opponent was supposed to be Minerva from Saber!" Master Makarov asked

"So, even the First Master nicknamed, The Fairy Tactician, can miscalculate." Freed said

"Shhh!" Bixlow, Evergreen, Sarada and Himawari tried shushing him as he rose a brow and they pointed at Master Mavis

"My calculation was..." Master Mavis began to sob, tears forming in her eyes "...how?"

"N-Number One!" Master Makarov said as the guild members grew pale in shock

"I-I'm not crying! I'm not crying at all..."

"S-Somebody! Soothe Number One with all your might!" Master Makarov shouted

'That's a hurdle we've only seen Itachi jump over!" the guild members thought

"This is your fault, Freed!" Evergreen shouted

Back with Erza. Erza leaned her body backwards, ducking from Kagura's sheathed Archenemy which passed over her, as Erza proceeded to swing her right blade which Kagura blocked. Kagura swung Archenemy low which Erza jumped over it and tried to go for a jab which Kagura evaded. Erza spun quickly swinging her blades as Kagura flipped backwards as they charged at each other and they parried a blow

"This is an interesting showdown! A battle between the two strongest sword swomen!" Chapati shouted

"It's a grand turning point." Yajima commented

"You're this strong, even with your sword sheathed?" Erza asked

"Oh, my! They're at a stalemate with one sword still sheathed!" Chapati said

Kagura and Erza stared at each other as an orb appeared in between them and a pair of hands grabbed them by the face as Minerva appears from the orb and flips them over, but they quickly recover

"Do you mind if I play, too?" Minerva asked

"Minerva's gotten between them!" Chapati said

"It's...unpredictable..." Master Mavis said

"Oh! My! Goodness! It's become a three-way battle! A showdown between the foremost wizard women in this tournament! Who will survive?!" Chapati shouted, crowd cheering

The three women stared each other down as Erza spoke "I don't care who my opponent is. I'll go right through you."

"People have lost a lot of confidence in Sabertooth. Naturally it goes without saying. you guild is responsible." Minerva said narrowing her eyes "Erza, Kagura. To prove everyone that our guild is strongest, I'm going to get rid of you two together.

Minerva's magic aura became visible, outlined with a purple glow

"You talk a good game." Erza said

"No need for tedious talk, come!" Kagura said

Erza's aura outlined her body with a red glow, while Kagura's aura outlined her body with a blue glow

"Th-This is..., Yajima-san, I think I can feel the vibrations over here!" Chapati said

"That just shows how powerful and concentrated the magic power of those three is." Yajima said

Itachi stopped walking and faced the direction where the three strong magic power. A crow landed on his shoulder as he looked at it and it flew towards the magic and he began walking again.

Itachi's shadow clone looked away from Sheria who tried to land a blow on Itachi who easily evaded it. Sheria tried to roundhouse kick Itachi, but Itachi caught her foot and swung her away from him, causing her to land on the ground rolling before she collided into a wall

Erza takes hold of her two swords and Kagura clenches her Archenemy as they rush towards each other. Minerva, barehanded with magic, runs towards them as well. none of them heisting as they clash with one an other creating a powerful shock wave. Erza slashed at Minerva who blocked and pushed Erza back a bit as Kagura leaped into the air as she slashed down at Erza who ducked under Minerva who also had leaped into the air trying to punch Erza who had ducked under her

Erza spun around slashed Minerva who blocked as she punched Erza before getting kicked by Kagura. Erza slides back as she runs forward towards Kagura, and kicks Kagura through the brick railing. Erza leapt after Kagura who slashed Erza with her sheathed Archenemy, Kagura landing safely as Erza fell. Minerva appeared using her magic to blast Kagura while Erza was in mid-air behind her

"I can see it." Minerva said

Minerva turned around, but was jabbed in the side of her stomach as Erza delivers a quick kick on Kagura who blocked, but was sent back some feet

"I Rogudo!" Erza and Kagura are enveloped by Minerva's Territory "Niel Wiely Mion Tarse Elcantaues!"

"What language is that?" Bixlow questioned

"I don't know, but it seems ominous." Freed commented

"Thats's..."

"Number One!"

"Yakuma's 18 Battle God's Magic?!" Master Mavis stated

"Yagdo Rigora!"

Minerva unleashes one of the 18 Yakuma magic causing it to destroy the surrounding area while instilling shocked expressions from the commentators and spectators alike

Itachi continues walking ignoring the noise and shock wave from the blast.

"What was that?" Sheria asked her fist caught by Itachi's shadow clone spinning her, making it seem to the spectators as if they were dancing

Despite being hit by the technique, Erza and Kagura stand their position, unfazed

"Wha...?! They're unharmed!" Chapati shouted

"I see. I certainly didn't expect you to make it this far, Titania... Erza Scarlet. And Kagura Mikazuchi...we'll go nowhere at this rate. I'm going to make a little change." Minerva said, a large orb formed and inside Millianna could be seen "The kitten I captured earlier."

"Millianna!" Erza and Kagura shouted

"What are you doing, wench?!" Erza asked angrily

"Can you see this girl suffering? I'm stealing her magic even now in that space." Minerva said while Millianna moved around struggling "Relax. I'm not going to use her as a hostage to make you give in. As I said, I'm going to make a change." Erza and Kagura glared at Minerva with killing desire "That's it. That's the expression I wanted to see."

 **Scene Change- R.T**

Natsu looked up at the hooded person as the wind blew and he sniffed the air

"Hey, wait a second! This scent..."

"Natsu..." the hooded person who seemed to have blonde hair said while she began to cry "I'm sorry!"

Natsu's eyes widened "You're..."

"Help me!"

"That voice..." Yukino said

"What is this?" Mirajane questioned

"It can't be..." Wendy said

"You're...!" Izumi said

Izumi walked towards the hooded figure along with Lucy, as the hooded person removed her hood and their eyes widened in shock

"Two Lucy's?! What is she from Edolas or something?" Happy questioned

"Please...help me! Soon this country will..."

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Why...can't I...hit you?!" a panting Sheria questioned

Itachi's shadow clone looked up to the sky watching the clouds pass before facing Sheria once more

"I believe I've stalled long enough." Itachi said

"Stalled? What are you talking about?" Sheria questioned

Sheria blinked as she felt a gust of wind pass her. When she opened her eyes, Itachi was gone

"It's my turn."

Sheria threw herself forward, placing her hands on the ground as her leg shot up and tried to land a back kick to Itachi's chin, but Itachi caught her by the ankle before her kick could land. Itachi slightly lifted her off the ground as he delivered a side kick sending her crashing into a wall.

"Itachi has begun to attack!" Chapati shouted while the crowd cheered

Sheria stood up, healing her injuries. She ran towards Itachi who threw some shuriken, but Sheria blew them away. Itachi lightly smirked, flicking his fingers as thin wires from the shuriken tied sheria up to a light pole.

'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!'

A Flame Dragon blew out of Itachi's mouth which had some wires in it as it was flowing through them towards Sheria.

Sheria inhaled "Sky God's: Bellow!"

Sheria's black wind was pushing Itachi's fire back, but Itachi added more chakra making it stronger. The fire consumed the black wind, engulfing Sheria. When Itachi let the flames die out he looked at the burn marks on Sheria's body which had begun to heal. Sheria was panting from exhaustion as she watched Itachi walk up to her and cut the thin wires releasing her. With her remaining strength left she lunged forward at Itachi, trying to land a blow, but her forehead met his two fingers. Sheria looked up at the smiling Itachi who had just poked her

"You did well. Now rest."

Sheria's eyes closed falling forward, but was caught by Itachi. Itachi picked her up and placed her sitting down, leaning against a wall.

"Sh-Sheria-tan has been defeated!" Chapati shouted while the crowd cheered and the sequels of many fan girls were heard

"Kya~ Itachi-sama! Carry me too!"

"Itachi-sama!"

"Ara~ Itachi-sama, poke me hard!"

"Itachi-sama~ I want to get poked in many places~!"

"Fairy Tail gets an other point!" Chapati said

"By the way, I wonder what's going to happen with the city after it's destroyed in battle?" Yajima questioned

"It'll apparently be restored by magic." Chapati replied

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"Another Lucy?!" Mirajane said

"You're not...Gemini, right?" Yukino asked

"Or from Edolas? Or something like that?" Happy asked

"You already know of Eclipse, the time-travel portal, right?"

"Eclipse? Don't tell me..." Lucy said

"You're from the future." Izumi said as future Lucy nodded

"This country is about to..."

Future Lucy fell unconscious as Natsu checked on her

"It looks like she fainted. She's still breathing." Carla said

"Lucy..." Mirajane said looking at the present Lucy

"This is creeping me out. Why would I...?"

"Anyway, we can't leave her here. We'll take this Lucy with us, too." Natsu said picking up future Lucy and placing her over his shoulder

"Let's leave the palace and shoot off a flare." Yukino said

"Right. It'll let them know, Lucy was successfully rescued." Wendy said

"Although, I didn't imagine there'd be tow of 'em..." Natsu said

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Let Miliiana go!" Erza demanded

"I'm going to give you a battle worthy of a king." Minerva said

"I'm not going to say it again. Free my comrade while you still live." Kagura demanded fiercely taking a hold of her sword

"If you want her, come and get her." Minerva tempted her

Kagura with incredible speed, appears face to face with Minerva

"You'll be the second tiger I devour."

"I hope I taste better than the last one." Minerva said

Kagura prepares to attack, but Minerva switches places with Erza, stunning both mages as Erza blocked Kagura's sword with her own

"W-What happened?!" Master Makarov questioned

'It's like one of papa's Rinnegan abilities, but she switched with a person instead.' Sarada thought

'They switched places.' Itachi looked at the lacrima vision

Back with Minerva and the othe two. "You two fight it out. I'll take on the victor." Minerva said walking away

"You're a pretty pathetic King, considering you interrupted us in the first place." Erza said

"A King moves her pawn according to her own strategy." Minerva stopped in front of the orb containing Millianna as she looked back at the two "Consider it a honor. I acknowledge that I can't take you both on. I admit that I underestimated you. A King must win, no matter the circumstances."

"Give Millianna back!" Erza demanded

"Don't you...Don't you dare...pretend to be her friend!"

Kagura headbutts Erza separating the two. Minerva has the sphere containing Millianna vanish as she enters one herself and disappears

"She really got the jump on us, eh?" Erza said wiping off the sweat and blood from her head

"Shut your mouth. I'm going to cut you down, as well as the tiger woman."

"Things have gotten complicated, but what do you make of it, Yajima-san?" Chapati said

"Well, the rules don't really apply to this situation. It falls into the Gray are of strategy." Yajima said

"Speaking of rules, what happens if someone defeats Itachi's double?" Chapati questioned

"That also falls into the Gray area, but I would have to say that they would have to defeat the Original Itachi to get the points-kabo!"

Meanwhile, Gajeel is walking wondering why Master Mavis' strategy failed. He keep walking and stops, turns around and sees Rogue

"I'm not as nice as the Salamander, though, so be prepared." Gajeel said smirking

"And now we've got the Iron Dragon versus the Shadow Dragon!" Chapati announced

Meanwhile, Laxus was wandering through the city, he stops coming across Orga

"This should be an interesting match-up." Yajima commented

"We finally meet, Laxus." Orga said, black lightning flickering

"Black lightning, eh?"

"You've realized it, haven't you? I'm the Lightning God Slayer."

"You may be able to kill a God, but I don't know about a Fairy." Laxus said, his lightning flickering

"Wow! The remaining members are all paring up to duel!" Chapati said

"Come to think of it though, where's Sting-kun?" Yajima questioned

"Well...He can't be picked up by the Lacrima Vision cameras." Chapati said

With Itachi, he stopped and turned a corner

"This way...this magic..." Itachi's white lightning flickered

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"It's just weird." Natsu said

"What's weird?" Lucy asked

"This Lucy is lighter than you!"

"We don't need comments like that!" Lucy said

"Hm. I thought it had to do with her butt since your touching it." Izumi said

"Natsu! Stop touching my- Future me's butt!"

"Izumi, that's actually pretty normal with these two." Happy said snickering

"No it's not!"

"Oh, my. I didn't know Lucy-sama and Natsu-sama had that type of relationship." Yukino said

"We don't!"

"She probably lost weight from all her hardships." Happy commented

"So future Lucy is gonna have success with a diet..." Natsu said

"Enough!"

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

Kagura and Erza clash once more as Kagura pushes Erza back. Erza flips back and requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor. Erza flies towards Kagura who jumps into the air. Kagura comes down towards Erza, using her "Archenemy Strong Form" and breaks the ground under her feet

Kagura jumps int the air once again and uses "Archenemy Slashing Form" as Erza requipped her Admantine Armor, using the large shield to defend herself against Kagura's slash, but Kagura slashes the shield, breaking it. Erza and Kagura began to fall as Erza requipped into her Flight Armor, she gained speed and jumped onto falling rubble, making her way closer to Kagura

Erza struck her, but was shocked when she had been struck instead. Erza crashed through a ceiling of a walkway as Kagura landed on her feet and an arm for support. Erza was panting struggling to get back up on her feet

"I'm surprised. I didn't know there was anyone as strong as you here...That strength..." Erza looked at Kagura "Does it stem from your grudge against Jellal?"

Kagura walked up to Erza and kicked her through a pillar and crashing into an other

"I don't care what kind of grudge you have against Jellal...but Millianna's started walking towards the future, so leave her out of it!"

"It's her will." Kagura stood in front of Erza, gripping her sword she swung hitting Erza in the face sending her crashing into an other pillar "And my will is the same. I'm going to kill Jellal."

Erza asked what had happened for her to feel so much hate and negative emotions towards him. Kagura revealed that Jellal killed her older brother, Simon. Kagura explained that they were poor, but happy. Until the child hunters came and took him as she escaped, Kagura had searched for years as she one day met Millianna, who told her of Simon's death.

"After years of abuse and being stripped of his freedom, he was murdered by Jellal." Everything in front of me went black. And I made a new vow." Kagura brought her sheathed sword in front of her "To unsheathe this sword when it was time to slay Jellal, my brother's enemy."

"Millianna wasn't there at the time. It was only me, Jellal, Natsu and Simon." Erza recollected her memories of that day "True, Jellal may be at fault for Simon's death...but Jellal didn't kill him. It was me."

You would go that far to cover for Jellal?" Kagura asked gripping her sword

"No. It's the truth. My weakness...killed Simon." Erza said crying from her left eye

Kagura's grip on the hilt of her sword tightened as she trembled in anger and tears fell from her eyes 'Kagura' she heard as she unsheathed Archenemy

Itachi stopped and turned around

'So much blood thirst..."

Kagura slashed Erza who parried with her own sword, sending a blast from the two swords to the side destroying the wall and many buildings

"I can't afford to die!" Erza said standing up as rubble crashed down beside them "I'm alive because of Simon...I'm alive because of old Rob...I'm alive because of my comrades." Erza requipped into her clear heart clothing "Give up on this life...would be a sacrilege against those who went on that journey!"

"I'll kill both you and Jellal!"

Kagura charged at Erza who parried her attack. Erza leaped into the sky, as Erza came down Kagura leaped towards her as they slashed each other. Erza landed on her feet as Kagura came crashing down.

"It's Erza! What a force of will! She was totally worn out but pulled off a reversal!" Chapati shouted

"I'm not surprised, though." Yajima commented

"I-Incredible-kabo!"

"Kagura is getting up! This isn't over yet!" Chapati said

"I-I...I" Kagura sat on her knees as Erza looked up at the falling rubble that came crashing down at Kagura, but Erza managed to push Kagura out of harms way, but her foot was caught under the rubble.

Kagura asked why Erza saved her to which she responded, that she knows her,no, she remembered her, Erza revealed to Kagura that she too was from Rosemary village like her, and Simon. Erza revealed she was the one who helped Kagura hide from the child hunters.

Kagura stood wide eyed, hands covering her mouth as she cried, remembering the events of that day. Kagura then lifted the large rubble, freeing Erza's foot

"I don't have a sense of closure yet. But...as for this fight, I..." Kagura stopped as she was impaled with a sword from behind by Minerva

"Kagura fell as Minerva smirked "The winner is Erza. However, I get the points."

"Minerva took down Kagura! Sabertooth gains points! Since the leader was defeated, that's Five points! Sabertooth has bypassed Fairy Tail to become the current front-runner!" Chapati said

"I told you, remember? I'm going to give you a battle worthy of a King. But the King only eats exquisite dishes. Such as a mermaid's head, a fairy's flappimg wings, and so on..."

"Milli...Millianna...save Millianna." Kagura begged Erza

"Millianna? The kitten?" Minerva's orb made Millianna apear unconscious on the ground "All the fights out of her. I get the points!"

"This widens the gap even more with Fairy Tail-kabo!"

Erza held Millianna in her arms as she woke, but fell unconscious once again

"Hang in there, Millianna!" Erza felt warm liquid on her hand as she looked and it was covered in blood, Erza then lay Millianna down and checked her back revealing many cuts "W-What's this?!"

"I was bored waiting for you, so I amused myself by hurting her. She had such a nice scream."

Erza stoodand glared at Minerva for her wrong doings

Itachi looked at the lacrima vision and narrowed his eyes, he looked around for the lacrima vision cameras, and when he found none were watching him at the moment he made two clones who dispersed into a flock of crows. Itachi walked once again heading towards his opponent

"With this, all the Mermaid Heel opponents are out! So now it's just down to Erza and Minerva!" Chapati said

"But Erza has already been put through the wringer-kabo!"

"Minerva on the other hand, doesn't have a scratch on her." Yajima commented

"Does the Fairy with flapping wings have a chance at victory?!" Chapati questioned

Meanwhile, with Gajeel. Rogue turned into a shadow and appeared behind Gajeel, who turned around and punched Rogue in the gut. Gajeel the repeatedly hit Rogue with his Iron Dragon's Club, sending him sliding back a few feet

"You can't get up to my level in just a day or so. Give it up." Gajeel said walking away

"You...aren't as strong as Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue said causing Gajeel to stop

"What was that?!"

With Laxus, he and Orga stood a distance away from each other

Laxus' arms were crossed as he spoke "Orga, the Lightning God Slayer"

Orga chuckled "You remembered my name, Laxus?"

"You satnd out, even in Sabetooth. And sure, your lightning might be something to write home about. But in the end, you're stuck being number three."

"Big talk. Are you trying to say you're number one?"

"There's always somebody above you. Losing once makes for good experience."

"Interesting. Your lightning and my lightning." Orga's fist flickerd black lightning "I wonder which one is stronger." Orga's fist is covered in black lightning as he pulls back and thrust it forward unleashing a lightning strike that passes beside Laxus, destroying the building behind him "What's wrong? Don't tell me your frozen in fear."

"Did you seriously intend to hit me or not? Did you really think I wouldn't be able to tell?" Laxus pulled his lightning infused fist back as he thrust it forward unleashing his own lightning strike, passing beside Orga, destroying a few buildings

"You live up to your reputation, Laxus."

"Shall we get started?" I don't have all the time in the world for this."

Laxus and Orga let out their lightning as it flickered and flared, charging at each other delivering a punch, their fist connecting and their lightning flashed around each other before it died down

"Well, Well..." Jura walked towards the two as they looked at him and he stopped "I've come across a couple of strong wizards."

"Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints." a nervous Orga said

"You appeared at last, monster." Laxus said all three of them staring each other down

With Itachi's clone, he stayed int he area he had fought Sheria as he sensed someone approach

"I have to say, I didn't think I would end up fighting you." Lyon said noticing the unconscious Sheria "And it seems you've already defeated Sheria."

"Of course he did." Gray said walking up next to Itachi's clone "He made S-Class in less than a week."

"What's wrong, Gray? You're all beat up." Lyon said

"I had some minor business to take care of..."

"Gray." Itachi said "It would be faster, if we take him out together, but knowing he's an old friend of your..."

Meanwhile, Juvia was repeating Itachi's words "We take him out together" in her head as an image of Itachi and Gray, both shirtless, holding each other

"I-Is this what they call boy love?!" Juvia questioned with a blush

"W-What is she thinking?"Sarada questioned

Back with Itachi, he and Gray both felt a cold shiver running down their spines

"What was that?" Itachi questioned

"This feeling...Juvia!" Gray looked at the lacrima vision "What's going on in that head of yours!" Gray shouted

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"Un-friggin'-believable." Natsu said

"Who figured we would get lost after all that?" Loke said

"I just don't have enough knowledge of Castle-sama's structure..." Yukino said

"Castle-sama?" Wendy questioned

"Well, we have a lot to tell everyone, so we better get out of here." Izumi said

"Aye, they need to know about Eclipse project and Future Lucy." Happy said

"This is a pain in the ass, so let's just plow through some soldiers." Natsu said

"We have injured people and we are trying not to get any attention, so forget it." Izumi said

"That's not all. We're also fighting in the Grabd Magic Games, right? It's a kingdom-sponsored tournament. I don't think we can afford to make a bad impression on the imperial armed forces." Mirajane said

"Well, we did beat up the executioner's, so it may be too late." Wendy commented with a sweat drop

"If only I knew some space-time ninjutsu like Itachi-kun." Izumi said letting out a sigh

"Lucy, you needn't worry sop much." Loke said

Lucy was kneeled next to her future self "Yeah..."

"Because even if there are two of you, I've got enough love for you both!" Loke said

"Now's not the time or place!" Izumi said smacking the back of Loke's head as future Lucy awakened

"Where am I?" Future Lucy questioned as she sat up

"Look's like the palace dinning hall." Mirajane said

"So we're still in the palace...According to my memory...After escaping from Hell Palace, we're all captured by imperial soldiers. I came rushing back here so I could warn us beforehand...but all I can say is, we were unlucky. And until that time came, we were in a prison."

"That time?" Happy questioned

"You're talking about the reality you experienced, Lucy?" Future Lucy turned to see Izumi, future Lucy kept staring at her "W-What? Is there something on my face?"

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?"

Everyone including Izumi were shocked

"Y-You're kidding, right?" Lucy asked as future Lucy shook her head 'no'

"What about, Itachi-san?" Wendy asked as future Lucy shook her head once more

"W-We vcan talk about this later, let's just get out of here first." Izumi said

"Yeah! And there's no way these guy's could capture us!" Natsu said

"We get close to Eclipse while we're on the run. Beacyse of that we can't use magic and we all get thrown into the dungeon." Future Lucy said

"Our future selves sure are careless, huh?" Natsu said

"More importantly, why did you come from the future, Lucy?" Izumi asked

"Good question. You haven't told us the important stuff yet." Loke commented

Future Lucy shivered and sobbed "In order to change a terrible future..."

"A terrible future?" Natsu questioned

"What happened in your future?" Yukino asked

"Despair awaits in the very near future..."

 **Scene Change- God's Realm**

"I did what you asked." Raijin said staring at the two Goddesses "She's strong, but still lacks in many areas due to your lack of fighting, Amaterasu."

"Unlike you, Raijin, I haven't been on the battlefield as much as you." Amaterasu stated

"Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi." The two Goddesses looked him in the eyes "A deal is a deal. Make sure you keep your side of it."

"Of course, we will. We will not interfere with your fight against Itachi in the very near future. But that being said Touch Izumi and I'll smite you from existence."

Raijin laughed "As if you could in your current state,it would most likely be the other way around, but even so..." Raijin was walking away as a portal opened "Knowing Itachi, he'll..." Raijin disappeared from their realm

"You've been quiet, Tsukuyomi. Are you worried about Itachi?" Amaterasu asked

Tsukuyomi stayed quiet then smiled before she spoke "Raijin is in for a surprise..."

 **A/N: And there it is! This came out earlier than I expected lol Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Also I did leave out the fights that the other members had in Hell's Palace, because I wanted to focus more on the Izumi vs Raijin fight, which was short, but neither were using their full power, especially Raijin. I've also tweeked some things about Izumi's past and stuff. Well next chapter should be out who knows when lol maybe in two weeks or a bit longer since I also want to start writing other stories and one-shots with Itachi, that I've had in my head. Well Thank you for reading and seeya next time! BUH-BYE! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Heyooo! Haha. Sorry for not posting in a while, but things happened. Family issues and well...I was watching Supernatural on Netflix. Enough of my babbling let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 21**

"A swarm of more than 10,000 dragons will attack this country. The city is burned down, the Palace is destroyed and many lives are lost." Future Lucy said

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, sweat running down the side of their faces.

"What...the hell..is that?!" Natsu shouted

"Use your indoor voice..." Pantherlily said

"Over 10,000 dragons..." Izumi said clenching her fist 'Even with Itachi-kun and I. I don't believe we would be able to defeat 10,000 dragons...could we?' she thought

"Maybe it has something to do with the dragon graveyard?" Wendy questioned

"I wonder where they'll come from?" Lucy questioned

"Is it even possible for them to be laying in wait without being discovered?" Loke questioned

"It's not. Something with tremendous amount of magic like a dragon..." Izumi narrowed her eyes "I'm sure Itachi-kun or the council would've found any trace of their amount of magic." Izumi closed her eyes "So how is it possible..." she opened her eyes and sighed

"Anyway, we gotta stop wastin' time here and prepare for war!" Natsu said holding some spears

"Natsu's right. We have to get out of here and warn the others." Izumi said

"We're going to fight?!" Lucy asked

"That's impossible!" Happy shouted

"Everyone...you believe me?" Future Lucy asked

"Is it a lie?" Natsu asked

"No! But... I didn't think anyone would believe something like this."

"Why would we doubt your words, Lucy?" Natsu said

"You're my future self, but that's pathetic! Have more trust in your friends!" Lucy said

"I'm scolding myself?!" Future Lucy said "But, you're right..."

"Hey what happened to us in the palace when the Dragons came?" Carla asked making Future Lucy look saddened and look away

"Carla, I'll take a guess. Maybe we..."

"...d-died?" Natsu said finishing Wendy's sentence

Izumi looked at her comrades pained and saddened expressions.

"Don't give up!" Izumi shouted causing the others to look at her "We have to keep our heads up and fight for a better future!"

"B-But how...Lucy said w-we all..."

"She also said also said she didn't know Itachi-kun or myself. Meaning there's a chance we change the future. So we need to hurry and come up with a plan."

"But how would we fight against dragons?" Yukino asked

"We gather the Dragon Slayers." Izumi stated

"There's only six-"

"There are seven, but someone would have to break Cobra out of the council prison."

"Even if we have all the Dragon Slayers here, we won't have enough power against all the dragons, Izumi-san." Wendy said

"We would need someone or something powerful enough to fight a dragon." Mirajane said

"We do. In my world there are Nine Tailed Beast with immense power."

"But, that's back in your world. How would we get them here?" Panther Lily questioned

"Wait..." Mirajane said eyes widened "...They're already here."

Izumi smirked "All Nine Tailed Beast are sealed inside of Itachi-kun." Izumi stated "He is able to release them and use their power. And even though there are only nine, most of us have already seen one parry Acnologias attack. Even if it's only a small percentage, I'm sure they'll help us make a difference."

"I'm really sorry that I don't know how to stop it, it's like, why did I even come here? Until today, I did't know what to do. So I just wandered around the city." Future Lucy said

"Nah. We'll get through it." Natsu said kneeling down on one knee and laying his forehead on hers "I swear we'll change the future."

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

Gajeel stood in front of a tired, panting Rogue.

"Go ahead, say it again. Who's not as strong as whom?"

Rogue chuckled then spoke.

"Little by little, I feel like I've come to understand... I was a little bald brat. Just a little nuisance who idolized Phantom Lord, the guild you were in. I wanted to join Phantom Lord too, when I got bigger. But the guild lost in a war against Fairy Tail and disbanded. And of all things, you joined the hated Fairy Tail... I couldn't believe it. For you to join the guild that destroyed Phantom Lord...But I was sure you had a reason for being in Fairy Tail...and now I understand. They're comrades, aren't they?" Rogue said looking down at the ground as Gajeel listened "What is a guild? Comrades...what...am I fighting for? Now I understand why you people are so strong. That's why we can't beat you."

"Stand up." Gajeel ordered "You don't understand nothin'." Gajeel grinned as he leaned forward towards Rogue "The frog is your comrade, ain't he?"

"Frog? Frosche is a cat!" Rogue said as he stood

"An exceed, to be exact. Right?"

"That's right. Frosche is my comrade. You got me."

Rogue smiled, but it faded when he heard a voice as he looked around, asking who it was. He heard it again as he looked down at his shadow that was smiling, telling him he would give him power to kill Gajeel.

 **Scene Change- R.T**

"This way!" Future Lucy lead the group so they wouldn't be caught by the imperial army

"I want to send up a flare soon." Mirajane said

"Especially since everyone must be worried about us." Wendy said

They had made it to a hallway, but the imperial army was stationed by it. Natus and Loke readied themselves to fight as Wendy pointed out that Yukino and Arcadios were gone.

"I don't care about the knight, but I can't leave Yukino behind.I'll go back!" Mirajane said

"I'll go with you. Whom ever gets out first send up two flares" Izumi said kicking a guard back with her black infused kick "We'll leave this to all of you, now...go crazy."

 **Scene Change- G.M.G**

"Hey, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Gajeel asked Rogue who was holding his head and covering his ears "Would you get a hold of yourself?!"

Rogue screamed as the shadows entered his body, marks appearing on it as he punched Gajeel, sending him back a few feet.

"This guy..."

Rogue chuckled, shadows leaking from his body. "I just lent you a little power, Rogue."

"Who are you?" Gajeel asked

"A Shadow. A Shadow that rules destiny."

"Huh? What are you talkin' about?"

Rogue turned into a shadow appearing in front of Gajeel, kicking him as he flipped backwards.

"I don't get it, but you're rarin' to mix it up, huh? This'll be fun."

Gajeel turned his arm into a sword as it extended towards Rogue, who turned into a shadow and coiled around the sword towards Gajeel. Rogue sent Gajeel back with his "Waxwing of the Shadow Dragon." Gajeel landed on his back as he stood and looked around for Rogue.

"I'm right here." Gajeel looked back as his shadow was changing "Slash of the Shadow Dragon!" Gajeel was hit by numerous thin tendrils that struck him from his shadow.

Rogue appeared beside him as Gajeel swung, but Rogue turned into a shadow again, then punched Gajeel in the side before turning into a shadow again and kicking him in the back.

"I was right. You're not as strong as Natsu Dragneel. Although, even Natsu Dragneel is not match for me now."

"Something isn't right." Sarada said watching with her Sharingan activated "Hima, can you see what I'm seeing with your Byakugan?"

"Yes. It seems there's some foreign power taking over." Himawari said, Byakugan activated seeing a shadowy trying to consume Rogue

"Number One, what is that?" Master Makarov asked

"It seems he's been possessed." Master Mavis said

Itachi had stopped in his tracks as he felt the dark magic. He closed an eye watching through the eyes of his crows that flew towards the direction of the dark magic. He saw something around Rogue who was holding Gajeel in the air by the neck.

"The shadows are going to eat away at you. You'll disappear for eternity!" Rogue dropped Gajeel onto the ground as shadows surrounded him "Sleep in Darkness!"

Gajeel heard the caw of the crow as he grinned. "If the salamander could do it, there ain't no way I can't!" Gajeel started eating the shadows as he sat up on all fours "I don't know who the hell you are, but get outta his body."

"Out of Rogue?"

"And his name ain't Rogue. It's Raios, my former disciple." Gajeel looked at him as the possessed Rogue took a step back "You didn't idolize me back then. That wasn't the kind of guy I was. I know better than anyone." Gajeel stood up "You were scared of me. I'll remind you of that one more time." Gajeels body turned into iron that was more dark and metallic as shadows leaked from him "How terrifying I am!"

"This is...the Iron Shadow Dragon?!"

Gajeel lunged forward as Rogue was about to hit him, but Gajeel turned into a shadow. Gajeels shadow form appeared behind Rogue, hanging from the ceiling. Rogue spun around for the attack, but was a bit shocked when he didn't hit Gajeel. Gajeel turned into his physical form hitting Rogue with his Iron Club from behind. Rogue leaped into the shadows as Gajeel materialized into a shadow following after Rogue.

"Both of them became shadows!" Bixlow stated

"What's going to happen now?" Evergreen questioned

"I can't tell which is which." Freed said

Two shadows clashed with each other as they made their way up a pillar and onto the roof.

"Well, can you see them, Bixlow?" Freed asked

Bixlow had removed his helmet, eyes glowing. "It's hard to see souls on the monitor. But I think the faster one is Gajeel, maybe."

"Maybe?" Evergreen questioned as she then looked at Sarada and Himawari "How about you two? Can you see who Gajeel is?"

"Actually, yes." Himawari said

"We can see that one of them looks more darker, or sinister." Sarada said

"So, which one is Gajeel?" Freed asked

"The right one." Himawari replied

The shadows were racing, right next to each other as Gajeels hand came out of his shadow and reached into Rogues' shadow and dragged him out of it.

"What?! He dragged me out of the shadows!"

Gajeel punched Rogue through the ceiling as Rogue materialized into a shadow once more, but Gajeel caught up to him and threw Rogue out of the shadows and up into the air.

"Roar of the Iron Shadow Dragon!"

Gajeels breath attack shot a beam of iron surrounded by shadows reaching up into the sky. The breath attack was so powerful it left the commentators wide eyed, mouths wide open, and speechless.

Gajeel was back to normal as he turned to see Rogues' body crash through the ceiling and back onto the floor. Gajeels breathing was quicker since he was exhausted.

"Um, th-that's the match! That's the match!" Chapatti shouted as the crowd cheered "The winner is Gajeel! So with this, Fairy Tail gains one more point!"

Gajeel heard laughing from Rogues body. "So this is the current Rogue's limit, eh?" A shadow left Rogues body as it laughed.

"It disappeared?" Gajeel questioned

"Wow! Now that was a magnificent battle worthy of Dragon Slayers!" Chapatti said

"It didn't turn out the way I thought, but it was incredible-kabo!"

"That's the true pleasure of the Grand Magic Games." Yajima said

With Erza and Minerva.

Erza attempts to stand on her injured leg, but Minerva takes advantage of the impairment and uses her magic to grab Erza by her injured leg and threw her, crashing through a pillar and crashing into a second one.

"How clumsy you are, fairy with flapping wings. Is it about time to end this? I think I'll publicly execute you, Titania"

"Well, this battle final battle has really cranked up the excitement, but..." Chapatti said as explosions went off "Uh-oh! Over here, we have an Ice Molding Magic showdown!"

Itachi's clone sat on the railing of the bridge watching the Ice-make wizards fight.

"You're stubborn, Gray. I'll give you that." Lyon said

"It's not like you to try and butter me up, Lyon!" Gray said

Lyon shot birds of ice at Gray who jumped out of the way before using "Ice Make: Shotgun" which Lyon evaded.

"Ice Make: Water Serpent!"

A giant serpent of ice attacked Gray, who defended himself with a shield of ice, but the serpent broke through it. Gray jumped to the side landing near Itachi's clone who got off the railing and now stood next to Gray.

"You're almost out of magic, let's end this now."

"He'll see us planning something, so it might not work." Gray said as Itachi began to whisper something

"What are you two planning?" Lyon asked

Itachi flashed through some hand signs as water began to spin in the palm of his hand and Gray began to power up some of his ice magic.

"Water Style: Crashing Rapids"

"Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"

Lances of Ice swarmed in the rapid water about to hit Lyon, but Lyon used his ice magic to block the attack.

"Was that really all you two had? And here I thought Ita-"

The debris of ice cleared as some white smoke cleared from where Itachi's clone stood and revealed Juvia in a blue bikini.

"J-Juvia!" Lyon shouted falling back from a nosebleed

"Itachi has found Lyons weakness!" Chapatti shouted

"I-Is Itachi-san trying to win over Gray-sama by becoming Juvia?!" Juvia questioned

The clone smirked going back to it's original form. "Let's go." Gray nodded

As Lyon slowly stood back up, Itachi had flashed through many hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

"Ice Make: Geiser!"

A Chinese Dragon formed from the water in the river, coiling around the bridge as it was frozen by Gray's Ice magic, but the dragon kept moving and water ran down the ice body.

"Go." Gray said

"Hyorinmaru." Itachi said

The Ice-Water Dragon roared attacked Lyon sending him into the sky until there was a twinkle of light. Itachi's clone looked over at Gray who seemed amazed by the attack. Gray looked at Itachi who nodded before dispelling itself.

"Fairy Tail gets an other point!" Chapatti said

"I see. The fist attack was a diversion." Sarada said

"He then transformed into Juvia to catch him off guard and hit him with a even stronger combination attack!" Himawari said smiling

"E-Everyone! Look at this!" Chapatti shouted

The crowd watched the lacrima vision, seeing Jura walk up to Laxus and Orga.

"Here he comes! Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints-kabo!"

"Shall I join the contest, as well? My blood hasn't burned like this for a long time." Jura said

"So you came out, monster." Laxus said

"Jura-san, I wanna see you when you're serious." Orga brought his hands forward, black lightning flickering in between them "Do you have the guts to take this?"

"Oh?"

"I'm the Lightning God Slayer. God Slayer Magic or the title of Ten Wizard Saints? Which is more powerful? I'm sure everyone wants to know that. Well, Ten Wizard Saint? Can you block my magic? Or is Ten Wizard Saint just your calling card?"

"Go ahead." Jura said

'He got the old man in a trap.' Laxus thought as he saw something from the corner of his eye, he looked up and saw a figure with his arm raised 'Itachi...Shit!' Laxus jumped back and away from the others.

"Here I go! Charged Particle Cannon of the Lightning God!"

Laxus saw the black lighting heading towards Jura, who dodged the attack at the last second and swiftly lunged forward towards Orga.

In an instant a sword the size of the tallest tower in Crocus made of White Lightning was seen from the Domus Flau.

"Lightning Devils: Zeroth Giant Sword"

The attack came crashing down destroying all the buildings in its path, causing an earthquake and large gusts of wind blowing around and towards the Domus Flau. Laxus who was behind the pillar where Itachi was on top of, was trying to stand in place, fighting the violent gust of wind. Itachi narrowed his eyes seeing that Jura and Orga had miraculously evaded the attack, but were sent crashing into the buildings behind them.

'It seems it's still too slow' Itachi thought

"H-He destroyed the buildings and everything in its path all the way towards the ocean..." Master Mavis said

Everyone in the Domus Flau had their eyes bulging out from their sockets and their mouths wide opened, speechless.

"I-Itachi! I forbid you from using that attack on a job!" Master Makarov shouted

"Th-This is a Devil Slayers power?!" Chapatti shouted

"T-Terrifying and Amazing-k-kabo."

"So cool!" Himawari shouted

"Yeah, but I think Uncle Itachi toned it down, so it wouldn't kill them." Sarada stated

"That's toning it down?!" the guild shouted in unison

Back with Itachi and Laxus.

"Don't you think that was too much?" Laxus asked as Itachi jumped down from the pillar and near Laxus

"Jura is ranked number Five of the Ten Wizard Saints, and Orga is the Lightning God Slayer." Itachi said glancing to his left and right "I even toned it down."

"Could've fooled me, but it looks like they were somehow able to evade it."

"Hn."

A beam of black lightning shot from the whole of a building heading towards Itachi. Laxus thrust his fist forward releasing his own lightning, both attacks colliding, creating an explosion.

Itachi turned to his side seeing a giant rock hand above them. Itachi shot lightning from his palm, colliding with the rock hand, breaking it to rubble.

"Which one do you want?" Laxus asked

"Doesn't matter, both will lose wither way." Itachi replied

Laxus smirked as he lunged forward at Orga, both slayers fists infused in their lightning as they parried each others attacks.

Itachi watched Jura who walked towards him and stopped a few feet away.

"Jura Neekis...In this final battle, he's the one person I was wariest of...but with Itachi fighting, we can only watch and see." Master Mavis said

"Uncle Itachi will beat him!" Himawari shouted "Uncle Itachi will not lose to anyone!"

"Also, Uncle Itachi has been holding back the whole time. Instead of heading straight into battle, he's been taking his time. Playing around you could say. He's also limited himself to using smaller level attacks." Sarada stated as Master Mavis and the other listened to what she was saying "The abilities and knowledge he possess'...he could've been sent out there by himself and come out victorious. That's how strong he is, no, how strong he's become."

"But, our Uncle doesn't want that. What he wants is to be alongside his comrades. He wants everyone to keep moving forward, to get stronger. He wants to get stronger to protect those he cares for." Himawari said looking at the guild members with a smile "He's come to love everyone in the guild like a family. And we thank you all. Sarada and I. Our parents, our family and friends. We all thank you for giving him a family here in this world."

The girls bowed, thanking the guild members before resuming to watch the games. The guild members were speechless, they didn't know what to say as they simply smiled and resumed watching the battle.

"I've wanted to fight you and Laxus for the longest time, him being Makarov-donos grandson, and you who was able to parry Acnologias breath attack." Jura said as Itachi's body flickered lightning "Show me what you have and I might just put in a good word about you to the council about making you a wizard saint."

"I don't need a title."

"Yet Makaorv-dono wishes to recommend you."

Itachi swiftly ran towards Jura whose eyes widened as Itachi appeared in front of him. Jura was about to hit Itachi with a chop, but Itachi caught his hand and uppercut Jura with a fist infused with white lightning, sending Jura flying back and landing on his feet with a smirk.

"Oh my! Itachi has landed the first hit on the Wizard Saint, Jura!" Chapatti said

Jura took his coat off and stomped his foot on the ground as Itachi leaped into the air evading a pillar emerging under his feet. With a flick of the wrist, Itachi had covered the whole area around Jura with white lightning, causing Jura to defend himself with a rock golem. Jura maneuvered rock pillars rising from the ground causing Itachi to leap back evading them.

Itachi focused his lightning in his hand as his lightning stretched towards Jura, piercing his rock defense, cutting the sleeve of his shirt and grazing his side. Itachi appeared in front of Jura who went for a chop once more as Itachi turned his body into lightning and evading it, appearing beside Jura. Itachi threw a punch at Jura who blocked it and grabbed his wrist, but Itachi twisted his body kicking Jura in the side of the head, sending him crashing into his own rock wall.

"How astonishing, I haven't felt this much fighting spirit in years!"

Jura lunged towards Itachi as they exchanged fists.

Meanwhile Laxus had swiped kicked Orga's legs causing him to fall back, but Laxus punched Orga in the stomach making the impact harder and a small crater form beneath them. Orga flared his lightning causing Laxus to leap back. Orga stood his breathing was quicker and harder than Laxus' who wasn't breathing as fast as he was. Orga began to gather his last remaining amount of magic for one last attack.

Orga inhaled a large amount of lightning. "Lightning Gods Bellow!" Orga shot a large beam of black lightning which Laxus barely managed to dodge.

Laxus rushed at Orga. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" Laxus released a large burst of lightning from his fist.

Laxus' attack hit Orga sending him crashing into a building. Laxus smirked, but it soon disappeared seeing Orgas' own smirk. Laxus' eyes narrowed then widened as he looked back seeing Orga's attack heading towards Itachi and Jura.

"Itachi!"

Itachi had blocked one of Juras chops, hearing Laxus call out his name he looked to the side, eyes now wide, Orga's attack only millimeters away from his face. He had no way of escape. he didn't have time to dodge it and it would hit before he activated Kamui. There was only one option left.

Itachi opened his mouth wide as he began to inhale the black lightning. Jura took this chance as an advantage and tried to kick Itachi, but he blocked with his own leg.

'Even though he is consuming the lightning, he can still block?!'

Jura didn't call it quits as he went for the chop which Itachi blocked with his arm, then Jura went for a punch, but to his shock Itachi leaped into the air now upside down grabbing onto Jura's wrist as he had finally finished devouring the black lightning.

Itachi still in mid air was pulled down by Jura, but Itachi latched his legs around Jura's neck and twisted his body flipping Jura over and gaining minimum damage himself. Itachi and Jura stood up again as Jura swiftly brought down a heavy chop which Itachi evaded moving his body slightly to the side. Jura's eyes widened as Itachi kneed him in the gut before uppercutting him into the air. Itachi grabbed onto his leg bring him crashing down before he tossed him into the air once more.

Itachi's flickered white and black lighting as he began to inhale, tilting his head back slightly.

"Devils Lightning...Gods Lightning, Clash! Nephilims Rage!"

Itachi released the lightning shooting from his mouth and towards his target. Unlike a regular breath attack, this one spreads wider than any Slayers Roar, Bellow or a regular Rage, giving their opponent now way of escape. The attack collided with Jura, electrocuting him, most of his clothing now shredded as he began to descend.

"I've lost..."

Jura smiles as he came crashing down onto the ground. He keeps looking towards the sky seeing that the clouds have been split.

"Itachi and Laxus have won! Laxus defeated Lightning God Slayer Orga gaining one point! And Itachi has defeated one of the Ten Wizard Saints and the leader of Lamia Scale, giving them another five points for the total of six points!" chapatti shouted, crowd cheering

"Yay! Uncle Itachi and Laxus won!" Himawari said jumping up and down

"Of course they won!" Sarada said trying to calm down a jumpy Himawari "Now we just have to see Erza beat that Minerva."

The guild cheered, but Master Mavis watched Itachi closely. No one had noticed but her, that Itachi was clenching his fist and had a small amount of blood trailing down the side of his mouth before he wiped it off.

Back with Erza, she is seen laying on the ground as Minerva notes that standing on her injured leg is futile. However, Erza replies that she will manage somehow as the match is one she has to win at all costs.

"I told you before. You people..." Erza and Minerva looked to their side, seeing two of Itachi's clones standing next to the injured Kagura and Millianna, who were still laying on the ground "...have made enemies of the one guild you don't want to anger."

"Oh, are you here to finish her fight?" Minerva asked

"No." The other clone said "We are confident in Erza's strength. She will defeat you."

Erza was glaring at Minerva, who used her spatial magic to cause explosions around Itachi's clones, who were now carrying Kagura and Millianna princess style, jumping away from harm.

"L-Let me go! I'm fine!" Kagura said

"Stop struggling. You'll make your wound worse." Itachi said as they landed at a safe distance "Erza, these two are safe with me. No need to hold back anymore."

"Just let yourself be embraced Kagura-chan." Millianna said as she stayed calmly in Itachi's arms "And Er-chan, I'm sure we'll be fine." Millianna smiled

Minerva caused a continuous amount of explosions making a large dust cloud, which Erza took as an opportunity to rush forward. Erza claimed she could see through Minerva's magic as she attacks Minerva several times with twin daggers. Minerva attempts to counter attack, but Erza evades her attacks as she then rushes forward.

"My fury is the guilds fury! Second Origin, release!" Debris began to rise around Erza as she was engulfed by a bright light "Nakagami Armor!"

The Nakagami Armor is an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of Erza's chest. The robe is tied together at the waist with a simple red ribbon held together by a gold bead. She wears two large blue gloves which have gold trims flaring out in the ends. The gloves have red ribbons tied around the wrist and are adorned in a simple pattern of gold dots. She wears a large golden pauldron over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth. She has blue and gold leggings which match the gloves in their pattern and design. Around the leggings are a pair of gold greaves. The knee plates contain a pattern similar to the tiara she wears.

Atop her head sits a tiara consisting of two blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a center blue triangular shaped piece. Each piece has a gold adornment inside. Two strands of hair from the sides of her head are each tied together by a golden bead with an intricate swirling pattern. Behind her is a large white sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end.

The armor is equipped with a large halberd with a golden circular hand guard in the center. The blade is quite large with a semi circle of small rhombuses on the other side. A purple cloth is tied right below the blade.

Minerva continues her attacks and casts her magic, but no avail, as Erza dispels it by slashing through it with her Halberd.

'Nakagami Armor. It's said to consume so much magic that it hasn't been worn in ten years.' Itachi thought seeing Erza cut the magic, dispelling it 'An armor that breaks the laws of magic.'

"It can't be! How do you have this much power left?!" Minerva questioned

"You harmed the people I care about too much."

"D-Don't...!"

"Suffer the consequences!"

"Stop! I... I..."

Erza rushed forward and struck Minerva. "Nakagami Starlight!" sending her into the air spinning before crashing down skidding on the ground defeated.

"It's Erza! She beat Sabertooth's leader and earned five points! They're strong! Fairy Tail is too strong! Will they win without one member going down?!" Chapatti shouted

"The only other mage from an other guild is Sabertooth's Sting-kun." Yajima commented

Meanwhile Itachi's clone had set Kagura on the ground and his hand hovered over her stab wound.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kagura slightly winced from a small jolt of pain

"I'm going to heal it as much as I can." Itachi replied his hand now glowing green "I'm not a medic, but I can at least give you first aid."

The other clone had set Millianna on the ground, placing her on her stomach as he was about to heal the cuts on her back. He lifted her cape when he found a sleeping Lector curled up grabbing onto her back. Itachi removed the small exceed as his hands began to glow green and they hovered over her cuts.

"I'm not much of a healer so we should get you two to some medics or someone specializes in healing magic." Itachi said

"It's fine. I'm actually a bit better thanks to-" Millianna stopped spotting the cat in Itachi's arms "Neko! Neko!" Millianna reached towards the cat but felt a sting of pain from her cuts "Ow!"

"Please refrain from making any unnecessary movements." Itachi said

"S-Sorry."

"Itachi." Kagura said now sitting up "I'd like to thank you and I'd also like to apo-" Kagura tried standing, but she tried getting up too quickly and she felt a jolt of pain from her wound as she was about to fall onto her knees, but Itachi had caught her "Th-Thank you."

"You can't move by yourself yet, so I will carry you." Itachi said crouching down motioning her to get on his back

"W-What?! No, it's okay I can walk by my-"

"You're in no condition to walk by yourself and carrying you on my back lessens the probability of your wound reopening." Itachi stated

Kagura gave up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms underneath her legs as he stood. The other Itachi clone had helped Millianna onto her feet as she looked at Kagura lightly blushing. Millianna then looked at the clone that was helped her. The clone and Millianna locked eyes with each other for a moment before he internally sighed and motioned Millianna to come closer.

Millianna smiled as she walked over and the clone handed her Lector as he placed an arm around her back and the other under her legs, lifting her princess style.

It was already dark as the clones carried the injured mages and exceed. Itachi opted out using his speed to get them to a medic for they aren't used to and moving them at high speeds would not be a good idea. He also opted out using Kamui as they would probably feel woozy in their stomachs or head. So it was settled with walking as they saw a white light shoot into the sky forming the Sabertooth guild mark.

"Let's go that way! Er-chan must be over there."

"I believe it would be in your best interest to get proper medical attention."

"B-But, we have Sting's cat, we should return him. Right, Kagura-chan?"

"I believe Itachi is right. We can always return the cat after their fight...but...I wish to see how it plays out."

"Fine, but we will stay at a safe distance away and if any wounds reopen, we leave." the clones said walking towards the light

They were now watching from corner a few buildings away from the location as the Fairy Tail team began arriving. Laxus had arrived holding onto his side, Gajeel had arrived looking some what tired, Erza had arrived limping using a large stick for support, and Gray arrived limping as well. They stood side by side as the cawing of crows was heard and a flock of crows flew and gathered in the middle of the Fairy Tail team, forming Itachi.

"What a spectacular sight. All of you are wizards I looked up to seven years ago." Sting said

"Cut the chatter. This is the final battle." Gajeel said

"We'll beat you one on one, who do you want?" Gray asked

"All at once would be fine. With your injuries, one on one would be boring." Sting said in a cocky manner

Itachi stepped forward. "You take Fairy Tail too lightly, and your eyes must be deceiving you for I am uninjured." Itachi said looking into Stings eyes "Show me you resolve, show me your power."

Stings white magic circled around him as his power increased. "I'll show you my newly awakened power!" Sting stated, his magic towered around him "White Drive."

Itachi made a few clones which stood next to each of his teammates before he stepped forward as his magic power sky rocketed. The massive amount of magic power caused the ground beneath them to shatter and the city of Crocus to shake. The amount of magic around Itachi made his figure look like a shadow with blood red eyes that looked straight at Sting.

Sting began to sweat and tremble as Itachi spoke. "Sabertooth...a feline... let me show you a feline that had struck fear into the hearts of many..." Itachi's eyes changed, his left into a green eye and his right into a yellow eye. 'Matatabi.'

 **'My turn.' Matatabi said**

They watched crouch on all fours and his hair had been undone from his hair tie as his figure began to change and grow, blue and black flames engulfing his body, revealing the huge two-tailed beast.

Matatabi now in her form and in control, lowered her head growling before letting out a huge roar, sending Sting crashing into the building behind him.

Sting got himself out of the wall as he walked towards the Fairy Tail team standing side beside Matatabi.

 **"I'm ready when you are." Matatabi said "Mr. Pussycat."**

Sting looked into the narrowed eyes of Matatabi and could feel the pressure of the wind as her tails swished. Sting was now trembling and fell to his knees, hands on his knees looking down at the ground.

"I...didn't win..." Sting said "I give up."

"That's it! The winner of the Grand Magic Games..." fireworks were going off above the Domus Flau "...is Fairy Tail!" chapatti announced the winners as the crowd cheered, confetti falling from above.

All the guild members were overjoyed and were celebrating their victory.

Meanwhile with Itachi's clones, Millianna had jumped out of Itachi's arms and ran towards the group once they were announced the winners.

"Er-chan!" Millianna shouted

Erza looked back as sting looked up and saw Lector in Millianna's arms, who began to wake up. Seeing Sting running towards him, Lector got loose from Millianna's arms as he ran towards Sting.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!"

"Lector!" Sting shouted crying, tears of joy, as he hugged his small exceed companion

Millianna then looked up at Matatabi. "Neko! Neko!" latching onto one of Matatabi's legs "So soft and warm." Millianna said rubbing her face on Matatabi's leg.

Erza then walked up to Matatabi and hugged her leg. "She's right, I thought it would burn, but it's warm."

Then the rest of the team joined in and the clone carrying Kagura walked up to her since Kagura didn't want to be left out.

One of the Itachi clones walked up to Matatabi and looked at her in the eyes. 'Are you okay with this?' he said in his mind as Matatabi smiled and nodded

"You're right." Gray said

 **"It's because you're Itachi's friends, comrades, his family." Matatabi stated letting out a purr since Millianna had climbed Matatabi and was petting her head "If you were evil, I would burn you to ashes. Now I believe I should let Itachi revert back to normal."**

The members stood back and in a poof of smoke, Itachi had returned to his normal appearance. Itachi then held his arms out as Millianna dropped into them.

"Eh?! What happened to the Neko?!"

Itachi let Millianna down as she ran towards Itachi's clone who held Kagura.

"It's finally over." Itachi said

"The tournament anyway." Gray said

"By the way, did anyone see a flare?" Erza asked

"Nope. I was keeping an eye out for it the whole time." Laxus said "Well, except for when Itachi destroyed part of the city."

"I toned it down."

'That's toning it down?!' everyone thought

"I didn't see it either." Gray said

"The thing of it is, there ain't no way the salamander would remember to signal us." Gajeel said

"Izumi would though." Itachi said as he turned to look at the palace 'What's going on Izumi, everyone...'

"We should go back to the Domus Flau and regroup with the guild." Erza said, the others nodded in agreement

"I need to get Kagura to some medical attention." Itachi's clone said walking to the Domus Flau as the others finally noticed Kagura on his back

"How's your wound?" Erza asked who was also being carried by a clone

"Itachi gave me some medical attention, so it's closed up, but he insist I get checked out." Kagura said

"You're not carrying me like that." Gajeel said

"I wasn't planning on it." a clone said throwing Gajeel's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk

The other clones helped the others as well as Sting walked up to the original Itachi.

"Itachi-san."

"Hm?"

"Where's Natsu-san?"

"Natsu hasn't recovered from my training." Itachi said

"Wh-What kind of training do you do?" Sting asked

"You don't want to know." Laxus said making Sting pale

'P-Poor Natsu-san...'

They had arrived at the Domus Flau and were escorted to the infirmary, more like dragged to the infirmary, by Itachi's clones. They were all given any medical attention they needed and were bandaged up. The group left the infirmary as they walked towards the walked through the hallways and into the tunnel leading them into arena. As they entered the arena they were greeted by the cheers of the crowd.

"And here they are! Fairy Tail!" Chapatti shouted

The whole Fairy Tail guild ran into the arena and surrounded the group. Sarada and Himawari ran up to Itachi as they tackled him in a hug. Itachi smiled and returned the embrace.

The rest of the other guilds entered the arena as well and congratulated the guild. After some time the crowd began to leave the Domus Flau. The guilds were about to leave when one of the royal knights stood in front of them.

"The King has requested that all from the magic guilds to please gather in the center of Crocus."

 **Scene Change- R.T**

Izumi and Mirajane exited the palace and into the palace gardens looking for Yukino.

"Yukino!" Mirajane and Izumi called out

"Mirajane-sama... Izumi-sama..."

The girls spotted Yukino sitting down, knees to chest, hugging her legs as they walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" Izumi asked

"I'm sorry. I..."

"Come on let's go." Mirajane said offering her a hand

"I can't. If you're with me, you'll be stuck with misfortune. It's always been that way with me, bad things always happen to people around me."

"None of those around us blame anyone else when bad things happen to them." Mirajane said crouching down to Yukino level and embraced her "It's okay." Mirajane rested her forehead on Yukino's "Everyone's life has a meaning."

Izumi crouched down as well embracing them both, resting her own forehead on theirs. "Your life has a meaning." Izumi said causing Yukino to smile and cry, the three staying in that position.

Yukino stopped crying as they all stood. Izumi flashed through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

Izumi shot a giant fireball into the air as she then went through a different set of hand seals.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Izumi shot fire in the shape of the heads of dragons which surrounded the the fireball and collided with it making it burst in the air.

"That wasn't a regular flare." Mirajane said

"An emergency flare. It was Itachi's idea." Izumi replied as the three left the palace gardens.

 **Scene Change- Center of Crocus**

Itachi and the others were now at the center of Crocus, where all the guilds were gathered listening to the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore.

Itachi and the others had seen Izumi's emergency flare and were about to leave, but stopped when the words "10,000 dragons will invade the country" left the Kings mouth.

"...And so, I'm terribly sorry we don't have time to bask in the after glow of the Grand Magic Games, but I've just heard that this country is facing a critical moment." the King said

"10,000 Dragons?!" Master Makarov questioned

"Right now, a large scale strategy is under way at the palace. The Eclipse Project." the King stated "The objective of this strategy is to eradicate all 10,000 dragons."

"Is that even possible?" Cana asked

"That I am not sure... As the enemy is a swarm, I'm sure several of them, maybe even several hundred of them will survive."

"Yes, that's more realistic." Master Makarov said

"Wizard guilds, I must request that you lend us your aid. I would like you to use your powers to slay the dragons that survive. That is all. Please save this country!" the King begged bowing his head

The guilds cheered and roared showing the king that they would protect their country.

"Alright! I'll go on a rampage one more time!" Gajeel said

Itachi crouched down looking at his nieces, placing a hand on their shoulders. "Sarada, Himawari, it's best that I take you back home."

"No!" they said

"Uncle Itachi, we aren't going to leave you and the others! We are Fairy Tail members too!" HImawari said tears forming as she hugged Itachi

"Taking us back home would spend too much of your chakra and by the time you return here, things could have gone bad. We are staying to help in whatever way we can, Uncle Itachi!" Sarada said hugging him

Itachi hugged them, holding them tightly. "I promise, I'll protect you both with my life. And if things go bad, I'll transport you back even if it costs me my life."

"The opponents are dragons." Sting stated

"Therefore, it's time for us Dragon Slayers to step into the spotlight." Rogue said

"I'll be with the Dragon Slayers as well." Itachi said white lightning flickering "I might not be a Dragon Slayer, but I'm a Slayer, all in all. I will also have the tailed beasts battle against the dragons."

"Same here! Be it Gods or Dragons, I'm a Slayer as well." Orga said black lightning flickering

"All the guilds wills are one." Ichiya said

"What a lovely parfum." Nichiya said

"Kagura-chan you need to rest!" Millianna said

"No, everyone must fight." Kagura said

"Wild Four!"

"We're the Sexy Four." Arania from Mermaid Heel said

"Thank you...Thank you...Thank you...Thank you." the King cried, teas trailing down his face "...kabo..."

Everyone froze and looked at the king in silence.

"Kabo?!" Erza questioned

"That parfum of that last bit..."

"Oh! You're-"

Itachi cut off Himawari, placing a hand over her mouth.

The King shot his head up realizing his blunder. "Everyone I'm counting in you!"

 **A/N: And I'm ending it there. I already have the last part of this arc written down, I just need to type it. It should hopefully be up by next week. Also thank you all for being patient. I don't really have as much free time as I did before and I've also have some writers block for the upcoming arc as well. Well Thank you all for taking your time and reading and I'll see ya next time! Buh-Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay but stuff happened. I'll leave it at that. Well let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 22**

Itachi left his nieces sides, but was still able to focus on their exact location as he walked up to the front, where the King once stood and turned to face the crowd of mages.

"Everyone! We are about to fight a difficult battle, maybe the most difficult we have ever fought, so..." Everyone listened as Itachi made a handsign and nine new figures stood beside him.

The mages looked at the nine figures who were wearing the same outfit as Itachi and had their arms crossed, and the mages could see different numbers on the back of theirs hands. Numbers ranging from one to nine.

 **"I'm Shukaku!"** The man with the number one has sandy brown wild hair, the sclera of his eyes black with yellow irides and pupils that look like a four pointed star, he had black markings on his arms.

 **"Matatabi."** The woman with the number two has knee length braided black hair with a tint of blue, her left eye was green while her right eye was yellow.

 **"Isobu."** The man with the number three was shorter than the rest and looked the youngest, he has blue-green hair around the same lengths as Rogue's and had one of his red eyes with yellow pupils covered with part of his hair.

 **"I'm Son Goku!"** The man with the number four has red hair which reached his shoulders and beard, yellow eyes with white pupils, under his eyes and his nose he had a scar that ran from one side to the other.

 **"Kokuo."** The woman with the number five has long white hair tied in a high ponytail that reached down to her waist, and dark blue-green eyes.

 **"Saiken."** The woman with the number six has long blueish-white hair, a light blue headband on her head as her hair reached her mid-back, her eyes are a light blue color.

 **"I'm Lucky Seven Chomei!"** The man with the number seven who seemed to look the second youngest, has short blue hair which faded into green, the color of his eyes are orange.

 **"Gyuki."** The man with the number eight who seemed to be the more built of the group, has short salmon colored hair, his eyes were white and above his left eye was a scar.

The man with the number nine seemed to be about Itachi's height maybe a bit taller and was well-toned, his hair was a dark orange, he has three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his eyes had been closed, but when he opened them they saw red eyes with black slits. **"Kurama."**

Itachi had gone into his Kurama cloak mode, which made his entire body and clothing into a dark shade of orange, his magatama markings on his neck now visible to the others, black lines extending along the body and two horns on his head. His eyes were now red with black slits.

"...Kurama and I will be lending some of our power." Itachi said as murmurs were heard from the crowd of mages and eyebrows being lifted

 **Kurama stepped forward. "Shut it you brats!" Kurama shouted as the mages went silent "I'm going to say this once, Itachi and I will pass all of you and tap your shoulder, transfering some of our power. Now organize yoursleves by getting into rows, so we can make this quick!"**

The mages hurried into rows, not wanting to feel Kurama's wrath. Kurama nodded at Itachi as the mages saw two blurs of orange and in an instant felt their shoulders being tapped as they were cloaked with a translucent red shroud with bubbles that looked like a fox cloak. The mages looked at each other and they began to move their bodies, now feeling the power.

"My magic power feels like it has increased tremendously." Jura said in a shocked tone

"My wounds..." Kagura heard a sizzling noise as she saw smoke coming from where her wounds were "...they are healng. I feel better, stonger." Many others agreed with her.

"Your magic power should have increased and you should feel stronger than before, but..." Itachi said as they paid close attention "...you must still be wary, even if your wounds heal, you could still die from a fatal blow or wound."

Sarada and Himawari walked up to him looking at him and the other nine in awe.

"So cool." Himawari said

"I've only seen Lord Seventh in this mode." Sarada said walking around Itachi in a circle "Yours is different, but it's still so cool."

Itachi smiled and ruffled their hair lightly as the two girls smiled. Itachi then turned to face the nine beasts in human forms.

"You can all change into your original forms once we've made contact with the dragons and the signal is given." Itachi said as the tailed beasts nodded "Also, no tailed beats bombs, we are trying to protect the city and the others, we're not trying to destroy it all."

Itachi looked up at the moon which was now red as the other guilds left the central plaza to defend other parts of the city. Itachi looked back at the others as the ground began to shake.

"What is it? Magic power... No..." Erza said

"It's coming from the palace. Then..." Elfman said

"That Eclipse thing." Gray said

 **"Itachi." Son Goku said**

"Yeah, I feel it."

 **"Something isn't right." Saiken said**

"Hn."

They heard loud roars as the left side of the plaza had been destroyed by an attack. They then saw the dragons coming from the palace. Itachi narrowed his eyes as they saw the dragons flying in the sky towards different directions of the city.

"Scatter." Itachi said

All the tailed beasts nodded before leaping away towards a dragon each, but Son Goku, Saiken and Matatabi had stayed.

"Everyone! Spread out! If you stay bunched up, you'll all be annihilated with one attack!" Master Makarov ordered

 **Scene Change- Palace**

Back at the palace Lucy was trying to close the portal, but was unsuccessful.

"It's not enough Celestial magic power." Arcadios said as a green dragon had exited from the portal

"Flame Gods Bellow!"

A torrent of black flames hit the dragon on the side of its head. The dragon turned its head towards its attacker.

"Izumi-san!" Wendy said "Yukino-san and Mirajane-san too!"

"Lucy-sama, we can close the portal! Please take out the golden keys! We'll combine them with mine, and use all 12 keys to seal the portal!" Yukino stated

"Fire Gods: Explosive Flame!" An orb of black flames hit the dragon and then expanded. "Hurry up! I'll buy you some time as I deal with the large gheko!" Izumi saw that the dragon whipped its tail at her as she evaded it and the ground underneath the tail shattered.

Yukino and Lucy tossed their Zodiac keys into the air as they gathered and were emitting a golden light. Yukino and Lucy kneeled in front of each other, holding each others hands.

"Celestial Spirits of the 12 golden keys, lend us the power to seal the evil! Open 12 gates!" They chanted as the golden light struck the two celestial spirit mages "Zodiac!"

The 12 zodiac spirits appeared one by one around the two, as they then flew towards the gate doors, pushing them shut as a dragon attempted to keep them from closing, but the dragon failed and the spirits closed the gates before disappearing.

"You did it!" Wendy cheered

"Yay!" Happy cheered

"It's too early to celebrate! How many dragons made it through?!" Arcadios questioned

"Seven."

Izumi's eyes widened as she leaped away from another swipe now landing with the others as they looked where the voice had come from. They looked towards the gates and there they saw him, sitting on top of the now closed gates.

"Raijin..." Izumi said glaring at him

"You don't seem too happy to see me, Izumi." Raijin chuckled white lightning flickering "But then again, I am the one who's going to kill your fiance, so it makes sense."

"Your that man from earlier. Why are you here? You should be out there helping against the dragons!" The minister of defense said

"Foolish old man. The only reason I offered my service was to move my own plan forward." Raijin said not even looking the old man as he leaped off the eclipse portal evading a swipe from the dragons tail "I have no interest in you lizard."

 **"Do not get in the way of my meal, Demon." The green dragon said "Or I'll eat you as I tear off that Fake Skin you're hiding behind."**

Raijin slightly narrowed his eyes as he slightly moved his head dodging the sword thrust from Izumi.

"That's not polite." Raijin said grabbing her wrist and kicked her towards the group.

Izumi eyes widened as blood came out her mouth and she was sent back skidding towards the group as she held onto her stomach.

'Is he serious this time?' Izumi questioned

 **"Itachi's not going to like that you spilled her blood."**

Izumi and the others looked at the newcomer. "Kurama." Izumi said

 **"I was originally sent here to deal with the oversized gheko, but..." Kurama said before he glared at Raijin and cracked his knuckles "...it looks like I'm going to have to slay a demon instead."**

"Kurama, no. You have a better chance on fighting the dragon in your original form. I'll deal with Raijin." Izumi said

 **Kurama looked at Izumi. "You will have the Satan Soul mage as back up. Her magic will be efficient against him, and I will help the little dragon slayer." Kurama said a he walked now standing next to Wendy**

Izumi and Mirajane faced Raijin as Wendy and Kurama faced the opposite direction, facing the green dragon.

"Mirajane, be extremely careful around him. He's the one who taught Itachi Demon Slaying Magic." Izumi said

"You fought him when we were in Hells Palace, how strong is he?" Mirajane asked

"I couldn't even land a hit last time. And he was holding back." Izumi said as she rubbed her stomach "I don't think he's planning to this time."

 **"When he attacks get behind me, and I will hold him back as you attack with your dragon slaying magic."**

"What if I end up hitting you?" Wendy asked

 **"Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine." Kurama said as he glanced down at her from the corner of his eye as he saw she was a bit scared and trembling "Don't worry, kit. I won't let him hurt you." Kurama saw that she was not trembling anymore "Answer me this."**

"Hm?"

 **"Are you ready to slay a Dragon?"**

 **Scene Change- Central Plaza**

Itachi stood in front of his guildmates as a dragon covered in flames landed in the plaza.

"Attack!" Master Makarov commanded as they charged forward "Concentrate on its legs! Just like we planned!"

 **"I am Atlas Flame! I'm going to show you wretches the flames of hell!"**

Atlas Flame shot a beam across the plaza as flames erupted sending many flying back, but were caught by the dark orange translucent tails that came from Itachi as Matatabi and the others stood in place.

"Matatabi, Son Goku, Saiken."

 **"Cat Flame Roaring Fire!"**

 **"Monkey Flame Arson!"**

 **"Acid Bubble: Acid Permeation!"**

Matatabi shot a large ball of blue and black flames as Son Goku shot a wave of green fire which fused with Matatabi's attack as it collided with Atlas Flame, but had not done any damage. Then Atlas Flame had been hit with the acid bubbles which didn't do much to his body made of fire.

With the Sabertooth guild, a purple dragon with razor horns one on the top of its head and the other under its chin.

"Sabertooth, full scale attack! Let's go!" Sting commanded

"Yeah! Aim for its mouth, its stomach, and any other soft parts!" Rogue said as they charged

Shukaku was behind the dragon as he used his sand to grab onto the dragons foot and began to pull back on the foot, trying to make him fall. The dragon could feel the sand pulling him as he turned away from the mages, but Shukaku leaped over the dragon and grinned.

 **"Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" he pounded his stomach shooting a highly compressed air ball before landing next to the mages, his air bullet fused with the mages attacks and collided with the dragon who skid back "Alright!"**

"You're! wait...who are you again?" Lector asked

 **"I'm Shukaku!"**

With Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale, a dragon with scales made of iron rock pillars landed. The group attacked, but did no damage to the dragon. The dragon swiped its claw and sent many fying back and Kagura hurling towards a building, but was caught by Isobu. Isobu then leaped towards the other mages as he landed and let down Kagura on her feet.

"You're one of Itachi-dono's friends." Jura said

 **"Water Style: Great Water Mass Bullet."**

Isobu shot large balls of water at the dragon as his attacks collided with the dragons hard skin.

 **"Heh, you're not human." the dragon said**

With a different group of mages, they were shooting magic at a blue dragon with fish like features such as fins on its head, its back and along its legs. The mages attacks did not work as the dragon smirked, as then Gyuki had jumped into its view.

 **"Ink Creation!"**

Gyuki shot ink form his mouth onto the dragons eyes, as the dragon stepped back a bit rubbing the ink from his face.

With a different group, a black and red dragon smacked some concentrated with its head, sending it away. The dragon lifted its leg about to stomp on the ground, but Kokuo had slammed her body onto its chest making it stumble back before she jumped away landing safely on a building.

Kokuo looked to her side seeing Chomei on top of an other buildng, jumping from one foot to the other waiting for the signal.

Back with Itachi. He had his eyes closed as he linked his thoughts with the tailed beasts.

'Is everyone with a Dragon?' Itachi asked

 **'Yes!' they replied**

Natsu's voice was heard. "Can you hear me?! Dragon Slayer Magic can take down the dragons! We've got seven Dragon Slayers here! Our magic exist for this very day! Dragon Slayers exist to fight this very battle! Let's go Dragon hunting!" Natus blasted flames into the back of the dragon he currently on "Itachi! Go wild!"

Itachi's eyes shot open, white lightning flickered around his body as a pillar of magic and chakra shot from his body and into the sky.

'Now!'

The three beasts smirked as they tranformed into their original beast forms. Matatabi roared her tails up straight as she charged forward towards Atlas Flame and headbutted him before Saiken slammed her body into him sending him back as he met Son Goku's lava enfused fist to the face sending the fire dragon crashing back into the buildings.

"I-Incredible." Master Makarov said

"They sent the dragon crashing with a combo attack." Sarada said

"What men!" Elfman said

"Matatabi and Saiken are girls!" Himawari said

Matatabi and Saiken kept their eyes on the flame dragon as Son Goku walked back as he held his palm put for Laxus to get on.

 **"Like the loud pink haired kid said, Dragon Slayer Magic will be needed."**

Laxus nodded as he jumped onto Son Goku's palm and Son Goku lifted him up onto his shoulder before placing his attention back to Atlas Flame.

With Shukaku now in his beast form.

 **"Let's go wild!" Shukaku sucked in air as sand formed in front of him "Sand Bomb! Salvo!"**

The compressed air shot the sand into projectiles, colliding with the dragon as it was sent back crashing into the tower behind it.

With Isobu in his beast form, he was slamming his tails onto the dragons iron hard stone skin.

 **"Quite the hard body, but so do I." Isobu said**

The tails slammed onto the dragon again and again as a crater started to form under it.

"A-Amazing." Lyon said

"Itachi-dono never ceases to surprise." Jura said as he remembered his chat with Makarov 'He has the power to fight on par with the dragons.' Jura thought as he watched Isobu and the dragon head butt each other.

Back with Shukaku, the dragon had charged at him, as they collided the dragon used its tail to pierce through Shukaku's body.

"H-He lost..." Lector said

The dragon smirked, but Shukaku's eye twiched.

 **"Who did you say lost, pussy cat?!" Shukaku shouted, his tail moved around him and shot sand at the dragon "I'm made of sand! You can't hurt me!" Shukaku laughed as he kept attacking the dragon.**

"Frosch thinks so too!"

The dragon retracted its tail as he was punched by Shukaku, sending him skiding back.

Meanwhile, Kokuo now in her beast form was charging towards the dragon. When they collided Kokuo had used her horns to pierce the dragon as she kept ramming the dragon through many buildings.

Now with Gyuki who was in his beast form, had parried a tail strike from the dragon with one of his own tails. Gyuki's tails shot towards the dragon as they grabbed onto the dragon and pulled him towards himself as he delivered a punch before slamming the dragon into a building.

Chomei now flying in the air had rammed into the dragon, head to head, as they tried to push each other back and the dragon released eggs into the city. Chomei hit the dragon with one of his tails as he caught a falling Natsu who was shooken off the dragon. Chomei placed Natsu on top of his head as they chased the dragon.

"I don't know who you're, but I'm sure you're with Itachi." Natsu said as he shot fire towards the Dragon.

Back with Itachi, he looked around as the eggs crash landed around them. The eggs then cracked as smaller dragons were revealed.

"Now we have much more than seven to deal with." Master Mavis said

Itachi began to gather chakra as he made a single sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." There were many clouds of smoke as it died down and revealed a large amount of clones who all spread out towards different directions of the city. "Leave the dragons to the dragon slayers and the tailed beasts. Everyone else along with my clones will deal with the smaller ones."

"Alright!" they shouted in unison

'He cares for his comrades, puts himself at risk using so much power, he plans many steps ahead of others and takes charge of the situation. He's a natural born leader.' Both Fairy Tail guild masters thought

 **Scene Change- Palace**

Kurama lunged forward swiping at the green dragon, Zirchonis, who managed to evade the swipe by stepping back. Zirchonis then used his tail to attack, but Kurama used his tails to parry the attack as he jumped forward and grabbed onto the dragon.

"It's that giant fox from Tenrou!" Happy shouted

"It's huge!" Lucy said

 **"Now!"**

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

Wendy's roar hit both Zirchonis and Kurama, but Zirchonis only laughed not feeling much from the attack. Zirchonis hit Kurama, causing him skid back a bit as his tails swayed behind him.

 **"Try it again." Kurama said as Wendy nodded**

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

 **"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"**

Kurama had shot three air bullets that combined with Wendy's roar. Zirchonis laughed and took the attack head on thinking it would only tickle, but he was wrong as he was sent back crashing into the ground behind him.

Kurama glanced behind him seeing how Izumi and Mirajane were doing with Raijin before he focused his attention back on Zirchonis who seemed to be getting back up.

Raijin had appeared in front of Izumi as he used one hand to swing his Masamune blade down, which Izumi blocked with the Kusunagi Blade, but her arms were shaking.

'He's way stronger than before!' Izumi thought

"What's wrong? Won't you attack?" Raijin asked

Raijin glanced to his side as he saw Mirajane in her Satan Soul form, had made a dark energy ball in her hand and was about to slam it into him, but Raijin used his free hand and covered it in white lightning as he blocked Mirajanes attack with his hand. Mirajane tried pushing Raijin back but he grabbed the dark energy ball and crushed it in his hand causing Mirajane to be sent crashing into the ground a few feet away from them.

Izumi had been sent back as well as she leaped into the air setting the Kusunagi Blade on fire with her black flames, she swung down at Raijin who looked at her without a care as her sword made contact with his. The ground beneath Raijin had cracked from the force of Izumi's swing, as grabbed onto Izumi's arm, he swung her around as he spun then brought her back towards him before slamming her into the ground as she spit out blood.

"You had more fight in you before." Raijin said

Raijin was about to grab Izumi when a beam of dark energy was shot at him. He used his Masamune Blade to cut through the beam which caused the beam to fly into the air and explode. Raijin turned to his side as he now faced Mirajane. He walked towards her when he felt a spike of chakra behind him.

 **"Gate of Wonder! Open!"**

Izumi had appeared in front of Raijin as he blocked the sword swing and he caught her fist which was burning him from the heat her body emitted and her flames. Izumi pumped out as much magic power as she could trying to burn Raijin into ashes, but she couldn't as Raijin countered with letting out a large amount of white lightning, causing her to jump back and land next to Mirajane.

"If you go any further, you will die." Raijin stated knowing what the next gate was

Izumi glared at Raijin as she tapped her open palmed hand with her fist, creating a massive amount of air pressure around her and Mirajane. Mirajane brought her hands together as she gathered magic in between them. Izumi then made a hand seal resembling a tiger as the air pressure took the form of a white tiger and charged towards Raijin as Mirajane shot her magic towards Raijin.

Raijin looked into the eyes of the two girls whose attacks were heading straight towards him. He slightly smiled as he moved his sword back and in a smooth swift motion he swung the Masamune Blade as a blast of white lightning made its way towards the attacks. He watched as the girls kept focus on the attack not letting up, but that was a mistake. The two attacks which had collided made a large explosion as Raijin swiftly made his way through it and had appeared in front of the two girls.

Their eyes widened as they saw his figure in front of them. Raijin was about to grab the two girls by the neck when he jumped back evading a black sword. Raijin smile grew as the dust cleared and Itachi, in his sage of six paths mode, had appeared.

"Itachi-kun!" Izumi said

"Itachi!" Mirajane said

Izumi noticed black marking going up the right side of Itachi's neck and that his hair wasn't white like usual in his six paths mode, his hair now had silver in it. Izumi couldn't take her eyes off Itachi as he looked back and smiled at her. Izumi gave a weak smile as she closed the gates, turning back to her normal form as she fell to her knees and Mirajane helped her stand.

"Izumi. Mirajane. You two did great holding him off, now let me take care of the rest." Itachi said as Izumi handed him the Kusunagi Blade before one of the truth seeking orbs turned into a platform and took them at a safe distance away with the others before most of the orbs made a shield in front of them, keeping them safe.

"You, take care of me?" Raijin asked "Don't make me laugh."

Itachi's eyes changed into his Rinnegan as he opened his palm and Raijin could feel his body being pulled towards Itachi. Raijin smirked letting the force pull him as he gripped the sword. As he got closer they both swung their swords as they parried each others attack. Raijin flipped back as Itachi appeared in front of him kicking him in the gut as Raijin swung his sword and Itachi leaped into the air as he swung his down, but Raijin blocked.

The group were watching the fight as they could feel the amount of power and force from each of the strikes. With each strike they could feel a gust blowing hard around them.

"They are evenly matched." Arcadios said

"No." Izumi said

"What do you mean?" Pantherlily asked

"That's Itachi's strongest from, yet we haven't seen Raijin in full strength." Izumi said

"You mean that guy can get stronger than he already is?!" Lucy asked

"I don't know, but I have this feeling, he's not all what he seems to be." Izumi said

Raijin spun around as he swung sideways and Itachi slid underneath the swing. Raijin then swung his sword down as one of the truth seeking orbs blocked the attack and an other flew at Raijin, but he had hit it up towards the air. Itachi was now in front of Raijin as he swung his sword down, but Raijin evaded it spinning to the side as both swords began to clash once again. They parried an other attack as they skid back and they both moved their arms back before lunging forward and thrusting their swords forward in a jab motion. Both of them tilted their heads slightly, eyes following the swords which would have pierced their skulls if they had moved a second later.

Itachi eyes saw the small cut on Raijin's face, but there was no blood. When he focused more he could see that he had only cut through some fake skin, Itachi's eyes then widened as they met with Raijins. Itachi was in shock, Raijins eyes weren't his usual black with white slits, no, they were now all white but what shocked itachi the most was that his eyes were white Sharingan and he also had veins bulging around them. Raijin smirked as he jabbed Itachi on the head with two fingers, sending him flying back, skidding on the ground before stopping and straightning himself in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Itachi said glaring at Raijin

Raijin laughed. "Who am I? I'm Raijin, of course." he smirked as he walked forward "Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me in full power."

"Itachi-kun, what's wrong?" Izumi asked

Itachi didn't answer as he removed his old Akatsuki ring from his right hand and handed it to Izumi before chakra and magic that was being suppressed by it erupted from him. The truth seeking orb Itachi was not using as a shield for the others formed into a second sword.

"You had that ring enhanced by the magic councils department of advanced technology, for the games, didn't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "But, I'll have to stop our reunion here. This isn't the grand stage for our final battle."

Raijin closed his eyes as a portal opened behind him as he stepped into it, but Itachi had appeared in front of him both swords coming down at him. Raijin had blocked Itachi's attack.

"I'll see you on the other side of the Gates of Hell." Raijin said

Itachi was then repelled by an invisible force as he landed safely in front of the group as Raijin disappeared. Itachi had undone his Sage of Six paths mode, truth seeking orbs disappearing and his clothing back to normal as his hair was still long with silver streaks in it.

"Itachi-kun."

"Izumi. After this we need to go back to Konoha and do some research." Itachi said

"What? Why, what happened?" Izumi asked

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to get back to Sarada and Himawari." Itachi said as Izumi nodded. "You should rest for a bit, I'm sure Kurama can handle Zirconis easier now."

When Itachi said that, there was a flash of pink light and the group was blinded by it as Itachi and the other guards had taken the hit of the pink light.

"Hey!" a guard yelled

"What the?!" a guard shouted

"This is just wrong!" an other guard shouted

The debris settled as the girls' eyes widened and blushes were visible on their faces.

Zirconis laughed. **"This is my magic!"**

Itachi had used himself as a shield to protect the girls from whatever the breath attack would have done as he turned around to face the girls. When Itachi turned around the girls saw his full glory as they heard and saw an image of an elephant blowing its trunk, as Mirajane, Yukino, Princess Hisui and Izumi all fell back, Lucy was trying to cover her red face as steam was coming from all their heads.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked unaware of his current situation.

"I-Itachi-kun." Izumi pointed down towards his manhood

Itachi rose a brow as he looked down, he then quickly requipped into a new set of clothing as the girls were trying to commpose themselves.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Itachi said a small blush on his cheeks

The girls noticed as they all fell back once again a little blood leaving their nose.

"D-Dont be..." Yukino said

"...We all saw..." Mirajane said

"...a piece of heaven." Princess Hisui said

"He's my piece of heaven!" Izumi said

Izumi had made a few clones herself when Itachi had left as they helped some of Itachi's clones that were fighting the smaller dragons surrounding the palace as one hopped on to Kurama and stood next to Wendy.

"Let's finish this."

Zirconis inhaled as he rose a brow and looked at Itachi.

 **"You're human, yet you have a similar scent to that demon with the silver hair." Zirconis said as he looked around for Raijin, but did not see him "Well the demon is gone, so I guess I'll just have to settle for you!"**

Red armor surrounded Kurama as they charged at Zirconis. They collided as the attack had caused a shockwave that ripped off Lucy's clothes and sent her flying as the others were luckier and were blown back.

Meanwhile, one of Itachi's clones was leaning on a pillar with Kagura listening to the conversation amongst Ultear, Jellal, Erza and Millianna. The clone looked at Kagura who had placed Archenemy back in its scheathe before he started to tail Ultear.

An other clone had finished slaying some of the smaller dragons as he ran and spotted Romeo, Macao, and Wakaba cornered in a small building.

Romeo looked at the ceiling that would collapse if it were to be hit by one more attack from the small dragon, but he then heard the sound of birds chirping and the buidling had stopped shaking. Romeo slowly stood, peeking from his hiding place as he looked outside and saw Itachi with his hand through the chest of a small dragon.

"Itachi-nii!" Romeo shouted, exiting the building

An other clone had found Jet and Droy struggling as three small dragons launched their breath attacks, beams heading towards the two. The clone turned into lightning and appeared in between the attack and its targets.

"Lightning Devils Rage!"

Itachi's white lightning collided with the three beams as it began to push the beams back before it completely overpowered the beams, destroying the small dragons. Itachi turned to face Jet and Droy as he caught sight of a small dragon trying to sneak up on them, but failed as white lightning shot from Itachi's hand and pierced it through the head.

With a different clone, he was taking out the small dragons that had surrounded Lisanna and Elfman. Itachi was shooting white lightning from his fingertips like a gun, as it pierced the small dragons in the head. He turned to his side as small dragon had gotten close to him and it jumped about to pounce on him, but Elfman had punched the dragon. Itachi slightly smiled and thanked Elfman before turning to the small dragon.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu."

Itachi weaved hand signs as he spit out a large amount of water which made a dragon that bit down on the small dragon as it flew towards. Itachi then fickered his lightning as it began to flow through the water and shocked the small dragon as it crash landed on some rubble, dead.

"What a man!" Elfman shouted

Two clones had closed in on Gray and Juvia's location as they saw them along with Lyon and Meredy speaking and not focused on the incoming attack. One of clones ran towards Gray and Juvia as the other ran towards the small dragons attacking.

"Juvia!" Lyon shouted

Juvia turned seeing a laser beam coming towards her, but Gray pushed her out of the way, but he hadn't expected to be pushed down as well. They both looked back seeing the beam pierce Itachi through the chest. Gray, Juvia, Lyon and Meredy gasped as they saw Itachi being pierced by four more beams, one near the shoulder, one in the stomach, one in the hip, and the other in the leg. Their eyes widened in horror as they saw one last beam pierce Itachi through the head.

"Itachi!" Gray shouted

"No!" Juvia screamed

The clone then disappeared in a cloud of smoke as they heard lightning. They turned to see an other Itachi holding the executioners blade, slicing the head off one of the dragons, before slicing the other three in half.

"Don't worry! We are only clones!" Itachi said as it had captured the head of a small dragon by the semi circle of the executioners blade before pulling on the blade, slicing the head off the body clean.

"Don't worry?! Don't worry?!" Gray had walked up to the clone and grabbed his shirt as he looked straight into his eyes which were now black with white slits "Even if you're clones, we never want to see a comrade, our family, die!"

"If we hadn't gotten in the way, you would be dead." the clone stated as Gray let go of his shirt "Our prime objective is to make sure all of you live. That's what's important, everyone's safety. The original me would've done the same thing."

With Rogue, he had met with Gyuki who punched the dragon into a building before looking at the newcomer.

 **"You're Rogue, right?" Gyuki asked**

"Yes."

Gyuki grabbed Rogue, before the water dragon could attack. The water dragon attacked with a swipe, but Gyuki evaded it by moving back. Gyuki and Rogue were going to attack when Shukaku, who had Sting on his shoulder, punched the water dragon.

 **"Out of my way, you oversized lizard!" Shukaku shouted**

 **"Shukaku? Are you finished with your dragon?" Gyuki asked**

"Nope we brought him with us!" Sting answered

The dragon, Razorhead, destroyed a building in it's way as it rushed towards Shukaku, but Gyuki had caught razorhead by its razor horns and flipped him over, tossing him into the water dragon.

 **"You interfere with me? If you can't help me, fight somewhere else!" the water dragon shouted**

 **"This is my territory! Don't act so high and mighty, late comer!" Razorhead shouted**

 **"Rogue, Sting, now!" Gyuki said**

"Yeah!"

Sting and Rogue shot a ball of magic, hitting the dragons, but it did not do any damage.

 **"This is getting annoying, I think we should finish this now." Razorhead said**

 **"You took the words right out of my mouth! Water Style: Water Bullet!"**

 **"Wind Style: Air Bullet!"**

Shukaku's air bullets collided with the water dragons roar. Shukaku absorbed the water that hit the floor, as his arms began to change into a darker color. Shukaku smirked and rushed at the water dragon.

 **"Steel Release: Steel Spear!"**

Shukaku's uppercut the water dragon as it sent the dragon into the air. Shukaku tail then chnged into a darker shade as he sent steel sand at the dragon.

"Holy Ray!"

Sting had gathered light magic in his hands, before opening them and releasing numerous homing beams of light. Both his and Shukaku's attacks collided with the dragon currently airborne.

Gyuki's water bullets had collided with Razorhead who did not notice a ball of shadows being thrown at the ground beneath him.

"Shadow Dragon's Eruption!"

The ball of shadows that Rogue had thrown, erupted beneath razorhead. Before the attack would die down Gyuki punched razorhead twice before using his tails to grab him and launch him into the air, where both dragons collided.

With Kokuo, Gajeel had joined her as he used his "Spear of the Iron Dragon" on the dragon, but it had blocked with its wings. The dragon had flown into the sky evading Kokuo who was about to ram right into it. Kokuo stood beside Gajeel as the dragon flew towards them.

"Right or left?" Gajeel questioned

The dragon swiped with its right wing, but it crash landed when Kokuo stomped on its wing and headbutted the dragon. Gajeel took the chance to use his "Iron's dragon club" to hit the dragon straight in the jaw, before Kokuo had kicked the dragon into a few buidlings.

"Geehee."

 **"Hn."**

With Isobu who was now fighting alongside Cobra, caught a falling Cobra with one of his tails as the Iron Stone dragon flew towards them.

 **"Hang on!" Isobu said**

Isobu jumped into the air evading the dragons attack as it curled into a ball, protecting cobra, as it came down crashing onto the dragon. Cobra saw a small crack on the dragons back which was caused by Isobu's landing. Cobra was released by Isobu as he jumped down and used his poison to hit the dragon where the crack had been made.

Meanwhile with Sarada and Himawari, they had been fighting the small dragons that would get passed by Matatabi and Saiken as Son Goku had left to fight off other small dragons around different areas since Atlas Flame had now joined their side and was fighting alonside Natsu and Chomei against Mother Glare and Future Rogue.

Sarada had leaped into the air as she came down punching the groud, shattering it, as small dragons were sent flying back or into the air. She then used some shuriken enfused with lightning as she threw them at the small dragons, stunning them, but also capturing them as the shuriken had wires connected on them.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Justu!"

Flames of dragon heads flowed through the wires and towards the small dragons as it began to burn them. Sarada looked back towards Himawari who had used "Rotation" to send many of the smaller dragons away and to her surprise, Himawari had also released needles of wind while in her rotation. Sarada ran back to Himawari and the others as more small dragons gathered.

"Wind Style: Wind Cutter."

They heard as the original Itachi had arrived and requipped the Uchiha gunbai as he swung it and the small dragons were cut into pieces. Itachi looked back at his nieces and smiled at them.

"Sarada, you've inherited your mothers strength as well as your fathers lightning affinity and Sharingan." Itachi said ruffling her hair as he then ruffled Himawari's hair "Hima, it seems you've inherited your mothers gentle fist style and Byakugan as well as your fathers wind affinity." The girls smiled

With Son Goku, he had cleared a small area of the city as he grabbed a small dragon and crushed it in his fist. Son Goku had left the area and was on top of a destroyed building as he looked down and saw Lucy had been surrounded. Son Goku jumped down and landed behind Lucy, crushing some small dragons.

Lucy slowly turned around. "Huge monkey!" she shouted

 **"Flower-Fruit Mountain!" Son Goku slammed his hands onto the ground**

Son Goku had quikly grabbed Lucy and leaped away from the location as a small volcano was created, sending molten rocks flying up and crashing down onto the small dragons, burning and killing them.

Back with Itachi's clone who was tailing Ultear, he watched as Ultear concentrated magic into her hands before slamming them onto the ground, her magic engulfing her.

"Arc of Time! La-"

The clone had swiftly pulled her out of the magic circle and had her pinned to the wall, his hand on her throat.

"What are you doing?!" Ultear demanded to know

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The clone said loosening his grip "Why were you about to use Lost Ages?"

"To turn back time and stop this from happeining, but you-"

"I saved you! Last Ages takes away the casters time, you would've died." Itachi said not letting her finish her sentence "It's not guaranteed that you would've turned back time enough before it started. And I'm not about to let you throw your life away. No one has died and I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I died. My life was cursed and always will be. I've decieved people, mocked them, and taken their lives. I am a witch who doesn't deserve to live. I'm a monster, you wouldn't know what it's like..." Ultear saw Itachi's eyes change red with a black pinwheel which spun rapidly, she saw Itachi's life growing up and she had seen what he has done "Y-You...I-I'm sorry."

"You say your life doesn't matter, that it has no meaning, but if you died, how would Meredy, Jellal, Gray and all those who consider you a friend, how would they all feel if you died?!" Itachi said letting her fall to her knees "You and I have done awful things...but now, I look forward, I live my new life, doing what I can to keep moving forward." Itachi looked up at the sky "Before I died there wasn't a day that had gone by that I didn't see the faces of the children, my friends, my clansmen, Izumi, and my own parents..." Itachi brings his hands forward and looks at them "...that I killed with these hands drenched in their blood. Even to this day, it still haunts me."

"Will the pain and guilt every go away?"

"They say time heals all wounds, but that is a lie. It will hurt less, but the feeling will never go away. And I'm fine with that." Itachi said placing his hands back at his sides "I want to remember it. I want to remember them and keep moving forward, living for them. I want to live a life where I can right my wrongs. Even if there is still hate towards me..." Itachi turned and looked at a building where a Shadow clone stood listening in, but it was not one of Itachi's "...that is the burden, my burden that I will keep carrying." Itachi turned back looking at Ultear "So keep living for those around you, your friends, comrades, those you love, and for those you have done wrong."

"Thank you..." Ultear said as Itachi simple nodded

The clone walked away from Ultear and entered the destroyed building and looked inside. He looked towards where he had felt the chakra signature and had seen small dried up tears on the ground.

Back with Song Goku, he had escorted Lucy to the Palace, fighting off the smaller dragons.

 **"Hey, Kurama. Are you having trouble with that over grown lizard?" Son Goku smirked**

 **"No." Kurama said punching the zirconis "Just that unlike you, my attacks are more...powerful." Kurama dodged a swipe from Zirconi's claws as he wrapped his tails around his arm and flipped him "It doesn't help that there are too many humans around either."**

Lucy ran up to the group and one of Itachi's clones.

"Everyone! Look at this!"

"What is it?" Princess Hisui asked

"A memo pad from the future me!"

"Future you?" Yukino questioned as Lucy handed her the memo pad and she began to read it outloud "If by any chance the portal in this time period is destroyed, the Eclipse portal in the future will cease to exist. As part of a chain reaction, I'll also disappear from existence."

"What does that mean?" Arcadios questioned

"If we destroy the portal, Future Rogue and the dragons will disappear." Itachi said as he turned to look at Son Goku "Son Goku!"

 **"I heard!"**

Son Goku charged at the Eclipse Portal, his fist and body emmitting lava as he punched the portal. His punch broke through the portal, he retracted his arm as he put his hands together lifting them up before slamming them down, destroying the portal. Son Goku smirked as he looked up and saw the two falling dragons.

 **"Kurama!" Son Goku shouted**

Kurama had sent Zirconis falling back as he heard Son Goku. Kurama faced towards him then looked up and saw the two falling dragons. Both Kurama and Son Goku extended their tails towards the dragons, redirecting their fall beside them.

"The portal is destroyed!" Lucy said

"He did it!" Happy cheered

"I don't believe it... a door made of Magnanium, destroyed." Arcadios said

 **"Now that the portal is destroyed, the brat won't be able to return to the past in the future. And now he and the Dragons should begin to disappear." Kurama said**

Right on cue the bodies of the dragons began to glow as they began to disappear, alongside the remaining smaller dragons.

One of Itachi's clones walked up to Natsu as they spoke with Future Rogue that was glowing, about to disappear.

"The Rogue I know, aint gonna become you." Natsu said

"The shadows...the shadows try to consume me, they follow me around, wherever I go... and the day I lose frosch is the day the shadows and I become one."

"Frosch aint gonna die." Natsu said

"A year from now. Be sure to tell me... to protect Frosch in one year..." Future Rogue said as Itachi and Natsu's eyes widen while he revealed a part of the future "...is going to kill Frosch."

When the Future Rogue disappeared, Lucy ran up behind Natsu and hugged him.

Back with the original Itachi, he looked up at the moon, as all his shadow clones began to dispel themselves, flooding him with their memories and exhaustion. The Tailed Beasts roared before dispelling themselves and returning to Itachi. Itachi's appearance had changed as well, his hair was longer than before, his bangs and part of his hair was silver, his eyes were still black with white slits due to using so much chakra and Devil Slaying Magic. Itachi walked forward before coming to a stop when the exhaustion hit him like a train and he began to fall forward, but was caught. Itachi looked up and saw that it was Izumi who had caught him.

"Itachi-kun..." Izumi whispered as she held him tightly "I never hated you, not when you came that night, not when I was revived here, not when you came here...and know that I will never hate you. I always loved you and I will always keep loving you."

"Thank you." Itachi said a small tear trailing down his cheek "Thank you, for always loving me, thank you."

"Uncle Itachi!" Himawari and Sarada shouted

"Aunt Izumi, is he okay?" Sarada asked

"How's he doing?" Master Makarov asked

"Is he okay?" Master Mavis asked

"He's just exhausted. It's his first time using so many clones and unleashing every tailed beast at once." Izumi replied

"Daddy gets tired from using shadow clones too." Himawari said as she petted Itachi's hair "I'm sure some ramen will help, or maybe Dango."

"I will take you up on that offer, Hima." Itachi said which made them laugh

 **Itachi's Mindscape**

"Everyone." Itachi said as they all sat around him and he bowed "Thank you."

 **"Don't worry about it! We got to get wild!" Shukaku shouted**

"We are all invited to a ball in the palace that will take place in a few days, if all of you would like to attend."

 **"After we stop the effects of your magic, I think, no, I know, we will all rest." Matatabi said**

 **"Itachi." Kurama said as Itachi looked at him "About Raijin..."**

 **Timeskip**

All the mages that had helped during the dragon crisis, were now eating and drinking. They talked with one an other and they would laugh as if nothing had ever happened.

Itachi was wearing a black suit, a purple dress shirt, which had the sleeves folded up just beneath the elbows, and instead of the jacket he wore a vest. He was currently talking with the other guys from his guild.

Izumi wore a dress similar to Erza's, but a bit shorter in the length and it was purple. She was currently speaking with Erza as they walked around the banquet hall. They had run into Kagura who was slightly blushing from asking Erza to be her big sister. Which the answer she had recieved was her face meeting Erza's breast, before she had let go and saw the moping Millianna. Erza sighed pulling out Happy, from in between her breast.

"Feelin' Spiffy!" Happy said

"A kitty cat!" Millianna said, but she looked away as Erza then pulled Carla and Panther Lily out "Lots of kitty cats!" Millianna hugged the three cats.

"Hey, we're not stuffed animals!" Panther Lily said

"Aye, sir!"

"Erza!" Carla said

"H-How did they end up in there?" Izumi questioned

Meanwhile, Himawari was wearing a yellow dress and Sarada a red dress as they ate alongside Wendy and Sheria. They were eating jello as Master Mavis appeared.

"It looks delicious! Stare..."

"First Master!" Wendy said

"Is something wrong?" Sheria asked the three girls

'Only Fairy Tail members can see our first master' Sarada thought

"I want to eat that, too." Master Mavis said with a hungry look on her face

"Wait here , First Master." Himawari whispered as she walked away from the girls and spotted Itachi "Uncle Itachi!"

"Do you need something, Hima?" Itachi asked

"Master Mavis wants to eat jello, but she's a ghost, and I remembered you said you had some type of link with her."

Itachi chuckled knowing what was going on as he followed Himawari back to the girls. The girls spotted Himawari returning with Itachi beside her.

"Itachi-san?"

"Uncle Itachi?"

"Itachi~ I want some jello, too!" Master Mavis said

Itachi smiled grabbing a plate of jello. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and fed Master Mavis who had stars twinkling in her eyes.

"So good!"

Itachi and the girls laughed. After having fed the first master, Itachi walked up to Laxus and the Raijinshuu who had crossed paths with Orga and Rufus as they drank together. Itachi had noticed Mirajane, Yukino and Lucy walking towards the group as Yukino stopped.

"Yukino." Frosch said

"I-I'm sorry!" Yukino said as she turned to leave

"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here. Master and his daughter have disappeared." Sting said "We're going to start over and we're going to rebuild Sabertooth from the ground up." Itachi and the others around them were listening "We were, um..far from kind to you. But I wanna make a guild that treasures its members."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I, no, not just me... we want you to comeback... although that might be asking for too much." Sting said

"Of course! That's asking for so much, it's ridiculous!" A drunk Kagura said

"Kagura-sama!"

"Yukino's life belongs to me. She's joining Mermaid Heel and I'll brook no objections!"

"What?!" the Sabertooth guild members shouted

"You're drunk!" Sting said confronting Kagura

"Shut up! Yukino belongs to Mermaid!"

"Wait!"

"Here they come..." Itachi said rubbing his temples knowing what was about to happen

"We can't stay silent in this matter, either." Erza said

"That's a man!" Elfman said

"That's right! The way things have been going, it's natural for her to join our guild!" Lucy said

"Yeah!" Gray said

"Juvia doesn't need anymore competition to be Gray-sama's bride, but..."

"We have similar characteristics, but..." Lisanna said

"Oh! Short silver hair! Little sister personality!" Romeo pointed out

"Even everyone in Fairy Tail..." Yukino said

"We disagree. If a beautiful woman like you..." Eve said

"...Were to join us in Blue Pegasus..." Hibiki said

"...you'll shine." Ren finished off

"Sniff-sniff! I smell a sweet, beautiful parfum!" Ichiya said

"Join us!" Jenny said

"If it comes to this , then Lamia Scale shall also take part in the battle for Yukino." Lyon said

"What's the point in competing?" Jura questioned

"Join us!" Tobi shouted

"Don't get mad about it." Yuka said

"In a guild that reeks of men, one beauty would make my soul tremble! I don't care about the tournament, but we will will this battle!" Bacchus said

"W-Wait. Everyone..." Yukino said as Izumi and Itachi placed a hand on her shoulders and shook their heads

"It's too late." Izumi said

"It's already begun." Itachi sighed

"Let's go for it!" Master Makarov said

"This is the perfect way to forget about the tournament." Quatro Cerberus Master said

"You'll spin." Master Oba Babasama said

"The blood from my youthful days is building up!" Master Bob from Blue Pegasus said

Everyone began to fight as Itachi evaded any incoming attacks and projectiles while Izumi entered the fight. Itachi stood beside Mirajane and a crying Yukino, blocking projectiles coming their way.

"It's nothing to cry about." Mirajane said

"But..." Yukino stood, tears falling and smiling "...even if it's not true...I'm so happy..."

"You're smiling at last." Mirajane said as she and Itachi smiled

"Look at all the places you belong. Which ever you decide, we know you'll be happy." Itachi said

"Everyone that's enough!" Arcadios said as everyone stopped "You showed great valor during the Grand Magic Games, and your efforts saved the country. His majesty would like to express his appreciation directly, so take heed!"

Two doors slid open as a figure walked towards the balcony and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"That idiot..."

"My subjects! Make yourselves comfortable!" Natsu said as the pumpkin mascot jumped up and down trying to reach for the crown "I'm the king! I became the king!"

After a while Natsu had given the king his clothes and crown back... well more like Master Makarov made him. Now most if not everyone was dancing. Itachi had gone through a line of women who wanted to dance with him which included, Mirajane, Yukino who had thanked him for all he had done for her, Kagura who apologized and thanked him, Sheria who had some admiration for him, Wendy his little sister figure, Himawari his youngest and very adorable niece, Sarada who looked up to him and admired him as he was her favorite uncle, and even Princess Hisui who thanked him for helping against the dragons.

Now he was happiest, being able to finally dance with the woman he loves, Izumi. He would have danced with her earlier, but she was talking with Erza and Juvia.

"Father." everyone stopped and looked at Hisui as the King approached "I deeply apologize for what happened." Hisui said bowing her head "I'm prepared to accept my just punishment as soon as the party is over."

"Please wait. The princess originally implemented the Eclipse project to annihilate Lord Zeref. Then she moved on to Eclipse Project Two after being tricked by Future Rogue, believing it would repel the invasion of Fiore by 10,000 dragons." Arcadios said

"In other words, she did it all for the sake of this country." the Prime Minister of defense said

"That's not all, she did her best to protect the future of this world!" Lucy said

"Yes, the princess is not at fault here." Erza said

"I concur." Jura said

"I would make allowances." Ichiya said

"I say let it be water under the bridge! Thanks to her, we wizards came together as one." Natsu said

"If it weren't for an occasion like this, we may never had united." Jura said

"Juvia and Gray-sama also united!"

"No we did not!"

"Yeah, I feel like we all recieved something valuable." Rogue said

"That's right! The unity within Sabertooth is stronger than before!" Lector said

"Exactly! And so, I'll render our verdict! Princess Hisui is innocent! I shall brook no dessent!" Kagura said

"Silence!" Itachi said as they turned their attenton to him as he walked and stopped, now standing beside the princess "As much as I agree and feel the same way as all of you, remember you're standing before his Majesty and he is the one who gets the final word."

"I understand how you all feel. However I must put my foot down." The King said

"Your majesty, punish me!" Arcadios said

"No, it is I who deserve punishment!" the Prime Minister of Defense said

"In that case, we all do!" Sarada said

"Right!" Himawari said

The King looked at everyone standing before him. "I deem Arcadios's sense of loyalty to Hisui and Darton's loyalty to the nation to both be wonderful. And most wonderful of all... is you wizards who love peace througout this world."

"Your Majesty..."

"Therefore, the punishment for my daughter, Hisui..." the king put a pumpkin head on Hisui "...is wearing that for one week-kabo!"

"So if she wears that for one week you'll acquit her, correct?" Itachi smirked

"Yes. And she'll continue to be Princess Hisui, my pride and joy!"

"Good for you, princess!" Himawari said

"Yes...kabo." Princess Hisui smiled as everyone laughed with joy "Um, thank you for everything...kabo."

"But isn't that kind of tough-kabo?" Lucy said

"Nah, it kinda looks like fun-kabo." Natsu said

"Happy thinks so, too-kabo!"

"In that case, I've got enough for everyone-kabo!"

The lights had turned off and when they turned back on, everyone was wearing a pumpkin head. Everyone laughed as Itachi, Izumi and the girls took a photo together along with everyone else.

 **Timeskip**

The Grand Magic Games and the Dragon attack had passed. Now Itachi and the rest of the guild walked through the mainstreet of Magnolia. Civilians and mages from the small town were throwing confetti and congratulating the members of Fairy tail.

"Kyaa~"

A group of girls that had paper fans in their hands that read "I love Itachi-sama" and "Notice me, Itachi-sama!"

"Itachi-sama~!" Itachi looked over at the group and smiled "Kyaa~" they squealed as some ended up fainting.

Itachi looked to his side, where Izumi was with her cheek puffed out as she looked away. Itachi chuckled as he grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Wow." Himawari and Sarada said in awe

Itachi looked up at her, since she was riding on top of his shoulders. "It's nice right." Himawari smiled and nodded, he then looked at his side where Sarada walked close to him and she nodded with a smile as well.

"Itachi-san! You were awesome during the Hidden Battle!" a civilian shouted

"His battle against Jura in the final battle was even better!" an other civilian shouted

The members were getting many compliments from the civilians as they came to a stop when the mayor of Magnolia appeared.

"Ahem. The mayor of Magnolia would like to present you with a token of our appreciation!" Twilight Ogre's guild master said

"Token of your appreciation? You shouldn't have..." Master Makarov said

"Fairy Tail members, this way, please." the mayor said as they followed him "Fairy Tail is the pride of our town." the guild members eyes widened and they smiled seeing the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail Guild "And so, we wanted to restore the guild's head quarters."

"So cool!" Sarada and Himawari said

"I love this town!" Master Makarov shouted tears of joy falling

"Sarada, Himawari." Izumi said as Itachi placed Himawari down and they looked at her "Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist...like them this place is an eternal mystery...and a never ending adventure." Izumi and Itachi pushed the doors open.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Itachi said

 **A/N: And there we go! Grand Magic Games Arc has finally come to an end! Next chapter will be somewhat of a filler chapter with them returning to the Elemental Nations. After they return I will be heading straight into the Sun Village/Tartaros Arc. We finally saw a small confrontation between Itachi and Raijin! I wanted to do more with the tailed beasts, but Iwe haven't really seen them actually fighting very much in the manga and anime, and I wanted them to have some kind of a challenge not being able to use tailed beast bombs that would end up destroying far too much. Also, one of the reasons for updates are taking longer is because I have not yet figured out if I should continue with the material the manga had provided and since there are only a few chapters of Fairy Tail left! Or to wait for the anime, and see what they do. Thanks for reading and thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited, or reviewed! See ya next time! Buh-Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm really sorry! But with writers block, work, and natural disasters here in the U.S, I haven't really thought of much. Well enough with the excuses. This chapter is going to be all over the place...literally. Multi-Verse X-Over!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Fairy Tail. All characters respectively belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch. 23**

"What is that?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke eyes narrowing

It hasn't been an hour since they had learned what had happened, and now they stand in front of a the injured Fairy Tail members and an unconscious Izumi who was being held by Mirajane as their eyes were focused on the tall figure with skin as white as bone, long silver hair reaching down past its waist, two large horns coming out from the side of its head then forward. Black markings trailing from the hole in its chest up his face through the sockets where its eyes should have been.

On the ground they saw a man with equally long silver hair, the man's head was being pushed down by the monsters foot. They noticed the two bat like wings the man had, one was pitch black as the other was a metallic color.

Sasuke's eyes widened when the monsters hair was flowing to the side due to the wind and revealed an all too familiar red and white fan.

"...Itachi?" Sasuke whispered

 **Two Days Prior**

Itachi and Izumi had returned to the Elemental Nations and celebrated Himawari's birthday with the rest of their family and friends. After they had rested Itachi had transported Izumi back to Earthland because Master Makarov had something urgent for them to do, but Itachi himself had something urgent to solve as well.

Itachi is now in the Hokage mansion as he knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Naruto shouts from the inside

Itachi opens the door entering the Hokages office. He sees Sasuke standing near the window looking out towards the village.

"Back so soon?" Naruto asks

"There's something of high importance that I must look into." Itachi responded in a serious tone

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked now facing his brother

"I did not want to say anything yesterday, since we were celebrating, but there seems to be an anomaly."

"Anomoly?" Naruto questioned

"I wish to request a favor." Itachi said as Naruto nodded for him to continue "I need to look into all and any files that pertain to the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans."

"The Uchiha Clan you have all the access you need to, but the Hyuga...you would have to speak with Hiashi and Hanabi." Naruto said

"Why the Hyuga clan? What's going on, Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"I did tell you about Raijin, correct?" Itachi questioned as the two nodded "Well it seems there was more to him than I thought."

"What do you mean? And how do is involve the two clans?" Naruto asked

"It seems he has the Sharingan." Itachi said as their eyes widened "But that's not all. His Sharingan was white and when I saw it for the first time he also had veins bulging around his eyes."

"Byakugan..." Naruto said

"How is that possible? I've never heard or read in any of our clans files about a white Sharingan. Or someone possessing the two dojutsus as the same time." Sasuke commented

"It is possible to have a Sharingan in one eye and a Byakugan in the other, if an Uchiha and a Hyuga would have a child, but a white Sharingan is something I have never heard of as well." Itachi explained

"You want to see the files to look back at any possibilities that it might have happened before." Naruto said which Itachi nodded in response. "I'll send word to Hiashi and Hanabi for approval, but they are out of the Village at the moment and they won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Itachi said "For now I need to look at the files pertaining to the Uchiha."

"Don't thank me yet. They still have to give you the green light. I might be Hokage, but I can't force them to show you their clans History or secrets." Naruto said

"I understand."

"I'll help you look through our clans files." Sasuke said

 **Hours Later**

Itachi was massaging his temples as his Sharingan eyes read through the books and files. He and Sasuke had been at this for hours and they hadn't found anything yet. He sighed as felt his brothers chakra signature appear. Itachi looked back when his nose had picked up on the oh so familiar scent of his beloved dango.

"Come and take a small break." Sasuke said placing the dango and tea on the small table "Sarada made these for you."

Itachi smiled and sat down on a chair, taking one of the dangos as Sasuke poured him some tea.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" Itachi asked

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura made me some tomato soup before I came back." Sasuke replied opening a book while his Sharingan activated. "Itachi."

"Hm?"

"Raijin...is that actually his name?" Sasuke asked

"From what I know, that's all I've ever heard. Though it sounds more like an Alias." Itachi said before taking a sip of his tea "Not just that, but it seems the face he wears is not his either."

"You mean like what Orochimaru used to do?" Sasuke asked, Itachi nodded

"When I fought him recently, I was able to cut his skin, but there was no blood and by closer inspection it seemed to be like a skin mask." Itachi said

Itachi had finished the dango and tea that Sarada had made for him as he stood back up and grabbed an other file as he activated his Sharingan.

More time had passed and it was getting late as both Itachi and Sasuke were now massaging their temples as they finished going through every book on file on their Clan. They had made sure to check the files and books that the other had checked to make sure they had not missed a thing, but to no avail. They did not find a thing concerning a white sharingan or an Uchiha who could have married a Hyuga. Which would have been extremely rare, due to their clans not being on good terms in the past.

"Itachi, let's go. We didn't find a single clue."

"Hn."

When they arrived at his little brothers home, they were both greeted by Sakura and Sarada.

"Welcome home, Dear." Sakura said looking at Sasuke as she then faced Itachi "Big Brother."

"Welcome home, Papa!" Sarada smiled at her father then at Itachi "And Uncle Itachi!"

The two brothers nodded, taking off their ninja sandals before stepping onto the wooden floors. Sakura had already placed some blankets and pillows on the couch for Itachi to use.

"Thank you." Itachi said to Sakura as he then turned to Sarada and ruffled her hair "And Thank you for the delicious dango and tea."

"Really?! You liked them?!" Sarada asked, Itachi nodded causing her to smile "I can make some more if you would like!"

"As tempting as that is, it is already late and you should get some rest." Itachi said as she looked down. "Sarada." Sarada looked up at him as his fingers met her forehead "Next time." he smiled as she smiled and nodded

After they had left Itachi in the living room, he had reequipped into some sleeping clothes and was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. He had tried closing his eyes so he could sleep, but his mind kept wandering and asking questions.

'Who is he exactly? How does he posses the two dojutsus?'

Itachi sighed and got up off the couch.

'Where exactly did he come from?' Itachi questioned himself 'I came to the conclusion that he must have been from the Elemental Nations, but how does he posses Devil Slaying Magic if it is not taught here?'

Itachi paced back and fourth as his eyes slightly narrowed.

'Is it possible for him to be from a world other than this one? Like Edolas is to Earthland?' Itachi lay back down on the couch and closed his eyes 'A different world, different universe? Tsukuyomi said he has lived for thousands of year...different time?'

 **Morning**

Itachi woke up to the smell of breakfast as he got up and folded the blanket neatly before walking to the kitchen where Sarada and Sakura were making pancakes, eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Uncle Itachi." Sarada said

"Good morning, Big Brother." Sakura said

"Good morning." Itachi replied as Sasuke walked into the kitchen with some milk and Juice

"You're finally awake." Sasuke said placing the drinks on the table

"Good morning to you too, Sasuke." Itachi said "It's rare to see you up early. You could've woken me."

"You had a long day yesterday, you needed rest." Sasuke said

"You helped, you need your rest more than I do." Itachi replied

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked

"The older you get the more rest you need." Itachi stated as he Sasuke rose a brow

"Are you calling me old?" Sasuke questioned

"I might be the first born, but due to circumstances, I am younger than you." Itachi replied

The two narrowed their eyes, as they looked at each other before they started began laughing. Sakura and Sarada shook their heads and smiled. Once the food was ready they all sat around the table and ate in peace. After they had finished Itachi thanked them as there was a knock on the door.

Sakura walked to the door opening it and was surprised to see Neji.

"Hello Sakura, sorry for coming so early, but is Itachi here?" Neji asked

"He is, come in, come in." Sakura said as he walked into the home and lead him towards the living room where Itachi was now clothed in a black shirt under his long Uchiha coat and black pants "Itachi. Neji is here to see you."

"Neji, it's nice to see you again." Itachi said

"Same here, but I came for other reasons. Hiashi-sama has sent me." Neji replied

Itachi nodded. "I see, then let's not keep him waiting." Itachi then looked at Sasuke "I can handle the rest."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be with Naruto at the Hokages office if you need anything."

"Thank you for the breakfast, Sakura, Sarada." Itachi said

"If you have time later can you train me some more, Uncle Itachi?" Sarada asked

"If I have time." Itachi replied

"You've been training her?" Sasuke questioned "What have you taught her exactly?"

"Hand to hand combat, and Genjutsu." Itachi replied

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Sakura teased Sasuke who looked away

Itachi chuckled. "If you have time, you should train her in using her lightning affinity." Sasuke looked at his brother and nodded.

Sasuke knew his brother had mastered using lightning and could've taught her, but he felt a bit relieved that he chose to leave her training with the element to him.

"Have a good day." Neji said as he and Itachi left towards the Hyuga mansion.

They had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop as the Hyuga mansion came into sight. They landed on the road as they walked into the mansion as they were greeted by some of the guards. Itachi could feel their gazes on him as they passed by other hyuga as well, since it was rare to see an Uchiha in Hyuga mansion due to their history. They had made it where Hiashi and Hanabi were waiting for him as they knocked on the door.

"You may come in." Hiashi said as the two walked into the office and closed the door behind them "Itachi-san, my son-in-law says that you urgently needed to see some files pertaining to the Hyuga Clan." Itachi nodded "May I ask what for exactly? And why?"

"First, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to speak with you. And second, like it has been explained to you and the other clan heads and higher ups of my situation, the man, no, the demon who has taught me to use magic has become an enemy." Itachi paused and Hiashi gestured him to keep talking "I have recently discovered that he posses a Sharingan."

"And what does that have to do with the Hyuga Clan? It seems more like an issue with yours." Hanabi replied

"The Sharingan is white." Itachi stated

"White?" Neji questioned

"It still doesn't explain what it has to do with the us." Hanabi said

"When he activates the Sharingan, veins were bulging around his eyes." Itachi stated

"Are you saying that this man has both the Sharingan and Byakugan?" Hiashi asked

"Yes. That's why my request to both of you is, if I may look into the files of past Hyugas who may have married out of the clan or maybe if one had married an Uchiha."

"If it had happened in the past wouldn't one eye be the Byakugan and the other a Sharingan?" Neji asked

"That's what I believe, but I'm not certain." Itachi replied looking at Neji before returning his gaze at Hanabi and Hiashi "I know that our two clans have not been at good terms in the past, but I am certain if things had gone differently..." Itachi paused remembering the massacre "...I believe that our two clans would have been connected in more ways and have a better relationship."

Hiashi and the other two Hyuga didn't miss the expression on his face when he had paused.

"Hanabi." Hiashi said

"Yes, Father?"

"Go and retrieve the files. Neji please help her bring them, as there are many." Hiashi ordered

"Of course." Neji said

Hanabi and Neji left the office leaving Itachi and Hiashi alone.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Itachi said

"I believe our two clans will have a brighter future, than what they were in the past." Hiashi said

After a few minutes Hanabi and Neji came in each holding a large stack of files and books. They placed the books and files on the desk.

"We will help you, Itachi." Hiashi said

"What exactly should we look for?" Hanabi asked

"People who married outside the clan. Maybe someone who have left the clan, or even the village. Or who had some type of relationship with an Uchiha." Itachi replied

An hour had passed since they started reading through the files. Itachi knew that there were many Hyuga but he didn't there were this many. They were at least double maybe even triple the amount then what his clan used to be. It still surprises him how the mansion can fit so many of them. Then again the mansion was the size of a whole compound.

Itachi was on the last page from his stack as he looked at a name that for some reason piqued his interest.

"Natsumi Hyuga..." Itachi said "Left the village 55 years ago."

"Natsumi? She was a branch member who had fallen in love with an outsider from the land of snow. She left the clan and the village to be with him." Hiashi stated as Itachi's eyes slightly widened "Why does she interest you?"

"When I was in the Akatsuki, Kisame and I were tasked with disposing of a human trafficking group by a rival group. I was 16 at that time. When we had, we let the people go their ways, but there were small children who didn't know how to get to their home." Itachi began explaining "I parted ways with Kisame and guided the children back to their home, in the land of snow. There I met a girl around my age, she had white hair and the byakugan."

"Natsumi was a brunette, but I had heard the man she fell in love with had white hair." Hiashi said "Do you believe she has something to do with this? And do you remember the girls name?"

"I doubt it, but something is telling me that there is something more." Itachi replied "Her name I believe was Yukino."

Itachi was about to grab another file when there was a lot of commotion outside and a member of the Hyuga clan came rushing in. "We have an intruder!"

They ran outside and saw many of the Hyuga clan on the ground unconscious. They spotted someone performing the Hyugas rotation as he slowly came to a stop.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Raijin." Itachi was now in his Sage of Six Paths mode, Rinnegan activated and black marking running up his arm and face, his hair with silver streaks in it.

"His eyes the Sharingan and Byakugan." Hiashi and Hanabi said as they then looked at Itachi "This is..." Hiashi and Hanabi looked in shock "The power of the Sage of Six Paths"

Itachi reequipped the Kusunagi Blade as he and Raijin thrust forward each swinging their respective blades. When the blades clashed it caused shock waves around them as well as white lightning emitting from their bodies.

"It seems you're trying to find out more about me, but let me tell you this. You wont find your answers here." Raijin smirked

"You showing up here when I'm looking means that I'm on the right track." Itachi replied

While they were locked into each others blades the other Hyuga charged towards Raijin, but were repelled by an invisible when Raijin had blinked.

"I knew it." Itachi said stopping from the skid "You possess the Rinnegan as well."

Raijin laughed as his eyes opened revealing a white Rinnegan. Itachi removed his old Akatsuki ring as his chakra and magic power rose.

"Oh, going serious now are we? Then maybe I shall too!" Raijin laughed as two bat like wings grew out of his back. One was pitch black while the other was a metallic color. "Let's take this elsewhere!"

Raijin flew towards Itachi at high speed which the Byakugan users couldn't follow. Raijin swung his Masamune blade as Itachi blocked, but was being pushed back. Itachi saw a portal opening behind as he tried over writing the portal with his own as they entered it.

 **Itachi's Mindscape**

'Kurama, I will be using much devil slaying magic.'

 **'I get it. We'll work on containing the effects.' Kurama replied 'If you need help, go ahead and use our chakra when you need it.' Itachi nodded**

 **Back to Reality**

"Naruto and Sasuke are coming this way!" Neji said seeing the two with his Byakugan

A second later Naruto and Sasuke landed in the Hyuga court yard.

"What happened here?!" Naruto questioned looking at the unconscious Hyuga

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked

"Raijin, the man who he was looking into appeared." Hanabi answered

"Where'd they go? I can't feel their energy?" Naruto said as he was in Sage Mode

"Raijin possesses the Rinnegan and they disappeared through a portal." Hiashi stated

"Do you think they went back to Earthland?" Neji asked Sasuke

"Most likely, I can try opening a portal to there, but it might take a few hours before I can pinpoint their loca..." Sasuke pauses as he spots Itachi's Akatsuki ring and picks it up "I can feel foreign energy in the ring. It must be the magic that they are able to use. With this I can pinpoint Earthland quicker depending how far the world might be."

"I'm going with you." Naruto stated

"You can't. If you do who will watch the village?" Sasuke asked

"I'll leave a clone." Naruto replied

"Is that even possible? Wouldn't it disperse after leaving this world?" Neji asked

"I used to do it when I needed Sage chakra. I'd leave a Shadow Clone at Mount Myoboku since there is more nature energy there." Naruto replied

"Let's go back to your office and I'll try to pinpoint Earthland from there." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded.

 **Unknown**

Itachi and Raijin had exited the portal and were now above water that was the color red. They flew around the sky, swinging their blades causing the shock waves of the impact make ripples in the red water beneath them.

"Where are we?! Where have you taken us?!" Itachi asked

"Our Rinnegans must have transported us somewhere completely random due to your interference." Raijin replied as he laughed "Even better is that now when I kill you, no one will see the difference when I leave you all bloody and dead in this red sea!"

Itachi began to weave hand signs as the water underneath them began to morph into different creatures.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

 **Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu**

 **Water Style: Four Shark Shower**

The water dragon and the sharks flew up towards Raijin who stayed still.

"You know that ninjutsu is worthless against the Rinnegan!"

Itachi's body began to flicker white lightning as he shot currents of lightning onto the water jutsus. Raijin smirked as he began to evade the water creatures before using his Masamune Blade to shoot white lightning at the water style creatures. Raijin had destroyed the creatures as he flew towards Itachi who was weaving another set of hand signs.

"What are you planning?!" Raijin shouted as he got closer about to swing his blade

 **Water Style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu**

A water mirror appeared in front of Itachi as he tilted it facing Raijin as duplicate of him came out of the mirror and blocked Raijins attack. Raijin narrowed his eyes as he spun and cut the duplicate in half using his metal wing. Raijin pulled Itachi in with the Gravitational Pull as Itachi tried staying away by using Almighty push.

Itachi reequipped Samehada in his other hand as he blocked the Masamune Blade with his Kusanagi and then swung Samehada ripping part of Raijins clothes.

"Lightning Devils Rage!"

Before the beam of white lightning hit Itachi, he tried to eat it, but to his surprise he was unable to. Raijin smirked, but his smirks fell when it was revealed to be a water clone. Raijin looked around not seeing Itachi as he felt a large amount of power beneath him. He looked down only to see Itachi had transformed into Isobu and was spinning towards him quickly. Raijin jumped away but Itachi spread the tails out, hitting Raijin sending him crashing into a cliff.

The air was getting cold as the edge of the cliff had broken due to the impact. Then a jet stream of water shot out from where Raijin was as Itachi evaded it only for the sleeve of his coat to be ripped.

'Using a water jutsu proves that he is originally from the Elemental Nations' Itachi thought to himself 'But why could I not eat his lightning?'

His eyes widened when he saw a girl with long light purple hair, a light brown skirt, a white sweater with long blue sleeves and long dark and light purple striped stockings. He quickly flew towards her but was caught by surprise by Raijin who had punched him in the gut. Itachi grabbed Raijins leg and threw him towards the water as he flew towards the girl but then saw a male wearing brown pants and a white long sleeved shirt, Long raven black hair tied into a low ponytail jump off the cliff and fall toward her.

Itachi was shocked, not when the boy jumped nor when he was able to catch up to her and pull her close, but when the boy had released a red Susanoo as it grew wings and flew back up.

"Why do you look so surprised?!" Raijin had swung at him from behind but the Truth seeking orb had morphed into a shield.

Itachi looked back at raijin as they charged at one another as they opened another portal.

 **Unknown**

They had exited the portal and were now in a large forest. The trees around them were taller than the trees in the forest of death. They both jumped from branch to branch as they lunged at each other, blocking, evading the attacks.

Itachi threw the truth seeking orbs towards Raijin, who would evade them by climbing higher and jumping out the way. Raijin had dodged a truth seeking orb once more as he landed on a tree, but jumped away as a huge hand had tried to grab him.

Itachi had rushed at Raijin who swung his sword sideways, but Itachi skid under the swing as he swung his own sword as Raijin managed to move to the side, but had still gotten cut in the side due to Itachi infusing his lightning with the sword.

Raijin then spun around quickly swinging his sword down, but Itachi rose his sword blocking it before it could hit. Raijin infused lightning in his leg and foot as he kicked Itachi who had blocked with an arm, but was still sent flying crashing into a tree.

Itachi got himself out of the tree as he saw Raijin fly upward and away from what seemed to be a giant naked human? Itachi didn't know what to call it, but he flew upwards as well as another naked giant had bit down where he once stood. Through the corner of his eye he saw someone in a light brown jacket and a green cape with blue and white wings on it before pulling out two long blades and killed the giant.

Raijin focused lightning in his hands shooting it at Itachi who was flying towards him. Itachi used the truth seeking orbs as a shield from the lightning attack. Raijin then made a huge bow and arrow made of lightning and shot the lightning arrow at Itachi, who kept blocking with the orbs, but Raijin had slipped past him due to the blinding light of the lightning and thrust his sword forward managing to cut through some of Itachi's shoulder before they jumped through a portal once more.

 **Unknown**

Itachi was pushed back as he and Raijin lunged forward again, swinging their blades. They had blocked the attack, but Raijin flipped over Itachi and kicked Itachi in the back. Itachi quickly spun as they both swung left and right, each blade hit with the sound of metal striking metal. Raijin swung sideways as Itachi was able to block only to be sent crashing down the mountain, breaking the trees in his path.

Itachi stabbed his sword in the ground as he stood. He began weaving through hand signs as Raijin came flying down the mountain towards him.

 **Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame**

 **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missile**

Itachi shot flames which formed a large dragon as he infused the flames with his lightning as a second dragon was speeding through the ground and launched itself upwards when it got under Raijin.

 **Fire Style: Majestic Fire Destroyer**

Raijin narrowed his eyes as he breathed in and then shot his own pair of flames. Which were battling with Itachi's own flames. Both Itachi and Raijin were not giving up as they closed their right eyes. Once they opened them black flames began to spread through the normal flames.

Two blue and black flame tails appeared from Itachi as they shot fireballs around the flames at war. Raijin looked around at the blue fireballs heading his way as he stopped his flow of fire in order to dodge the fire balls by flying out of their way. Raijin then speed towards Itachi through the smoke of burning trees as one last fireball was following after him.

Itachi had jumped back releasing the fire jutsu as he dodged the sword strike from Raijin which caused the ground beneath them to crack. Raijin then put his hands together, forming a gun as he concentrated the lightning on the tips of his fingers as he shot a large beam of lightning. The truth seeking orbs surrounded Itachi, encasing him inside a large truth seeking orb.

"Are you sure you want to do that?!" Raijin shouted so Itachi could hear him "You haven't seen what's behind you since you've been so focused on me."

Itachi's eyes widened as the orb flew towards the opposite direction and out of the beams path. Itachi looked and saw that it was some type of field and there were people on the field who had finished fighting.

The small group hadn't noticed the beam of lightning as the crown began to scream. Itachi couldn't see the person face, only that he had raven hair with long bangs, and he wore some type of uniform that consisted of black pants and a long white long sleeved coat with green on the sides., had jumped down from the stands and onto the field taking on the beam head on protecting the three people behind him and the crowd.

Itachi clenched his fist as half of his hair had turned silver. He turned around glaring at Raijin as he slowly walked towards him.

"Why the mean look?" Raijin asked with a small smirk "It's not entirely my fault. If you would've taken the hit, that wouldn't have happened." Raijin smirk turned into a grin as a portal opened behind Itachi "Oh no you don't!" Raijin had swiftly ran towards Itachi, evading a wood style jutsu that had almost pierced him as they battled through the portal.

 **Unknown**

The fight had gotten more violent for the two. They were up high in the sky as the clouds around them were turning gray and swirling, lightning flickering all over the place. They lunged at each other, Raijin swung down as Itachi swung diagonally both swords clashing, lightning growing more violent. They jumped back before lunging forward again as swords clashed, Itachi had maneuvered under Raijins sword as he threw three orbs at Raijin who evaded two but lost an arm due to one hitting his shoulder. Raijin clenched his teeth as his arm grew back instantly while he swung what seemed to be down but was actually from the side.

Itachi managed to block as Raijin thrust his hand forward the lightning cutting Itachi on the cheek before it healed. Itachi had evaded it just in time as he kicked Raijin back. Raijin lunged forward thrusting his sword but Itachi moved to the side thrusting his own sword as Raijins eyes slightly widened, but he grabbed the sword with his bare hand as it bleed and forced it to the side as he used his breath attack at point blank range. Itachi was falling from the sky as he saw looked down seeing a school and there were many students gathered outside. He stopped himself in midair but had then raced down towards the school when a large lightning arrow swiftly passed him.

Itachi had raced past the arrow and landed on the ground as his Susanoo manifested with the Yata mirror covering the school. To Itachi's surprise and shock, his Susanoo wasn't the only one that manifested. Next to him he saw himself, wearing brown pants and a white long sleeved shirt, which seems to be the schools uniform as he looks back seeing everyone in shock, but what caught his eyes was that one of the girls was carrying her head as a green flame was coming from where her neck should be. The two Itachi's looked at each other, before nodding as they both flew up into the air with their Susanoo's manifested.

Raijin rose a brow as he dodged the swings from both Susanoo's swords as he flew a distance away from the two. When Raijin turned to look back around he saw only one the Susanoo's as he then barely evaded an arrow made out of Amaterasu coming from beneath him. Raijin narrowed his eyes and flew down towards this worlds Itachi and punched the the Susanoo's face hard enough to where it began to crack.

"I'll come back and kill you later, now begone." Raijin broke through the Susanoo as lightning shot from the clouds striking Itachi as the Susanoo faded and he began to fall.

Raijin laughed as he watched the Itachi he was originally fighting, fly down and catch the other before leaving him the a teacher who began to call for some medics. Raijin stopped laughing when the suppose Itachi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"A shadow clone? Then whe-" Raijin felt a pain through his chest and stomach as he looked down seeing the flamed sword that had pierced through him as he coughed out blood "He was the diversion, so you could sneak up on me and seal me away with the Totsuka Blade."

"It's over." Itachi said

Raijin chuckled as it then became loud laughter. "Do you honestly believe that?!" Raijin grabbed the sword and pulled himself off the sword as his wound healed "Do you honestly believe you can beat me that easily?!" Raijin opened a portal which the two fell in.

 **Unknown**

Itachi and Raijin were now on a road that seemed familiar, sword pushing sword as the shock waves caused the ground and the trees around them to break. They both leaped back and at lightning speeds lunged at each other as they kept clashing with one another. Raijin had lunged forward, thrusting his sword into Itachi's shoulder, but jumped back when one of the orbs crashed into the spot where he once was.

Itachi appeared in front of Raijin as he swung down, but Raijin blocked. Itachi then reequipped the executioners blade swinging at Raijins side, but Raijin had blocked with the hilt of the sword as Itachi swiftly grabbed onto Raijin wrists as the orbs turned into needles and crashed down onto Raijins body, piercing him from different directions.

Itachi had jumped away at the last second as he looked at the deep cut on his chest that hadn't healed due to the Bijuu trying to keep his Devil Slaying Magic risk under control. That and all the portals being opened and them jumping through had cost a lot of chakra.

As the dust settled and the orbs returned floating behind him, he looked around now seeing Raijin. Itachi then leaped back sensing something underneath him as Raijin had come out from underground trying to grab onto to Itachi but failed. So instead Raijin lunged forward towards Itachi who was still in mid air as he thrust his sword as Itachi tried to block but failed and was pierced in the arm.

Itachi blocked Raijins sword but was skidding back each time their blades clashed. Just like before it was dark and cloudy outside due to their fighting. Raijin had closed in on Itachi but was sent back by Itachi's almighty push, but he didn't give up as Raijin used his own gravitational pull to drag him towards him.

Itachi threw an orb at Raijin who evaded it as he was now less than a foot in front of him. Raijin was about to thrust his sword into Itachi's chest when he disappeared and the orb that he had evaded had taken his place. The orb smashed into his body as half his torso was blown off.

Itachi was breathing faster than before as his eyes pulsed. Itachi looked towards the distance as he saw the Hokage faces of the mountain side. He knew this place looked familiar, but it was different. There were only six faces on the mountain, not seven like it did back home. Itachi's eyes drifted back towards Raijin who was healing.

Raijin waited for Itachi to make a move, but it seemed he was being more cautious. Raijin ran in the opposite direction as Itachi followed after him, but Raijin had a bad feeling for some reason as Itachi had switched their places. Itachi skid to a stop knowing he could not let Raijin continue down the path towards the village.

Itachi quickly turned around as Raijin swiftly appeared in front of him and thrust his sword through Itachi's chest and lifting him in the air.

"Getting tired Itachi?" Raijin asked as Itachi coughed out blood "Well, that's not good."

Raijin threw Itachi into the air as he flew towards him as their blades clashed but Raijin was faster and was able to pierce Itachi multiple times in different places of his body before piercing him in the stomach and throwing him in the direction of the village.

Itachi had crashed on the ground as he was rolling back before he stabbed the ground with his sword and got on his knee to come to a full stop in front of a woman who had tossed someone into the group behind him. He eyed the group seeing that some of the top Konoha officials were present and somehow Kushina, Neji, and Shisui were as well, but he was shocked seeing that the four of them had wings on their backs.

Itachi turned his gaze onto the woman who has pale white skin, long white hair he could see under the hood of her long black robe that she kept open, revealing her large breasts that were held by a black bra, she also seemed to wear only panties, revealing her long smooth legs and leaving barely anything for the imagination.

Itachi's rinnegan eyes met her white eyes as he saw the faint smirk appear on her face. Something inside Itachi was telling him to run, to get as far as way from this woman as possible, but why? Who exactly was she? His eyes narrowed as he felt Raijin's presence once again.

Raijin had stopped in mid air as his eyes widened when the woman next to Itachi had turned around to see him.

'How is it possible?!' Raijin asked himself

Raijin then opened a portal under Itachi as he fell in and then opened one behind him. Raijin kept his eyes on the woman as he could read what her lips were saying.

'I've finally found the last two missing pieces' was what Raijin had read her say before disappearing into the portal himself.

 **Unknown**

Itachi had landed some place he had never imagined seeing. It was dark and cold, but he was on some grass under what seemed to be a humongous tree. When he looked up at the tree his eyes widened in shock. There were millions maybe more of different worlds, universes and timelines that were all connected to this one tree.

"Where am I?" he asked no one exactly

His gaze then fell down to a person who had appeared from thin air. Itachi had not felt this persons presence. The only reason he had noticed was because said person answered.

"The Tree of All beginnings." The person whispered

Itachi could not see the persons face as his back was facing him. The person was wearing black pants and a long black coat, black gloves and hair tied back in a low pony tail. Chains dropped from the persons hands as Itachi gripped his blade as the person moved to turn and face him. Before Itachi could see the persons face, it burst into flames. What Itachi now saw was a skull on fire.

In an instant the person had disappeared from his view sight and had reappeared in front of him as he was about to reach for his neck.

"Leave him be."

The person stopped and looked to the side as he then turned his whole body. Itachi looked to the side as well and saw that it was the same woman from before.

"Back in the cage." The person said pointing a finger at the woman

"I don't take orders from anyone, Rider." The woman stated "Both are dead, both father and son. You won't be able to put me back, not anymore."

The Rider looked back at Itachi as he opened a portal behind him and then punched Itachi in the chest sending him flying into it. Before the portal had closed Itachi saw the Rider charge towards the woman.

 **Earthland**

Itachi was sent flying out of the portal as he skid to a stop. He looked around and saw that the area was thrashed. That's when he felt and heard the large magic presence and the loud roars. He looked up into the sky and saw Acnologia and a red dragon fighting. He could also feel the magic signatures of his guild mates and Izumi. They had battled, that he could tell easily and from what he felt of the other magic signatures, no, the cursed signatures, they were or had already finished battling Tartaros. He just hoped he wasn't too late to help.

Itachi was about to run towards them even though his body was aching, but then he felt pain coursing through his whole body and then looked down to see Raijins Masamune Blade through his stomach. Itachi could feel his strength weakening due to Raijin sucking his chakra before he was thrown forward as Raijin charged at him then began jabbing him in his chakra points. Itachi fell to the ground as his Sage of Six Paths mode had been undone and was back to normal, well not normal since his hair was almost fully silver and his eyes were black with silver slits.

"You've kept me waiting Itachi!" Raijin said as he stomped on his head "You're not finished are you?" Raijin then stabbed Itachi in the gut and began twisting the blade "Come on, this can't be all you can do?!" Raijin kicked Itachi into a large boulder as he then kicked him again and again until it shattered and Itachi was sent flying "I'm not finished yet!"

Raijin appeared above him and jack hammered him down to the ground but before he could hit the ground Raijin grabbed the Kusunagi Blade and placed it under Itachi as it pierced his chest. He couldn't move, he barely had any strength and all the jumping through worlds has drained his and the bijuu chakra.

Itachi coughed up more blood as the pain spread through his whole body. Itachi looked at Raijin who was standing above him then he looked past him at the dragons then towards the directions of his guild mates, and the Izumi, the woman he loved.

Raijin followed Itachi's eyes as he looked at the dragons then off to the distance as he smirked. "Maybe I should pay your guild mates a visit, as well as the love of your life." Itachi grabbed onto Raijins ankle trying to keep him in place "Oh, don't worry, you're coming too." Raijin grabbed Itachi by the hair and began dragging him as they made their way towards the fairy tail members. "Let's take our time on the way there shall we?"

 **With Izumi and Fairy Tail**

"W-We did it." Lucy said as the guild members cheered

"Yes, though I'll punish Itachi-kun lat-" Izumi stopped as she began shaking

"Izumi what's wrong?" Mirajane who noticed asked

"H-He's here, Raijin and Itachi-kun are here, but..."

"But what, Izumi?" Cana asked

"I-Itachi-kuns, magic and chakra, I-I can barely feel it." Izumi replied

"That's because he's almost dead."

Izumi and the guild members turned around slowly as their eyes widened in shock and horror. They saw Raijin dragging Itachi by the hair as he held him up letting them view the work of art that he has become. By the time Raijin arrived with Itachi the Igneel had been defeated and the dragons had disappeared.

"I-Itachi-kun..."

"Let's see, a bunch of regular wizards, a few dragon slayers, and a Kunoichi." Raijin said looking around as he turned Itachi to look at him "Who should I make you watch die first?" Raijin laughed

The guild members stood their ground and readied themselves for an attack. Raijin grinned as white lightning flickered across his body and across the area.

"I know! I'll kill Izumi first!"

Raijin dropped Itachi as he swiftly made his way towards her, the guild members trying to block his way but were swatted like a bunch of flies. Itachi struggled to look up but when he did he saw Raijin, hand infused with lightning about to pierce Izumi through the chest.

With the last amount of chakra he had could pump out, his rinnegan activated and he switched places with Izumi at the last second. The guild members saw Izumi where Itachi once was as they turned around and saw Raijins hand and half of his arm had pierced right through Itachi's chest.

"So you still had some chakra left, even after I closed your chakra points." Raijin grabbed Itachi by the neck and took out his arm from his chest before tossing Itachi to the side. 'The bijuu must be tired or have slumbered due to so much chakra consumption'

Izumi's eyes widened in horror. "Itachi-kun!" Izumi ran to where Itachi had been tossed as she kneeled on the ground next to him "Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!" She cried out

Wendy had ran towards the fallen Itachi as she tried to heal his wound but he wouldn't show any reaction or even speak.

"You can't die, Itachi-san. I won't let you die." Wendy repeated tears in hers eyes

"Don't bother, he's practically already dead." Raijin said as he lifted an arm blocking an attack from Gajeel and he blocked a sword strike from Erza with his own before sending his attackers flying back "All of you have no chance at defeating me. Don't waste your life for revenge."

The guild members were still in shock, most in tears. They then felt a magic power rising as they looked towards Izumi as the ground around her began to shake and the rubble was levitating.

Izumi stood leaving Itachi in Wendy's care as she slowly walked towards Raijin as her magic power engulfed her a large pillar of black flames rising from where she stood. The pressure and shock wave sent some guild members skidding back as some were trying to stay in place as Gajeel and Mirajane blocked the winds from causing Itachi more damage.

When the pillar of flames disappeared, Izumi stood now wearing a bit more revealing version of Amaterasu's white and red Kimono that hugged her features and showed her beautiful legs, her hair was now coated with black flames. Her eyes were now different as well. They were not her usual onyx colored eyes nor her regular sharingan, no, now they were a similar patter as Itachi's but the pin wheel did not curve, it instead spread as it got closer to the edge of the eye. She had awakened her Mangekyo Sharingan.

Izumi charged at Raijin her fist infused with black flames as she had thrown a straight punch which Raijin caught but felt the power behind it as the flames slowly burned his hand. Izumi grabbed his wrist as she punched the side of his arm, completely removing half of it from his body.

The members witnessing were in shock that Izumi had this much power inside her and that she was able to easily remove Raijins arm.

Izumi then swiped kicked at his feet which he avoided, but had been punched in the face sending him crashing into a boulder. Raijin stood as he watched Izumi slowly walk towards him. She was looking down, but when she looked straight at him, he could see the twisted smile on her face.

"You seem to have awakened quite the power, but you can barely control it." Raijin said lightning flickering his eyes giving Itachi a quick glance 'What will you do?'

Raijin ducked and rolled under a flamed kick which destroyed the boulder behind him. He thrust the sword at Izumi who clocked with her bare hand. The sword pierced her hand and had stopped a centimeter from her eye as she lifted Raijin using the sword before slamming him into the ground, but Raijin had flipped their roles as his other hand held her down by the neck. Black flames erupted around her and Raijin as she laughed.

Izumi quickly sat up headbutting him, making him skid back a some feet as she ran towards him before leaping into the air giving him a kick in the side which he blocked with his arm. She then tried to knee him in the chest but he blocked with his hand as she pulled on his hair and headbutted him once more.

'Has my fight with Itachi dragged on so long that, she is giving me problems?!' Raijin asked himself

The dust around them had picked up as he then saw the Kusunagi blade covered in black flames flying straight towards him and in a instant was pierced in the shoulder causing him to fall back. Izumi then jumped into the air and was about to drop down on him when Raijin lifted his leg which met with Izumi's head.

"I'm done fighting with you."

The boot to the face shot her up, but before she could get away, Raijin grabbed onto her ankle and threw her towards the Fairy Tail group.

Itachi couldn't move, he had been severely beaten and could only follow the fight by listening to the breaking of the ground, the pressure from the hits, and the change in the winds. When he heard something crashing next to them and the pressure of the impact had caused his head to look to the side, he saw Izumi on the ground. He saw when she was getting up that Mirajane tried to help her up only to have a wave of black fire separate them.

'She doesn't even know the difference between an enemy and an ally anymore.' Raijin thought

Itachi knew he had to do something. He knew that if Izumi hurt someone in the guild she would never forgive herself, he knew she would blame herself for the rest of her life. Itachi tried to move, no avail, he tried to speak, to scream, anything, but nothing.

He saw as Izumi jumped away from them as he then saw her collide with the ground once more. She was strong, but she didn't have control over her power, so she could not go all out.

'I have to get up. Come on, come on, come on! Get up! I need to help!' Itachi shouted in his head

Everyone had stopped, Raijin and the uncontrolled Izumi had stopped and now looked where Itachi is. The power radiating from him had made Gajeel grab Wendy and leap away from him. Lightning flickered violently around his body, the ground beneath him began to crack as he stood up, his hair completely silver now passed his waist, his skin had turned pale, he was now taller than before and the hole in his chest ran black lightning marks across his torso and up his face which had changed into some type of mask with no eye sockets and two long horns on the side of his head.

"So you've finally awakened your demon side." Raijin said

Raijin didn't get a response as he saw Itachi walk towards him, every step made a loud thud and a crack appeared on the ground beneath his feet. Then in a blink of an eye he was gone. Raijin looked around only to feel a punch landing in his gut. He looked down blood coming out from the corner of his mouth as he saw Itachi kicked in the side by Izumi only making him skid back a few feet as Raijin leaped away from her dodging a kick.

"What's going on? Why did Izumi-san attack Itachi-san?" Wendy questioned

"Izumi's God slaying instincts." Gajeel said

"God vs Devil." Levy commented "Their magic contradicts the other."

"Then why didn't she attack the Raijin first?" Lucy asked

"Her magic is telling her that Itachi is more of a threat." Mirajane said watching the battle

The three lunged forward, Itachi catching the sword swing from Izumi as he threw a right punch at Raijin who blocked with his sword. Raijin caught Izumi's punch as he lifted himself off the ground and wrapped his legs around her head, using the wight of his body he threw her towards Itachi. Izumi stabbed the sword in the ground and spun trying to kick Itachi who caught her leg and swung her at Raijin. Izumi spun quickly in the air as Raijin moved back as he kept blocking the sword strikes.

Itachi and Izumi both kicked at the same time, both colliding with Raijins sides. Raijin spat out blood as he leaned back dodging an uppercut by Izumi. He also managed to kick Itachi in the chest with enough force and lightning to send him crashing into some of the rubble. Izumi sent a torrent of black flames towards the rubble and another towards Raijin. They heard the loud screeching noise Itachi made when the flames erupted on impact as both lightning devils let out a large amount of lightning, overpowering the flames. Raijin was back on the defense when Izumi quickly appeared in front of him swinging the Kusunagi blade and Itachi had leaped towards them. Izumi coiled the Kusunagi Blade with his Masamune blade as she was able to take it out of his hand.

'Taking them both on in their current state won't end well.' Raijin thought as he kicked Izumi in the shoulder with much force he could hear something crack or break before Itachi an he connected fists "I know you well Itachi, I know you the more than anyone else will ever be able to." Itachi and Raijin were pushing each other back and forth their fingers interlocked with one an others as Raijin used one of his and Itachi's hands to perform a jutsu "That's why I know you came up with something in case this happened!"

The last hand sign had been made as everyone turned to see a screaming Izumi. Izumi was on her knees as these strands of light among lightning was wrapping around her as she thrashed around the ground. The strand of light had completely covered her body like a cocoon, they saw the cocoon was moving a lot as it calmed down before it completely stopped moving. The Fairy Tail group along with the two three from Sabertooth watched as the light disappeared and Izumi lay on the ground unconscious. Wendy and Mirajane ran up to her as they checked how she was and were relieved to find out she had a pulse and only suffered from a broken shoulder.

They looked back at Raijin and Itachi as the same light began to cover Itachi, but he let out a loud roar and a crazy amount of lightning that it overpowered the jutsu. Itachi then pulled on one of raijins arms as he elbowed him before turning him around and pulling the wings off his back by kicking him hard enough to rip them right off.

Raijin rolled on the ground as he got up and a new set of wings grew, his back bloodied from having his other ones forcefully ripped off. Itachi then extended his arm to the side, palm open as the Masamune Blade flew into his hand as he swung it and the ground next to him had been sliced through, the ground cracking before it broke into rubble. The pressure of the wind making those the short distance behind him to be sent back a couple of yards.

"Using my own blade against me?"

Itachi's magic power rose more as he roared loudly and Raijin pointed a finger at him as he concentrated lightning on the tip. Itachi crouched a bit as lightning gathered in between the two horns as it began to swirls as both opponents shot their attacks. The attacks collided making a large wave of lightning and the surrounding areas to shake and fire to rise.

Raijin flew up into the sky looking at the blast as he felt Itachi appear behind him, charging up another lightning attack as he did the same. Both attacks clashed once more in the air. Itachi once again appeared behind Raijin who turned around quickly only to have his wrist caught by Itachi and then have his arm chopped off with the Kusunagi Blade.

Raijin was on the ground, blood dripping from where half his arm was missing. "How many more times do you plan on taking my arms?" Raijin narrowed his eyes as his arm grew back.

Itachi looked down at Raijin who put his hand together before slowly pulling them apart as lightning formed in between them into a lance twice his size. Raijin threw the lance towards Itachi who slightly moved his head to the side as it passed him and impacted with the land a distance away from them. The large wave of lightning caused violent gust of winds to hit everyone who tried their best to stay in place as Itachi stood still in mid air, only his hair blowing forward. Raijin then created a second one.

"He can make more of those damn things?!" Gajeel shouted

Itachi disappeared from Raijins sight as he appeared behind him, Raijins eyes slightly widening in shock. Itachi swung his sword as Raijin blocked with the lightning lance but was sent skidding back some yards. Itachi was up in the sky near the broken face pillar as Raijin flew towards him but then Itachi was gone and Raijin then felt a hand on his face, pushing him towards the face pillar as Itachi dragged his face along the pillar before swinging the blade sending Raijin crashing through it.

Raijin gained his composure and was looking around as he spotted Itachi on a piece of rubble as he leaped towards him both strikes colliding. They both kept swinging, blocking and evading each others attacks, until Raijin was going to fire of more lightning and Itachi had kicked him in the back.

Itachi had lifted a large piece of rubble and thrown it at Raijin who destroyed it with the lightning lance, but Itachi flew through the rubble as he crouched low and swung the Masamune Blade upwards which Raijin narrowly evaded before leaping back.

Raijin was about to throw the lightning lance when Itachi appeared in front of him and with his bare hand stopped the lance as he closed his palm crushing it, causing a large explosion in between them and as the smoke slightly settled Raijin saw Itachi as his eyes widened when Itachi had sliced part of his horn off and had sliced deep in his flesh as he fell back on his back.

"I severely underestimated you." Raijin said as Itachi stomped on his face and kept pressure on it

 **Present**

Naruto and Sasuke had just arrived a few seconds ago. Both Itachi and Raijin not noticing.

"...Itachi?" Sasuke said

"Itachi? That thing is Itachi?" Naruto asked

"Hey, who the hell are you two?!" Gajeel asked

Naruto and Sasuke didn't turn around keeping their eyes on Itachi, as they readied themselves.

"What happened to Izumi?" Sasuke questioned

"She had gone berserk after she saw Itachi was beaten to the point of almost dying." Levy replied "But Raijin and Itachi did something and turned her back to normal."

"Raijin? He's the enemy, so why would he...?" Naruto questioned

"It might be that he wasn't able to keep up with both of them." Mirajane said

"I don't think that's entirely it." Erza commented

"Hey! You never answered my question!" Gajeel shouted

"We can talk more later, right now we have to stop my brother." Sasuke replied

That's when the Fairy Tail members found out that they were allies and that they were part of Itachi's family.

"Leave this to us. We'll find a way to bring him back to normal." Naruto said giving them a thumbs up and his signature grin "Let's go."

"Hn."

Sasuke took of his coat as Naruto grabbed the Kusunagi Blade near him before changing into his nine tails chakra mode. They ran towards Itachi at lightning speed as they both swung a sword and Itachi blocked with the Masamune. Naruto crouched down and kicked at his feet while Sasuke leaped up and kicked him the chest sending him skidding back a few feet.

"Are you kidding me? He only went back that much?" Naruto questioned

Sasuke lunged forward swinging his blade as Itachi blocked as he blocked Naruto's kick with his arm. Itachi pushed Sasuke back as he grabbed onto Naruto and used him as a bat, sending both he and Sasuke flying back. Before they could lunge forward Itachi had appeared in front of them, punching them in the stomachs sending them flying up into the air as they were electrocuted.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. Naruto was now in Kurama mode and Sasuke used Susanoo to cover the nine tails mode in purple armor. Itachi had flown into the sky as he stood in front of them as he swiped at the tails that came extending towards him and he blocked the giant Susanoo sword with the Masamune Blade.

"What the hell is that sword?" Naruto questioned

Itachi began charging up a lightning blast in between his horns as he disappeared from blocking the blade and was now in front of the face of the Susanoo armored bijuu. Itachi shot the powerful blast as it collided and they were sent crashing down towards the ground. Itachi then landed near one of it's tails and grabbed a hold of it as he began to spin around. Naruto and Sasuke were being spun around quickly before being sent flying back up in the air. Itachi then shot another powerful lightning attack at them as he disappeared and appeared way above them and shot again.

Naruto and Sasuke flew towards the side narrowly escaping the two colliding attacks, but not in time to dodge a third wave shot from Itachi. They again fell and crash landed as the Susanoo armor and the Kurama form gave away. The two were back to back waiting for Itachi to strike as they leaped away evading the sword strike from above them. The two quickly stood up only for Itachi to appear in front of them and hold them up by the throats. Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Itachi's arm as Sasuke wrapped his arm and kicked Itachi in the face, but wouldn't let go. Itachi's body began releasing lightning, electrocuting Naruto and Sasuke.

"Itachi! You've got... to wake up!" Naruto shouted

"N-Nii-san!"

They then felt the grip loosened on their necks as they fell back and saw that Raijin had appeared behind Itachi and had cut off one of the horns on Itachi's head. Raijin fell to the ground as Itachi fell back and landed next to Raijin. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi's body had mostly turned back to normal, but they were shocked in seeing the state his body was in.

The Fairy Tail members and now the awaken Izumi ran towards them as they surrounded the four injured. Izumi kneeled down next to Itachi and Wendy began healing his wounds once again, but were surprised when his injuries miraculously healed and he woke up.

"Itachi-kun!" Izumi shouted tears in her eyes as she threw herself on him and hugged him tightly "I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you."

"Izumi, that hurts." Itachi said as the guild members laughed "Wait, what happened?" Itachi then noticed Naruto and Sasuke "When did you two get here? And where-"

"Right here."

Itachi followed the voice as he looked to the side and saw Raijin laying next to him, heavily injured and unable to move.

"Why?" Itachi asked

"Why what?" Raijin replied with a question

"Why do we always have to play the part of the villain?" Itachi asked as everyone gave him a confused look

Raijin's eyes widened, then chuckled lightly. "When did you figure it out?"

Izumi sat up and looked at the two who were just recently trying to kill each other, speaking as if nothing had happened.

"I was suspicious when we fought during the dragon attack. You're wearing a mask. Then the Sharingan and Byakugan." Itachi started to explain as he then got into further detail "When we leaped through different worlds, you began to use Jutsu as well."

"That doesn't reveal who I am. That could be anyone." Raijin said

"There was another me. Also, The Totsuka Blade pierces through anything be it physical, or spiritual and traps them in a Genjutsu for all eternity. The only thing it can't pierce and seal away..." Itachi paused briefly before continuing "...is it's own user."

Raijin closed his eyes and sighed. "I see. So you knew of that as well." Raijin then moved his hands up to his face and pealed at a piece of skin as he removed the mask.

Everyone's eyes widened. They couldn't believe it. Raijins true appearance. Hair had turned from silver to black, and a face oh so familiar. The only difference was the white Byakugan eyes.

"You are the one person who knows me best because you are me." Itachi said

"How is it possible?" Izumi questioned "It's said that you're thousands of years old."

"You're not from this universe." Itachi said "A different one, not just universe, but timeline as well." Raijin nodded

"Wait, what do we call him?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke

"You can keep calling me Raijin or by the man's appearance I have used, Sephiroth."

"It'll get confusing if we call you by a different name at this point." Sasuke said

"Wait! Wait!" Gajeel shouted "If you're him..." Gajeel pointed at Itachi "Then why did you go through all this trouble and extremes?!" The others nodded in agreement.

"To make you stronger. To help you unleash the power withing so you could master it." Raijin said as he narrowed his eyes "There are things out there. Powerful things. Things that one day we may have to fight."

"Does it have something to do with the Tree of beginnings?" Itachi asked

Raijins eyes widened. "How do you know of the Tree?"

"After we were teleported from the last world we were in, I appeared at the Tree." Itachi replied "Tell me, we aren't the only ones are we? Every world we've been in, there are other of us living there too."

"Correct, these gods and goddesses do whatever they want and have no problem bringing the dead back instead of letting them rest." Raijin said as he looked up at the sky "Those were only a few of millions, billions and much more. Each have a different story, different timeline. The only things we all have in common is the day we were born, the name given to us by our mother and our good looks." Itachi nodded.

"Okay, I understand that there are more worlds and timelines out there but what's your story? How are you able to live for thousands of years?" Sasuke asked

"Just like most of ours. Like I said each one had different experiences and events, but mine..."

"Tell us your story, please." This time it was Izumi

"Our stories are about the same, but where it changes is with the children we escorted to the land of snow. You left right after you had taken them to their small town, right." Raijin looked at Itachi who nodded "I stayed for a while as a storm hit. You were looking into the Hyuga and found a name that caught your interest, Natsumi Hyuga." Itachi nodded once more "Her daughter was Yukino. The girl who we met at the foster home in the small town."

"She has something to do with you having the Byakugan?" Naruto asked as Raijin nodded

"Yukino and I got closer, I would visit her and the children when I wasn't needed on duty for the Akatsuki. Skipping years ahead. When the Akatsuki began to be more active I stopped visiting worried that someone would find out and kill them, that was about the time we were 18, but I had visited and spent the night one last time a few weeks before I knew I had to face Sasuke. When I died, I thought that was it, but then..."

"You were brought back to life." Mirajane said as he nodded

"It was years after the fourth great ninja war. But when I awoke, I was somewhere in the land of snow. I didn't know what was going on until I read this." He pulled out a letter "It was from Yukino. It seems Madara, no, Obito, after taking my eyes for Sasuke, gave my body to her, so she could bury. It also seems that Obito told her the truth." He put the letter back in his belonging "She was ill and was dying so she decided in using a forbidden technique to bring me back to life but not before implanting her eyes into mine, but the technique froze my body in ice before I was freed all those years later."

"That explains the eyes." Erza commented

"So the technique made you not age?" Lucy asked, he shook his head no

"What I hadn't know before I died is that Yukino was pregnant. A healthy baby girl. I found out that when she died her mother had taken care of the young girl, then when Natsumi had died she had sent the young girl to Konoha. At the time, war was over and Kakashi was Hokage. And Sasuke and Sakura took her in when they found out she was my child"

"What was her name?" Izumi asked

"Miyuki." he replied "She used the 'Mi' from our mothers name(Mikoto) and 'Yuki' from her own. So, when I found out where she was I made my way to the Leaf Village, of course I had stayed hidden. I snuck into the village and changed my appearance slightly, I had the Byakugan so I made myself look like a Hyuga. I had found her at a park talking with Sarada. The two were cousins, but grew up as sisters only two in a half years apart."

"How did she look? Did you speak with her?" Levy asked everyone now listening in as they sat or lay down as if it was story time

"She looked just like her mother. The only thing she inherited from me was my hair and my eyes. Well, one of my eyes. Her left eye was the Byakugan like her mother, and the right one was an onyx eye which bleed red with the Sharingan when she activated it, that she kept under an eye patch. And yes I did speak with her."

"An eye patch?" Sasuke questioned

"When I asked she said, her father was a criminal, a murderer, a monster. That she kept it hidden away because people would call her the devils spawn. She hated me. It broke my heart. I wanted to tell her the truth, I wanted to tell her I was her father, but how could I? To her I was the one who caused her pain during her childhood."

"That's horrible! Let me kick their asses!" Natsu said now joining them after mourning Igneels death as he sat down next to Lucy

"I had learned to change the color of my eyes whenever I wanted during the few years that had passed before something happened. A portal opened and out of it came these demons and Angels, fighting causing destruction. Of course the Kages took action and had allied themselves with the Angels against the demons. That's when war broke loose again. On the side I would hunt and kill demons, helping everyone from the Shadows... until one day I was out in the outskirts of a forest when I heard a cry for help. When I got there a large demon was about to kill a girl that I recognized in an instant. It was Miyuki. She was losing a lot of blood and she was terrified."

"You saved her right?!" Panther Lily asked

"I did. I was able to get behind it and slice it right in half. I had gotten on my knees and held Miyuki as I applied medical ninjutsu but she already lost so much blood." He paused as a he inhaled and exhaled slowly "She looked straight into my eyes that had been onyx at the time and before she died she said 'Thank you, daddy.' She knew it was me. When she had found out I don't know. I held her close, I cried my hear out begging for someone to help her to give me back my daughter."

"That's so sad..." Lisanna said sniffling

"Then he appeared. A man had heard my cries. He told me he could save her, that she wasn't completely dead, her soul hadn't been taken yet, that it still lingered in her body. I had easily concluded that the man was a demon so I told him why should I trust him? He told me that he hated the demons, that he hated Lucifer. That Lucifer was speaking with his younger brother and so he made a deal that if he would leave his younger brother alone and let him go to heaven that he would deal with him instead but Lucifer told him, he had to send him there himself. So he did." He grabbed a hold of his right arm and gripped it "The man's name was Cain, and he was the first Demon. I asked what he wanted in return. He said he wants to pass down the mark. I was confused at first but I agreed only after Miyuki had been saved."

"You made a deal with the first Demon?!" Gray asked he and Juvia joining story time

"He placed his hand over Miyuki's heart and it started beating again. She was alive and breathing. We took her back to the main alliance headquarters to have the medics give her aid. We were stopped, Cain being a Demon and I, well you know. It was until Naruto and Sasuke had told them to let us through since he knew my story and Miyuki needed medical assistance. Cain stayed outside as the Angels did not trust him."

"So what happened next?" Cana asked

"We spent the whole night there. Miyuki was getting better and I had to make sure I left before she could wake up. I left a note by her bed. I left the medical tents and made my way out towards the entrance, where Cain was still waiting, talking with the Naruto, Sasuke and the Angels. I was about to step a foot outside when I heard her. Miyuki had woken up and read the letter. I turned around she had tears in her eyes as she ran towards me and hugged me. For the first time being hugged by my daughter. She begged me to not leave, to stay, that I wasn't a monster like people would say, that I was the best dad in the world and that she loved me. But a deal is a deal. I held her tightly for few minutes before kissing her on the forehead."

"I walked to Cain who grabbed my arm, then I felt a burning sensation on my arm where his hand was. And when he let go..." he ripped off the rest of his right sleeve revealing a mark on his arm "I was given this mark, it was because of the Mark that I helped change the tide of the war and chased Lucifer and his army back to the other worlds. It's because of this mark that I became a demon myself and now live an immortal life. I had to leave that world because I would put it in danger...I had to leave my daughter. After I left, I learned Devil Slaying Magic."

"Wait, you can't die?" Natsu asked

"That's what immortal means, flame brain." Gray said

"What did you say?!"

"Shut it!" Erza commanded

"I can't die. Chop off my limbs, burn my body to nothingness, anything you can think of, I will just regenerate. I can't even be sealed." He said giving a small sigh

"Did you ever see anyone else? You've been jumping through worlds and stuff was there someone else you ever got close to? And are you the oldest of all the Itachi's?" Happy asked

"Suzu Shuto. She was an assassin from a world where we attended this "Class Black" which was full of assassins while I spent my time there protecting the girl who they were trying to assassinate." he replied "Wait, why am I telling you this. And no, there's one said to be the first to be immortal, The Rider."

"Rider? Skull on fire? Uses chains?" Itachi asked

"You saw him?" He asked as Itachi nodded

"I wonder what happened for him to become immortal." Itachi questioned

"He made a deal with the Spirit of Vengeance."

"How are you here?! How did you escape your cell?!" He asked knowing full well who had appeared

They all looked at the woman who had just appeared as the ones who could fight got up and readied themselves.

"I gave you an answer and you repay me by this hostility." the woman asked

"I don't know who you're, but something is telling me you're no good news." Itachi said as he and his other self slowly stood up, being helped by Izumi and Sasuke.

"You were wondering how became the Rider? Let's see if I remember. Tension between the Village and Uchiha. Went on joint Anbu mission with his own and Kakashi's Squad, two strongest squads in the village. Came back on 13th birthday to find dead bodies of his clan members on the streets. He ran home to find his parents, his girlfriend and his little brother all dead. Murdered as they waited for him to arrive home and surprise him on his birthday." The woman responded looking at the Shinobi "I am the one who collected their souls after all. Poor thing was broken. Then the spirit once Angel appeared before him and asked if he wanted to avenge his little brother, his lover and clan. It was before he was given the task of course, so he knew nothing of what would've happened."

"How did you get out of the cage?!"

"The old man and his son croaked, they kicked the bucket. And I had the pleasure to take their souls. After all they never let me out, last time they had, Noah was building an Arc. But now without them the Rider isn't enough to put me back in, not again."

"Why are you here?"

"You two are the last pieces I need."

"Why do you need us?" Itachi asked eyes narrowed

"Build an Itachi is what they call it I believe?"

"Back there, he was a Fallen Angel, wasn't he?" he asked lightning flickering as his eyes widened "You're making a nep-"

The woman rose both arms as both Itachi's appeared in font of her, holding them up by the necks.

"Your magic and any power won't work on me, so don't even try." She said as the others charged at her but couldn't get close due to some invisible force. "Don't interfere." She licked her lips as she kissed Itachi, markings appearing on his face and body as he froze feeling his magic and power slowly fading before she let go of him.

Sasuke tried using his Rinnegan to get close or pull his brother out but it wasn't working. Naruto tried punching the invisible force with an enhanced Kurama punch but it didn't work. Izumi tried burning her way through but couldn't. Everyone tried using some type of magic to help or get though to the Itachi's but to no avail.

"Don't worry, I only needed some. You'll recover." She said dropping him on the floor as she then looked at the immortal Itachi. "I'll grant you the wish of being able to see your daughter again."

His eyes widened as some type of sliding doors opened behind them and out walked out a man around his early to mid twenties. He was thin and tall, had silver hair, his eyes he kept in narrow slits and had a wide mocking smile. He kind of resembled a fox. He wore a black Shihakusho and a white Haori over the clothes. He could see he had a sword as the hilt of one stuck out from under his robes.

"You're finally here."

"Oh my, I didn't make you wait too long, did I?" the man asked

"After his universe was destroyed, the others divided the souls and his daughter is currently with you. So lead his soul to her." She commanded as the man walked up to him, taking out a Wakizashi he places the hilt on the immortals head as the woman places her arm on the hilt of the sword as well so the mark would not interfere and let his soul free "You did good, Ichimaru. You may return now." the Itachi in her hand had gone limp as was now dead.

"If I may ask, what will you do with the body?"

"A body this powerful doesn't come around so often. It's going to be the vessel of my creation." She responded

The man walked away as Itachi managed to see a three lines inside of a rhombus on the mans white haori before the man had disappeared.

"There's one thing everyone has in common. One thing that every one is destined to do. And when that happens, I will be the last one all of you see." the woman said as she began to sink into the shadows along with the body.

The invisible force field had gone down and they all ran to Itachi who was on the ground.

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun! Are you okay?!" Izumi asked as she lay his head on her lap

"I'm okay, just feel like I got hit by Acnologia or Kurama when he's in a bad mood" Itachi replied

"We should get him to a medic." Mirajane said

"We'll take him with us. We'll have our doctors get a good look at him." Naruto said as the guild members nodded

"Izumi, you're coming too. We have to get your shoulder checked." Sasuke said noticing how she tried to hold back the pain every time she moved it

"Of course, I am. I swear I can't take my eyes off him for a second." Izumi said pointing at Itachi "Or he goes who knows where and fights with the dead and what not. Next time he might even try and go fight some god." Izumi shakes her head

"I don't go looking for them. They come looking for me." Itachi corrected her

The guild members laughed. Sasuke opened a portal back home as Naruto helped Itachi through as Izumi followed behind. Before Sasuke walked in he stopped and turned around looking at the Fairy Tail members as he bowed.

"Thank you for giving my brother and sister-in-law second family. It makes us happy knowing that he has people who care about them as much as we do." Sasuke said as he walked through the portal.

 **A/N: Alright! There we go! Again, I apologize for the long wait. Also, this chapter to me is rushed, so I won't say it isn't because there was a lot I skipped, like alot. Okay mostly everything. As for the whole jumping around different places thing, it was stuck in my head and I wanted it out. Okay let's see First place they go is from Rosario + Vampire. Second is Attack On Titan, Third is The Irregular at Magic High School, Fourth is Interview with Monster Girls(in his case boy), and the Fifth place is actually from my other FanFic Fallen, which I'll be working on again. Hopefully. There were also Cameos! Ghost Rider! Raijin(Itachi) design I got from a Sephiroth wall scroll hanging on my wall. And my favorite Bleach character Ichimaru Gin! Another reason for all these Cameos are because in the near(who knows how near) future, I want to write Itachi into those series including others that weren't in the story, be it self written or co-written. Some of them aren't action based, but I'd like to try a normal school thing for him sometime...Well Thank you all for reading! Again I apologize for the long ass wait. Buh-Bye! :D**

 **P.S- I do not know if I will continue writing this story with the material just from the manga or if I will wait for the anime to come out. I could do it with just the manga, but if the anime does something really cool, I'd want to add it to the story lol.**


End file.
